Pride, Predudice, Illyana, and xombies (lots and lots of zombies)
by dhalpin3
Summary: Been thinking more about Illyana's dimensional journey in search of her soul. Somehow I got to thinking about the upcoming film Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (marginal book at best, the film is much better but needed more fight scenes). Then somehow I pictured Illyana being present and viola, the present story was born. Anita Blake guest star.
1. Chapter 1

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

Author's note: Been thinking more about Illyana's dimensional journey in search of her soul. Somehow I got to thinking about the upcoming film Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (marginal book at best, the film is much better but needed more fight scenes). Then somehow I pictured Illyana being present and viola, the present story was born. In part a bit of a humor piece.

This story starts after Illyana is placed on Scott's extinction team and they have their first deployment, which was against Mr. Sinister. This first chapter just sets up the story.

Will Anita Blake be in this? Well... zombies are involved so we'll have to see, my guess is yes but only towards the end.

 **Part 1a: Present is Prolog**

Illyana was sitting on her cot in her cell on Utopia, well not so much on Utopia as several hundred feet beneath the surface. She was in the X-Brig in a cell specially designed for her. She was, as always, wearing her grey bomb jacket and restraint suit; the one designed to restrain her if she utilized magic and detonate if she entered Limbo. It was time for her weekly physiological assessment with Emma Frost, the co-leader of Utopia and Scott's girlfriend.

Emma, as always, was wearing her usual white garb (panties, corset, high boots, but she also had on a white cowboy hat for some reason). Emma was sitting in a chair conversing with Illyana. She had gone though the usual questions and was now making small talk (not that Emma ever really made small talk when doing an assessment, everything involving Illyana tended to be thought out and the results carefully analyzed).

 _"So Illyana, how do you like your involvement on the Extinction team"?_

Illyana gave a half grin and a shrug. _"Beats being in this cell. Although it kind of makes this cell worse. The taste of the open air, the opportunity to exercise in the gym and the danger room, the opportunity to interact with people in the briefing room and on missions. Well, it certainly helps drives home what's been taken from me. I suppose it's like getting pizza once a month when on a brown rice diet. I'll survive... By the way, how's the arm"?_

Emma had had her left arm cut off while being in diamond form (Emma was able to transform into living diamond as well as being a telepath). This alternate physical form had allowed her arm to be reattached afterwards, but it had hurt, hurt a lot; even with Emma blocking the pain via her mental powers. Emma rubbed her left upper arm where her arm had been reattached. A faint white scar could still be seen.

 _"Weak, sore, stiff, and it hurts. I find myself currently unable do much with the arm and I keep dropping things. Very vexing"._

 _"Yea, I can sympathize. I once was confined to bed for several weeks while I healed and it was almost as bad as this cell. At least I had books to read and company, although some of the company was annoying vapid in their conversation, forever going on about balls and social events and other such trite concerns"._

 _"In what way? And when did this happened? I was unaware of any such event in your past"._

 _"It was when I was... on my journey. I had a little problem and I ended up stranded for a time in a fringe dimension. A variant Earth locality, pre Victorian England to be precise. You'd have liked it there Emma, the lower classes knew their place and kept to it"._

 _"Thanks Darling, right back at you. How did you come to be trapped there"?_

 _"My mutant talent stopped working and so did most of my magic; and I was badly injured to boot. Lucky for me a British family cared for me and helped me to heal and eventually depart their dimension. Rather liked the place, my kind of fun. Been back a few times to visit"._

Emma gave Illyana an assessing look. _"Illyana, your kind of fun tends towards mayhem on a good day, the bad days have been noted to be apocalyptic"._

 _"As I said, my kind of fun. It was an odd locality. Victorianish England, but with Zombies and Ninjas. I really do need to visit again after I'm released from this cell. I made some... friends there and I owe somebody a christening gift"._

 _"That would likely be a wonderful story, assuming that you're not trying to pull one over one me that is. I mean really? Zombies and Ninjas in seventeenth century England? Not to mention the idea of you attending a christening is somewhat... unusual. Care to share any details"?_

Illyana never spoke of her journey, never shared. It had in part taken place in a future that now would never be as Illyana had journeyed back in time and changed the past. One of Emma's goals was to get Illyana to speak of her travels, to date Illyana had always refused apart from one brief time Illyana had let Emma into her mind. But today... for some reason today Illyana spoke, maybe to reflect upon better times. Maybe because she was so very bored.

Illyana leaned back against the rear wall of her cell and began to tell her tail.

 _"It began with Odin, the Asgardian All Father. A GOD if you listen to him, but really just a godling. A really strong and powerful godling, but just a godling none the less. Odin is a god whom knows much but shares little. I went to his court once to ask him for aid but was rejected"._

 _"Later, there was a war in Alfheim, the land of the light elves. The Asgardian gods were involved on the side of the light elves, and they were losing..."_

 **Part 1b: Bargaining**

 _"She still awaits outside All Father"_ spoke Heimdall. " _Shall I send her away"?_

 _"I would prefer it, but our situation is... dire"_ grumbled Odin. _"Admit her and then leave us"._

Illyana had been kept waiting for several hours while Odin had attended to his war counsels and other activities, one of which had been a brief supper and a nap (yea he was showing her just what he thought of her). Night had fallen since Illyana had arrived at the Asgardian war camp, the sky was lit with blazing of the distant forest and a burning manor, the former abode of a now dead female elf lord.

The smell of death and blood and smoke filled the air. A major battle had raged here but half a day ago before both sides had broken off to lick their wounds and assess the situation. Many had come and gone to Odin's tent, the last to leave had been Thor, the warriors three, and other advisers. Various disparaging remarks had been uttered in the direction of Illyana where she stood, but she had ignored the comments and had simply waited.

Illyana was shown into Odin's tent by Heimdall who then left. She was in her Darkchilde aspect, cloven hooves, horns, a devils tail, and that chain mail bikini getup she liked to wear as Darkchilde. Her soul sword was sheathed and was carried upon her back. She was also wearing ear buds connected to her IPod, which created a rather amusing dichotomy of appearances (Steve Jobs would have loved it).

The song Land of Confusion by Genesis was playing.

I must've dreamed a thousand dreams

Been haunted by a million screams

But I can hear the marching feet

They're moving into the street.

Now did you read the news today

They say the danger's gone away

But I can see the fire's still alight

There burning into the night.

...

Illyana hit stop on her IPod in the middle of the song. She could tell that wearing the ear buds had greatly annoyed Odin (good, two could play this little game).

Ooh Superman where are you now

When everything's gone wrong somehow

The men of steel, the men of power

Are losing control by the hour.

...

She examined the single room tent, there was a large table with a map and many scattered empty drinking goblets and plates holding the remains of food. Another table held a mass of cheese, bread, meat, and mead; lots and lots of mead.

Odin was sitting on a chair by the table with the map. He had a half full silver chalice of mead. Both of his crows were upon his shoulders, Huginn and Muninn. Huginn had cawed at Illyana when she entered the tent, Muninn had just eyed her. Odin addressed, not greeted, Illyana.

 _"Darkchilde..."_

Illyana responded _"All Father, pray tell, does the consumptions of such prodigious quantities of alcohol result in better planning or just aid in ignoring the upcoming debacle"?_

Odin glared at Illyana. He contemplated throwing her out of his tent but... affairs of state counseled another course of action. Let's get it over with was his internal conclusion. He rose from his chair and began the negotiations.

 _"I know who you are, what you are, what you seek, and why you are here; and I profoundly don't care. Same as when you sought my aid before. I dislike you and all your ilk"._ There, that's telling the bitch where she stood.

Illyana strode over the to the refreshment table and picked up a clean empty goblet. She then filled it with some water from a pitcher (she was somewhat surprised to actually find liquid that did not contain alcohol) and took a piece of cheese. She nibbled upon the cheese as she turned back to address Odin.

 _"What about me so displeases you? That I'm a demon? Or a mutant? Or a mage? Or my sex? That I don't fall to my knees to worship you? That I don't fit into any of your plans or plots? Or that you and yours matter as much to me as I matter to you"?_

 _"Take your pick, any or all will do"_ was the grumbled response.

Illyana took a sip of water and continued. _"Since you know why I'm here you know what I'm offering in return for the knowledge you posses about... whom I seek"._

 _"Yes, damn you"._

 _"Too late, that already happened"_ was Illyana's curt reply.

The knowledge of the need for additional assistance grated deeply, and the source of the assistance was appalling to him. She was... unstable, damaged. Not rational in many ways. And Odin knew what she ultimately sought, the destruction of the Elder Gods, would likely endanger all of existence. She had come to Odin once before and had left with only his distain and disgust for what she was; something that she was likely throwing back in his face by appearing in her demonic form. To give her knowledge was abhorrent, but... now necessary.

 _"Well..."_ Illyana prompted after a long pause.

Odin had no choices left but the one before him. Funny that, almost like it had been arranged. Damn her and her ability to manipulate time, you never knew if events were coincidence or manipulation. It grated upon Odin that there was a sliver of possibility that this entire war had been arranged solely to make him divulge what he was about to share.

Grated, and brought a hidden fear of her he shared with nobody. Blast it, he chose wrongly when she had first come to him seeking knowledge. It was healing that she needed and he might have been able to help, thereby shaping her and altering her paths. But she had disgusted him, so fallen, so damaged, so... harmed. In his pride he had considered her minor thing destined for self destruction, not worth his bother.

But now? She'd survived herself. And had become... very very dangerous.

 _"I accept your offer of aid, unpleasant as it is. I know not where the one you seek currently abides. But I know where she returned to our shores. Seek in the land of Yandilin for an artist of mediocre talent in all but destruction. He painted her portrait and knows of more. That is where your quest lies. I will concede to answer additional questions after our victory in the upcoming battle"._

Illyana replied. _"My thanks All Father. I will ready my forces. I presume that you will not share your counsels with me but that you will direct me as to where and when to deploy"._

Odin drained his chalice _"Yes... stay close. I will call for you when the time is right"._

He told here where to deploy her forces.

 **Part 1c: A battle is fought**

The battle raged anew. The Asgardian were in the center and on the right flank. The Light elves were on the left flank. The forces of the Dark elves and Muspelheim hellspawn were arrayed against them, along with the frost giants.

Odin was seated upon his eight legged steed Sleipnir, dressed in his armor, and holding his mighty spear Gungnir. He was upon a small hill and the all the battle was on display.

Thor was currently leading the right flank on the attack upon enemies left flank while Odin commanded and held the center and the warriors three led the left flank. The Enchantress, and many of the Asgardians drawn to the darker side, were engaged in an assault upon the rear of the enemy, led by the warrior maiden Sif.

They were wining for the moment, but Odin knew that all the foe's forces were not yet committed.

Then the cloaking spells of obscurement were lifted and the true strength of the enemies right flank was reveled; it was massive in numbers and contained dragons. It was going to be a disaster, a rout. Odin's left flank was going to be crushed and with that crushing the battle would be lost.

It was a trap and he had knowingly stepped right into it hoping that he had planned better then his foes. If the enemies right flank could be stopped and disrupted then Thor and the right flank could serve as the hammer to smash the enemy against the anvil of the center and left flanks. As the two flanks engaged Odin summoned Illyana.

 _"Darkchilde come forth"!_

A teleportation disk appeared next to Odin and Illyana appeared mounted upon some form of monstrous steed.

 _"You rang All Father"?_

Illyana was in human form and dressed in silver armor, her soul sword held in her right hand (no she wasn't wearing her IPod this time).

Odin gestured with his spear. _"Deploy your forces against the enemies right flank. Stall them, disrupt them"._

Illyana surveyed the battlefield. The physical fight was only one aspect of the battle. Great magic was being cast and blocked on many levels. The two sides were well matched on mythical power, but numbers were on the side of the foe.

Illyana concentrated and gestured with her soul sword. Teleportation disks began to briefly appear above the surging foe, demons rained down from the disks and ran amok within their ranks. Then another great obscurement spell was lifted and a horde of Limbo demons, led by S'ym, were reveled which surged forth and slammed into the exposed side of the enemies right flank.

 _"Impressive"_ grumbled Odin. _"I'm somewhat surprised you did not take up arms against us"._

 _"I liked your offer better"_ was Illyana's reply and a confirmation of a suspicion that Odin had regarding offers from the other side.

" _They promised that I could question you afterwards but... perhaps you might not have survived. Battle is always so... uncertain and your death would have been oh so convenient for so many others. Plus..."._

 _"Yes"?_ Odin replied as he eyed the battlefield, it was almost time.

 _"I doubt you would have answered my questions regardless of any... persuasion"._

 _"Correct"._

The time was now. Odin raised his spear and gave forth a battle cry and led the center into combat. Illyana rode beside Odin into the fray. She so loved a good fight, helped to distract her from her... other issues.

 **Part 1d: Conflagration**

The surprise assault from Limbo had pushed the battle, and the war, into the win column for Odin.

The foe's ranks collapsed and a great slaughter commenced. Great were the deeds that would be recounted later amidst the feasting and drinking. Much of the gallantry of the warriors three would be told. The might of Thor and the strength of his arm and hammer would be described in great depth. The power and majesty of Odin would be praised with great praising. Sif would be showered with honor and mead as her victories were toasted (to be honest the shower of mead rather annoyed her).

Only Illyana would not be mentioned or spoken off. She was gone and good riddance. The power and might of Asgard and her allies would be celebrated, the assistance of Limbo literally forgotten as an enchantment of forgetting was woven about the battle field by Odin during the great feast.

Forgotten was the inconvenient fact that the forces of Limbo had been the deciding factor in reversing the impending defeat. That the winners write history tends to be an axiom. When gods are involved the winner tends to write the memories as well.

Illyana had fallen in battle. She had been engaged in battle with a Dark elf wizard mounted on a Draken (dragon without any fire or great intelligence). He had slain her steed which had rolled over Illyana in its death throws; she had emerged from beneath the beast dragging her left leg. She in turn had then gravely wounded him. In his desperation for survival he had unleashed a great spell that he promptly lost all control over (the spear in his back had something to do with the whole loss of control). But a hole had been torn in reality that had consumed Illyana and the drake while vaporizing the wizard.

Shame about that, Odin thought without any regret as he drank yet another cup of mead. Such things happen in battle.

But how... convenient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: I'm done with Cat's cradle so now I return to this story as my main writing focus.

So... what will this story be like? Well... not quite sure at this point. I plan to follow the actual book, Pride and Prejudice zombie retelling version, at least at first. But I have my own plot (which is in work). I predict massive mayhem and death in this story. As the story progresses it will likely diverge more and more from the baseline story, and so will the mayhem.

Hmm, what is an Illyana Passage story? They are stories about the several years Illyana spent looking for her blood stones before traveling back in time to the relaunched New Mutants comic which was successful right up to the time they removed Illyana from it and locked her up in the X-Brig for almost destroying reality in her plan to regain her soul (which succeeded by the way).

Be interesting to see how it develops. Oh, and I will not be trying to write in the style of Jane Austen.

 **Part 2a: Utopia interlude**

 _"How... exciting"_ stated Emma. The story was quite good, Emma had telepathically linked in Scott so he could also enjoy the telling and provide another assessment viewpoint. The usage of teleportation disks to parachute in demons had quite impressed him. _"A massive battle and a likely betrayal"._

Illyana replied with a look of irritation as she thought upon the events she had just described.

 _"Yes, it was fun. Rather annoyed that Odin did nothing to stop the rift in space and time from taking me. But such is the honor of many a godling. I at least had the key piece of knowledge regarding Witchfire which I later used"._

 _"Sounds... rather deceitful on Odin's part"._

 _"Yes, He... had his reasons. Although I suppose this, in part, explains how Loki turned out the way he did. Odin's parenting skills are likely very deficient"._

 _"Did you... set up the situation with Odin to force him to provide you with the information you desired"?_

Illyana gave an evil grin. _"Slightly, that was already happening. I just... made sure that Odin's choices were constricted. He had so expressed his...disgust for me when I begged for help. I... I do not lightly humble myself, I had so desired... help. I rather enjoyed feeding his own cooking back to him. Spiteful of me but... We all have our failings. Shall I continue"?_

 _"Please, it's fascinating"._

 **Part 2b: Somewhere and somewhen...**

She was wrapped in pain and darkness.

Sometimes there were glimmerings of light, and with that light, vast pain followed by shrieks of distress; but darkness quickly returned after a soothing drink of forgetfulness ease.

But finally she struggled through the fog and fought back the pain.

She blinked encrusted eyes open and blearily lookup upon an off white blurry smear. She shifted her head upon a soft surface and gave forth a sharp hiss of pain.

A female voice, off to the right. _"Father. She has awoken or is awakening. Father"!_

A gruff male voice and footsteps upon stairs. _"Lizzie, no need to shout. I'm in the house, not out and about upon the grounds. If she was not awake now then I'm sure your shouts of alarm would rise her from her slumbers"._

Illyana blinked her eyes and tried to focus. The off white smear resolved into a ceiling. She shifted her head to the right ever so slightly. A tallish brunette was standing and looking out a door that opened onto a hallway. She was wearing a black set of cotton clothing (somewhat like a ninja, they were training gowns, simple and modest) but also done up with some slight embroidery.

An elderly, say sixtyish gentlemen in British vintage clothing and a jacket came into view. He was tall, balding, rather stark in face, and had a neat beard. He saw Illyana staring at him.

 _"Yes, our visitor is awake and no longer screaming in pain. Quite the improvement"._

He entered the room and left the door open. The brunette sat down on a chair that was by the door and the gentlemen acquired a chair from out of sight and moved it next to the bed. Illyana noticed that behind her head there was an open window by the right hand side of the bed she lay upon.

Illyana tried to speak but only a croak came out. She tried to moisten her mouth while the gentlemen reached out of sight with his left hand. The hand returned holding a brownstone cup half filled with what turned out to be water. He held the cup to her lips allowing her to take a small sip.

 _"Thank you"_ Illyana stated upon being able to speak one again.

 _"It is I who should be thanking you. I fear I would be short a few daughters if it were not for your efforts, and likely my own life as well"._

The brunette mildly scolded the man. _"Father! I am confident that we would have survived... well... most of us. But the orphans would most likely have been eaten or crushed; which would have been a most unfortunate end"._

Things were beginning to make sense to Illyana. _"Where am I"?_

 _"My estate and abode of my family. I am Mr. Bennet and this is daughter Elizabeth. You were sorely injured and truly we thought you but one consigned for death. I have rarely seen one recover from such wounds, never mind so quickly. A miracle indeed"._

Illyana's eyes flickered about what little she could see of the room. The walls were decorated with scattered swords, daggers, bows, and some flint lock pistols and muskets. The swords were Japanese Katana curved blades.

Enough of all this. Illyana thanked her caregivers and porte'd back to Limbo.

 _"I give you my thanks but I must depart now"._

She summoned a teleportation disk and... nothing happened. Her eyes frowned and she tried again. Still nothing.

Mr. Bennet gave Illyana's declarations of departure no mind.

 _"That's juice of the poppy talking. You are not fit to depart even this bed at this time. Be glad my lady that you still posses your left leg. The doctor wanted to take it off as he thought there was no possible recovery and yet here you are a fortnight later with a healthy pink leg, well mostly healthy the bones still need time to finish knitting themselves back together. Your powers of recuperation and recovery are to be envied my dear but I'm afraid you will still be confined to bed for quite some time; and then I suspect your recovery will be a long one. Here, have another sip of water"._

Illyana took another sip and tried to recollect how the hell she ended up here. Here being a rather unknown location. Illyana recalled that she had been sucked into a magical vortex as the elf wizard had apparently lost all control over his desperate enchantment.

 **Part 2c: Recollections**

Illyana gasped in pain. Her left leg was broken in several places and she had, in the heat of battle, cast a quick spell to immobilize her leg and deaden the pain. She'd then in turn cast an enchantment that had blasted the elf off of his Draken mount, gravely injuring him in the process. The Drake had charged Illyana and she'd cast another spell that had hurled it away.

She had been advancing on the elf when he had cast some kind of major enchantment that he had lost all control of; the spear tip protruding from his chest being the likely cause. Illyana could see Odin roughly fifty feet behind the elf with his arm outstretched as if he had thrown something. A giant tear in reality had opened in front of Illyana and she'd been sucked into it.

Reality twisted. She tried to port away but found herself unable to exert her will. Something was hindering her, it was like trying to move through thick mud. Before she could overcome the unknown hindrance she impacted hard upon a surface and cried out in agony.

Her spell to block the agony of her leg had failed, just like her ability to port.

Illyana shook her head. She was sprawled upon dirt and grasses. She pushed herself up and screamed as her left leg convolved as it bent in places a leg should never bend. Gritting her teeth she managed to cast another pain blocking spell, again it was like she was struggling against some vast weight that strove to block her magic.

The pain mostly ebbed away leaving Illyana panting in relief. She managed to again cast a splint type of spell for her mangled left leg but that appeared to exhaust her ability to cast magic for the moment.

Great, Illyana thought to herself, where the blazes am I? Likely one of those border dimensions where magic is weak or follows rules unbeknownst to me. At least my sword is still here, and I still retain my armor. Wonder where the Draken is? Hopefully dead or destroyed. I must depart this place while I still can.

She staggered to her feet and picked up her soul sword off the ground. She focused her will and abilities with the blade. Illyana tended to use her sword as both a weapon and a magical focusing tool, rather like a wand or staff that other practitioners sometimes used.

Just as she could feel the beginning of a teleportation disk being summoned she heard the missing Draken roar and the sudden screaming of young children and the shouting of adult voices.

Illyana twisted her head about. Over then, past that thicket of bushes.

Illyana hated it when children were involved. Adults were easy to disregard, but kids... Even as numb as she had become, even after all that she'd lost, She had problems with kids being harmed. Damn it!

She negated the teleportation disk summoning and pushed herself thought the thicket, while cursing up a blue streak. She emerged from the thicket to find the Draken's back and tail were to her and it was menacing a large horse drawn open carriage filled with children. A well dressed and fit looking elderly man was holding what looked like a flint lock rifle and aiming it at the Draken while several adult females that were also in the carriage brandished what appeared to be Asian swords of all things.

They all looked dressed as if they were in a Victorian period film. The elderly man was well dressed, the women were wearing dresses and hats, and the children looked like they were direct from central casting for a director that wanted orphans and waifs.

One of the adult woman, she looked roughly twenty with brunette hair, hurled several shuriken at the Draken which just bounced of its scaly hide. The man discharged his weapon and the Draken's head jerked backwards from the impact of the round and bits of flesh and blood sprayed from the strike.

The Draken gave forth a hiss of pain and rage. Draken skulls are tougher then a lead round fired from a black power flint lock rifle, at least on first impact. One of the women, she looked roughly sixteen, pointed at Illyana and shouted something that Illyana could not make out.

The Draken moved to assault the carriage when it gave forth a massive bellow of pain and rage. It spun around to confront Illyana. As it spun it sprayed the carriage with blood from the end of its now much reduced tail (Illyana had cut off half of the tail with a two handed over head chop of her sword).

Illyana confronted the Draken with her sword, held in both hands. _"Remember me beastie?! Flee all of you! This is beyond your knowing"!_

The Draken have a hiss of rage and struck at Illyana with its left hand claws and jaws. The opening that it thought it had turned out to be a trap that Illyana had set.

The Draken jerked its head and hand back while roaring again in pain. Now it was missing its left ear and two fingers and claws on its left hand. Illyana saw and heard the sound of several black power pistols being discarded as three of the women had drawn for the implements and fired.

Again rounds bounced off of the Draken. One from the back of its head, one from its right flank, and one that did not rebound. One round had been fired into the Draken's... well arse to be indelicate about it. Major anal cavity internal trauma. Ouch! Not somewhere you want to be shot by a well aimed half inch musket ball. It was a death wound, but one that would take hours or days to actually kill.

The Draken screamed anew and reared up while it turned its head to look back upon the carriage and the source of such intense pain; which was a major tactical mistake as Illyana took this opportunity to lunge forward and stab it in the breast and piercing its fell heart.

Illyana pulled forth her blade and sprang back... will tried to, but her leg collapsed and she screamed in agony herself. The magic split had failed again!

Before she could recover, the body of the slain Draken hammered her into the earth as in fell upon her and oblivion claimed her.

 **Part 2d: Discussions**

Thinking was hard. Illyana's head felt stuffed and slow. Illyana swallowed and spoke carefully. _"Thank you for aiding for me. I am unaccustomed to... being cared for"._

 _Honor and pride demands no less from us. I, by the way, am Mr. Bennet and this is Elizabeth, one of my many daughters. May we have the pleasure of knowing your name"?_

Illyana thought briefly and then answered. _"Illyana. My name is Illyana Rasputin"._

Mr. Bennet hmm'd a bit. _"Sounds somewhat Russian, but your ascent is distinctly Americanized. I take it you are from our American cousins over the pond"?_

 _"Somewhat. It's... complicated"._

Illyana examined her caregivers. He and his daughter were English. Somehow I'm in some ancient English dimension thought Illyana. Just how do I deal with such folk? Don't such people panic if they drop a crumpet or something? And... and she felt so tired, thinking was so vary hard. Sweet sleep beckoned.

Before the conversation was able to precede there came a female cry from outside, heard via the open window,

 _"Father!_ _ **Father!**_ _A group of unmentionables is at our gates"!_

Mr. Bennet rose from his chair and glanced out the window. Then commented _"It is only a dozen or so_ _Catherine. Discontinue your practices with Mary and deal with them. I shall send the other girls as well and observe your forms from the window and grade your efforts. Lizzie kindly take down a bow from the wall, the recurve I think and give your sisters support"._

Mr. Bennet that walked to the open door and shouted. _"_ _ **Lydia!**_ _ **Jane!**_ _Arm yourselves with sword and dagger and join your sisters at the gate"!_

Two shouted yes Father's were heard from downstairs. Illyana slightly turned her head as she watched Elizabeth take down a double curved short bow from the wall and a quiver of arrows that was beside it.

Elizabeth then quickly strode to the other side of Illyana's bed and opened another window where she promptly drew back upon the bow with an arrow, sighted and let fly.

Sounds of mayhem and female screams of delight could now be heard. Mr. Bennet had walked back to the window and kept up a running commentary.

" _Well struck Mary! No need to remove the head as that can be done later. A zombie with it's brains scrambled is a dead zombie"._

 _"_ **Lydia** _ **!**_ _How many times must I tell you to remove limbs and or the head! I know the heart strike looks very fletching but it is of no use! He... well a she I guess, quite rotted is that one, is dead! Mind me girl! If I see such poor battle choices again solely for the sake of showing off then I'll have your sister's switch you until your backs raw"!_

 _"My Lord that's a big zombie"._ Mr. Bennet then drew forth a flint lock pistol from his jacket, took aim and fired which resulted in the room now being somewhat smoky. An angry female voice gave complaint and Mr. Bennet shushed her.

 _"Jane you need to share better with when it comes to killing. It is dead zombies that count, not personal kills. Team work! That's it! Slaughter them my girls._ _ **Slaughter them"!**_

Illyana felt herself fading out, despite her attempts to stay awake. Mr. Bennet glanced back down at Illyana just and heard her say a few words before passing out.

 _"I think I like you... people"._

 _"Hmmm, Morpheus has taken her again I see. Dream well my dear. We will converse again when you awaken"._

Four cheering female voices could now be heard. Mr. Bennet shouted once last phase out the window before retiring downstairs.

 _"Well done my daughters! Well done! The family that slays together stays together"!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: In the X-Men's world I'm going to assume Pride and Prejudice and Zombies was never published. This a rather long chapter as I need to deal with Illyana's injuries and do the initial setup that slots Illyana into the Pride and Prejudice framework.

I suppose one or two more chapters after this one and then we'll learn that Netherfield Park is occupied again (the start of the real Pride and Prejudice story).

 **3a: Utopia interlude**

 _"Really... A Mr. Bennet?"_ stated Emma with an exasperated look _. "And I suppose that later a Mr._ _Darcy shows up as well"._

 _"Yes he does in fact. How did you know"?_ Illyana inquired while giving Emma a questioning look. _"I thought you couldn't read my mind"._

 _"I don't need to read your mind. You are familiar with Jan Austen I assume"._

 _"Slightly. I tried to read one of her books once. Sense and Sensibility. Very boring. Gave up halfway. Kitty had some of her books hidden under her bed, along with the Cosmo magazines she swiped from Rogue when Rogue would throw out old issues. But back to the question of how did you know there was a Mr. Darcy"?_

 _"Because he's in the book"._

 _"What book"?_

 _"Pride and Prejudice"._

 _"Um... never read it"._

 _"Bunk"!_

 _"No. Really I never did. Are you saying I was in her book? Interesting... If I'd known that she wrote about zombies and ninjas I'd have attempted to read more of her works. I guess Sense and Sensibility was one of her non adventure stories"._

Emma had a cross expression, as a child she'd loved Jane Austen which partially explained why she pretended to have an English ascent.

 _"She didn't! There are no such things in her books! It's all about occasional heaving bosoms in emotional distress, if you're watching a film adaptation, obscure British courting rituals, and dialog. Lots and lots and lots of dialog"._

Scott could attest to the dialog. Emma loved period piece chick flicks. Loved them, and loved making Scott watch them with her. That eight hour A&E adaptation had made him want to just scream. And Emma knew that, being a telepath, and didn't care. (It's good for you Scott dear, shows you the better things, build character).

Illyana looked somewhat skeptical. _"No sword fights? Zombies? Attacks of the living dead? Plots to destroy England? Vampires attending the King at court? Paris fallen and home to not but zombies and other creatures of darkness"?_

 _ **"NO!"**_ Was Emma's emphatic declaration.

Illyana waved her right hand in dismissal. _"How... boring. Glad I didn't end up there. Sounds like you're annoyed so I guess that's it for telling you the story"._

 _"No! Um... please continue. I'm... intrigued as to where this is going. Please don't tell me that Mr. Darcy ends up falling for you"._

 _"No, thank the dark ones. That was never a possibility once he found out I was of Russian peasant stock. Plus he's just so uptight; makes Scott look like a free wheeling playboy in comparison. Scott may have a stick up his ass but Mr. Darcy has one the size of a Redwood. So not my type, but very much Lizzie's type though she denied it for ages, by the gods you could just see Lizzie getting aroused whenever Darcy was slaying something. If I had a pence for each time she commented upon his backhanded sword swing I'd have several Pounds at least"._

Scott gave a less then amused (ha ha) on Emma's telepathic link. Illyana did not know that Scott was also listening via Emma.

Emma asked somewhat snide inquiry. _"Hmmm, you have a type"?_

Illyana slightly glared at Emma. _"Yes and that's all I'll say about that"._

Emma smirked _"Please continue with your tale"._

 **Part 3b: Morning**

Illyana slept the rest of the day and that night as well, with some help from the poppy juice infusions. She awoke upon the morning to again find Elizabeth and her father, Mr. Bennet, sitting in chairs besides her bed.

Elizabeth was reading a book of poetry while Mr. Bennet was sharpening some daggers.

Illyana found the sound of the slow rasp of steel against the whetstone comforting.

Mr. Bennet noticed that Illyana's eyes were now open (in part because he was very observant, in part because Illyana had stopped snoring).

He smiled while examining the edge of a blade and spoke. _"Ahhh, once again amongst the wakeful I see. How are you my dear? Elizabeth please inform the kitchen to provide us some tea and scones, plus some dried fruit and cheese for our guest so she may break her fast"._

Elizabeth put down her book and departed.

 _"So my dear, how are you this morning"?_

Illyana shifted upon the bed and grimaced. _"In pain. It hurts somewhat to breath and my leg is quite... unhappy. Everything in general hurts and I find myself... famished and thirsty"._

Mr. Bennet got up and again retrieved a cup that was out of sight behind Illyana.

 _"Here is more water with a dash of white wine. The Dutch use it to keep away scurvy on their sea voyages and I find that preferable to rum and limes. I see that you are much more... alert today. Your powers of recuperation are astonishing. There are men who have been bedridden for years having been survived such injuries while I suspect you will be up and about within another fortnight or less"._

Illyana winced and panted in pain as she pushed herself into a higher stance upon the bed. She found her left arm and left leg in splints. Mr. Bennet hurriedly pushed more pillows behind her to help prop her up while he rebuked her.

 _"But you must to take it easy Miss Rasputin! You were at death's door but just a few days ago. I shall be very angry if you start knocking once again upon that black door because you are hasty"!_

 _"How... how badly was I injured? I recall my left leg was in a bad way"._

Mr. Bennet gave her an apprising look, then decided to fully answer.

 _"A brief summery of your injuries then"._

 _"Left leg a ruin. Broken in several places with bones protruding and flesh torn. The doctor wanted to take it off half way above the knee but we forbid it unless gangrene set it. The bones were aligned, then bound, splinted, the wounds sewn shut, and the dressing changed ever two hours and the wounds cleaned"._

 _"Several ribs broken, lungs thankfully not punctured. You will find that your sides are tightly bound and wrapped"._

 _"Left arm broken as well, bound and splinted. As well as several fingers"._

 _"Many lacerations and most of your body was black and blue from bruising, most of which has already faded"._

 _"Nose broken, but now apparently fully healed"._

 _"There was a swelling upon her head that needed to be lanced and drained"._

 _"You passed blood in your water and your stool. Still do as of this morning, or so my daughters inform me; but the quantity is greatly reduced"._

 _"In short, how you live is beyond us, but we are happy that you still reside amongst the living. I will provide you a full accounting of your care later today as I kept a journal"._

As Illyana contemplated her circumstances, and her injuries, Elizabeth and two servants came into the room carrying some trays of food and drink on trays.

There was: A white porcelain teapot, filled with good strong black tea, and three cups. A small pitcher of fresh cream, a plate with some cooked ham. A plate with slices of various cheeses. Another plate with some dried figs and what looked like dried apples. Yet another plate holding a few raisin and some fresh baked currant scones provided with a nice pat of butter and some blueberry preserves.

Upon seeing and smelling the food Illyana's stomach gave forth a noisy gurgle which actually caused Elizabeth to slightly blush at such unladylike behavior.

 _"Elizabeth and I shall cut your food for you while we converse. Your right arm is mobile so you should be able to utilize a fork. Eat lightly, you have been existing on soup and broths for the last two weeks and we don't want you over doing it and spewing forth what you have just consumed"._

Mr. Bennet shooed out the servants and shut the door. They placed a breakfast in bed table upon her lap and Mr. Bennet cut the ham into small pieces and placed the plate on the table. Illyana picked up the fork, speared a piece of ham and hesitantly chewed it.

Mmmm nice and tastily. Bits of fat and salt. Utterly delicious!

Meanwhile Elizabeth broke open a scone and placed both butter and the preserves upon it and then set it by Illyana. She also poured three cups of tea.

 _"Would you like some cream in your tea Miss Rasputin?"_ Elizabeth inquired while holding the pitcher.

 _"Yes, and please and call me Illyana, Miss Rasputin sounds so... formal"._

 _"Then you must call me Elizabeth"._ Replied Elizabeth with a small grin, as she added a dollop of cream to Illyana's tea. She also added cream to her Father's cup and her own.

Illyana lightly partook of the food. She wanted to eat all of it, but wisely listened to the advice. There was no conversation for a few minutes as she ate. Then, as she was nibbling a slice of cheese the conversation resumed as Illyana asked a question.

 _"I think I asked this before, but... where... and when am I"?_

 _"The more detailed answer to where is England and we are at my estate in Hertfordshire, north of London, where I and my family reside. It is a modest abode but serves us well. The when is... Hmm... The when is the year of our Lord 1714, Tuesday the twelve of April at..."._ Mr. Bennet pulled his pocket watch from his vest _"... 10:32:07am"._

Illyana was quiet. Mr. Bennet eyed her as she digested both the information and the food.

 _"I take it you are not from these... parts my lady"._

 _"No... as I said before I am from... elsewhere. It is hard to explain"._ Illyana was trying to come up with a way of explaining that did not involve her being labeled a witch and likely burned at the stake.

 _"I can imagine. I am mildly conversant with some elsewhere's, but nobody else in my family has that distinction. Are you from Faerie or from some other abode? Your vanished sword and armor implies you are not of our world. In the past this would likely have resulted in your being burned as a witch, but the current predicament of England, and the world, has resulted in less... concerns about such things so long as such ones fight against the scourge and not for it"._

 _"The scourge"?_

 _"The dead walk the earth. Zombies, the spawn of Satan, the afflicted, the unfortunates, the stricken, the unmentionables. There is a blight is upon our land and this world. Some say it is the end of days, others... others believe it to be but a strange affliction that the new fashion of science will find a way to cure. I am an old man..."_ Elizabeth tut'd at her father. _"... and know not of such things. What I do understand is cold steel, black power, and lead balls"._

 _"I see..."._ Illyana stated. That would explain the battle that had taken place yesterday.

Mr. Bennet continued. _"I am trained in the Deadly Arts from my times in the Orient, China to be precise, and in the ways of war from a youthful episode. My daughters traveled with me on my former business dealings in China and have been instructed in the Deadly Arts as well, much to their mother's distress. I dare say they are the finest warriors in the district"._

Elizabeth smiled at the praise but said nothing as she took a sip of tea and ate a dried fig.

 _"But you looked like the wind is fading from your sails due to your exertions. I would hazard that it is time for a brief rest before we continue"._

Illyana wished to protest but fatigue was claiming her, much to her annoyance at such weakness.

They took the bed table from her and helped Illyana lie back down. She dozed off into a light sleep this time.

Mr. Bennet had some parting words. _"We shall talk more when you awaken again my dear. I believe we have much to converse about"._

 **Part 3c: Early that afternoon (Part 1)**

Illyana awoke again. She still hurt, hurt a great deal. She careful stirred which attracted the attention of an unknown woman.

She was a very lovely woman, with a kind expression and blondish brown hair. The unknown woman spoke while helped Illyana prop herself up in bed.

 _"You awaken once again. Greetings, I am Jane, eldest daughter and current bedside guardian to you our welcome guest"._

Illyana replied. _"Illyana, please call my Illyana"._

 _"A good afternoon to you Illyana, would you care for some refreshment? There is water and I can summon some food if you hunger, the cook made a delightful potato and salt cod soup for lunch, along with some lovely bread"._

 _"Water only please. I'm still a bit full"._

Jane retrieved a half full glass and gave it to Illyana.

After a few sips Illyana spoke.

 _"I think I remember you, you were in the carriage with... children"._

 _"Yes, Father had decided to take some orphans from Mrs. Beecham's Home for orphans on an outing . I and my sisters Elizabeth, Mary, and Lydia were there as well to help mind the children. Catherine, our remaining sister was home with a cough and Mother forbid her to travel about"._

Jane continued. _"It was a splendid day and quite free from the afflicted. But then that rather large lizard appeared with a flash of light and a great bothersome noise. It accosted us and we feared for the children, and in truth ourselves. Then you arrived on the scene in that fletching armor and impressive sword and dealt the fell beast a mightily blow. It turned upon you and whilst you dealt with it my sisters and I discharged our pistols, Lydia's misfired much to her embarrassment. The creatures hide proved as resistant to our shots as it did to Father's, but Elizabeth had aimed at a most... indelicate place and gravely wounded the beast. We were all very impressed on how well you took advantage of the beast's distraction to thrust home and pierce its heart. But then the beast collapsed upon you"._

Illyana reflected upon her memories. _"Yes... my leg collapsed and I was unable to avoid it"._

 _"We feared for you. We ended up having to use the horses to move the creature from where covered you due to its weight. We thought you certainly dead by that point, but instead found you breathing; though sorely wounded unto death"._

Footsteps in the hallway and the voice of Mr. Bennet. _"Ah, awake again after only a few hours of slumber, most encouraging. Jane, your Mother would like a brief word about some bothersome complaint of hers. I will look after our guest for a few moments"._

Jane rose and departed. Mr. Bennet entered the room and shut the door. He sat in the chair that Jane had occupied.

 _"Time for a few private words Miss Rasputin"._

 _"Yes... I believe that is wise"._ Replied Illyana with caution.

 _"You are not of this world. That is plain to me due to... certain experiences in my youth and my marginal understanding of the Dark Arts. Fear not as such practices are somewhat in vogue at the moment. However it is wise to not speak of such things as the unenlightened do tend to get rather worked up"._

 _"Experiences..."?_ Asked Illyana.

Mr. Bennet gave a sigh of remembrances. _"I spent a fortnight in Faerie yet five months passed up this world. I was... a brief indulgence to a minor Faerie Princess I suppose. I have also studied with certain Master's of the Dark Arts during my times in the Far East, and have found myself to be quite the arcane dullard to my dismay. My skills being concentrated in Deadly arts, and the arts of commerce. I would ask, where are you truly from and why are you here"?_

Illyana thought upon her answer. _"I am from a world similar to yours, but... progressed in time as it were. This era is part of my world's... past. I am not here by choice, I was involved in a battle in a different world and a rent was torn in space pulling me and the steed of a dead elf wizard, into this world"._

 _"Who, and what, are you"?_

A troubling question. Illyana gave a truthful answer that did not... fully answer. _"I am... myself. Illyana Rasputin. Sorceress. I am not... fully human as I have been... afflicted by dark magics that were done to me. In another reality I am a person of some... note and ability"._

Mr. Bennet was no fool. _"Hmm, I see. Well spoken. You sound like a lawyer or have a political bent, likely politics. I suspect much has been left unsaid"._

Illyana replied. _"We all have our secrets and our sins"._

Mr. Bennet had a musing look. _"Yes... Yes we all do. And it is not gentlemanly to delve into a lady's... indiscretions or flaws. Are you a... good person"?_

A small sigh and a slight nod of denial. _"No... not really. I am not generally considered a nice or pleasant person"._

 _"And yet you confronted the beast while sorely injured yourself. Why"?_

Illyana gave a slightly bitter smile. _"Children. I was about to leave your plane of existence when I heard the cries of children and the roar of the Drake. I..."._ Another small sigh _. "I don't like it when children are involved. I have issues with that. I stayed and now I find that I may in fact be unable to leave as my... talent for moving between worlds appears to no longer function"._

 _"So you intervened due to the children"?_

 _"Yes"._

 _"Very noble of you I must say. There are many who would not. Do you mean my family any harm"?_

 _"No... and I will swear an oath if you so wish"._

 _"No I do not in fact, your deeds carry more weight then words with me. Be welcomed in my home Miss Rasputin. I suspect we will have much to converse about as you get better. My library does hold some... volumes of arcane content and I hazard a guess that you will be delving into them"._

Illyana relaxed a bit, not that she was in any shape to do anything. She had tried to caste some minor mental magics upon her awakening and had found that nothing worked. It was like... there was a wall between her and her powers. A wall she was afraid that she was going to have to spend a great deal of time examining.

Mr. Bennet patted his sides and then produced a small leather bound journal and a silver chained necklace with a rather long and sharp Drake's tooth pendent, wrapped in silver as well. _"Ah, an accounting of your care and a memento of your kill"._

He gave the book to Illyana. She opened it and found a hand written diary of her care.

 **Part 3d: Journal**

 _ **Day 1:**_ _I have had her brought to my estate and situated in the best guest room on the second floor. She is most gravely harmed, how she yet lives astonishes the Doctor. I am less astonished though I share this not with the good Doctor. She was garbed in strange armor and wielded a sword that was not of this world. Both have now deported hither to unknown places leaving her garbed in strange clothing, that which we had need to cut from her body once she was ensconced within my walls._

 _The Doctor begged me to allow him to remove her left leg but I forbid it for it is still warm to the touch and not yet a piece of dead flesh. He declares that the results shall be on my head as there is no chance of the limb's recovery. So be it. I shall wait until there is no hope for the limb before it is removed. It should already be cold and white but blood still flows from all the wounds upon it, even the toes._

 _Her nose has been reset. Her limbs splinted and bound. Her broken fingers splinted. Her ribs bound and her wounds cleaned and bandaged and stitched shut. Juice of the poppy has been given to her to keep her still and asleep._

 _The swelling upon her head has been lanced and vile corruption spewed forth. It is supposed that a tooth or claw of the lizard did her some harm about the head and left some poison. Once cut and cleaned the wound bleed freely and did not smell of rot._

 _My daughters and wife shall take turns sitting with her and attending to her needs. In truth my daughters expect her to die as they have never seen anyone recover from such harm._

 _But I have._

 _I wait to see if my suspicions are true. I shall keep this brief journal to attest to what takes place and to serve as an accounting to her that I have acted with all due honor and respect._

 _My daughters chatter amongst themselves, as women are wont to do, as to her warrior valor. They were very impressed that this one placed herself in harms way when already injured, as it was plain to see, due to how she dragged her leg._

 _ **Day 2:**_ _One would think that she was a native from Africa due to the bruising of her body. I suppose having a ton or more of reptilian lizard smashing you into the earth will do that. Which results in an odd contrast with her golden yellow hair. Yet underneath the damage I can already see that she is recovering and I have hope._

 _The Doctor is astonished that she still lives and that her leg is still warm. "How is she not yet dead" was his cry. Tsk, such poor bedside manners, but he is skilled in the actual practice of medicine and fast with the knife and saw when need be._

 _I have arranged for the carcass to be sold to the knackers. The hide is the most precious aspect of the body as it will be tanned and used to create stout armor. I have directed that a vest to be made for me and corsets for my woman folk, and one for our guest. The meat, if fit, will be boiled and fed to all the dogs in the district, and the skeleton has already been promised to the British museum as Professor Aida Durard has acted as their agent in this regards. He offered a hefty fee and I have taken him at his word and his coin._

 _For this I have netted the princely sum of one hundred and fifty Pounds which I shall keep in trust for our unknown guest._

 _Still he expresses that I should release our patient into his care but in this I have declined. She saved me and mine from that beast and I shall not suffer her to be carted off to London. Professor Durard wished to be more forceful in his opinion, but the blades of my family persuaded him as to the correct course of action; that and the decapitation of one of his man servants for being utterly improper and rude to my family._

 _I must remember to reminded Elizabeth to be less quick to take offense, but he did earn the blow by doubting her skills with the blade as well as his most unfortunate comparisons._

 _ **Day 3:**_ _I chased out my daughters and examined our guest via the trivial lore I posses. The candle of the seven mysteries always bends its flame in her direction regardless of how I move it about the room. The few tomes I have offer nothing. I meditate and see a glow about her._

 _I toss the flower peddles from Faerie that I still retention, still fresh even though I picked them almost two score years ago, into the air and they fall in a circle about her. Not a one hits the floor. She is magical, that is plain._

 _Is she of_ _Faerie_ _? Or of Avalon? Or... elsewhere?_

 _I have seen such injuries heal at such a rate but three times in my life. First was my master of the Dark Arts during my times in China. Second was an ancient master of Asian mysteries from the forbidden city. And the third was the strange western man I met on the road ,many years ago, the one time I ventured to Japan, when we were set upon by brigands (such a strange fellow, he healed almost as fast as the blades cut him)._

 _It is magic. But is it her nature such as one of_ _Faerie_ _would posses, or is she a practitioner of the mysteries? If she is reading this accounting of her care then I hope for some answers._

 _ **Day 4:**_ _She lives and continues to recover. Her nose already looks almost fully recovered as the swelling has subsided, but there is still a bloody discharge. And of course her entire face, as well as her body, is black and blue. Were she to be awake I'm quite sure she would be appalled by her appearance; ah woman they name is vanity. She passes blood in her water and stool according to her minders, I have not actually verified such observations as this would be an affront to her dignity and her modesty._

 _We have fed her water, some wine, and chicken soup. I am heartened that she keeps it down. And still her leg is warm, and it bleeds healthy blood; no smell of corruption or vile discharge. The wounds are scabbed and the stitches have held. The Doctor thinks we should bleed her, a barbaric practice that I forbid. I point out that she has bleed enough without her doctors now stabbing her; an observation he does finally relent upon. We continue to keep her dosed with juice of the poppy mixed with wine._

 _I again chase my daughters away and seal the room. I attempt a foretelling, not that I hold much stock in such efforts. Did not the last foretelling I ever attempted say that my wife to be would have fruitful loins? Yes, she has born many fine and healthy children which I so treasure, all of whom have survived; but not a_ _son_ _in the lot._

 _I don't know whether to tremble or laugh at my poor efforts. Either a great death or change will be upon us, or I'm my gout is flaring up. I suspect the gout as my ankles are quite swollen today._

 _ **Day 5:**_ _The magistrate has declared me the legal guardian of our unnamed guest. She is of the weaker sex and has no know relations so I shall serve in their place until such a time as she is fully recovered and declared fit of mind and body._

 _Most annoying, Professor Durard contested the ruling but was dismissed. I begin to think I dislike the man. His arguments were sound, but deficient in the eyes of the court. Whom, being a good friend of mine, agreed with the arguments I presented. I must try not to dislike Professor Durard just because he is lately of France, thou I do tend to detest Continentals on general principle. One must remember that his home is gone, family slain, Paris fallen and consumed by hordes of the undead._

 _Our guest starts to stir so we have up'd the dosage, per the Doctor's instructions, as undue movement would be detrimental at this time._

 _ **Day 6:**_ _Professor Durard and his departed today for London. We parted on amiable terms and he left his card._

 _Our unnamed guest continues to thrive as it were. Already some of the bruising fades from deep purple to shades of yellow, blue, and other vivid colors. I have seen the fallen take months do achieve what she has done in nigh but almost a week._

 _She has said a few words in her opium slumbers. I wonder who this Katherine she speaks of is? Likely a dear sister or friend. Other words are darker and I will record them not as others may read my words._

 _ **Day 7:**_ _A week and she yet lives when the men of medicine did not think she would survive the night. There is little for me to do now other then make sure my women folk properly care for her. She is lightly bathed twice a day with damp linen and cloth. Her nose no longer passes blood but I have been told that she continues to bleed from her nether parts._

 _Her head wound has fully scabbed up and the wound is dry._

 _I have kept a tooth from the beast to have made into a necklace to present to our guest. It has been polished and wrapped in silver. By Jove the tooth is sharp, I swear I could shave with it or make it a spear tip._

 _ **Day 8:**_ _Bandits in the night had the audacity to attempt an assault upon my house! My house! Thugs the lot of them and not a one to question as my daughters were most diligent in the defense of the manor. In hindsight perhaps too diligent as answers as to why this assault took place are now unknowing._

 _Was this a random attack or were they sent? Yes the estate has many things of value for casual theft, but the reputation of my family has always kept such scum away. No, it smells of some... plot._

 _Our patient has had a bit of a relapse. Now a fever grips her. She is quite warm and sweats most profusely._

 _ **Day 9:**_ _She cries out in her slumbers and must be tied down least she harm the knitting of her broken bones. Dark and feverish dreams grip her, of what we know not._

 _She speaks in what I assume is Russian and we know not what she says._

 _My women bath her and fan her in an attempt to keep her cool._

 _ **Day10:**_ _The fever has broken. Now she sleeps so deeply that one might think she was dead but that she breaths._

 _The payment for the bones of the beast has arrived from the museum, as well as several staff members. They have gone to the knackers and have taken possession of the skeleton so that detail is now out of my hair. I have been told that the tan'd hide is most excellent at repelling blades._

 _They plan to mount the bones in the main plaza of the museum, what a sight that shall be. I have been promised an invitation for the grand presenting for me and my family._

 _ **Day 11:**_ _Still she sleeps deeply, as if all activities have been deferred while her body attends to its healing._

 _The splints have been removed from her fingers as the bones are now knitted. The stitching have been removed from her leg as the flesh is closed and bleeds no more._

 _ **Day 12:**_ _The girls have organized a small set of clothing that shall fit her. Some from a shop in town (two pounds, seventeen shillings and three pence), and some from their own collection of garments._

 _I must reserve a sword and dagger for her. I think the blades of Hotaka are fitting. He was a worthy foe and died honorably._

 _ **Day 13:**_ _She stirs. The deep sleep has passed. I suspect that soon she shall awaken. Then what I wonder?_

 _ **Day 14:**_ _She has awoken. Never would I have thought one of the weaker sex could survive and recover so far so fast._

 **Part 3e: Early that afternoon (Part 2)**

Illyana handed the journal back to Mr. Bennet. _"Thank you for your care and yes... bleeding is an abomination that does not help the patient. Moldy bread would actually be better in many cases"._

 _"Moldy bread"?_ Inquired Mr. Bennet with confusion. _"How would moldy bread help one who is ill"?_

History is full of innovation moments. The time when things change. Modern antibiotics began with mold. Now in Star Trek they always tried to obey the Prime Directive which was not to alter the development of less developed societies. Sounds rather noble, but Illyana had always found Star Trek to be... rather annoying and pompous.

She quickly explained what an antibiotic was and... well... the words fell on fertile soil. Mr. Bennet was to later share that discussion with others whom would experiment and... medicine would progress much faster on this world then our own; for this and other reasons. The first of the Illyana disruptions as it were. And yes there were more to come.

Illyana asked a question. _"So what happened after I fell"?_

 _"We roped the horses to that beast to shift it off of you. As I stated in the journal, we were very surprised to find that you yet lived. While we were crafting a stretcher for you a_ _Professor Aida Durard_ _, late of France and now a member of the Royal academy of sciences, arrived upon the scene. With him was a party of a half score men, they were his workmen and guards, and two male assistants. He was in a carriage, with his assistants, and the workmen were in three empty horse drawn wagons. He stated that he was in the district collecting specimens of the undead for the academy, the specimens being in different stages of decay and damage. He offered his assistance in your care, which being a medical doctor was most fortuitous. He was the one who straitened out the bones in your left leg and did the initial splints"._

Mr. Bennet continued. _"I had you sent straight away to my home, in the Professor's carriage as it was faster, with Jane and Lizzie to guard you. Professor_ _Durard went with them as well as one of his assistants. I and my remaining daughters took the orphans back to the orphanage and then returned with all hast to my home after retrieving Doctor Meckles from the town. By that time you were in ensconced within this room. Doctor Meckles approved of the care that Professor Durard had performed. The rest you know"._

 _"Um... why did Elizabeth cut off somebody's head"?_

 _"That was one of the guards. Professor Durard felt that you would receive better care in London under his direction. He took quite an interest in you, said you reminded him of a niece that he once had. I disagreed and an argument broke out. One of his guards got rather rude and dismissive, apparently courting favor with his employer. He thought my daughter's blades but for decoration and that I was an old geezer who should be quick to do what the good Professor says"._

 _'That's it"?_

 _"Well... he was rather more dismissive of my daughters and I then that. I see no need to bring up the slights of the now dead. Elizabeth was quite vexed by both the insults to my person and the comparison of her and her sisters to... a certain bovine barnyard animal. Quite unwise of the fellow, but with one slice from Elizabeth, Professor Durard did promptly concede the argument. I suppose the fellow's head landing at his feet may have had something to do with it; that and the spray of blood. Thankfully the disagreement had taken place out of doors so no untidy mess to clean up"._

Illyana gave a dry chuckle. _"Yes I hate it when there is blood all over the furnishings"._ She may have been being sarcastic, one never knows sometimes with Illyana.

 _"Exactly! As my wife has often decried"._ No Mr. Bennet did not think Illyana was being sarcastic. In fact his daughters had been repeatable instructed by their mother on that very topic (Mrs. Bennet would get especially worked up about the rugs).

 _"Professor Durard continued to try to convince me to release you to his care, and attempted via the court as well, but to no avail"._

 _"The court"?_

 _"Yes, I have been declared your Guardian until such a time as you are found fit. I thought it best to preempt any additional attempts by Professor Durard"._

 _"Do you think that this Professor had anything to do with the assault upon your house"?_

 _"I do not think that a man of reason and good breeding would sully himself with such base behavior. However... I do plan to have some private words with the Professor about the topic when next we meet"._ In short, yes he did.

 _"Mr. Bennet I find myself to be your guest. Thank you. Please take no discourtesy when I say that I wish to depart to my own... world"._ Illyana chuckled to herself, now I'm talking like a polite Victorian. _"But I do not know if I am able to at this time"._

 _"Is there some ritual you need to perform"?_

 _"Not at such. I shall attempt to summon my sword. That should allow me to focus my... abilities sufficiently to depart"._

 _"By all means then good lady. Shall I leave you in private"?_

 _"No... I'm interested in what you see, or not see"._

Illyana stretched out her right hand and summoned forth her sword.

Nothing happened. She felt the sword, it was not lost or in the hands of another. It was... blocked.

She again tried to summon the sword, this time she put all of her faded efforts into it.

Again nothing. She dropped her hand and tried to summon a teleportation disk.

Nothing.

And the same for some spells she attempted to cast.

She turned to Mr. Bennet. _"I appear to be fated to remain your guest for yet awhile"._

Mr. Bennet replied. _"I suspect my daughters shall enjoy that. You are fresh company and a woman of the deadly arts so I'm sure much death dealing gossip will promptly commence; such is the chatter of females"._

Ordinarily Illyana would find such misogynistic words to be very vexing, and unwise. But... Mr. Bennet said them with an air of extreme affection. Well... one must make allowances for the different eras and cultures. And she was a guest, best to be polite for now.

 _"Oh... None of us discussed your sword or armor with anyone and I have sworn my daughters to secrecy in this. Best to not mention it to others I think"._

 _"Yes... I agree. Best not"._

 _"Hmm how to explain your presence... I suppose one could always fall back upon the rather overdone thespian ploy of having lost your recent memory. Shall we say say your past is remembered but not how you came to be here"?_

Illyana nodded. _"Agreed"._


	4. Chapter 4

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: Any feedback folks? Good/bad/indifferent? Shall I continue?

For this story I had to find a way to diminish Illyana's abilities, otherwise there would have been no story. Oh and how much is a Pound worth? Well... a workmen could expect an income of forty pounds a year so Illyana has almost four years salary for a minimal wage worker.

As I said before, I need to slot Illyana into the world of Pride and Prejudice and Zombies so that her participation in the story makes sense. This will take two more chapters I think, counting this one. This chapter also gives a summary of the Bennet family.

 **Part 4a: Utopia interlude**

Emma gave a laugh. _"Now I know you're making this up. You being polite"?_

Illyana frowned at Emma. _"I can be polite. The great affection Mr. Bennet has for his daughters colors my reactions to such things when he says them; frankly all the men, and most of the women, believed as such in that era. Others made far worse statements"._

 _"Oh, and were you polite to them as well"?_

A rather wicked grin from Illyana. _"Not really. I did end up slaying a few, but Lizzie helped in that. Girl has a temper and is quick to reach an opinion and act upon it; the others always did say she was a bad influence on me. Jane's the calm one"._

Emma slightly frowned. That was a very good description of Mr. Bennet, Jane and Elizabeth from the book. And Illyana had used Elizabeth's nickname. Hmm how... thorough in her story making.

Scott made a minor mental observation " _Note, the tense of her statements, current not past"_.

 _"Wait as minute"_ Emma said. _"Elizabeth was a bad influence on_ _ **you**_ _"?_

 _"Yes. Is that so hard to believe"?_

 _"_ _ **Yes!**_ _Illyana you are not... well Elizabeth was a good person she was..."._

Illyana interrupted with a slight scowl. _"Thanks Emma, so kind of you to point out my perceived failings. Yes_ _Lizzie is_ _good, far nicer then I, but she is quick to anger, likes to hold grudges and once she's settled upon an idea she tends to be quite prejudiced against any facts to the contrary and will readily listen to statements that support those prejudices... Hmmm... prejudiced... I... see... that explains the title of the book. Elizabeth is the prejudiced one so that would mean that... Fitzwilliam must be the prideful one. That... makes sense"._

 _"Fitzwilliam"?_ Asked Emma.

 _"Mr. Darcy, he hates being called Fritz, he's extra stuffy and formal about things like that. Actually got into a dual over one fellow's continually calling him Fritz. I suppose he was a gentlemen in that he let the follow survive; but that chap will forever be drinking his tea using his left hand as his right arm is... well missing"._

 _"And you're on a first name basis with him"?_

 _"Only in very private family settings. They really are very formal about those kinds of things. To use one's first name in public is so... familiar. Forever Miss Rasputin this, Miss Rasputin that in public. Miss Bennet I must protest your unjust slights upon my honor... blah blah blah. So reserved, so... stuffy. You'd love it Emma but you'd have to change how you dress; my-my how they would chatter upon seeing your... attire"._

 _"And just how did this occur"?_

 _"Well... I was..."._

Emma held up her hand and interrupted Illyana. _"No, don't tell me, that would be getting ahead of the story, one mustn't look ahead and ruin the plot"._

 _"Okkkkk..."._ Illyana slowly replied.

Emma was intrigued, massively intrigued. She adored Pride and Prejudice and the thought of asking questions of someone who may have actually lived with them was irresistible. Although Emma was still convinced Illyana had to be making this up. Knowing that Mr. Darcy's first name was Fitzwilliam was a good little detail (the name was so rarely used in the book), it give her story additional authenticity.

Emma just had to ask. _"What were they like"?_

Illyana replied. _"I learned much of their character during my convalescence. I spent the next three plus weeks confined to bed in that room before I finally ended up rooming with Jane and Elizabeth. Which was... nice. I rather enjoyed having roomies again"._

 **Part 4b: Bedridden**

Doctor Meckleshad shown up the following day and again expressed his astonishment at her continued rapid recovery. Much prodding and poking commenced, with Elizabeth present to make sure that Illyana's womanly virtue was maintained.

The stitches were removed from her left leg and plaster of Paris bandages wrapped around it so as to create a cast (her leg first being wrapped in clean linen). The same was done with her left arm as well.

Her ribs were inspected and declared fit, but the bandages binding her chest were to remain for the next two weeks. Her bruises were mostly faded (astonishing, simple astonishing) and her fingers all healed (but tender).

Questions were also asked, and Illyana went with the agreed story about how she had no idea as to how she came to be where she was or how she had gotten there. Everything was... blurry.

 _"Must be the head wound"_ was the Doctor's learned opinion, that and female hysteria. _"Likely the blow has rattled your mind a bit. Your memories should return over time. You are to remain in bed until the leg has properly knitted itself"._

Illyana found that while her healing was vastly accelerated compared to human baseline, it was excruciating slow by her standards. And very painful at times. Being bed ridden was also a boor beyond belief.

She was unable to move about other then sifting upon the bed, and she tired easily which was very vexing. Luckily she had constant care, in part to see to her well being, in part to make sure that she was kept safe (i.e. there was always somebody in the room with her as she slept at night).

In addition, the bars on the windows rather preventing somebody from trying to sneak in and abduct Illyana. All the manor's windows had bars on them. Rather standard in zombie England; it somewhat spoiled the architectural lines but one must make compromises in these trying times.

Well...bedridden and bored. No TV, radio, internet. Just books (which she enjoyed but the selection was limited to the contents of Mr. Bennet's library), conversation (some of which was beyond frightfully dull), and proper womanly hobbies.

Yes the female Bennet's taught her how to knit, darn, sew, needle point, elegant letter writing _(No no Illyana! It is unseemly to write that you are going to kill somebody and gut them like the pigs they are, you must say that you are disheartened by their actions and will seek proper redress at the appropriate time)._

And the proper way to comb one's hair (at least 100 strokes a day).

She spent a great deal of time with the Bennet's during her enforced bed rest.

 **Mrs. Bennet:**

Illyana found Mrs. Bennet to be rather frivolous, excitable, and narrow-minded. Later, after Illyana was no longer bedridden, she found that Mrs. Bennet tended to be susceptible to attacks of tremors and palpitations when she was displeased (she could get rather hysterical when vexed), and manipulative (which tended to mostly fail with both Mr. Bennet and her brood of daughters).

She was very obsessed with her social standing and concerned about proper marriages for her daughters. And she tended to go on about how Mr. Bennet was just not doing enough about helping arrange proper marriages. Her apparent main ambition in life was to marry her daughters to wealthy men; whether or not any such matches will give her daughters happiness was of little concern to her.

She was also concerned about what would happen when Mr. Bennet passed away (not that he was unhealthy). The English inheritance laws were very focused on concentrating the family wealth upon either the first born **MALE** heir, or the closest **MALE** next of kin (which in Mr. Bennet's case it was a cousin by the name of William Collins, a clergyman).

Mrs. Bennet was not trained in the deadly arts, but she was a master of chatter (or mindless prattle as Mr. Bennet sometimes complained). She was getting on in years but still was in good shape.

Illyana did not like Mrs. Bennet, but she did not dislike her, and Mrs. Bennet did make Illyana welcome so all and all Illyana considered her a kind of annoying person that one has no recourse but to tolerate.

Mrs. Bennet might not know how to use a dagger, but she was very keen with a needle.

It was a warm day, partially cloudy, and the sounds of wooden training swords clattering against each other could be heard from outside where the Bennet girls were practicing. That and some giggling as the girls amused themselves by also practicing dagger throwing at a chained zombie that they had caught trying to climb the fence that surrounded the household.

Illyana was sitting in bed listening to Mrs. Bennet's instructions on needle point.

 _"Smaller stitches Illyana, small stitches. Yes that's it"._ Illyana was currently learning how to embroider a plain handkerchief with flowers (later she was to create one with an image of her soul sword using gold thread to outline the sword, red silk for blood droplets, and yellow for flames).

Mrs. Bennet returned to a familiar topic of conversation. _"Yes, marriage for love sounds so romantic Illyana, but the practicalities of existence must come first"._

Illyana replied. _"It is not for me to say. I am a stranger in your lands and your customs. I'm sure you know best Mrs. Bennet"._

No sense in getting Mrs. Bennet spun up.

 _"My daughters tell me that you are also trained in the deadly arts"._

 _"Yes, but I suspect they are far more proficient then I as that is their primary focus"._

 _"Too much focus I fear. They need to spend more time learning music and singing. Jane sings well but her piano playing is weak and Lizzie just refuses to play at all. Mary at least applies her self to her musical studies. Which is good, as she is plainer then her sisters and must compensate for such inadequacies. Ah Jane could be the perfect lady if only she focused less on sword work and more on music"._

Illyana wise said nothing in response.

Mrs. Bennet sighed. _"I suppose once you are up and about you will be joining in the general zombie mayhem and slaying"._

 _"I dearly hope so Mum"._

FYI: Mum is an English society term that not only short for mother, but also is a sign of respect for a woman who is your social superior. Illyana had quickly learned that Mrs. Bennet liked being called Mum by other woman and Illyana being very... astute in social manipulation she made ready use of it.

 _"Well... please promise me that you won't teach my girls any... foreign ideas"._

 _"I'll try not to Mum, please let me know if I have strayed"._

 _"Thank you dear. Now let's switch to the red thread and..."_

 **Jane Bennet:**

Jane is the eldest of the Bennet daughters, she was twenty two years of age. Jane was rightfully considered the most beautiful young lady in the neighborhood, although Jane did keep finding fault with her nose (she thought it a trite too large). Illyana had once sarcastically commented that it was not her nose that the boys and men were staring at (a very correct statement as Jane was... well equipped. Fully loaded if you want to use an automobile reference).

Jane's character, to contrast her with Elizabeth, was sweeter, shyer, and equally sensible, but not quite as clever. Her most notable trait is a desire to see only the good in others. Jane was sugar to Elizabeth's lemonade. Jane was closest to her sister Elizabeth. She was favored by her mother because of her beauty (by which Mrs. Bennet hope to secure a fortuitous matrimonial match for her).

She shared the leadership of the Bennet sisters with Elizabeth (and most of the discipline of her younger sisters if they stepped out of line although Elizabeth tended to be the combat leader).

 _"What will you do when you are freed from this bed and of your casts Illyana_ "? Jane inquired as she sewed.

Illyana and Jane were embroidering and having some tea.

 _"A very long and sinfully hot bath"._ Was Illyana's reply. _"I believe you do not have showers"._

 _"No. However, we do have a dry Sauna. Father dearly loves a good dry sauna. Warms him right up. All of us enjoy its use as well, but Mother likes to opine that it too harsh for the female constitution and is always trying to convince Father to end its use"._

 _"Convince him in what way"?_

 _"Well..."_ Jane focused on her embroidery as she replied. Illyana could swear that Jane was blushing. Jane for her part was rather embarrassed at the direction the conversation had taken.

 _"Once a week or so, sometimes twice a week in winter, she insists on demonstrating the potential harm by cloistering the two of them in the sauna for a prolonged amount of time. Which apparently both Mother and Father find greatly fatiguing as Mother usually takes to her bed afterwards for a prolonged nap. Father tends to end up in his library snoozing away after partaking of some refreshment"._

 _"I... see"_ Illyana replied with a smile.

 _"Mother continues to fail in convincing Father, but she swears she shall triumph in the end"._

Illyana replied with a deadpan expression. _"Yes... and sometimes the hunt is far more enjoyable then the... kill"._

Jane continued to blush. _"Mother does seem to enjoy the... debate as it were. Enjoys it most... vigorously. Father claims to be quite fatigued but willing to persevere in his insistence as to the benefits of the sauna"._

 _"I'm sure he is. I'm sure your mother is a very vigorous... debater"._

 _"Mother tends to be very insistent when she wants something. She so adores getting her own way and Father tends to adore vexing her"._

 _"So I've noticed... So I've noticed"._ Illyana replied as she snipped a thread.

 **Elizabeth Bennet (Lizzie):**

Elizabeth was the second of the Bennet daughters, and twenty years of age when Illyana met her. She was intelligent, lively, playful, attractive, and witty (she was Illyana's favorite of the Bennet daughters). She was keen of wit and had the occasionally sarcastic outlook, which she shared with her father.

But Illyana noticed that Elizabeth had a tendency to judge on first impression and perhaps to be a little selective of the evidence on which she based her judgments.

Jane may have been older by two years, but Elizabeth was the deadliest of the Bennet daughters; and they all were deadly.

 _"How were you trained in the deadly arts Illyana"?_ Inquired Elizabeth.

The two of them had been quietly reading. Elizabeth was sitting in a chair reading a small book of poetry whereas Illyana had a history book detailing the raise of the scourge (meaning the plague of zombies).

 _"Two years as a child between seven and nine by... a woman of great ability. Then some as a young woman by various instructors, then several months as an adult by the same women who trained me as a child. I fear I am greatly deficient in such skills when compared to a ninja such as yourself"._

 _"We are not ninjas, and in fact the term is somewhat insulting in that ninjas come from Japan whereas we were trained in China by Master Liu of the_ _Shaolin temple. Ninjas are trained in_ _ninjutsu where as my Father, and my sisters, are trained in_ _Shaolin Kung fu. The Chinese term for ninjas is Jiān (meaning assassins). We are not killers for hire but Jiān is likely the closest ninja approximation to what we are"._

 _"My apologies. Where I'm from, everybody likes to call themselves or compare themselves to ninjas"._

 _"Apologies accepted. It is a common misunderstanding. Those who practice_ _ninjutsu tend to look down upon_ _Shaolin practitioners. Many a_ _ninjutsu_ _cur has died upon my blades for uttering disrespectful words"._

 _"Really"?_

 _"Well... I slightly exaggerate. A few_ _ninjutsu_ _curs have fallen. Five to be precise"._

 _"And all of your sisters are so trained"?_

 _"Yes. This is a world filled with zombies, ninjas, and many a challenge for ladies of good standing"._

 _"So I've heard, do you have a specific style"?_

 _"We are all trained in Quan, which is the martial side of Shaolin. There are the basic skills of stamina, flexibility, and balance, as these all improve the body abilities in doing martial maneuvers; also know as the childish skills. They are classified into eighteen postures"._

Elizabeth continued as she closed her book after first marking her page with a book mark.

 _"Then there are the power skills involving Qigong meditation: Qigong meditation itself has two types, internal which is stationery meditation, and external, which is dynamic meditation methods. This involved the seventy two arts. There are the thirty six soft and thirty six hard exercises, which are known as soft and hard qigong"._

 _"Then there are the Combat skills. These include various barehanded, weapon, and barehanded vs. weapon routines (_ _styles_ _) and their combat methods. Father favors the Arhat's eighteen hands style. Jane prefers the Emperor's long range style; which is the most graceful. Mary and Catherine tend to focus on the Guard the home style where as Lydia is a Plum blossom practitioner. I myself favor the Explosive style, which is also known as the king of styles. Mother prefers the glass of sherry style (giggle). What school are you from"?_

Illyana closed her book as well with a book mark (no folding the pages here, they got rather upset at the thought of abusing books). _"I have no style or school as it were. More of a mashup of various combat routines"._

Elizabeth demurely smiled. _"Well... if you wish we shall be training you in_ _Shaolin as part of your recovery once you can walk again"._

 _"I look forward to that"._

 **Mary Bennet:**

Mary was the only plain Bennet daughter, and rather than join in on some of the family activities, she preferred to read and play music, although Illyana found that Mary was often impatient to display her accomplishments (Illyana being a captive audience for several weeks) and that she was rather vain about them.

She worked hard for knowledge and accomplishments, but truthfully had neither any real genius or refined taste. Like her two younger sisters, Kitty and Lydia, she was seen as being silly by Mr. Bennet. Mary was not stupid, but she was also was not very intelligent. Things also got a bit complicated as she thought of herself as being wise when she really wasn't.

Illyana found her so be somewhat sad, forever overshadowed by her sisters both younger and older. She was, like all of her sisters, very lethal. The usual with sword and dagger, but she also was extremely skilled at throwing small knives.

 _"All of us so envy your hair"._ Mary proclaimed one evening while sitting with Illyana.

Mary also envied Illyana's face, body form, and reserved demeanor as well (we tend to envy what we do not posses). _"So golden yellow, so silky. So... lovely"._

 _"Thank you Mary"._

The two of them were in Illyana's room, or monk's cell as Illyana liked to describe it to herself. She'd been unable to leave the bed for over two weeks at this point. But her left leg was hurting less so with any luck she would be up and hobbling about in a week or so. Mary had read aloud some poetry, engaged in a discussion on Russian history, and Mary had done some singing. Mary also played the piano (which was downstairs) and the violin, which was present.

She wasn't bad, but she wasn't "good". And curtsy dictated that you should return a compliment.

 _"I admire your perseverance in learning Mary. With no instructor other then your sisters and Father_ (the tutor had finished several years ago with what was considered sufficient womanly education) _. Lydia and Catherine should emulate you"._

 _"They won't... They are more lovely then I, for I am..._ (heavy sigh...) _Plain of face and form. And they have not the interest in such things. I must make due with what I have. Thank you for not giving me a false complement"._

 _"I rarely lie Mary, as I've found that lies take effort to maintain while the true holds itself intact with little effort"._

 _"Ohhh, I like that. I must commit that to memory. All the times that I've sung, or taught you songs, you have never song a song from... where you come from. Would you be so kind as to grace me with a song that nobody knows"?_

An innocent request, but... Illyana was rather certain that the lyrics to Cat Scratch Fever were not ones that would be appreciated by society and Mrs. Bennet in particular. She thought up the request and then began to softly sing the song Turn Turn Turn by the Byrds.

 _To everything - turn, turn, turn_

 _There is a season - turn, turn, turn_

 _And a time to every purpose under heaven_

 _A time to be born, a time to die_

 _A time to plant, a time to reap_

 _A time to kill, a time to heal_

 _A time to laugh, a time to weep_

 _To everything - turn, turn, turn_

 _There is a season - turn, turn, turn_

 _And a time to every purpose under heaven_

 _A time to build up, a time to break down_

 _A time to dance, a time to mourn_

 _A time to cast away stones_

 _A time to gather stones together_

 _To everything - turn, turn, turn_

 _There is a season - turn, turn, turn_

 _And a time to every purpose under heaven_

 _A time of love, a time of hate_

 _A time of war, a time of peace_

 _A time you may embrace_

 _A time to refrain from embracing_

 _To everything - turn, turn, turn_

 _There is a season - turn, turn, turn_

 _And a time to every purpose under heaven_

 _A time to gain, a time to lose_

 _A time to rend, a time to sew_

 _A time for love, a time for hate_

 _A time for peace, I swear it's not too late!_

Mary clapped her hands in delight. _"Oh I like that. Would... would you mind if I wrote down the words and tried to put it to piano"?_

 _"Why would I mind Mary? It is not my song. Do with it as you will"._

 _"Thank you, it would allow me to... well my own attempts to compose... well... nobody really seems to care for them. I confess that I sometimes find it very... disheartening"._

 _"Well Mary. I am well versed in being disheartened. Try writing your own variation of the song and if you like it then we will explore some other songs that I can recall"._

 **Catherine Bennet (Kitty):**

Catherine (also known as Kitty) was the fourth daughter. She was roughly seventeen years old. Illyana found her to be rather the shadow of Lydia, although this was more apparent after she was finally liberated from the bed.

Although Catherine was older than Lydia, Catherine followed Lydia's pursuits of attractive men (mostly those in uniform and officers). She was the second of the silly three. She was also rather envious of Lydia. Very much a follower and not a leader.

 _"What do you like to do Illyana"?_ An innocent question and one that gave Illyana pause.

 _"Do? As in..."?_ Was Illyana's question back.

It was morning and Illyana had just eaten a light breakfast in bed, Catherine was her current minder.

 _"Do. As what do you enjoy doing when you are not engaged in doing something. What things do you enjoy doing to pass your idle time"?_

Illyana opened her mouth to answer, paused, and then closed her mouth. She had a puzzled expression as she thought upon the question. She answered after some thought.

 _"I like to dance I suppose. I like to do things that allow me to pretend to forget the travails of my existence for the moment. Things that let me pretend to myself that I'm... In truth I have not had much... idle time as you put it. This enforced bed rest is the idlest time I can recall"._

 _"Pretend about what"?_

 _"I am not as I once was. I... it is complicated. I wish to be healed of a great harm done to me that I will not speak of. What do you like Catherine"?_

Illyana always preferred to turn the conversation back to the other participate; which was a good ploy as most folks love to speak of themselves.

 _"Of course there is our training, and Lydia loves to gossip and be bold at balls. One reads various works, I prefer poetry to histories. Playing music is rather dull and Mary is better at it and quick to play as well. There are walks to the shops and about the country side. And sewing up something nice... Hmmmm how dull you must find my prattle compared to some of the stories you have told of battle"._

 _"I somewhat long for dullness Catherine, but that is not my lot in life"._

Catherine continued. _"I wish to be somebody I suppose, the center of attention; like Lydia is. I want... well Mother is always plotting for a good marital match but..."._

 _"Yes... matchmaking does appear to be her hobby"._

 _"Hobby"?_

 _"An optional thing that we enjoy doing when we are not doing the things we need to do"._

 _"Do you have a hobby Illyana"?_

 _"No... I once had such things, but now... yet another example of my condition as it were"._

 _"Well... once you are on your feet then you must engage in some... optional behaviors as you call them, with us"._

 **Lydia Bennet:**

Lydia was the youngest of the Bennet daughters and was fifteen years of age. Illyana found her to be frivolous, headstrong and greatly irritating. Lydia's main activity in life was the desire to socialize and she loved to flirt. The old saying about a uniform makes a man look better really applied to Lydia. She was a favorite of her mother for reasons that escaped Illyana.

She was very self centered and rather pushy. She liked to boss her older sister Catherine (also know as Kitty) around. Tended to be impulsive and more then a little thoughtless. Was rather vexed to the youngest of the Bennet brood as age was one aspect of one's social rank. She possessed an attractive physical form, but was at the shallow end of the kiddie pool in social and character complexity. Equipped with some smarts, but mostly ignored in favor of gossiping.

Very lethal. Good with sword, dagger, rifle, and pistol, plus she liked nunchucks (two short wooden or metal rods connected with a chain).

The third of the silly three as their father liked to call them. Illyana greatly preferred the company of Jane and Elizabeth to any of the silly three.

A one sentence description of her would be (It's all about me!).

 _"Balls! How I love Balls! I wish every day had a Ball"!_

Lydia was lightly dancing about Illyana's room and proclaiming her love of dancing as Illyana drank some tea and nibbled some cheese and bread. The conversation had drifted into social interactions, despite Illyana's strong attempt to row in another direction (against the current as it were).

 _"When you are better Illyana I shall teach you to dance, but not as well as I (giggle)"._

 _"I await the day"_ Illyana replied.

 _"I just can't ball enough"!_ Lydia suddenly proclaimed, which resulted in Illyana slightly choking on her tea.

Lydia stopped dancing about and hastened to help Illyana. " _Are you ok Illyana"?_

 _"Yesss..."_ Illyana sputtered. _"Your statement took me by surprise"._

 _"In what way"?_

Hmm, how to reply? _"In my... where I'm from the use of the word balls to describe a dance has... declined in use due to alternative usages for the words... balls and balling. Socials, gala's, and other terms are more in use to describe such gatherings, although the use of the term formal balls is still in common use among the elite"._

 _"What other meanings"?_

Ummm _..."Let us just say crude meanings and leave it at that"._

 _"Oh..."_ A mischievous grin from Lydia. _"How... naughty"._

Lydia sat back down upon her chair. _"But really Illyana, my sisters and I shall have to educate you on all the latest dances, to do otherwise would be so... improper"._

 _"Thank you Lydia, I welcome almost any activity that involves me getting out of this bed"._

 _"I also hope you can show us some dances as well"._

Illyana had a mental image of the Bennet sisters dancing the Macarena, and suppressed a giggle. " _We shall see, but I fear your mother would be... distressed"._

 **Mr. Bennet**

Mr. Bennet was the patriarch of the Bennet family. He was a gentleman of modest income with (vexingly) five unmarried daughters. Mr. Bennet was ironic and had a cynical sense of humor that irritated his wife. He had great affection for his daughters but it soon became apparent to Illyana that he preferred to avoid and withdraw from the never-ending marriage concerns of the women around him rather than offer help.

He often enjoyed laughing at the sillier members of his family, which was partially the reason they in fact had such faults as he had not taken pains to amend them. He was strict on the marital training, but was indulgent on other parental activities. For some of the daughters this had resulted in them being somewhat spoiled, self obsessed, and not considering the long term consequences of there actions (meaning Lydia).

He possessed inherited property that was entailed; meaning that it can only pass to male heirs. This mean that his daughters, and wife, will be on their own upon his death (his wife had her own property but it was but a fraction of what her husband possessed and the thought of a lower standard of living would always send her into a tizzy).

Mr. Bennet was sitting in a chair and Illyana, as always, was in bed, sitting up and supported by a mass of pillows. It was evening, post supper, and the two of them were engaged in conversation.

The cast on her arm had been removed two days ago but she still wore the cast upon her leg, and would for another week.

 _"You continue to mend at an astonishing rate my dear. It has been but five weeks and tomorrow you will be permitted to finally leave this room"._

 _"A fate I eagerly await. It has been very... vexing to be so reduced"._ Replied Illyana.

 _"Are you ready to try again my dear"?_

 _"Yes..., perhaps with results for once I hope"._

On the other side of the room was a large unlit candle. Mr. Bennet had placed it there two weeks ago and had directed the servants and his daughters that it was not to be lit by them. Every few days Illyana tried to light the candle using magic, the slightest of magical parlor tricks.

Tried and failed, to her ever rising irritation.

Mr. Bennet was her instructor of magic in this world. He had a few volumes of lore, which Illyana had by this time fully read and consumed. He was capable of lighting the candle and had done so repeatable; although that was mostly the extent of his abilities (or so he claimed).

Mr. Bennet found it somewhat ironic that he was instructing her as she had quickly shown a depth of understanding that greatly exceeded his own (as he had suspected). And... hints of things that were rather intimidating.

Illyana closed her eyes and assumed a meditative pose. Mr. Bennet focused on his Chi and attempted to see with other then his eyes. As always he saw a glow about her, reddish and streaked with black.

His eyes showed an attractive women in bed, his third eye as it were showed... something upon the bed. Dark vapors hid it. But red and golden flickers of light escaped the vapors and hinted a constrained might. The flickers had been growing stronger in the last week.

After many long minutes Illyana reached out her right hand and... nothing.

Mr. Bennet sighed. _"Better I think. Your glow is stronger. I suppose you just need more..."._

Illyana opened her eyes while Mr. Bennet was talking and looked upon the still unlit candle. A sudden rage consumed her.

Rage over her injuries, the slow healing, the frustrations of being confined to bed, the rage of being thwarted yet again. Her right hand clenched and she snarled in hatred at her impairment.

Snarled and the candle vanished in a burst of flame that quite scorched the ceiling.

Illyana was drenched in sudden sweat and panting. She looked to Mr. Bennet and spoke.

 _"Apologies. I..."._ Her eyes closed and Illyana passed out.

Mr. Bennet for his part was shocked at what he had seen.

Not the candle being lit, well consumed; no not that. For a moment the vapors had parted and a blazing inferno of rage had shown forth. Rage of such magnitude. Such hate and anguish and might.

Not for the first time he wondered at just what was residing in his house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: Well now that her bed rest is done, time for therapy and recovery. Unlike the actual book Pride and Prejudice I plan to try to explore all the Bennet daughter's characters. This was originally just one chapter but the quantity of interacts resulted in my breaking it into several chapters.

I've created my basic plot, but to set it up will take a few more chapters.

 **Part 5a: Utopia interlude**

Emma had a rather disbelieving expression. _"You embroider?_ _ **You**_ _"?_

Illyana answered, again somewhat vexed that Emma so disbelieved that she could be polite and now that she actually knew how to use a needle. _"Some, it's not like I greatly enjoyed it. It was something to do while stuck in bed, and one can talk and embroider at the same time"._

 _"You just don't strike me as the knitting type"._

 _"I'm not. Stuck in bed for weeks on end can be quite eye opening as to the activities one will engage in to relieve the tedium. Something that higher class ladies were rather plagued with as most physical activity was either frowned upon or looked down upon. After all, cooking and cleaning and gardening was left to the servants. The martial activities certainly occupied a large amount of time and killing was certainly an outlet. Gods know that Elizabeth enjoys fighting, shards the girl is good. If I had to bet money between her and Betsy I'd put my money on Lizzie every single time"._

 _"Really? She's that good"?_

 _"She really is that good. Plus fighting a ninja always brings out her very best as shes; biased against ninjas"._

Scott again pointed out the use of the current tense on his and Emma's shared mental link.

Emma asked a tangential question. _"How were you able to heal so fast when you were unable to cast any healing spells? Some secondary mutation that we don't know about"?_

Illyana responded. _"Naa, it's actually due to my demonic physical nature. Demons heal rather fast, and can recover from injuries that would slay mortals. Just ask S'ym about that when he survived being eviscerated by me. Plus it's kind a basic rule for any sorcerer or sorceress of sufficient mojo to make themselves hard to kill, and... Well I'm not really human despite appearances. Suffice it to say I heal faster then normal, even deprived of magic enhancements"._

 _"And with magic"?_ Asked Emma already knowing the answer.

 _"Very very fast if I invoke a healing spell. Plus... well again that basic rule thingie"._

Illyana had been about to say more but decided that some details were best left unsaid (she was locked up after all and no need for her teammates/jailors to understand the actual futility of their attempts to constrain her). She stretched and then continued with her story, right after Emma ordered some tea and some English cucumber sandwiches for them both (she was suddenly struck by the desire for afternoon tea).

 **Part 5b: Baby steps**

The day began with poor portents, dark clouds and cold rain. In short a typical spring day in England. There's a reason that England was where rubber rain coats and galoshes were first invented.

Illyana awoke shortly after dawn by Mr. Bennet's knocking at her door.

 _"Enter"_ she said after first making sure she was decent under the covers.

 _"The sleeping beauty awakens once again I see"_ chuckled Mr. Bennet upon entering. He was carrying a brown bamboo cane with an elegant silver and pearl shell handle.

Illyana glance over to the vaporized candle's scorch mark that ran up the wall and the dark splotch on the ceiling. She noticed a very very very small candle had taken its place. _"Apologies once again for marking your walls"._

 _"It's the maid of all work you should be apologizing to, not me. I suppose we will also have to repaint the wall as well, well... no bother. Are you... well? Your efforts last night left you unconscious"._

Illyana thought upon the question. _"Yes... I feel... well. Not fully healed but I feel... better. Like a construction upon me has been loosened but not released"._

 _"Would you care to try again with the vastly reduce candle"?_

Illyana frowned and then flicked her right hand and the candle lit. Sweat also blossomed upon her brow and she briefly panted as if she had just run fifty feet.

 _"Well done my dear, well done. A congratulation is in order and a gift"._

Mr. Bennet extended the cane to Illyana, handle first. _"Rise Lazarus and walk again"._

 _"Wrong gender Mr. Bennet but I do appreciate the sentiments"._

Illyana moved the covers; she was dressed in a full body nightgown, and swung her feet over the floor. Her left leg was in a full body cast from her ankle to her upper thigh.

 _"Right hand Illyana, the cane goes on the opposite side of the impairment so you can lean upon it and thus reduce the strain. Ahh but first let me demonstrate an additional feature of the cane"._

Illyana handed the cane back to Mr. Bennet who then twisted the handle a half turn and pulled forth a sword.

 _"One must be prepared in these dark times"._ Mr. Bennet put the sword back into the cane.

 _"Yes, one must"._ Replied Illyana as she took the sword cane back from Mr. Bennet.

With that she inhaled, braced herself, and stood. And then promptly fell back upon the bed.

 _"An ignoble start"_ she grumbled.

 _"But a start non the less"._ Commented Jane from the doorway.

Illyana again stood, a bit wobbly, but stood none the less. She then proceeded to hobble about the room. He left leg hurt, but held.

 _"I believe you mentioned the desire for a bath"_ Jane commented as she led Illyana from the bedroom. _"We will have to have your left leg out of the bath and properly shielded, but a bath awaits if you so desire"._

 _"I do so desire"_ was Illyana's response and look of eager anticipation.

 _"We thought so"_ grinned Jane as she helped Illyana to the second story bathing room where the other Bennet daughters were found to be hiding and giggling.

It was a long hot soapy bath, with lavender infused soap and some occasional talk and much giggling by several of the girls.

Illyana lounged in the tub for what felt like hours. Naked but for her cast and the Drake claw necklace.

Once done they helped her done fresh clothing and commenced to show her about the house.

 **Part 5c: Home?**

The Bennet house (named Longbourn) was a good example of English Baroque style. It was two stories in height, plus an attic. The interior was plushy decorated but the exterior was rather plain very light brown stone with but little embellishment.

The second floor (they started on the second floor as that was where Illyana was) consisted of:

The master's chambers (bedroom).

The guest room that Illyana had been staying in.

Jane's and Elizabeth's room (now equipped with a third bed for Illyana).

Mary, Catherine, and Lydia's room.

Another guest room.

The bath room for the girls (just for baths as this is before flush toilets folks).

The bath room for Mr. and Mrs. Bennet.

Formal dressing room for Mrs. Bennet (next to the master bedroom).

Formal dressing room for Mr. Bennet (next to the master bedroom).

A dressing room for the girls.

A small room for meditation (it had been a nursery).

Some minor storage rooms.

The attic (not visited) had some storage and some small rooms for some of the servants.

The main floor (after some careful hobbling down the stairs, rather vexing) consisted of:

The vestibule hall.

The formal dining room (supper and formal occasions).

The breakfast room (where most common meals were eaten).

The sitting room (where most female social meetings took place).

The drawing room (mostly for formal visitors and Mr/Mrs. Bennet).

The library (the realm of Mr. Bennet, den, smoking room, bit of a man cave).

The kitchen.

A large attached room that serviced as the training room (and a ball room if needed).

The attached sauna room (Finnish for those who want to know).

Some additional rooms of various usages.

Some additional servant quarters at the back (not visited).

The wash room (for clothing).

Armory (remember weapons are prominent due to zombies).

The basement (not visited at this time), the domain of supplies, coal, old stuff and dust (and even more weapons).

The grounds (not visited at this time) consisted of:

A stable and barn (several horses, and a carriage).

Gravel walk at the front of the house.

A tall wall enclosing the house and grounds (there are zombies after all).

An additional one room building for training.

Some minor kennels (a few dogs), two milk cows, and some chickens.

Farms and such beyond the walls (not visited at this time)

Small cluster of buildings for the farmers and the servants (also enclosed by a wall, again not visited)

Illyana was quite fatigued by the end of the tour (and again vexed to be fatigued). She partook of a late breakfast in the breakfast room with the Jane and Elizabeth. Mary was playing the piano in the drawing room while Catherine, and Lydia were sparring in the training room (to the occasional bellowed corrections of Mr. Bennet).

Mrs. Bennet was out visiting Mrs. Long (a neighbor and friend).

 _"I am weak"._ Illyana proclaimed as she ate. Just the tour had left her exhausted.

 _"And frail"_ Elizabeth helpfully added (with a slight grin).

 _"But bathed and refreshed"_ added Jane with a slight frown at Elizabeth's jesting.

Illyana continued. _"I find my physical state completely intolerable"._

Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other and then proclaimed as one. _"Well... I think we shall do_ _something_ _about that"._

And so the sweat began...

 **Part 5d: Remediation**

Mildly a first, but each day more and more activity.

She tired easily, was both weak and slow, and lacked endurance.

The first week was spent indoors in the gym as it were. As she still had the cast she, the Bennet's focused on some weight lifting (they had a set of weights), dagger throwing, and other mild activity that would not interfere with the healing of her leg.

Illyana also spend much time watching the Bennet girls, and Mr. Bennet spar. They were good, scary good. Illyana was quite impressed. Elizabeth was the best of them, followed by Mr. Bennet and Jane. Catherine, Lydia and Mary were less skilled and were all at roughly the same skill level but even that level was impressive.

Illyana also met a Miss Charlotte Lucas, Elizabeth's best friend. A homely woman with few prospects as she was wont to describe herself. She was twenty and seven years of age and thus past the prime marriage age (which bothered her greatly, heck would bother almost all women of that era). She had no fighting ability, but was pleasant company.

Illyana now slept in the same room as the two senior Bennet girls. Illyana found it odd to again have roomies as it were, odd but... nice. Jane and Elisabeth tended to be quite girly in their talk once they had dressed for sleep, giggling over various things, brushing each others hair, and rating the various marital potential of the single men in the county.

The cast was removed after the first week and Illyana looked with dark dismay upon the pale and tender appendage

Now her exercises included walks (started out as walking and slowly progressed into jogging) about the grounds (behind the walls of course and attended by at least one Bennet at all times). Sword exercises but no sparing (let's make sure the bones are knit properly and you need to recover your strength first), more weight training, hand to hand combat training that consisted of none contact exercises (no need to stress the newly knit bones) and ever more sweat.

By the end of the third week the sword skirmishes began, each day with a one or more of the Bennet's. That and contact hand to hand combat exercises. Oh, and dancing lessons.

They mopped the floor with Illyana (mostly due to her recovering condition, in part because they were very good, and slightly in part because Illyana liked to conceal things).

Not all was sweat and training. There were lazy baths, the sauna was utilized, and massages as the Bennet daughters were quite skilled at massage (Jane and Elizabeth being the most skilled). They also taught her massage as well once she was better.

After the fifth week Illyana was allowed to take walks beyond the walls, always accompanied by several Bennet's. Such walks always involved the use of her cane (even though she really didn't need it any more). But others would always see her with the cane and she tended to limp in public (in the words of Sun Tzu, look weak where you are strong, appear strong where you are weak).

By the seventh week it was harder to mop the floor with Illyana in combat exercises. She was no ninja, but Illyana was good (and would be better by the end of this story due to such prolonged and enhanced training).

Her magic was getting stronger as well. Lighting a candle no longer was tiring. But so very much was beyond her. Something blocked her... hindered her... denied her access.

Something that did not feel natural. Something that in the end she understood.

Understood and was... concerned (and enraged to be honest but Illyana tended to be enraged about almost everything at that time in her life).

 **Part 5e: Interludes as Illyana recovered (part 1)**

Illyana grimaced in pain as her left leg spasmed in cramps. Illyana was lightly oiled up and lying naked face down on upon the massage table (she had only a towel covering her behind). Elizabeth was currently doing a stick massage upon her (sticks are used to help deep massage the muscles by allowing both hands to push down and roll the stick. Think rolling pin and Illyana being the dough).

Illyana had never really had massages before and found them to be... pleasant. Very pleasant.

Illyana groaned. _"I'll talk. I'll talk. All my secrets are yours if you but stop this torture"._ She was only partially joking, shards her leg hurt.

 _"This is not torture... but secrets are fun to know"._ Elizabeth replied as she firmly kneaded Illyana's leg to the sound of even more grunts and groans from Illyana.

 _"Ask and I... might answer"_ Illyana replied with a grimace. Then she sighed an Ahhhhh of relief as her leg finally stopped cramping.

 _"What is your world like? You always avoid speaking of it"._

Illyana groaned in relief and replied. _"Violent, but in that regards I suppose it is not much different from yours. Thing... differ in other ways. I suspect that you would find it to be... lacking in civility. And many of the woman would engage in public displays of undress that would... well your mother would likely faint. And there are frequent public displays of affection that your culture would find... indiscrete"._

 _"Sounds very indecent"_ was Elizabeth's response as she began a foot massage that Illyana found booth delightful and somewhat disturbingly erotic.

 _"It can be"._ Snicker. _"How some of the woman I know dress for combat would be so scandalous here... although I suppose_ _Lydia would be game to give it a go"._

 _"That girl. Mother is always encouraging her. I fear nothing good will come of it"._

" _Yes,_ _Lydia does appear to be rather... wild at times"._ Groan. _"Once I am better I hope I can impose upon you to teach me the art of massage"._

Elizabeth grinned unseen as she continued to reduce Illyana to pudding as it were.

 _"Agreed. As you know Jane is the only other so skilled as the others prefer to receive but not to give. Jane and I would be pleased to be so attended. It would allow both of us to be relaxed at the same time"._

...

...

Elizabeth, Illyana, and Jane were taking a stroll. Elizabeth was rather loudly complaining about how she and her sisters had been insulted when Illyana had first arrived at Longbourn (the Bennet estate).

 _"Cows! He dared call us cows! Loudly proclaimed that we played with swords like little girls with dolls! And that Father was an old dullard who needed to step aside and mind his betters! He even... made milking motions as if to... such vulgarity! The affront was too great! I relieved the swine of his head forthwith and with one swing"!_

Illyana replied in a neutral tone as she hobbled using her cane. _"Abrupt and violent. Many of my past acquaintances would be horrified and quick to rebuke you for such extreme and fatal action for but an insult"._

Elizabeth was slightly vexed and replied with a little bit of heat. _"And you"?_

Illyana had an ironic expression somewhat mischievous look. _"I find your solution to be very... correct. Much potential mayhem was avoided by the prompt termination"._ A sigh then by Illyana _"Illyana you are too quick to resort to violence. Illyana you need to restrain your actions. Illyana one must give villains the chance to correct the errors of their ways. Illyana constrain yourself, must violence be your only solution"?!_ A snort of derision. _"I find your world so... proper in so many ways. My instincts and behaviors are... rather the norm here which is... somewhat... enjoyable"._

Elizabeth grinned and replied. _"Father was pleased but did suggest afterwards that just an arm would have sufficed. Mother was most distressed over the blood splatter upon the cloths, but she he did count her lucky stars that the altercation did not take place indoors. She so gets worked up about blood upon the rugs and furnishings"._

Jane injected. _"And the walls. Mustn't forget the walls. Remember the last time she proclaimed about the sword slashes in the dining room"?_

The two Bennet girls smiled and giggled.

Illyana smiled back. _"Yes. I do recall my own corrections from those in authority. The school where I once resided was frequently in need of significant repair due to structural damage caused by... similar altercations. Ahhh the Professor and Headmaster would go on and on and on and on about the damages"._

Jane laughed as she replied. " _Sounds like the_ _Shaolin temple that my sisters and I trained. I swear every month or so there would be some uprising or attack and half the complex would once again be in flames"._

 _"Sounds like fun times"._ Illyana replied with a nostalgic look in her eyes.

 _"Yes, yes they were"._ Answered Elizabeth and Jane with wishful expressions.

...

...

Some new menu items found their way to Longbourn as the cook make inquires as to what Illyana liked to eat and of dishes that she knew of (cooks are always looking for new recipes). Illyana's food taste was still rather stilted (she had had died as a teenager so was still rather... uneducated as to food complexity) , but she did describe grilled cheese sandwiches, burgers and cheese burgers, pizza, chocolate chip cookies, and eggs Benedict (both the cookies and eggs Benedict were to become very popular).

For her part Illyana found the food choices at Longbourn to be varied and impressive. There was the traditional British beef and local cuisine, but there as also sushi, rice, Chinese food, Indian food, curries, noodles, and other niceties. Mr. Bennet had traveled the world and had the food tastes to match.

As Illyana recovered the cook would sometimes find her in the kitchen at the crack of dawn (Illyana's propensity for only a few hours of sleep had began to return). Unlike the other ladies of the household, Illyana would sometimes help bake the morning bread and cut up things for the day's cooking.

The cook (by the name of Sally O'Malley) had had a hard life before coming into Mr. Bennet's service. She lived in one of the back rooms and had the use of a maintained small three room cottage just outside the walls. Her eldest daughter and two grand children currently resided there. Her daughter's husband and her own husband had unfortunately been eaten by a pack of unmentionables during a harvest festival.

Illyana was no great cook, but Sally enjoyed her presence. Plus... she had a way with the stove that resulted in it getting hot so very very quickly.

...

...

 _"Time for your swords Miss Rasputin"_ Mr. Bennet announced once day after an extended training session.

Illyana had been sparring with Mr. Bennet and each of the Bennet daughters; and being repeatable defeated by each of them. If this bothered Illyana she did not show it, but Lydia was excessively smug about it and rather liked to excessively hand out combat tips (rather like golfing with somebody who continually offers golfing advice). Lydia would sometime be reminded that Illyana was recovering from injuries but Lydia paid that comment (and what was to be in hindsight a warning) no mind.

Mr. Bennet had left the training, toweling off the sweat from his brow, while Lydia had been showing Illyana just how she was able to get past Illyana's guard and smack her with the wooden training sword yet again.

He had come back holding two Japanese curved blades in sheaths. The traditional Japanese long sword and short sword. The hilts were wrapped in black leather and the sheaths were lacquered a dark glossy blackish red. The pommels had a golden Chrysanthemum engraving at the end of the hilt.

 _"The swords of_ _Hotaka, which were originally a gift to Hotoka from the Japanese emperor himself. He was a worthy foe of my house. He died honorably upon my blades and I clamed his swords as trophies of victory. I believe they will suit you Miss Rasputin until such a time as your own sword is recovered"._

He presented the swords hilt first. Illyana grasped a hilt with each hand and drew forth the shiny steel blades. There was a flaming dragon engraved upon each sword.

 _"Their names are Honō no mēkā (Maker of flame) and Honō no shōkaki (Extinguisher of flame). They were nicknamed the Maker and Taker and were feared by many in China"._

Illyana looked stern. _"I thank you for this gift. I shall wield them with what honor I possess"._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Would you stop doing that"!_ Mary shrieked in surprise.

Elizabeth had snuck up on her and had startled her yet again. It was another round of scare the ninja, a game that Elizabeth liked to play (inflict really) upon the others (nobody else liked the game).

You never knew when Elizabeth would do it. The purpose was to remind the girls to always be on guard. One must be forever vigilant!

Jane mildly disapproved of the game (and hated it when she was startled), but had to concede that the girls needed to be reminded about being observant.

Illyana was mildly amused by the Elizabeth antics and, as she recovered, she too began to play the game; much to the distress of others, including Elizabeth at times (which rather delighted her sisters to see her equally shrieking about being startled).

But they found that Illyana would never shriek when startled.

 _"Katherine trained that out of me"_ was her only reply when asked how she kept silent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: More setup to slot Illyana into the world of Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. Oh, I actually own and fire a black power muzzle loader and have a gun collector friend who owns and shoots flintlocks as well (as well as every other gun ever made, damn his collection is huge).

I apparently have come up with a plethora of material so it will take a few more chapters before we come to the true start of the traditional Pride and Prejudice story.

 **Part 6a: Utopia interlude**

Emma proclaimed, with some excitement _"So that's where you acquired this annoying hobby of trying to startle the ninjas"._

 _"Yes, Elizabeth so loves to startle the other girls, and me. Kept us on our toes. I found I liked the game and the challenge, Jane however considered it childish. I suppose that's one of the examples of Elizabeth's bad influence on me"._

 _"One"?_

 _"One"._

 _"I shudder contemplating what additional bad habits you hold her accountable for"._

 _"Well... she always does urge bold action. And oh so good at fighting dirty. Plus she did teach me some new ways to cheat at cards. Mmmm, thank you for the little cream cheese and cucumber sandwiches. Mr. Bennet also liked to sometime have spring rolls and pot stickers with his high tea. Rather nice culinary mashup. Even had dim sum_ _once"._

 _"You're welcome"_ replied Emma as she took a sip of her tea. _"Wait... Elizabeth cheats at cards"?_

 _"Ummm"_ Illyana suddenly looked guilty, like she'd let loose some kind of dark secret. _"I misspoke. Lizzie would never do that._ _Lydia however does cheat at golf, always trying to tap down the hole so the ball will go in easier, plus she's even been known to accidently step on your ball, oh that was so vexing. We almost came to blows once, but some zombies intruded and the irons found a secondary use that day_ _"._

Emma looked at Illyana with a doubtful expression. _"Golf"?_

 **Part 6b: Interludes as Illyana recovered (part 2)**

 _"And slowly squeeze..."_ Instructed Mr. Bennet.

With a smoky flaming whoosh the smooth bore musket discharged and the lead ball hit in the vicinity of the target (yea she completely missed). Illyana lowered the musket from her shoulder and frowned in annoyance. So... different from a modern rifle.

Mr. Bennet, and his daughters, were training Illyana on how to load and fire a smooth bore musket (think rifle) and how to load and fire smooth bore pistols as well.

Illyana was very familiar with modern firearms, but not with black power muzzle loaders using flintlocks to ignite the powder. Percussion caps had not yet been invented, first introduced in 1820 and the metal cartridge would not be invented until 1850. Remember this is 1814.

 _"And reload"._ Continued Mr. Bennet. _"Remember, once you pull the trigger it takes time for the power to fully ignite, there is a lag and you must continue to hold the musket steady until the ball departs"._

Illyana placed the butt of the musket on the ground with the muzzle pointing up. She pulled out a paper cartridge from her satchel, tore off the paper tip with her teeth, poured the powder into the muzzle, then wedged the lead ball from the other side of the paper cartridge in the muzzle, tore off the remaining paper cartridge, and proceeded to ram home the ball. She the put some power into the pan, brought the musket back to her shoulder, cocked the flintlock, aimed, and fired with another smoky blast.

This time she slightly nicked the edge of the target.

Load, fire, repeat. Such is training as practice might not make perfect, but it does drive home the lessons.

Oh, and how to clean, oil, and maintain such firearms (dirty grimy business). And how to use a bayonet as well.

Her skill improved over time.

Mr. Bennet also took note of her comments about firearms from her era and had her sketch out what a modern bullet and cartridge looked like and had her describe how a modern rifle and pistol (six shooter revolver) functioned.

Mr. Bennet happened to know some firearm makers so... the beginning of another Illyana historical disruption.

 _..._

 _..._

Illyana met her first zombie on her second week of training. Catherine and Lydia had captured one and brought it back (on orders from Mr. Bennet). They were all interested in seeing Illyana's reaction.

The decayed male zombie was chained up outside in the garden. Illyana hobbled over to it using her cane, her caste had been removed but a few days ago.

 _"So this is one of your Zombies"_ was Illyana's statement as she looked at it. It tried to grasp her but she was out of reached, and she was armed with an actual sword (old practice sword, but still sharp).

 _"A poor unmentionable"_ replied Jane.

 _"Dead for a few months is my guess"_ was Elizabeth's comment.

Illyana focused her magic and tried to look deeper. Yes... there was a faint glow... the zombie was an enchantment. Something had caused it to exist.

 _"So if you are bitten then you become infected, die, and become such a creature"_ was Illyana statement, a repeat of what she had been taught by the Bennet's.

 _"Yes"_ replied Lydia. _"Although the uninfected dead also appear to like to rise from the grave as well"._

 _"Cremation has become quite the fashion for the newly dead"_ stated Jane.

 _"I can see why that is... may I"?_ Illyana gestured with the sword.

All the girls nodded their heads. With one chop Illyana split the decayed head in two.

Well... she did that quite well. And no hysterics or distress at all. Wonder just what her world is like?

...

...

Jane was distraught. It was morning and Jane was in a horrifying predicament.

 _"My hair is a mess and won't obey the brush"!_ Was her angry outcry.

Ok, as crisis's go, not a major one, but one that ranks high on the womanly scale.

 _"I'm trying Jane, I'm trying"_ proclaimed Elizabeth as she tried to help Jane with her hair but nothing was working.

Illyana observed the frenzied crisis from her bed. Illyana had slept in a bit only to be awoken by the panicky cries of Jane. She looked on with slight amusement.

 _"Bad hair day?"_ was her question.

 _"Bad what day?"_ was the confused reply from both Jane and Elizabeth.

 _"Bad hair day. Where I'm from, woman have proclaimed such... problems to be bad hair days. My old roommate Ki... Kitty... used to have them roughly once a week and had a similar reaction as you Jane"._

 _"Well some of us don't have perfect hair!"_ was Jane's angry reply; yea she was very worked up about her hair.

Illyana got out of bed and hobbled over to the two of them and helped brush Jane's hair. Shards her leg was still stiff in the morning. Illyana focused on the brush and managed to forced a slight magical behavior upon it (something she had always done for Kitty as well although no forcing had been needed).

And... with much brushing, the gremlin of bad hair was banished for the moment.

 _"I so envy your perfect hair, please forgive me my hasty words"_ a now calmer Jane stated, her cheeks slightly colored in embarrassment as to her prior outburst.

Illyana replied with a slight laugh. _"I have bad hair days as well. They're just very rare... but they tend to be hellish and I look an utter fright"._

 _"I somehow doubt that"_ replied Jane.

Illyana was a bit terse on her reply, her earlier humor evaporated. _"Don't"._

...

...

Illyana was surprised to learn that none of the Bennet daughters knew how to swim.

This was before the time of swimming pools and, of course, a woman had to maintain their discretion.

The girls did not like the idea, but the thought that, in Illyana's world, women of valor know how to swim was just too vexing to Elizabeth (yea Illyana had already learned how to press Elizabeth's buttons). First she, and then the other Bennet daughters learned to swim from Illyana (with the other posted as guard against zombies and against any male attention).

 _"You lying skunk!"_ Was Elizabeth's teeth chattering complaint. _"The water's freezing cold"!_

Not really, but it was quite chilly. Not that Illyana appeared to notice. This was when the Bennet's first learned that Illyana was rather blasé about temperature.

Illyana just smiled a rather evil gin and started to train Elizabeth on swimming strokes that did not involve the dog paddle. First was how to properly tread water, then the breast stroke, followed by other strokes.

Each Bennet daughter followed in turn, although Catherine did get pushed in by Lydia (who was then promptly pushed in herself by Jane). Which later resulted in some fancy verbal footwork on explaining why the cloths were wet to Mrs. Bennet.

Lydia became the best swimmer, but that might have been in part because she loved to make a scene and be bold (or risking being scandalous).

They never really excelled at it, but at least they learned how to swim.

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Golf will be good for your Illyana"_ had been the unanimous consensus by the Bennet daughters.

 _"Helps strengthen your arms, and your legs. Plus a good swing is excellent for training underhanded sword cuts. The kind where you come up from below and lop off a limb or a head"._ Lectured Elizabeth.

 _"Also allows a nice strike at a gentlemen's privates"_ giggled Catherine suddenly being outspoken (a somewhat rare event).

Jane injected. " _Plus Lady_ _Catherine plays and woman of the sword like to emulate her. She was the first female golf player. Rumor has it that she led a charge against a zombie horde that was on a golf course; supposedly that was where she lost an eye. Afterwards she decided to try golfing and was told that woman are not allowed to play the game as it is unlady like. Well... you can imagine her affront"._

 _"And her reaction"_ giggled Mary. _"I think after the third grounds keeper was beheaded that they decided to make an exception to the rule"._

 _"Now any women of valor is allowed to play due to that poorly worded exception"_ Jane finished with satisfaction.

They were all at the local country club (Mr. Bennet was a member). There were no public courses at that time in history and golf was still rather an English upper class thing due to the cost and the land.

The caddies were carrying the clubs (on loan from the club house), and also escorted by some additional men at arms (One never know when zombies might appear. Zombies added a whole new type of course hazard to the game). Not to mention the stroke penalties if a zombie were to consume your ball (although you could always play it were it lie... but that tended to be... messy).

Illyana found the golfing party less of a sports outing and more of a small combat squad. There were swords and muskets in the golf bags and the caddies were also armed.

Well Illyana was game to try, but... shards she ended up hating golf.

Illyana swore sand traps appeared to have ball magnets that were specifically tuned to her shots. And ponds of water were always getting yet another bally donation from her. And just how did the hole have a ball blocking force field that only applied to her?

 **AHHHHHH!**

Golf did not bring out Illyana's best behavior.

 _"Relax Illyana! Don't rage so much over bad shots. Be calm... be patient"._

 _"I can be patient. But calm? I am never... calm. But I can be still and wait"._

Like a predator was the caddy's thoughts (she rather freaked them out).

She diligently played whenever the Bennet girls dragged her to the course, and hated ever minute of it. And hated the advice that appeared to make no difference (the caddies were wisely quiet).

 _ **"By the abyss! Why the BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP does the ball keep veering left?! Go in you cursed thing! Go in! SHARDS! BLEEEEEEEEEEP"!**_

 _"Illyana! Language"!_

Sigh... oh how she hated golf. But she did enjoy the interludes when zombies wandered onto the course, at least she got to kill something.

...

...

Mr. Bennet and Illyana were cloistered in the library attempting more magic. Well Illyana was attempting magic, Mr. Bennet was mostly watching Illyana.

Darkness and flame. That was how Illyana appeared to his admittedly faulty mystic vision. Darkness and flame. The smokes that surrounded and obscured her were not of her own making, that had become clear to her and to him.

Rituals that strained Mr. Bennet to the fullest had now become simple for her. Lighting a candle, summing a small wind, repelling mice (the Bennet house was very much vermin free) and other such enchantments were now attainable to her (although some left her drained).

But the greater mysteries were not achievable. Never by him and not yet by her. But now... now in her presence it was as if his anemic abilities were strengthened and reinforced. He could do more, admittingly not much more, but more non the less.

Illyana finally gave up attempting the ritual with a snort of disgust.

 _"Magic exhales from you yet you appear unable to grasp most of it"._ Was his comment.

 _"Yes... most vexing. Trying to hold air as it were. What was once solid for me is now ephemeral"._

 _"Yet others such as I am able to apparently benefit from it"._ Was his quiet observation.

Illyana frowned (a very common expression from her). _"Very interesting that. I suspect that it is not accidental. The enchantment that surrounds me is slightly faulty, like a glove that does not completely fit. Some of my... talents are still accessible and occasionally a stitch as it were snaps. But the purpose of the... enchantment appears to not only confine me but somehow transform what I am into something... usable to others"._

Illyana used her cane to get to her feet. Shards her left leg was stiff.

 _"When you are fully healed I suspect we will have to make discrete inquires in London of the Professor I think."._

 _"Agreed. I look forward to finding out what and hopefully who has done this to me. I will enjoy... chatting with them about it"._

Mr. Bennet chuckled. _"A must interesting conversation that will be. Chatting sounds so polite... might a dagger be involved in... chatting "?_

An evil smirk from Illyana. _"Most likely"._

 _..._

 _..._

One advantage of having a diverse combat skill set is that that one tends to know styles and techniques that are not encountered by practitioners of a single martial art. Something Lydia was the first to learn at Illyana's hands, but all the Bennet's learned by the end of her recovery.

Another day of training and recovery, another day of losing... right up to the time when Lydia suddenly found herself disarmed of her training sword and slammed into the training mats (rather then her slamming Illyana into the training mats). The last two weeks had gotten increasing physical as Illyana had progressed in her recovery.

Lydia flipped herself back up and renewed the attack using only her hands only find herself again slammed into the mats, this time face down.

Illyana cried _"Time"_ and backed away (She had pulled a muscle by overdoing it).

 _"What in the seven hells was that"_ asked Lydia as she got up and rubbed the back of her neck (the girls had started learning some curses from Illyana).

 _"Krav Maga, Israeli martial arts. It is_ _focused on real-world situations, extremely efficient and known for its brutal counter-attacks"._

 _"Rather graceless and abrupt from what I could observe but... apparently most effective"_ opined Jane who was watching from the wings.

 _"What did you call it"?_ Asked Mary.

 _"Krav Maga. It is a combat philosophy emphasizing threat neutralization, simultaneous defensive and offensive maneuvers, and aggression. Lots and lots of aggression"._

 _"As we could all see... Israeli you said... you mean the Hebrews"?_ Inquired Elizabeth.

 _"Yes"_ Replied Illyana. _"In my world the nation of Israel exists once again"._

 _"Really?"_ Both Elizabeth and Mary asked.

 _"Yes, really"._ Answered Illyana.

 _"Did you learn it from the Hebrews"?_ Jane asked.

Illyana chuckled. _"No, I first learned it from a friend of... my youth. A great warrior, his name was Logan, also know as the Wolverine due to his ferocity in battle. I later received more advanced training from... my original instructor as she taught me more advanced techniques, as she was very proficient. The main emphasis is to finish a fight as quickly as possible. Counterattack as soon as possible or attack preemptively. And target your attacks to the body's most vulnerable points. Everything has been trimmed from the fighting style that does not end a fight quickly"._

 _"Very effective. I hope you will show all of us these... techniques "._ Replied Elizabeth while eyeing Illyana. _"That was very sneaky of you"._

Illyana grinned a rather evil expression. _"Yes it was. I shall, but not today as..."_ Illyana stretched and groaned. _"I think I pulled a muscle"._

She did show them all over the following few days and endeavored to teach them as they had been teaching her. They found the style graceless, no art to it at all. Fit only for the purpose of brutal violence and killing.

So of course they loved it.

 _..._

 _..._

Practicing table manners. How boring. But apparently a crucial social skill in this era.

How to hold a fork.

What fork to use.

How to use a fork (the Brits like to use a fork upside down).

How to grasp a tea cup.

Correct demure sitting posture.

How to hold the silverware.

How to cut with a knife (and stabbing table companions was apparently a big no no, definite faux pas. Plus using the good silverware on Zombies got the hostess all worked up even if they were found to be sitting at the table).

When to ask for the salt and pepper and when it was ok to reach for them.

How to daintily wipe one's mouth with a napkin.

One must avoid breaking the good china even if there are Zombies (Illyana put down that plate! I mean... this is the good china!)

How to sip from one's cup.

How to use a spoon with no slurping (I said no slurping Miss Rasputin!).

Sigh... Well, practice makes perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: I rather like the Emma/Illyana interactions between chapters. I also like having Illyana forced into continuous social interactions as it allows more of her character be revealed then is generally shown in most stories. Plus, the Bennet daughters so just get along with her which confounds Illyana.

I'm taking extra time on this story as it is so Illyana character centric due to her reduced powers. (plus I'm just having fun with it).

 **Part 7a: Utopia interlude**

Emma had a rather disbelieving expression. _"First you embroider and now I find you play golf"?_

Illyana replied. _"Only under duress. Really can't stand the game. My drives are ok, but my chipping game is utterly appalling and the hole appears to always be cursed in some way to frustrate my putting"._

 _"Somehow finding out that you're an angry golfer makes a weird kind of sense"._

 _"Enraged as Elizabeth likes to comment upon. But so much of me was nothing but rage back then"._

 _"And now..."?_

 _"Less... well less enraged. More... different. Still not sure about some things, which in itself is a change... being unsure about what I am. What I'm feeling. Really don't like it at times"._

" _We all grow and change Illyana, part of life"._

" _Until recently I wasn't, now I am"._

" _Yes… God I shudder at the state of beauty care products that must have existed. I so hate bed head in the morning. Please tell me more about your recovery, it's delightfully fascinating"._

And insightful to her mental state was Emma's comment to herself (Scott agreed with that comment, Scott was rather on the telepathic link quiet as he was actually believing the story and thinking about it).

 **Part 7b: Interludes as Illyana recovered (part 3)**

Illyana had attended church for the first time in a long time. She was riding back from church with the Bennet family in the big carriage (her use of the cane had been quite prominently shown to one and all, partial act but mostly real at this stage).

The day had started overcast, then it had drizzled during the church service, but now it was a partially cloudy with sunshine. Illyana was in the front of the carriage facing towards the rear and sitting with Catherine, Lydia, and Jane, whereas Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, Elizabeth, and Mary were riding in the back facing forward.

Church had been interesting, for one she had not burst into flames so that was a really big plus. For another she had surprisingly both enjoyed the sermon and understood it.

" _I quite enjoyed the extolling to smite the undead. Very forceful and emphatic"_ was her comment to the group.

" _Yes, Vicar Elsberry does tend to get rather dramatic and impassioned."_ was Mr. Bennet's comment. In truth Mr. Bennet thought that the Vicar was a bit too impassioned but he supposed better some drama then an excessively dry dull sermon.

He continued. _"We have not been able to attend these last few weeks due to your condition as I did not wish to leave the house, and you, less then fully protected. Now that you are mobile we will once again be attending each Sunday"._ One must maintain one's standing in the community after all.

" _Father has a distant cousin who is a member of the clergy"_ said Catherine (who knew this would get her mother riled up, Catherine was annoyed that her mother had shushed her in church in front of everybody when it had clearly been Lydia's fault).

" _Heir to my fine house"_! Declared Mrs. Bennet with a sudden burst of heat.

" _Please Mrs. Bennet, not now"._ Replied Mr. Bennet while shooting a sharp glance at Catherine that promised some extra and unpleasant training for vexing him. _"It is Sunday; the day is lovely and not a zombie in sight"._

Jane promptly raised and discharged her musket blowing the head off of a zombie that had made an untimely appearance and had started to amble after the carriage.

" _Thank you my dear"_ Mr. Bennet mumbled while commencing to remove and clean his spectacles. He felt a headache coming on as Mrs. Bennet continued to go on and on about her dislike that the estate of Longbourn would be inherited by Mr. Bennet's his cousin upon his death, his presumed demise apparently less of an issue to Mrs. Bennet then the thought of having to move and be reduced in circumstances.

…

…

The leather corsets had arrived. The ones made from the Drake's hide. Seven female corsets and one vest for Mr. Bennet.

The girls amused themselves, in private, by trying on and adjusting the corsets for their particular body form. Mrs. Bennet was rather pleased that her husband had one made for her even though she did not partake of such vulgar activity as combat (although she was very skilled with a pistol if need be).

Illyana was less amused in learning how to wear a corset. " _I feel like a Nike sneaker being laced much too tightly"._ Was her complaint as Jane pulled mightily upon the back laces. _"I've never actually felt my spleen move before and I'm quite sure I don't like the sensation"._

 _"Quit fussing"_ was Jane's unsympathetic response.

" _The Greek goddess"?_ Asked Mary. Which briefly resulted in a discussion about brand naming and trademarks; which the Bennet's all agreed was most improper.

" _I declare, these are both supple and yet can resist a knife blade"._ Proclaimed Jane with delight. _"And much easier to breathe in as well as they flex delightfully"._

" _We shall all look so fletching at the Balls, and slaying the unmentionables as well"!_ Shrieked Lydia's with an excessive amount of exuberance and volume.

" _And they can stop a musket ball, although not a point blank range, the ball must have time to be depleted in its velocity first"._ Jane lectured, repeating what Mr. Bennet had said. He quite liked his new leather vest, which was so much easier to wear then a corset.

" _I find this… tight and restricting. Much like the rules here"._ Was Illyana's disgruntled observation. The rule being the dimension and society in general.

" _Not all of us are so gifted of the female form Illyana"_ complained Mary. _"Some of us need all the help we can get"._

" _And some of us don't"_ Lydia snidely stated which then resulted in a dramatic Kung fucat fight between Mary and Lydia until both Jane and Elizabeth ended it (after letting it go on for a bit).

" _Lydia behave yourself and stop plucking at it Illyana"_ Corrected Mrs. Bennet. _"You'll get used to it, and don't slouch"._ Like slouching was even possible wearing a corset.

" _Yes Mum"_ answered Illyana who was already busy contemplating traveling in time and killing the inventor of the corset once she recovered her abilities. Hmmm, killing was too good for him, just condemn him to wearing his creation for the rest of his life should suffice.

Sadly Illyana's future vengeance upon a Mr. Charles Blanksberg was to be unsatisfying and unfulfilled. She was to find that he already enjoyed wearing female clothing and corsets; and being transformed into a female was one of his dearest fantasies (which Illyana did not fulfill).

…

…

" _Some more tea Illyana?"_ asked Mrs. Gardiner, the wife of Edward Gardiner who was the brother of Mrs. Bennet. They lived in London and were up visiting for a few days. Mrs. Bennet was visiting at a friend's house (prior engagement) so Mrs. Gardiner was running the afternoon tea ritual as the resident senior Alpha female.

Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner were in the library imbibing of more manly liquids (Scotch to be precise) and engaged in a very private conversation about topics that Illyana suspected involved her.

The current topic of conversation was the new culinary delight of chocolate covered crispy bacon and this strange thing called a cheese cake (The Bennet cook was acquiring a reputation for originality in the district and a nice pay increase). Plus the ongoing enjoyment of the new fangled chocolate chip cookie.

Tea time could get problematic for Illyana. So many rules. So many traps. So much … subtlety. Tea time was many things:

Tea was sociality and status.

Tea was family.

Tea was intelligence gathering and gossip dissemination.

Tea was ritual and culinary expression.

Tea was social intercourse and social order made fact.

Tea was business.

Tea was about class and your place in it.

Tea was about being served (and who was serving).

Tea was refinement.

Tea was performance art.

Tea was continuality and the affirmation of all that was British.

Tea was dominance and pomp.

Tea was diplomacy.

Tea could be social humiliation.

Tea could be combat by other means.

Tea could be about so much more then tea.

The one thing Tea was usually not about, when it was with non family, was drinking tea and eating tasty things.

Illyana found Tea to be an unavoidable bother, apart from the actual tea and food, that Illyana enjoyed when it was good.

Tea with strangers was simple. Just continue to perpetuate the story of memory loss. Say nothing while conversing, very easy for Illyana. Deflect and pretend, all part of the act.

But Tea with just the Bennet daughters, that was… hard. So little for her to say, so much that Illyana wished she could say but knew not the words to say. Tea with them… hurt at times as she listened to the girly talk about what boy was attractive and how Suzy May had just so worn the wrong dress at the latest Ball and how a Mrs. Smith had used the wrong spoon at supper.

And yet… it was nice. Nice in a way that… They… liked her? How was that… possible?

Tea with them left her very confused. Nobody liked her, yet…

She liked having tea with them. Liked it a great deal. She just wished that she knew how to… share. Knew or… maybe it was if she dared to share.

…

…

The gravel rapped down upon the desk. The latest judicial decree involving Illyana was done.

Judge Norman Bleakly had issued his decision.

" _Per the petition of Mr. Bennet, it is the decision of this court that Miss Illyana Rasputin continue to remain under the guardianship of Mr. Bennet and family until such a time that her lack of memory is rectified or more appropriate family relations are presented to and accepted by this court. She is of legal age to handle her own affairs but her medical condition renders her currently unfit to manage said affairs"._

Nobody had contested the hearing. Illyana had hoped that the mysterious Professor Aida Durard, or some adjunct, would make an appearance, but no such luck. Shards, and she had even brought a special knife to help persuade in the loosening of the tongue.

" _Well Sister looks like you will be remaining with us for yet a while"._ Elizabeth had beamed at Illyana.

" _Sister"?_ Had been Illyana's questioning response.

" _Well, Father is now your formal legal guardian and that simplifies things immensely"_ Stated Jane. _"For now in the eyes of the law you are his ward and as such almost a distant legal relation with no claim on property one might say. A type of... sister describes it well"._

" _Another sister"_! Proclaimed Lydia with her usual lack of decorum. _"We shall dominate the Ball's from now on"!_

" _Some new battle formations will be needed"_ Grumbled Mr. Bennet. _"The rotating six pointed star of death for one. Or the six points of death pyramid"._

" _Father! Must it always be about training"!_ Complained Catherine with a whiny tone.

" _ **Yes"**_ Was his simple answer.

…

…

Training continued, Illyana continued to improve. She was significantly recovered when the carnival came to town.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: Carnival. For this story I used Wikipedia for information about Tarot cards (for those of you who wish to see the actual pictures of the cards). I actually wrote most of this chapter two months ago.

This is a bit of foretelling about the story to come (but not too much).

 **Part 8a: Utopia interlude**

Emma commented _"That's why I have all my corsets custom made. They need to be tailored to your physical form or they can be excessively restrictive my dear"._

Illyana replied while sizing Emma up. _"Yea, I can see why. Although with your bust size I suppose that buying off the rack is rather hard for you, plus you do like to hit a ten on the cleavage display index most of the time"._

" _Darling, I don't buy anything off the rack and I like to think it's an eleven myself"._

Scott mentally commented _(Definite eleven, stuns all who gaze upon its creamy goodness)._ Which was correct, Emma had weaponized her sexually so many years ago. But a girl likes her man to notice.

Illyana thought about disagreeing. The common catty conclusion by many of the Utopian women was that Emma Frost must shop at Strippers R Us. Then she thought about how Betts dressed (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock known as Psylocke).

" _You and Betts must use the same tailor"._

" _We don't and if your story was real that you'd know using her nickname is offensive if you're not family"._

" _I know it annoys her, that's why I do it. Again it would be like calling_ _Fitzwilliam_ _Fritz or Fritzie, so… familiar. So… improper. I enjoy getting her goat. Although, the thought of somebody calling_ _Fitzwilliam Frietzie is just... wrong_ _"._

That's correct. Emma thought, how… subtle of her. _(Remember she's a world class manipulator)_ commented Scott in her thoughts. _(She's world class involving many things, and far too many of them are unpleasant)_ thought back Emma.

" _Wait a second"_ Emma stated upon sudden reflection. " _The Bennet daughters consider you a type of sister"?_

Illyana answered with a bit of a grin. _"I found many women were always calling each other sister. An attempt to build womanly coalitions I suppose. Mostly they were very false statements. Like saying yours truly, or my dear friend, or your obedient servant. It was a thing that they said back then"._

" _And the Bennet's"?_

" _Ummm… not false. They do consider me a type of sister"._

" _And you"?_

Just a nice smile as Illyana reflected upon something, then she continued her story.

 **Part 8b: Carnival**

A traveling carnival had come to Meryton and setup just outside of town on a vacant field. They were staying for two weeks.

Carnivals had only slightly changed since the rise of the unmentionables. Smaller bands had merged due to the need for additional security. This meant fewer events, but the events were now larger. Ad new sideshows (Come gaze upon the zombie horror. Three pennies, just three pennies and you to call throw a dagger at the zombie).

Most everybody in the district found a way to attend at least once during the stay. The big tent, the sideshows, the... discrete side shows for select (and male) audiences. Candy. Food. Shopping. In short there was something for everybody.

The Bennet daughters had been allowed to attend the late afternoon of the first Saturday, Charlotte Lucas, Elizabeth's older friend, came along as well. Mr. Bennet had loaded up the big carriage and made it a family outing. They were all excided but Lydia was the most worked up about the event.

 _"It will be almost as fun as a Ball"!_ Was her eager shrieks. Illyana was an unsympathetic listener as she was only vaguely interested, and kept trying to figure out how to not sit next to Lydia in the carriage as Lydia did like to shoot in her ear.

The day was a bit drizzly but that did not dampen the festivities. The show under the big tent had dazzled the audience (Illyana however was rather bored, MTV generation and all that). Performing bears, lions, and elephants. There were fire jugglers and other performers. Illyana would admit that the female singer had a pleasant voice and sang quite well.

Afterwards the family had wandered about. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet decided to rest for a while so the Bennet daughters, with Charlotte and Illyana, wandered off as a group.

Illyana was still using her cane. The cane was a partial prop at this point but was still of use as her leg did still tend to ache after prolonged exercise and really liked to stiffen up. In their ambling they came across a fortune teller's tent.

They went in as apparently the Bennet daughters liked to have a group fortune telling whenever they went to a carnival (it was five for the price of three). Both Illyana and Charlotte had no interest but they were allowed to watch.

The tent was dark and the female fortune teller, she looked to be in her late fifties, was sitting on the far side of a rectangular table and the five Bennet daughters sat on the other side. The table was covered with a dark blue cloth with a five pointed star embroidered using yellow thread (which was in the center of the table). Within the five pointed star was a pentagram connecting the five points of the star.

Behind the fortune teller were tall candle stands providing the only illumination for the room. The fortune teller was partially cloaked in darkness as the light was behind her. This projected a rather ominous vibe.

Illyana and Charlotte Lucas stood by the entrance to the tent.

The fortune teller smiled and welcomed them. _"I am Madam Orenda"._ She pulled six decks of cards from beneath the table and began to shuffle five of the decks together.

 _"These are the Tarots of Waite. Their usage is described in the_ _Oracles of Francesco Marcolino da Forlì_ _and the works of_ _Pratesi Cartomancer, both great oracles. Before you are five decks of Minor Arcana and one deck of Major Arcana. Each deck of Minor Arcana represents one of you while the Major Arcana represent the world in general. This is a joint reading and will tell of your conjoined fates"._

Madam Orenda then started to shuffle the sixth deck into the combined decks. Mary opened her mouth to say something but Madam Orenda stop shuffling and held up both of her hands to stop her.

 _"Please do not say anything until it is asked of you"._

Mary shut her mouth with a surprised expression.

 _"Forgive me for my abruptness, but I do not wish you to think that I have elicited information from you, tricked you as it were, Many charlatans wish to have you speak so they may guide the reading. I deal in the truth, not in deception. Is this understood"?_

She gazed at each of the Bennet daughters one at a time. Each nodded her head. Jane look enthralled. Elizabeth looked mildly bored. Mary was neutral while both Catherine and Lydia looked beguiled. She then glanced to Charlotte who also nodded.

Last she looked at Illyana and slightly frowned. Illyana's eyes reflected the candle light oddly. Instead of glint of light, each of her eyes reflected a candle's flame. From this angle it looked like her eyes were flames and her shadow was odd... like her hair almost had... Naaa what and odd trick of the light, made her look like she had horns.

Well... not matter. Illyana nodded as well.

Madam Orenda handed the large deck of cards to Lydia who was sitting on Madam Orenda's left. The Bennet's were arranged by age, the youngest (Lydia) on Madam Orenda's left, the oldest (Jane) on the right.

 _"Please cut the cards, then pass to the next person and do likewise until all of you have touched and changed the deck"._

They did as instructed and Jane returned the cards to Madam Orenda who fanned out the cards face down on the table.

 _"Each of you pick five cards and reverse them without looking at them and return them to the deck. A reversed suite has the opposite interpretation. Good become bad. Fortune becomes loss. Love becomes hate. Opportunity becomes disaster"._

They did as instructed and then Madam Orenda picked five cards and reversed them as well. She then gathered the backed back together and shuffled them a few times.

Then she placed her hands over the cards and called out a blessing in Latin. _"Et quid est esse de cards"._ (Let the cards show what is to be).

Madam Orenda started a bit as the cards turned cold to the touch. They had never done that before. Well, the powers that be liked to be tricky. This must be a powerful reading was her conclusion.

 _"Now we learn who are you. Each of you pick a card and place it before you face down"._

Each picked a card and were silently surprised as well to find the cards cold to the touch. Jane and Lydia were quick to pick while Elizabeth dithered. Mary and Catherine actually picked the same card which resulted in a brief tug of war that Mary won. Catherine then picked another card while looking very vexed.

 _"Now turn over your cards"._

The cards were turned and each showed the Queen of Swords. A woman was sitting on a thrown wearing a crown with a sword in her right hand blade facing up. She is extending her hand, perhaps to reach for another; but she also holds her sword firmly before her, perhaps as a warning, a self-protection or a test for another. Her crown is made up of butterflies. Behind her is a sky half filled with clouds.

Madam Orenda sounded and looked surprised _"Queens all of you. You are women of deeds and violence. Queen signifies that you are of note or will be. The outstretched hand signifies putting thoughts into action and the blade denotes your abilities"._

Madam Orenda combined the cards once again into the deck and placed a card, face down next to each of their cards. She then gestured for Jane to turn her card over.

It was the Two of Staves. The card showed a wealthy merchant or noble, looking out at his territory, or perhaps for his ships that have set sail. He holds a globe in his hands, symbolizing power. There are two tall staves of wood planted on the ground.

 _"The time is right for you to be bold and creative. Make your move when the opportunity presents itself"._

Now it was Elizabeth's turn. The five of Staves was shown. A posse of youths are brandishing staves as if in sport or strife.

 _"Competition. Conflict. Choices to be made. A chance at great gain yet... the need to defend what is yours"._

Mary hesitantly turned over her card. The three of coins was shown. A monk, a stone mason, and a pilgrim look upon a stone arch with three coins carved upon it.

 _"You seek mastery in some field, the arts most likely. You are attentive to detail in this pursuit. Seeking is not the same as achieving"._

Catherine turned over her card and the upside down nine of Staves was shown. A man is shown looking to his left. He is holding a stave while eight additional staves are planted in the ground behind him.

 _"You must find what blocks you. You are constrained and need to find new paths. You need to be less cautious"._

Lydia revealed her card. A reverse eight of Coins was shown. A stone carver is shown at work, eight carved coins are shown.

Madam Orenda sighed in sadness. _"Impulsiveness and vanity are your curse. Listen and be wise, disregard these words and suffer"._

Madam Orenda shuffled the cards again. _"Now each of you ask a question of your shared fate"._ She gestured to Jane to start.

Jane asked demurely _"Will_ _ **we**_ _marry"?_

Madam Orenda drew a card and hesitated. She turned over the card and placed it on one side of the table. The card showed show a six spoked wheel, crested by a Sphinx-like half human) attired in an Egyptian-style headdress at the top of the wheel. Each corner of the card had a winged beast or angle reading from a book.

 _"The wheel of fortune. There are two futures, two paths, to your conjoined fates. You must all now ask your questions and then the two paths will be shown"._

Elizabeth asked _"Will..._ _ **we**_ _find love in marriage"?_

Mary did not pay attention to the instructions. _"Will_ _ **I**_ _excel in music"?_

Catherine asked better then Mary. _"Will... will... will_ _ **our**_ _children be healthy"?_

Lydia was rather vain. _"Will_ _ **we**_ _be great"?_

Madam Orenda replied. _"Four questions then for one is forfeit as it is not about the shared fate"._

Madam Orenda quickly put down four cards on by the wheel of fortune. _"The first possibility"._

She turned over the first card. The ten of Cups was shown. A series of ten golden cups arranged in a rainbow, being contemplated by a young couple, their arms raised in wonder. Nearby, two young children are seen playing.

 _"Marriage for all of you. Wealthy and good unions shall be yours"._

The second card was turned over. The Major Arcana the Lovers was shown. A naked Adam and Eve are shown under the winds of and angel and a radiant sun.

 _"There will be love, but sacrifices will be made. Choices that should not be made lightly"._

The third card was turned over, it was a second ten of Cups. " _Healthy children will be yours to cherish all of your days"._

The forth card was shown, it was the nine of Cups. A man was sitting smugly on a chair with nine golden cups behind him on a shelf. _"You will_ _have your wishes fulfilled, you shall achieve your desires"._

The Bennet's all looked pleased, although Mary was a bit miffed that her question was not going to be answered.

 _"The key to this outcome is..."._

Madam Orenda laid down a fifth card and froze. The ten of swords was shown. A body lay upon the ground with ten swords thrust threw it. Dark clouds were on the horizon.

This was the worse card in the deck, even worst then the Major Arcana Death card (which signified not so much death as change). But the ten of swords? That meant...

 _"... Massive death"._ The Bennet daughters all looked horrified. Charlotte looked aghast while Illyana had no expression at all, but her eyes still shown with reflected flames.

"The paths are unified in this" There are no other cards.

 **Part 8c: The Telling**

Madam Orenda continued with a trembling voice. _"A great death or destruction cannot be stopped. But if you fail at whatever it signifies then the alternate fate is the reversal what is shown. This is the conjunction point.. The alternate path is no marriages, no love, no children and all of your dreams dashed"._

She continued. _"How is this to be? What marshals"?_

She dealt five cards, face down, and upon each point of the pentagram star. Then she dealt five additional cards, also face down, into the center of the pentagram, one for each edge and finally one card in the center.

She turned over the first card that was on a pentagram star point. The reversed Knight of Cups was shown. A knight riding upon a horse holding a cup.

 _"Fraud. Deceit. Trickery. Lies flow but sweet is the taste"._

The candle flames started to flicker. It was like there was a slight breeze in the still air of the tent. The flickering made the shadows dance up the tent walls.

The second card was turned over, it was the two of cups. A man and a woman are staring into each other's eyes, sharing their emotions by way of the cups that they each hold.

 _"Love comes... love for one or more"._

The candle flames continued to flicker as if in a wind that none could feel. The Bennet's were focused upon the cards but Madam Orenda saw the shifting shadows as if they were trying to tell a story that could not be given voice to. The shadows shifted, danced, even appeared to fight

But for some odd reason one of the shadows was not moving. Illyana's shadow.

Madam Orenda felt herself go as cold as the cards. Her hand turned over the third card as if she had no will. The King of Wands was shown. The card depicts a mature man who is decisive and passionate. The throne he sits on has no top, indicating infinite possibilities. There is a lion and the salamander at his feet.

 _"Others come as well... Potent... Powerful"_

Stop! Madam Orenda told herself. She needed to stop! The telling was out of control. Never had she felt such certainty and such knowing was dangerous! Things might be reveled that would look for the source of reveling. Yet her trembling hand turned over the forth card.

A reversed six of coins was shown. The card showed a merchant weighing money in a pair of scales and distributing it to the needy and distressed.

 _"There will be cupidity, envy, jealousy and illusion. Not all that apparent or spoken will be true"._

One of the candles went out. The shadows were flickering even more violently and the women were themselves slightly rocking from side to side in sync with the flames. All but Illyana. She stood firm and her shadow did not move, and that shadow had... dear God it had horns.

The six card was turned and another candle went out. A card depicting a great nest of gears was shown.

 _"I know not this card. This is not one of my cards! I... it means... No I... it... a great making has been done or is being done. The... machine... the... Construct"._

Then, with no more words, she turned over three of the remaining five cards. As she did this a candle flame was extinguished each time. Only the center card was left unturned.

A reversed Magician was shown. The card depicted a red robed man, in his hand a wand is raised toward heaven, while his left hand is pointing to the earth. There is table in front of the magician holding the four suits of the cards. Beneath the table are roses and lilies.

A reversed Empress was shown. The card depicted a stately women sitting on a throne wearing a starry crown with twelve stars. She is holding a scepter in one hand.

The Tower was shown. The card depicts a black tower being assaulted while lightning strikes it.

Just two cards were left and two final candle flames. She turned over the forth card and a reversed Hierophant card was shown, also know as the Pontiff. Hierophant is seen seated on a throne between two pillars. He is wearing a triple crown. Keys and worshipers are at his feet.

Madam Orenda looked to Illyana. Her... her shadow now had burning eyes just like her. Her eyes were not reflecting flames, they were flames!

The final card was turned over and the tent went dark leaving the card unseen.

And the flames vanished from Illyana's eyes a few moments later.

 **Part 8d: Afters**

Later...

 _"That was great fun"_ proclaimed Lydia. _"Much better telling then the one where we all ended up as nuns. That was quite dull"._

 _"I especially like how she extinguished the candles. Very dramatic"._ Jane stated.

 _"And the cold cards. We've never seen that before either"._ Commented Elizabeth. _"I wonder how she did that"._

 _"She also didn't smell of cats. Remember that one? Very dank and smelly"._ Was Catherine's contribution to the conversation.

 _"Humph, I still don't know why my question about music was not allowed"._ Griped Mary.

They were gathered by the carriage, with Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, in preparation for the journey home.

The fortune telling had been very dramatic with the lights going out and Madam Orenda shrieking and fainting. Which had resulted in daggers drawn by the Bennet girls.

But all was well, no danger threatened other then Madam Orenda being very distressed. Her helpers had burst in at her shrieks, which had almost resulted in their deaths from the Bennet's who thought it was an attack. But a few glasses of sherry later Madam Orenda was recovered and had refused any additional questions as she shooed them out of her tent.

 _"Shame we never saw the last card"._ Mused Jane.

 _"She said the spirits took it"._ Replied Catherine.

 _"No... she said it was the devil's. One must be precise about such things"._ Corrected Mary.

 _"Enough of this foolery. We best be on our way home. Illyana! Don't dawdle girl, time to go"._ Proclaimed Mr. Bennet upon looking upon his pocket watch.

Illyana looked up. She was about fifteen feet away sitting by a fire. Her back was to the Bennet's and she had been looking at something in her hand. After the fortune telling, Madam Orenda had slipped Illyana the missing card.

Illyana looked back down upon her hand with a complex expression of... something. A mixture of anger, dismay, pain, regret, longing, and rage. She stood up and as she did so she discarded the card into the fire where it curled and burned.

 _"Coming"_ She stated as she hobbled over. Shards, somehow she ended up sitting next to Lydia again.

Her expression was stoic, it's not like the card told her anything that she didn't already know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: The setup for this story has become a story in itself. Wow, didn't plan for that but... it was fun having Illyana deal with such things. And I felt I really needed to have her spend a significant amount of time with the Bennet's to get fully integrated into the family. A thank you to my friend Ian for information about disarms from Silat martial arts (he is a practitioner of the art). The gun disarm I show is from Master Ken vs. Fastest Gun Disarm on youtube).

Plus I needed time to figure out just who was also in this little epic. Rather like the cast I've assembled. Let me know what you think after you read chapter 10 (hint hint... ahh I so like reviews).

I'm now done writing the introductions chapters so starting with Chapter 11 we will get to the main story.

 **Part 9a: Utopia interlude**

Emma commented after drinking the last of her tea. _"What was the card? Was it the High Priestess or was it the Devil? Ah I know... it must have been the Ace of Swords"._ Emma was apparently familiar the Tarots.

 _"No, and no, gee thanks right back at ya, and no"._ Was Illyana's response.

 _"Well? What was it then"?_

 _"Fire in a cage sitting on a small rock outcrop surrounded by turbulent seas with a dark cloudy sky"._

 _"Fire"?_

 _"Burning bush kind of card within a cage that had several locks. Blaze of fire, power ensnared"._

 _"And that represented..."?_

 _"Me. What had been done to me in that world"._

 _"Ho... so"?_

 _"It's... complicated"._

 _That's not one of the_ _major or minor Arcana"._

 _"Neither is the machine card"._

 _"Sounds ominous and a bit foreboding"._

 _"It was..."._

 **Part 9b: More training (always more training)**

 _"How did you do that?"_ asked Elizabeth was some consternation.

Illyana and Elizabeth were on the training mats and Illyana was holding Elizabeth's muzzle loading black powder pistol (unloaded and unprimed). Moments before the pistol had been in Elizabeth's hands but now it was in Illyana's right hand and pointing at Elizabeth. The rest of the Bennet daughters were watching while Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were elsewhere.

 _"Yes how"?_ Asked Jane as well. _"That was very fast"._

They were practicing various disarms of knife, swords, pistol, musket, and bayonet. This session had Illyana and Elizabeth facing each other with Elizabeth pointing her pistol at Illyana from just inches away. As in all such things the Bennet girls were very good and taught Illyana much.

Most disarms involved pinning the gun hand or knocking the gun aside while striking with an arm blow, knife or sword.

But it turned out Illyana knew a few things they did not.

Mary recited what she had just seen. _"She both ended up with the pistol while moving it away from her head as she also turned her head so even if it had gone off the round would have missed"._

Catherine commented as well. _"Plus the powder in the pan would not have had time to ignite before the gun was actually pointing back at Elizabeth. I think... that it is possible that her own trigger pull would have resulted in her receiving the round from her own gun"._

 _"How improper a way to die"_ concluded Lydia with a giggle.

" _Master Liu would have done it faster"._ Huffed Elizabeth. She so disliked it when she lost. _"And with more flourish"._

 _"I'm sure that he could"._ Replied Illyana with a grinned. _"I am not trained in the art of combat, just nasty particulars"._

 _"Show us again, but this time do it slowly"._ Asked Jane.

Illyana demonstrated again. Her left hand grasped Elizabeth's wrist forcing the gun to the side and up while her right had come up from below and pulled the gun from her hand. She had then pulled her left hand back which slapped the side of the gun causing it to twist and point in the opposite direction.

Illyana spoke as she demonstrated the moves several times. _"I was taught that you never put a gun close to somebody's head. You just give them the opportunity to take it from you. Same for knifes. Drama is for fools"._

 _"Your Master Logan I presume"._ Was Jane's comment. _"What school is this from"?_

 _"I think... Silat"_ was Illyana's reply. _"South pacific, Philippines and Indonesia"._

" _I see similarities to the hostage knife disarms when a foe has a knife to a throat"._ Was Mary's observation. _"The knife is not moving which gives either the hostage or another who is close the opportunity to both strike at the foe while moving the knife hand away"._

Illyana repeated what they all knew. _"Thrust is faster then stationary slash, be it fist or knife. If you let somebody get close and do not act then they have the initiative if they more first. Stationary behavior pins you down"._

 _"How fun"_ statedLydia. But Lydia had really enjoyed Illyana's demonstration of the use of... supposedly accidental improper flashing... female anatomy to disorientate a male opponent while engaged in physical combat. Illyana had shown various methods last week and both Jane and Elizabeth had been both shocked and scandalized by it.

 _"It's not for general use Jane"_ . Illyana had rebuked. _"But sometimes... that extra edge may be needed to survive. Men have stronger upper body strength after all. But the male eye can be... distracted"._

 _"Assuming you have the weapons for it"_ was Lydia smug statement; which of course setup another catfight between her and Mary.

Afterwards they did have to agree that many a male would be briefly stunned due to the social indecency of it, but likely only the upper classes.

 **Part 9c: Late night giggles**

It was a late night slumber party, a rather small party in that it was just the Bennet daughters and Illyana in a back bedroom on the second story (as far from Mr. and Mrs. Bennet's bed room as the Bennet daughters could get).

The room had two small beds and a desk. The beds had been pushed back providing a sufficient amount of floor space for all six girls to sit with their backs against a bed. The room was lit with just a few candles which made it somewhat spooky.

The girls were in their pajamas, and I do mean pajamas and not nighties. They were talking in hushed voices and there was a lot of giggling, apart from Illyana that is as she was mostly just quietly observing.

The Bennet girls were passing a pilfered bottle of their mother's sherry around and taking sips while they gossiped (Illyana was sipping as well). There was an old hat in the center of the group with two pieces of folded paper. Four of the girls were clutching a piece of folded paper while Illyana and Mary did not. Then Mary reached into the hat and grasped one of the pieces of paper.

Illyana sighed at the silliness and took the remaining piece of paper.

 _"Who goes first"?_ Asked Catherine in a whisper.

 _"Let's spin the bottle and let it decided"_ prompted Lydia; the bottle being another, now empty, bottle of sherry. The girls were a bit tweaked at this point.

 _"Ohhh... good idea"_ Jane replied with a slight slur. _"Then we will go... clockwise from there"._

The empty bottle was retrieved by Mary from under the bed, placed on its side, and given a spin. It spun about and ended up pointing at Elizabeth once it stopped spinning.

The order in the room, started with Elizabeth on the left side center and going clockwise about the room was Elizabeth, Mary, Illyana, Jane, Catherine, and finally Lydia.

Jane spoke _"You must pick one word to describe who is on the piece of paper in your hand, but first you must take a swig from the sherry"._

Elizabeth opened her piece of folded paper. _"Mary"._ Elizabeth then took the open bottle and took a drink.

Yea... it was a rather lame drinking game of all things. Hey, alcohol was plentiful and there were no age limits back then.

How to describe Mary with one word thought Elizabeth. Think... think... think... Then she had it.

 _"Ambitions"._

Everybody, but Illyana ohh'd as they liked the response. Mary looked very pleased.

Mary then looked at her paper, spoke the name. _"Jane"._ She took a drink and was quick with an answer.

 _"Embodiment"._

Jane looked pleased but several looked confused. Illyana looked... appraising. Mary clarified.

 _"Beauty, skills, appearance, lethal arts, chastity, kindness, she embodies all that one strives for"._

Now it was Illyana's turn. She took a long swallow from the bottle and spoke the name. _"Lydia"._

Illyana had a ready answer from all the many long hours she had spent will Lydia.

 _"Balls"._

The girls all burst out into subdued laughter while Lydia preened.

It was a good choice... but perhaps Illyana had more meaning in her word choice then the girls comprehended.

Then Jane took a drink and spoke her name. _"Elizabeth"._

Jane was feeling the sherry and swayed a bit. Then spoke. _"Exacting"._

Everybody nodded their heads, even Illyana. Good choice.

Catherine had to be nudged as she had started to fade out. She took a small sip and spoke the name. _"Catherine"._ She had her own name, that meant she had to pick somebody. She spoke again. _"Illyana"._

Illyana looked surprised. Lydia had been easy but Catherine was more... difficult. She thought upon it for a few moments and then spoke.

 _"Indecisive"._

The others all nodded their heads but Catherine looked hurt. The look... bothered Illyana. This was why she hated such social... interactions. Illyana tended to always say the wrong thing. She attempted to clarify.

 _"You seek but are hesitant... unsure at times. Learn to be... bolder... Kitty"._

Now Catherine looked less hurt and was pleased that Illyana had used her nickname for the very first time (everybody else called her Kitty all the time but Illyana had always used Catherine for some reason).

Now it was Lydia's turn. She seized the bottle and took a very long drink and spoke one word. _"Illyana"._

Lydia smiled as she spoke her one word description _"Rage"._

Everybody glanced at Illyana as if to see if she took offense but all they saw was Illyana smile and nod her head.

Lydia then got a mischievous glint and spoke again _"And one word for Elizabeth as well"._

They all looked at Lydia, the center of attention which was oh how she liked it. She smiled and said...

 _"Mooo..."._

Elizabeth shrieked in pretend outrage and promptly started to tussle with Lydia who valiantly fought back with a pillow. The party promptly degenerated into a pillow fight amongst the five Bennet daughters while Illyana stepped back to observe the brawl.

Then a pillow smacked her right in the face and she found herself drawn into the fracas as well.

She found all of this to be very silly and yet... she rather enjoyed it.

 **Part 9d: Cycles of the moon**

 _"Forgive my intrusion Illyana but why do you not bleed"?_ Jane asked with a slightly envious tone.

It was that time of the month again and all the Bennet women were in sync so Mr. Bennet was spending extra time in his den. It was morning and the girls were getting ready for breakfast.

 _"I don't know. I used to and then..."_ Illyana fell silent.

 _"Then..."?_ Elizabeth prompted as she combed her hair.

 _"I do not wish to talk about it"_ replied Illyana after a long silence. She then left the room for breakfast.

The two Bennet girls eyed each other with concerned expressions.

And for the rest of the day the entire Bennet household was full of cranky women as now ever Illyana was very out of sorts.

 **Part 9e: Hymns**

 _"Well... I guess not everything is rage"_. Spoke Jane after church. They were drinking some lemonade and socializing with the congregation. Indoors as the weather was drizzly.

Illyana looked thoughtful as she replied. _"No... I suppose not. I was... overcome with... emotion... very... rare for me to feel that way"._

 _"Odd, the song did not affect you when we were practicing it_ ". Replied Mary. _"Actual tears... a first I think"._

Illyana mused. _"I think... it was the group... for a moment I felt... well... felt"._

Mary had asked Illyana if she knew of any hymns they might sing in church. Illyana was not a big hymns person but there was one that she knew as it was quite often used in popular culture.

Illyana had written down the words for Mary and Mary had put it to music. A passable job but the whole congregation singing it had... well... Illyana had briefly felt... something.

Illyana quietly whispered the opening lyrics to herself. But the feelings were... was gone. But... she'd felt something. I wonder if that is what hope feels like she thought to herself.

 _..._

 _..._

 _Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_

 _That saved a wretch like me._

 _I once was lost but now I'm found,_

 _Was blind, but now I see_

 _..._

 _..._

Or... grace I suppose. The concept of grace was not really understood by Illyana anymore.

Jus like so many things...

 **Part 9f: Fight**

Illyana was out on an early evening walk, before supper, with Elizabeth and Marry. She had her cane and made use of it both as a prop and because her leg really did hurt (it was stiff after a day's efforts).

The Bennet girls like to patrols about the community. Searching out any singleton or small packs of zombies; which were great fun (The Bennet girls shared Illyana's definition of fun in that regards).

All three women were armed with a long gun musket and their swords.

There had been some mild chit-chat, but as they walked down a tree lined lane a group of armed men emerged from the trees and blocked the road.

 _"Drop the guns girlies"._ A large and swarthy man announced.

The Bennet's were quite supprised. Illyana's eyes narrowed and then her demeanor changed. She looked... scared.

 _"Now girlies. Don't make me tell you again. It's only the blonde we be a wanting"._

Elizabeth glared and slightly snarled. There were but seventeen of them. Brigands most likely. Scum, but they had the drop on them as their guns were already pointed. She glanced sideways at Mary who slightly nodded back. The twin prongs of sprinting vengeance would be the attack.

But before they could do anything Illyana dropped her long gun and both her long sword and short sword. And she begged the two to drop their guns.

 _"Do it! They are men of stern ways! And we but outmatch women"!_

Both Marry and Elizabeth had slightly stunned expressions at this sudden change in Illyana's character. They reluctantly complied.

 _"Do you swear to let Elizabeth and Marry go if I come with you"?_ Illyana then asked in a trembling and scared sounding voice.

 _"Yes we will dearie, we are men of... honor. Come with us and they will be left unharmed"._ Replied the brigand.

 _"Your word of honor as gentlemen"?_

 _"Our word of honor has gentlemen, we will let them go unharmed and allow them to return to their family forthwith"._

Elizabeth had a vexed expression and opened her mouth in to protest. Illyana turned to her left as Elizabeth did this and held up her left hand in protest. Unseen by the brigands Illyana winked with her now shielded left eye and gave a quick half grin.

Illyana then proceeded to hobble over the brigands, resting heavily on her cane.

Once she got there the inevitable double dealing began.

The brigand stated, with a half hearted apologetic expression. _"Sadly deerie, we are not gentlemen"._

Illyana raised her left hand to her face and gasped horror. _"You lied sir"?_

 _"Yes girlie we did"._

Illyana tone changed from horrified woman to... something dark and wicked. _"Good, so did_ _I_ _"._

She whipped out the concealed sword from the cane, slicing the throat of one brigand, as she also drew a dagger and stabbed another in the belly. She then dove to the ground slicing and stabbing. She left one fellow with his foot pinned to the ground by the dagger that now was thrust through it; but first she hamstrung the leader.

Illyana was no ninja, but she was very good. Pandemonium erupted, and so did the blood.

Consternation erupted as several of the brigands went down. The simple snatch and kill was no longer simple. Several firearms discharged but no rounds struck Elizabeth or Marry, one panicky fool did manage to accidently gut-shot one of his own fellows who clutched at his belly and screamed in agony.

Then the sprinting Bennet daughters was amongst the group and total slaughter commenced. It did not take long. And the Drake corsets that they all wore did fine service that day as several blades and bayonets were blocked.

In the end there was one survivor, the leader of the brigands, whom Illyana had hamstrung in the beginning of the fracas.

 _"Bloody hell you bitches"!_ He bellowed, which earned him a kick to the face from Elizabeth as she so disliked such disrespectful behavior towards the weaker sex.

 _"Manners sir. Manners. I'm told that it is never too late to learn"._ Illyana stated as she walked over, favoring her left leg, and placed her sword at his throat. _"I believe we have some questions for you and I recommend you answer or... well I'd go with the recommendation"._

The brigand spit on the ground. _"Torturing a fallen foe is against the high and mightily English code of honor that types like you professes to live by duckie"!_

Elizabeth frowned and replied. _"I fear he is correct Illyana"._

The brigand had a smug but pained smile for a few seconds, until he noticed how Illyana's eyes lit up as she grinned and answered.

" _Sadly for you sir I am not English. Russian to per specific. In Russia we are more... flexible about such things. Any suggestions Elizabeth as to what I cut off first? Do you have any suggestions Mary"?_

Mary looked indecisive. Elizabeth frowned in thought and then replied. Her reply started off calm, but got more... agitated as she went on.

 _"I cannot offer such advice Illyana as I am a woman of honor. But... if I was not I... suppose I'd... start with the eyebrows, then an ear, then the nose as a noseless man is just so... vulgar. Then knock out various teeth using the pummel of a dagger. Then smash finger joints, one at a time, using the before mentioned pummel. Then, if he is still uncooperative, I suppose cutting off the other ear is the next step, then scalp him, then take the toes, then the fingers and then his genitalia, and then... well one must leave the tongue and eyes until last as we do wish him to converse as to what he knows. I suppose if he has still not divulged all then you would have to start to get unpleasant. Fire perhaps? Rats gnawing at the extremities? Or feed him feet first to pigs? Might a red hot poker up the arse loosen his grip upon the truth? If that does not work than I suppose..."._

Elizabeth trailed off as she noticed Illyana and Mary staring at her with surprised and questioning looks.

Elizabeth continued after she composed herself. _"Purely hypothetical of course as I have never given such deeds even a moment of thought"._

Illyana raised her eyebrows in sarcastic disbelief. Elizabeth blushed in response and responded.

 _"Well... I was young and it was when I was in China and this very vexing older girl by the name of Sally Wornock, from America, who was in training with me and my sisters... She kept pulling my hair and pushing me down. And kept saying the most insulting things, like my_ _Kung fu_ _was... pig shit. I had improper fantasies of punishing her. I would like to say I defeated her in the end but she was bigger and older and more advanced in her training so I never did. Her family eventually left Shanghai and I never did... have satisfaction for her... torments"._

Illyana chuckled while she kicked the kneeling man to the ground. _"Thank you Elizabeth, as always a fountain of good advice; although somewhat surprising in this case. Eyebrows it is then"._ She then put a knee on his chest, grasped his left eyebrow with her left hand as she whipped out another dagger.

He promptly started screaming. _**"NO! I'll talk! I'll talk! I'll..."**_ Then he started making choking sounds and writhing upon the ground while attempting to grasp at his neck. He gurgled, gave a convulsive jerk and, with a cracking sound from his neck, he died.

 _"Shards! I didn't even start yet_ ". Was Illyana's complaint as she looked down up the dead body. She found something around his neck, tightly embedded, a... necklace. She used her dagger to cut it free from both the flesh and to cut the chain.

A necklace with a nine headed dragon figure. It had clenched, choking the man and breaking his neck. Illyana held it aloft for the others to look.

 _"Dark magic's"_ Was Elizabeth's comment. _"A strange symbol... what is it"?_

 _"A hydra"_ was Illyana's response as she looked thoughtfully upon it.

Mary sighed. _"I suppose we should go inform Father so he might alert the authorities. But first we must render the bodies incapable of rising as zombies"._

She examined the blood splattered dresses that they now wore. _"Mother shall be most upset about the blood"._

The girls methodically went among the bodies and daggers were thrust into all the heads scrambling the brains and then they walked home; after first dragging the bodies off the road, one must try to be polite to other users of the road;


	10. Chapter 10

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: Last chapter before Netherfield Park is occupied again (start of the real Pride and Prejudice story). This chapter completes my merging Illyana into the world of Pride and Prejudice and Zombies.

The setup was much more effort then I thought it would be, but was fun.

 **Part 10a: Utopia interlude**

 _"Hydra"?_ Asked Emma. _"As in the Hydra organization of today"?_

 _"Yes... well the Hydra of yesterday I suppose. But the same general organization I believe"._ Was Illyana's reply.

 _"I'd ask for details but that would be getting ahead of the story"._ Mused Emma. _"I assume you encountered them again"._

 _"Yes... you could say that"._

 **Part 10b: Hydra**

The leaders of Hydra met a few days later in London.

Drama would have the meeting take place in some dark and dank underground torch lit chamber where everybody is dressed in full body robes and wearing masks while engaged in obscure rituals. But... this is England and that would be vulgar and so... drool.

I mean what is the point of such a meeting other then drama? That chamber was for when they were entertaining rival organizations.

The meeting took place in a nice sun lit room, well as sun lit is it can be on a normal drizzly London day. The room was on the upper floor of the London estate of Lady Catherine De Bourgh, the famous zombie slaying warrior and ruler of one of the most feared tea rooms in all of London (woman lived in dread of an invite).

The room was large with massive windows on one side showing the gardens. A long rectangular table of heavy dark stained oak dominated the room. There were eleven chairs around the table and ten of them were occupied, nine by men, one by a woman. There were also ten men at arms standing against the rear wall of the room (one from each guest) armed with swords.

Coffee and tea had been served, as well as a truly decadent coffee cake. The individual at the head of the table, a Mr. William Cromblie, finally pushed his plate away and started the meeting; while silently swearing to himself that this time he'd send a ninja to the get the recipe as his requests were always ignored.

Mr. Cromblie was exactly where he deserved to be, or so he was convinced. His father had served before him and had greased the ways for his ascension as well. Meritocracy had its merits for the lower racks, but the elite were made of better stuff; or so he thought. Therefore he had been... revising the executive council membership for the last decade, making sure that like minded individuals were elevated to their natural position.

Male individuals. Now there was just a few irritating holdovers left.

 _"I call this executive meeting to order. Sadly it appears the New York member will not be joining us as his ship is now two weeks overdue and I fear that..."._

A knock at the door interrupted his speech. With an irritated frown he gestured for the closest person to the door to open it and see what the interruption was about. There was some muffled words and then _"The member from New York is here sir"._

 _"He is"?_ Was Cromblie's surprised statement, and in hindsight an admission of... guilt.

 _"He is"_ was the confident response from the door as and elderly bald headed man casually strode into the room, with the slight help of a black cane. His hair was white and long, but absent upon the top of his head. He was clear shaven and he wore spectacles. He was formally dressed in an elegant burgundy suit with a white scarf about the neck. Behind him came an attractive young woman, she looked to be in her mid twenties, who was also likewise dressed in appropriate formal female garb, light green in color, with a very elegant small hat upon her head.

He looked the splitting image of an elderly Benjamin Franklin.

 _"Mr. Franklin?"_ was Cromblie's very surprised exclamation.

 _"But he's been dead for ages"_ was the opinion expressed by another male representative.

The Franklin look alike replied. _"Delightfully no, though my enemies certainly wish it to be. I was simply... retired"._ A pleasant smile. _"Sorcery sometimes comes with... benefits in regards to health and long life. Ahh, all would live long, but none would be old"._

 _"The Hellfire club sent you as the new member"?_ Was asked by another unnamed man.

 _"Yes"._ Benjamin spied the empty chair and slowly walked over to it, his female companion walking behind him as if she was there in case he stumbled. " _My old organization has recently become quite concerned as to running of the London operation. So many of their representatives have gone... missing in recent years. I was asked to come out of retirement and assume former duties and was thus dispatched"._

 _"These are dangerous time as you well know"._ Spoke Cromblie trying to regain control of the meeting. _"I take it that the Graceful Lady encountered poor sailing"?_

 _"I know not"_ said Benjamin as he sat down with a small sigh of contentment. _"I sailed on the Sea King, an old tub of a vessel; sudden change of plans. God I detest sailing, salt pork, hammocks, salt water, and the sea in general. The ship was simply slow, resulting in my delay. But I appear to have arrived in but the nick of time to ensure that New York is represented in this most grand of endeavors"._

 _"How fortunate for us all" was_ Cromblie's dry comment. _"And your lady companion"?_

 _"My nurse... I am an old man and have need of such care. She is of the club and knows all that we do here. Thank you my dear. I suppose you should stand by the wall with the rest"._

With that the meeting resumed with Cromblie speaking.

 _"The... vessel has again eluded us. The men sent by Lord Finch have failed to return and we have word of their death. Now we need to..."_

Benjamin interrupted. _"How many times have you failed to acquire the vessel? Forgive me but I have been out of touch for quite some time. The last I heard was that there were... complications in the summoning. Would you please enlighten me"?_

Cromblie replied. _"Of course Mr. Franklin. The vessel was summoned, per the rituals, but there were... problems. Instead of summoning... what we expected, the Professor was only able to locate a gravely injured young Russian female of all things. At first he, and we, were convinced that there was an error in the summoning but... it was found that the rituals no longer work as what we sought is now here. The Professor had left the woman with some people of minor note as they had expressed both the desire to care for her and the... ability to enforce that decision due to the scarcity of skilled men at arms with the Professor"._

 _"Scarcity? Are we so reduced"?_ Was Benjamin's response.

 _"Sadly we are. These are troubled times and, as you know, Paris cost us most dearly"._

 _"So... instead of a demon we got a woman"?_ Responded Franklin.

 _"Yes... it appears so"._

A slightly sarcastic smile fromBenjamin. _"Then the ritual did indeed perform... successfully. Please go on"._

Mr. Cromblie was not pleased to be the one briefing, made him appear subordinate, but he didn't see anyway out of it. _"Once we realized that she was in fact what we sought we dispatched a force to retrieve her. They... perished"._

 _"Our best men slain? By who"?_

 _"They were not our best. They were... available. And who appears to an elderly man and five of his daughters or so the local news reported. We... did not have any observers"._

Benjamin laughed at the joke and then seeing that nobody was laughing stopped chuckling. _"Sorry. I thought that was but a joke. Bested by the elderly and young women? Was the stable boy involved as well? Maid of all work? I know of some fierce female warriors but really... that was all you had available was ones who could be so bested? Will street urchins next defeat us? Might we have cause to fear the street beggars now"?_

Cromblie replied with a scowl. _"The situation was misjudged. We waited and then sent another force to retrieve her once she was beyond the walls of where she resided. We don't know as to the details other then... they also perished"._

 _"Naught for three. Well... the next plan is"?_

 _"We will send a larger force"._

Benjamin looked exasperated. _"That's your plan? This council comes up with that? Experience keeps a dear school, but one is supposed to learn from it old boy"._

 _"This time we will send our best"._

 _"And that is what all of you think"?_

 _"No"._ Spoke Lady Catherine De Bourgh.

She was a stern older woman of late fortyish years. She was wearing a black eye patch over her missing left eye and was dressed in black leathers as well. _"I have put forth a plan to... determine just what thwarts us and just what is before us. Just... who is this female? However... the majority prefers a more direct... approach"._

 _"Is that the same majority that acted so... prudently in Paris"?_ WasBenjamin's suddenly harsh statement. _"The majority that ignored the advice from those more learned then themselves in such matters resulting in... what befell Paris and most of France. Hear Reason, or she'll make you feel her"._

 _"Yes". Was_ Lady Catherine's reply, with a tone of contempt.

 _"We will not be spoke to by a woman and a philandering has-been from the new world! I will send my dismay over your behavior to the Hellfire Club's Black King and have you removed"!_ Spoke Cromblie while slapping his hand on the table.

Benjamin leaned back in his chair. _"Send away then... he's listening"._

 _"How"?_

 _"Because I'm sitting right here"._

A look of astonishment from most of those present. _"You are the Black King of the Hellfire club"?_

A smile from Benjamin. _"Well I was its founder after all. I did say that I had resumed old... duties. Just as here I found much... foolishness"._

 _"I... see"._ Replied Cromblie.

 _"Not sure you do old boy but... tell me this. Has there been any attempt to just meet this supposed young woman? Any attempt to just converse with her"?_

 _"No"._

 _"More's the pity... well all just spilt milk at this point. Let us vote upon the Lady Catherine's plan as I am but newly arrived"._

 _"The vote was already taken"._

 _"Then as a mater of protocol I ask for a reconsider"._

A sigh of anger from Cromblie. _"As you wish. All those in favor of Lady Catherine's..."._

 _"No no dear chap. Please do it in reverse. Humor an old man"._

A scowl from Cromblie. _"All opposed to Lady Catherine's plan raise your hand"._

Six men raised their hands as well as Crombie. Benjamin looked dismayed. _"That's it then"._

 _"Yes that's it"_ spoke a victorious Cromblie.

 _"Well... The doors of wisdom are never shut but one must endeavor to actually pass through the portals"_ wasBenjamin's sad statement.

Cromblie looked confused. The expression didn't last long, and neither did the seven council members, as eight of the men at arms sprang into violence, along with Benjamin's nurse Lady Catherine, as well as two other council members.

The fight was brief, but very bloody.

Afterwards Benjamin stood up, walked over to Cromblie's chair and, using his cane, pushed the now headless body from the chair. Then he sat down in the bloody chair.

 _"Thank you Sally, always a dear"._ Was his comment.

There were now four surviving men at arms, the now named Sally, Benjamin, Lady Catherine, and the two men whom had not voted yes.

 _"Please... introduce yourselves"._ Was Benjamin statement as he pulled a handkerchief from his jacket to mop the splatter of blood off of his face. Tsk tsk, decapitations are always so... messy.

A young good looking man introduced himself with a smile. _"Dorian Gray at your service Mr. Franklin. I believe we met some time ago"._

 _"Yes we did... looking well as always Mr. Gray"._ Benjamin looked to the other survivor; a stern strong looking man in his late thirties. _"And you are..."?_

 _"William Shaw"._ Was the curt response.

 _"A pleasure Mr. Shaw. Allow me to introduced myself as I have been amiss on introductions. I am the Benjamin Franklin, founder of the Hellfire Club of New Your, once again its Black King, and I think once again the Lord Commander of Hydra as well. Is that not so"?_

 _"Yes"_. Shaw, Gray and Lady Catherine replied.

 _"Now that the house cleaning is out of the way, please outline your plan Lady Catherine as we have a world to save... and eventually rule I suppose. Sadly only a virtuous people are capable of freedom. As nations become corrupt and vicious, they have more need of... masters"._

Lady Catherine spoke. _"We are in a fog, things are not as expected. Instead of continuing to blunder about like castrated cattle we need to understand just who are these Bennets that thwart us and just what... is residing with them. I plan to send some agents of Hydra to infiltrate the community and gather knowledge as to our foe and our prize"._

Sally started slightly at the name Bennet, a small cruel smile slowly bloomed upon her face.

 _"Approved"._ Replied Benjamin. _"I put the operation in your hands for now milady. Lord Shaw, Mr. Gray, I think we are in need new members of merit this time. Any suggestions"?_

 _"Mr. Nathan Rothschild comes to mind"._ Replied Shaw.

 _"The Jewish Banker"?_ Injected Lady Catharine with some annoyance.

 _"Lady Catharine, this is the eighteenth century, age of enlightenment and all that"._ Was Benjamin's gentle scolding.

 _"The Paris branch of the family is of course gone, but there still resides the German, Russian, and Italian operations. We have made use of the banking connections from time to time and have found Mr. Rothschild to be of... agreeable opinions and disposition"._ Continued Shaw.

 _"I would bring Mr. Dante to your attention"_ spoke Mr. Gray. _"He is quite popular with the court, upon the battle field, and is pleasant company"._

 _"I have heard of him... is he not a day walker"?_ Replied Benjamin.

 _"Yes, vampire and late of Rome as the Pontiff is not... very welcoming of his type. Quite wicked upon the field of battle"._

 _"And off of it as well, or so I've heard"_ sniffed Lady Catharine.

 _"Approved. Sound them out and if they are found to be worthy candidates then... bring them to me"._ Rather ominous sounding statement from Benjamin. _"In addition each of you are to nominate two current members to be considered for elevation to this committee. I will...review your choices and make the final decision so_...". A glance at the now dead Mr. Cromblie _"Choose wisely"._

Benjamin turned to Mr. Gray. _"Mr. Gray... in a few days you and I shall converse with the Professor and see as to the progress of the great machine"._

With that Benjamin stood up with a slight groan. _"And with that I dearly need a bath as it has been a dreadfully long sea voyage and my back is quite cross with me... damn hammocks"._ A smile of anticipation. _"Lady Catherine if you could be so kind as to have your household draw me a bath so I may refresh myself. My nurse will see to the massage afterwards. Also, my I trouble you for lodging for the a few days"?_

 _"Yes... Benjamin"._ Was her familiar comment, meaning she used his first name, which drew a smile from him. Ahh... just as he hoped... a good bath and a chance to resume his... relationship with Lady Catherine... let's see he last saw her... hmm must be almost twenty years ago. My my, how quickly time passes.

 **Part 10c: Night dance**

2:38am. The house was dark and Illyana was practicing with her swords. She was in the unlit training room and had been doing a vigorous sword dance for the last half hour. The only illumination was some moon light from the skylights. Her sweat drenched form danced about the room slashing, thrusting, blocking, and other such moves. Her Drake necklace was dangling from her neck.

She was feeling like her old self, not fully recovered, but close. Recovered physically that is. Her magic was still stymied, and so was her mutant ability.

She finally paused in the dance, half bent over and panting.

There was a flash of light as a match was lit. Mr. Bennet was at the doorway and had just lit his pipe. He sucked on it a few times to get the fire going, his face eerily lit by the red glow of the pipe.

 _"You sleep less and less"_ was his smoky observation.

 _"I tend to not require much sleep"_ Illyana dryly observed.

 _"You are almost recovered I would suppose. You've begun to win at times with my daughters, which is most impressive I must say, but of course practice differs from actual combat"._

 _"Yes... one tends to fight harder when it is for real"._

 _"I take it your swords meet with approval"?_

Illyana twirled the long sword in a series of slashes as she executed a fighting retreat. _"Yes... They are... perfection. A precious gift"._

 _"They are Hattori Hanzō steel according to the maker's mark upon the blade"._ Was Mr. Bennet's smoky comment. _"Very... respectable for those in the know_ ". Then he switched topics. _"And your magics"?_

 _"Illyana waved her long sword in a circle over her head and the candles that were scattered about the room all lit with little orange flames"._

 _"Impressive"._ Stated Mr. Bennet as he puffed on his pipe.

 _"No, it is not impressive. I am... stymied... blocked... in fact bound. The overwhelming preponderance of my... talents is denied me. I have clawed this much back due to flaws in the binding, but I appear to have reached a plateau for now"._

Mr. Bennet sucked on his pipe in thought. Time to voice his concerns. _"It is my understanding that humans cannot be bound in such ways"._

 _"No... they cannot. Blocked yes, but not bound as I am bound"._

 _"Are you of_ _Faerie_ _Miss Rasputin? Or... something else"._

Illyana sheathed her swords. _"Something else... what a polite way to describe it Mr. Bennet. Yes, I am something else... and I suspect you know what that something else is"._

A smoky sigh. _"Are you"?_

A pause and then Illyana nodded her head once. _"Yes... I am a demon Mr. Bennet. I was human once but then... bad... things happened to me"._

 _"What is your purpose"?_

 _"Ultimately to not be as I am. I strive to regain my soul, and I plot the utter ruin of those who did this to me"._

 _"I must say I find you to be a very... odd demon. Strange to see demon spawn enjoying a cookie, singing in church, or being embarrassed over improper use of a spoon at supper"._

 _"Yes... slurping. Mustn't slurp. So... unladylike"._

Mr. Bennet chuckled. _"Jane, Elizabeth, and my wife are very good at such corrections"._

Illyana bowed her head. _"Thank you for permitting me to reside here until I healed. Most... most have not been so kind. I shall go now"._

Mr. Bennet shook his head. _"No Miss Rasputin, you are not being turned out. You were welcomed in this house and your welcome remains"._

Illyana had a puzzled look upon her face as she asked a question. _"Why"?_

 _"My daughters like you. I like you. The servants like you. Even my wife likes you, although she is firm in insisting that you are not to get between any potential matrimonial matches involving our daughters"._

 _"You wife is concerned that I'll..."?_

 _"End up marring somebody that Mrs. Bennet wants one of her daughters to marry"._

Illyana began to softly chuckle. _"That... that is the oddest thing that... somebody has ever been concerned about involving me. You have my word that I shall endeavor with all haste to dismiss any such... thoughts by any... suitor"._

 _"Good, Mrs. Bennet has... concerns due to your beauty even though you lack any meaningful wealth"._

Illyana asked a question. _"I... am confused. Why are you... letting me stay even though you know what... I am"?_

 _"We like you Miss Rasputin and enjoy your presence. And you saved my family which would be a rather odd way of trying to harm us. In this home honor is more then just a word. Plus, neither you nor the Vicar burst into flames when he says grace at supper when he dines here"._

 _"I... I don't understand"._

A smile from Mr. Bennet _. "Affection Miss Bennet. You are liked, it is as simple as that. I find that you have flaws that my daughters do not and virtues that they lack so interactions between you and them are for the betterment of both. You are one that they apparently somewhat listen to as you have their respect. I also find you to be a calming and rational influence on my daughters, they do tend to get... hasty at times. And they are rather... silly about so many things"._

Illyana's eyebrows rose in surprise. _"Literally the first time anybody has ever found me to be... calming"._

 _"Life is filled with firsts Miss Rasputin. I am gladdened that we could be one. What may I ask is your plans"?_

 _"To bide my time. Things are in motion, but I know not what"._


	11. Chapter 11

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: I'm using the Project Gutenberg eBook of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, as the source for the actual story (saves me from having to do a bunch of typing). The eBook is for the use of anyone anywhere at no cost and with almost no restrictions whatsoever (yea!). So you will likely see a different writing style from time to time.

License stuff, you may copy it, give it away or re-use it under the terms of the Project Gutenberg License included with this eBook or online at www gutenberg org.

However I have rewritten many of the words and, since the underlying plot does change, I will eventually stop using the existing words. I'll let folks know what are the original chapters of the book.

Oh, because I am a cruel and mean person, I will not be revealing just who are agents of Hydra (hail hydra!) until the time is right, but I suppose you could look at the tarots to know (or so you might think). And I suppose guessing always helps.

Ahh… this should be such fun. Let me know what you think (hint hint). I've gathered some of Ben Franklin's actual quotes and used them in this story.

 **Part 11a: Utopia interlude**

" _Did the girls know that you were a demon as well"?_ Asked Emma.

Illyana answered with a slight smile. _"No. Mr. Bennet kept that tidbit of information to himself. Magic is one thing, but an actual demon would cause all kinds of consternation. I suppose the social stigma alone would be quite frightful. They knew I was from someplace else but not the actual locality or my true nature"._

Emma chuckled _"Yes… one must maintain proper decorum"._

" _Now you sound like Jane or Lizzy"._ Replied Illyana as she chuckled in turn.

" _How… did you like it there"?_ Inquired Emma.

" _Nice in that I wasn't considered slime by everybody. Odd being… liked. Rather smelly in that most people infrequently washed, rather glad that the Bennets did not follow that particular social norm"._

 **Part 11b: Author's explanation about money and worth in England at that time**

A few brief words about finances in the early 1800's. If you read the books, or watch the film or TV adaptations, many of the characters are always talking about yearly incomes (i.e. Mr. Bingley's yearly income of £4000 pounds a year) instead of net worth.

To put some of these sums from Pride and Prejudice into perspective, the average annual income for an English laborer or farmer in 1800 was around £15-20 pounds. To live comfortably, an English gentleman like Mr. Bennet, would require around £300 pounds per year per family member, or over fifteen times the amount for a common working man who supported his entire family with that income.

So Mr. Bennet must have at least £2100 pounds a year income.

As you can see from the above figures, as long as Mr. Bennet lived his family was comfortably off. But the situation would change drastically the moment he died. After that unhappy event, Mrs. Bennet would be expected to live off the 4% interest of her £5,000 marriage settlement (which is likely in the form of government bonds), yielding £200 per year (i.e. one tenth of what Mr. Bennet provided, oh the horrors… the horrors).

No wonder she becomes shrill every time she thinks of her unmarried daughters, for Mr. Bennet's entire yearly £2,000ish income and his house were entailed to Mr. Collins (it did not help that both Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were spendthrifts so their actual savings are quite low). After Mrs. Bennet's death, Lizzy would receive just 1/5 of her mother's marriage portion (1000 pounds). This means that she would bring to her marriage only 40 pounds per year (which I point out is still twice the average yearly wage).

Keep in mind that if one of the Bennet daughters were to marry and produce a male offspring before Mr. Bennet dies, then that male offspring would be the new heir. If multiple daughters produce male offspring before his death then I think the oldest daughter's male off spring would have precedence.

Oh, and why four percent? Well, that was what government bonds paid so all basic investments were judged against four percent because why would you own something that returned one percent when you could sell it and get four percent? This meant that low performing assets would fall in price until the return was roughly four percent.

How much is a pound worth in today's English pounds? My rule of thumb is to multiply by 1000 and you roughly end up with current day's monetary values. Keep in mind that taxes were very very low back then (and there was no income tax).

Back then English currency was not decimal so a pound was divided into 20 shillings and each shilling into 12 pence, making 240 pence to the pound. 4 farthings = 1 penny so a pound was 960 farthings (yea, most confusing).

On to the story!

 **Part 11c: Breakfast at Bennets (original chap1 of the real book)**

A few days later…

Two axioms appeared to guide the Bennet household. Mrs. Bennet was a firm believer that it must be universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. After all, heirs require both the labors of a woman and her labor, or so she frequently told her daughters. Mr. Bennet taught them a zombie in possession of some brains must be desirous for even more brains.

Her goal was to marry them off. His goal was their survival.

It was a drizzly morning as the two of them partook of breakfast in the library. Tea, toast, some dried fruit, and this new confection called Eggs Benedict. The girls were not at breakfast this morning as Mrs. Bennet wished a private conversation with Mr. Bennet.

The girls had already eaten and were outside engaged in combat practice, the clatter of the wooden training swords could be occasionally heard, that and once a shriek from Lizzy as Illyana won yet another round of scare the ninja. Lizzy was by this point deeply regretting teaching Illyana the game, she could never get Illyana to do anything but tense up. And now Lizzy had a bit of a phobia about being startled in the shower or tub; Illyana called is psycho syndrome but refused to explain the meaning of the comment.

The desire for quality matrimony was of paramount concern for many a family. Therefore any newcomer single male of worth to the neighborhood was considered the rightful matrimonial property of some one or other of their daughters.

 _"My dear Mr. Bennet"_ said his lady to him that morning, _"Have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last"?_

Netherfield Park being a fine estate that had stood empty ever since the prior occupants had unfortunately been consumed by a roving horde of zombies during a christening party. Very sad.

Mr. Bennet replied that he had not.

 _"But it is, for Mrs. Long has told me all about it at yesterdays' tea"._

Mr. Bennet made no answer for he had none that he wished to share. He sadly realized that a pleasant, quiet breakfast, was now but a forlorn hope.

Annoyed at his silence, his wife cried impatiently. _"Do you not want to know who has taken it"?_

 _"You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it"._

This was invitation enough.

 _"Why my dear, you must know, Mrs. Long says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of England; that he came down on Monday in a fine carriage to see the place, and was so much delighted with it, that he agreed with Mr. Morris that he shall immediately take possession, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week"._

 _"What is his name"?_

 _"Bingley"._

 _"Is he married or single"?_ Like he didn't already know the answer. If this Mr. Bingley was married then this conversation would not be so… impassioned. Oh why the blazes had his woman not produced at least one son? It was not from want of trying.

 _"Oh! Single, my dear, to be sure! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls"!_

 _"How so? How can it affect them? Wealth is little defense against the dead. is he if worth with blade and power"?_

 _"My dear Mr. Bennet,"_ replied his wife, _"how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of the"_.

 _"Is that his design in settling here"?_

 _"Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes"._

 _"I see no occasion for that. You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better, for as you are as handsome as any of them, Mr. Bingley may like you the best of all"._ Flattery rarely hurts was one of Mr. Bennet's axioms in life when it came to women.

 _"My dear, you flatter me. I certainly have had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a woman has five grown-up daughters, she ought to give over thinking of her own beauty"._

Mr. Bennet replied to her false modesty. _"In such cases, a woman has not often much beauty to think of"._

Mrs. Bennet continued to press. _"But, my dear, you must indeed go and see Mr. Bingley when he comes into the neighborhood"._

He demurred just to see how agitated that would make her. _"Perhaps..."._ Sometimes such agitation results in a mock quarrel over the sauna and her need to demonstrate how… unhealthy it was.

Mrs. Bennet took the bait, hook, line and sinker. _"But consider your daughters. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Sir William and Lady Lucas are determined to go, merely on that account, for in general, you know, they visit no newcomers. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for us to visit him if you do not"._

He rebutted her arguments. _"You are over-scrupulous, surely. I dare say Mr. Bingley will be very glad to see the lot of you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying whichever he chooses of the girls; though I must throw in a good word for my little Lizzy"._

 _"I desire that you do no such thing. Lizzy is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure she is not half so handsome as Jane, nor half so good-humored as Lydia. But you are always giving her the preference"._

 _"They have none of them much to recommend them,"_ replied he; " _they are all silly and ignorant like other girls; but Lizzy has something more of quickness than her sisters"_.

 _"Mr. Bennet, how can you abuse your own children in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion for my poor nerves"._

 _"You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these last twenty years at least"._

 _"Ah, you do not know what I suffer"._

Mr. Bennet mopped up the last of the egg yoke. _"But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young men of four thousand a year come into the neighborhood"._

 _"It will be no use to us, if twenty such should come, since you will not visit them"._

 _"Depend upon it, my dear, that when there are twenty, I will visit them all"._

Mr. Bennet was such an odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humor, reserve, and caprice, that the experience of three-and-twenty years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character.

Her mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and sometimes uncertain temper. When she was discontented, she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get her daughters married; its solace was visiting and news.

" _And another thing Mr. Bennet, it is high time that the sauna be retired. That heat is harmful for your aged constitution and its use by the girls will likely affect their childbearing abilities. Must I demonstrate the harm yet again"?_

" _Yes I suppose you must"._ Replied Mr. Bennet has he concealed his grin. Well, the day is suddenly brighter was his thought.

 **Part 11d: London**

At least some things are going well thought Benjamin, the new Lord Commander of Hydra, as he sat in the carriage with Mr. Dorian Gray. They were returning from a meeting with Professor Aida Durard, recent member of the British Academy of Sciences, late of the Paris institute of Science, junior curator in the British Museum, and life long servant of Hydra; his family had been part of Hydra for generations.

" _I'm pleased that you've accepted my invitation to dwell in my home for the remainder of the week old friend"._ Spoke Mr. Gray.

" _I have need to acquire my own domicile within the next fortnight or two, and proper servants for myself and Sally. But this lets me cycle amongst the council for now"_. Then with a grin. _"I have always found that fish & visitors stink in three days so time to give Lady Catherine some space"._

" _I take it Mr. Shaw has offered as well?"_ hypothesized Dorian as he glanced out the carriage window.

" _Yes he has, most… astute is Mr. Shaw"._ Replied Benjamin. _"Tonight we shall all meet Mr. Rothschild for drinks and supper. Lady Catherine was rather disagreeable about having a Jew in her home, but she finally came to her senses about those of the Hebrew persuasion after some intimate discussions"._

Dorian looked back to Benjamin. _"I find myself somewhat surprised that she was ever hesitant in that Mr. Franklin. Your powers of persuasion are still as capable as I remember them oh so long ago"._

" _Yes, those were fun times Mr. Gray. Ahh the joy of youth and the London Hellfire Club"._ Replied Benjamin with a slight smile. _"I have my ways and Lady Catherine is very amenable to the proper… persuasions"._

Hmmm, yes at least some things looked salvable from the debacle that the former Lord Commander had been crafting.

 **REFLECTION Part A**

The day had begun early, one could say bright and early but this is London so foggy and damp and early describes the morning quite well thank you very much.

Mr. Gray had arrived before dawn with his cartridge and after breaking fast with Mr. Franklin and Lady Catherine, the two men, and the nurse/warrior Sally, had taken the carriage to the British Museum, there to meet with the Professor. Lady Catherine had other things to attend to that day.

The professor was found in one of the back workrooms examining the progress of the ongoing reassembly of the drake skeleton while two workmen and an assistant nervously stood by.

" _Mr. Franklin, it is an honor Monsieur"._ Spoke the Professor upon seeing his visitors. The Professor spoke with a strong French accent but his English was impeccable. It should be as he spoke more then a dozen languages.

" _Professor Durard, I've heard so much about you"._ Replied Benjamin as he examined the Professor while he accepted both the Professor's greetings and handshake.

Professor Aida Durard was tall and stout, but a bit on the thin side. Long brown shoulder length hair done up in a ponytail, clean shaven, very smartly dressed which of course was but fitting for one of his family background; shame about the now very dead family background. And brilliant green eyes, a rare color indeed, but appropriate for such a rare man. The Professor was also wearing a set of golden spectacles with very small lenses.

" _A most interesting creature"_ opined Benjamin while pointing at the partially assembled skeleton with his cane.

Professor Durard dismissed the assistant and the two workmen. Once they were gone he replied.

" _Yes… never seen before. Winged as you can see by the bones on the work benches, going to be a devil of a time securely wiring those up. And the jaw, my God, we hazard that it was capable of biting through the spine of a horse. Speaking of which, it was apparently a steed of some type according to the saddle I saw strapped upon it, a saddle that I sadly was unable to further examine or acquire. But here we have the complete skeleton apart from one missing tooth which we have had to fabricate a replacement for"._

" _Was it her steed"?_ Asked Sally while admiring the skull and its teeth. She touched one and quickly drew back her finger which now had a drop of blood upon it.

" _Unknown milady, and please take care as the teeth are wickedly sharp. It could be that the beast was maddened by its arrival, perhaps it was just caught in the undertow that brought her here, or it may have had some rider that she previously killed or may even yet be in hiding and undiscovered"._

" _What went wrong with the summoning"?_ Was Benjamin next and very direct question.

The Professor replied while he took his glasses off and cleaned them. _"I have looked again and again at the rituals and I can find nothing wrong. I think we summoned exactly what we sought and bargained for. It's just that the… form is not what one would expect for a demon of such power"._

He continued. _"Perhaps she is some sort of chameleon, assuming a form similar to that which she encounters as a way to blend in. In this case a weak female form to deceive. One must observe that this is a matter of the demonic so she may not in fact be a she. I hypothesize that it has subsequently has become trapped in that form as the bindings took hold. That and the injuries which nothing human could have survived, I examined her myself and was most amazed at her continuance. We at first thought the demon was the missing rider of the beast and only belatedly concluded that the woman was that what we sought. I know I should have killed the onlookers, but in hindsight that would likely have been a poor decision as this Bennet family is most skilled in the arts combat. The men granted to me would have fallen like petals from a flower and I fear my skills would not have sufficed, both martial and arcane"._

" _Any thoughts as to why she is still dwells with them"?_

" _I would like to say fear, but how can one judge such a creature? Perhaps she is confused and knows not what she is? The bindings and the false female form may have affected her abilities to reason. It would be of some minor amusement if she actually believed herself to be the creature she pretends to be. I hazard that she has taken control of this family and is building upon that refuge"._

The Professor picked up a claw. _"And yet the odds of one's so skilled being at the locality of her arrival must be vanishingly small. She must know she has been bound by some entity unknown, although I fear my name is likely upon her tongue so she knows something of us"._

" _Likely more then we would wish as fools were sent to acquire her. Fools sent by fools. Well that's done and paid for. When will the beast be ready for its unveiling"?_ Inquired Benjamin.

" _Likely the same time the machine will be ready Sir, in some months. The Crown itself is planning a gala around it, the King is most interested in the beast. He has visited this room twice to gaze upon our progress"._

" _Months…"?_ Replied Benjamin in a slightly dangerous tone.

" _Yes Monsieur, regrettably months. The machine must be… altered. The demon is in mortal guise and adjustments must be made and new components fabricated. Prudently I kept samples of her blood and even a bit of detached tissue when I examined her"._

The Professor drew forth a small glass jar from his coat pocket. _"I brought the bit of flesh with me, it and the blood are kept at the location of La Machine as they are of great importance in the adjustments needed to. We must… how do you say… it is like waves… Ah harmonics. We must harmonize the harmonic resonances. Most interesting you can see it has not decayed and has even healed as the bruising is gone from the surface of the skin. I would hazard that it is warm to the touch if I were so bold as to perform the experiment. And the vial of blood is still liquid and is warm as well"._

" _Let us see La Machine then"._ Concluded Benjamin.

With that the party of four departed the great museum to Mr. Gray's carriage.

 **REFLECTION Part B**

It was a short journey as to the locality of La Machine was it adjacent and beneath Westminster Abbey. Benjamin and Mr. Grey sat on one side and Professor Gray and Sally sat on the other side.

" _As so was Paris"_ commented the Professor as they rode in the carriage. _"In Paris we located La Machine adjacent to Notre Dame, this allowed us to utilize the lightning rod of the steeple. A way to project the machine's emanations. The Abby lacks a Steeple, but the dual towers proved a similar function with their lightning rods"._

Benjamin asked a question of the Professor. _"You were there Professor Durard, in Paris when it all went wrong. I've read the recounts of the few survivors, but words upon parchment are different then the spoken word. I would be most grateful if you were to recount your recollections of that of that most unfortunate failure"._

The Professor answered and got briefly chocked up as he did so. _"It was bad Monsieur. Everything… Tout a tourné à la merde. Forgive me milady but all was ruin. So much was lost, city, country, and... la famille"._

Sally put her hand on the Professor's shoulder as he paused and got hold of his emotions.

" _La Machine was assembled, the demonstrations using entities of lesser power had shown the proof of our work in destroying the undead. An entity of great power was needed to power La Machine for the function of its creation, the eradication of this unnatural plague. There was… disagreement as to the selection of the entity. To my great regret I acquiesced to the capture of a queen of Faerie as the lesser of Faerie had been proven to be usable, as the lesser demonic or persons of power. All… sufficed as fuel, but I believed that endeavors of such scale required more… potent fuel then Faerie could provide, or at least darker fuel then one of the Fay"._

" _The Fay was bound and consumed by La Machine and… I was right. The unfortunates as you call them, in the France that was we called them Des morts-vivants, they did not perish. They… answered a call as it were. Perhaps the Fay cursed the invocation in her dieing, she was most… resolute in her words and hate. Perhaps there was a flaw in our understanding? Whatever the cause, the undead of France descended upon Paris and they now had purpose. To the horror of all, they had intent. No longer creatures of mindless appetite, they… overwhelmed the city's defenses, they killed and they… consumed. And their ranks swelled with the fruit of their deeds"._

" _At first we did not know what gathered as we focused upon why the dead yet walked. Why had the device not worked as planned? Then as the dead gathered we realized we were trapped in a city surrounded by the dead given purpose. I…. I will not recount those days and nights. My city burned in the end, the King an court destroyed, and all that I had, all that I treasured was lost. And with the losing most of my compatriots and resources of Hydra were lost as well"._

" _What was left of us managed to flee the final destruction with the critical components of the machine. The horde, it then… ate its way across most of France before it finally degenerated back into mindless undead that we are so unfortunately familiar with"._

The motion of the carriage ceased.

" _Ah, were are here"._ Commented the Professor.

The carriage had stopped at a set of buildings adjacent to the main opening of the Abby.

" _La Machine is underground and the access point is here"._ Spoke the Professor as the carriage door opened.

 **REFLECTION Part C**

" _Most impressive"_ was Benjamin's statement upon viewing of the were ungrounded, and according to the Professor, beneath the Abby.

" _A disused part of the crypt, walled up ages ago. We broke in and expanded this room by digging down. We also dug a deeper level to provide drainage"._ The Professor was in lecture mode. _"There are adjacent workrooms and a secure storage for… things that need securing._

The party was in a high domed room, the ceiling painted in a now faded dark blue with a single painted star in the center. Painted angels with trumpets were painted in the corners of the room where the ceiling joined the walls. The trumpets pointed to the single star. Four half inch thick silver wires protruded from the ceiling upon the endings of the trumpets and connected to the machine.

The original stone floor as gone and now the chamber was now over fifty feet tall.

The machine took up the center of the room and stood roughly forty feet tall. It was a device of wrought iron bronze, blown glass, and gleaming crystal. The bottom of the device was a platform and a large glass chamber that contained a large golden cross attached to the floor of the chamber. There were straps on the cross that obviously were for strapping a body to the cross.

The whole machine looked very art deco merged with steam punk Victorian combined with Lovecraftian unnaturalness. While there were lanterns providing some light, some glass globes of the machine itself were glowing which provided most of the illumination. The base of the machine was enclosed by a pentagram of inlaid red tile. The pentagram was within a circle of mystic half completed runes.

" _We were able to disassemble and preserve the core components, but most of the glass work has had to be re-blown at our workshops"._

" _And the enchantments"?_ Inquired Benjamin as he walked around the device.

" _Half done… but of course alterations are needed"._ Replied the Professor.

" _Yes…"._ Benjamin replied as he leaned over and peered into the workings. Hmm some of the parts were moving without any obviously source of locomotion. He stood back up but was still facing the device.

" _I wish to review the tomes and the design notes used in the making of the original device and this present incarnation"._

" _Of course Monsieur, but some of the notes are stored here and are needed by the artifactors and I as we work upon it. For reference and of course documentation as to what has been done. For those I must ask that you review them here"._

Benjamin turned to face the Professor. _"Acceptable. You and your team are most skilled Professor. Encouraging considering so many of the original team perished in Paris, including your mentor I believe. Lord Browswell, the designer of the original device"._

" _A most grievous loss to our cause Monsieur"._ Replied the Professor.

" _Where did you first meet Lord Browswell Professor Durard, Japan I believe"?_

" _No Monsieur, I was already a member of his team, but not part of the inner circle at that point"._

" _Ahh, thank you Professor, your file was not detailed as to that. Shame about your accident in Japan. I must say I am somewhat surprised to see just how fit you are for one so injured unto death"._

The Professor replied while he grimaced in remembered pain. _"It took time but I had the finest of care, and of course the arts arcane played their own part in my healing"._

Sally, who was standing next to Benjamin, at this point whispered something in Benjamin's ear. _"Ah yes, quite right Sally, we really must be going. Professor, I would ask a favor to ask of you. Would you do me the service of escorting Sally here as to the sights of London? She has never been and would dearly love to take some of it in. She has seen much of the Orient in her youth, but never anything of the Old World"._

The Professor offered his hand to Sally. _"It would be my pleasure to show la demoiselle the sights as it were"._

Benjamin concluded the meeting. _"Thank you sir. Please send the documents to Mr. Gray's residence. I wish to delve into them starting promptly on the morrow. We shall see ourselves out. Sally I expect to see you no earlier then the day after tomorrow. Take good care of her Professor as she is most... dear to me"._

He turned to leave with Mr. Gray, but turned back. _"Sally, please don't break him too much, we have much need of him"._

The Professor's eyebrows rose at the statement while Sally gave a demure eyes downcast smile.

 **END REFLECTION**

" _I forgot to ask, how was your time in the East Dorian"?_ Inquired Benjamin.

" _It was entertaining old friend. For awhile at least. The things they do in India, so delightfully wicked. Sufficient to amuse me for a length of time"._

" _Sufficient length for the heir of Mr. Gray to be born, grew to adulthood, and return the England to the astonishment of society"?_

A smile from Mr. Gray. " _Why yes, there was talk as to how I so resembled my late… father. Tell me Benjamin, why did you take a different path to immortality"?_

" _Different price paid Dorian. Your path… terrified me. And here it was that I keep secrets from you and now I find you in Hydra? What changed to pull you from your endless pursuit of… tedium relief"?_

" _The need for survival Benjamin. This… plague threatens even one such as I. The world is dying, something I've strove oh so long to not partake of"._

They rode in silence for a few minutes, and then the carriage passed the gate to Lady's Catherine's London estate.

" _Your conclusions Lord Commander?"_ inquired Mr. Gray.

Benjamin smiled, but his eyes did not. _"I have always found that half the truth is often a great lie"._

" _In what way my friend"?_

" _Paris should_ _ **NOT**_ _have failed. The scourge_ _ **should**_ _have been destroyed. Something went amiss. I seek the answer to the question as to what and why and…"._

Dorian finished. _"Who"._


	12. Chapter 12

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: And so the actual Pride and Prejudice begins. Always felt that the book Pride, Prejudice, and Zombies just took it a bit too far on being silly, but then again the very premise is a bit silly.

 **Part 12a: Utopia interlude**

" _Finally you get to the real story"._ Stated Emma. She had been wondering if Netherfield Park was ever going to be occupied.

Illyana answered with a slight frown. _"There is no real part of the story Emma. It's just the recounting of my time there. I take it that_ _Netherfield Park is in the book_ _"?_

" _Yes, it is the opening of the book"._ Replied Emma. _"As you well know"._

" _No Emma I don't. As I said before, I have never read the book Pride and Prejudice"._

" _Then you must have seen a film or small screen adaptation"._

" _No, Emma it is very annoying to always be considered a liar whenever I say something that somebody disagrees with"._

" _You have mislead more then once Illyana"._

" _Far less then you Emma. I lie but rarely. Do you wish to hear the story or not"?_

" _Yes, please continue. I find your… perspective to be fascinating"._

 **Part 12b: Introductions are made (original chap2 of the real book)**

Mr. Bennet was actually among the earliest of those who waited on Mr. Bingley. He had always intended to visit the man, though to the last always assuring his wife that he should not go; and till the evening after the visit was paid she had no knowledge of it. He finally disclosed the visit the following manner. Observing his second daughter having just demonstrated a particularly vicious disemboweling dagger move to the entire family and Illyana, he commented upon the technique.

 _"Mostly impressive Lizzy, I hope Mr. Bingley will never see such a demonstration up close and personal. I doubt he, or anyone to that fact, would enjoy it"._

 _"We are not in a way to know what Mr. Bingley likes,"_ said her mother resentfully, _"since we are not to visit."_

" _But you forget, mamma,"_ said Elizabeth, _"that we shall meet him at the assemblies, and that Mrs. Long promised to introduce him."_

 _"I do not believe Mrs. Long will do any such thing. She has two nieces of her own. She is a selfish, hypocritical woman, and I have no opinion of her"._ My-my how quick the tide turns, why just the other day they were having tea and were the best of friends…

 _"No more have I,"_ said Mr. Bennet; _"and I am glad to find that you do not depend on her serving you."_

Mrs. Bennet deigned not to make any reply, but, unable to contain herself, began scolding one of her daughters.

 _"Don't keep coughing so, Kitty, for Heaven's sake! Have a little compassion on my nerves. You tear them to pieces as if one of the stricken with a lamb"._

 _"Kitty has no discretion in her coughs,"_ said her father; _"she times them ill."_

 _"I do not cough for my own amusement"_ replied Kitty with a touch of resentment _. "When is your next ball to be, Lizzy"?_ Elizabeth was one of the community social planners and involved in the planning of many of the community's events.

 _"To-morrow fortnight"._ Meaning in fifteen days for those of you who don't know what a fortnight is.

 _"Aye, so it is,"_ cried her mother, _"and Mrs. Long does not come back till the day before; so it will be impossible for her to introduce him, for she will not know him herself"._

 _"Then, my dear, you may have the advantage of your friend, and introduce Mr. Bingley to her"._

 _"Impossible, Mr. Bennet, impossible, when I am not acquainted with him myself; how can you be so teasing"?_

 _"I honor your circumspection. A fortnight's acquaintance is certainly very little. One cannot know what a man really is by the end of a fortnight but at least we shall see how he is armed. But if we do not venture somebody else will; and after all, Mrs. Long and her nieces must stand their chance; and, therefore, as she will think it an act of kindness, if you decline the office, I will take it on myself"._

The girls stared at their father. Mrs. Bennet said only, _"Nonsense, nonsense!"_

 _"What can be the meaning of that emphatic exclamation?"_ cried he. _"Do you consider the forms of introduction, and the stress that is laid on them, as nonsense? I cannot quite agree with you there. What say you, Mary? For you are a young lady of deep reflection, I know, and read great books and make extracts"._

Mary wished to say something sensible, but knew not how.

 _"While Mary is adjusting her ideas,"_ he continued, _"let us return to Mr. Bingley."_

 _"I am sick of Mr. Bingley,"_ cried his wife.

 _"I am sorry to hear that; but why did not you tell me that before? If I had known as much this morning I certainly would not have called on him. It is very unlucky; but as I have actually paid the visit, we cannot escape the acquaintance now"._

The astonishment of the Bennet ladies was just what he wished; that of Mrs. Bennet perhaps surpassing the rest; though, when the first tumult of joy was over, she began to declare that it was what she had expected all the while.

Illyana however looked both unsurprised and uninterested, she was quietly practicing the disemboweling move that Lizzy had shown. It was very sneaky and she liked it.

 _"How good it was in you, my dear Mr. Bennet! But I knew I should persuade you at last. I was sure you loved your girls too well to neglect such an acquaintance. Well, how pleased I am! And it is such a good joke, too, that you should have gone this morning and never said a word about it till now"._ That her polite way of calling Mr. Bennet an ass. She would be more… direct later.

 _"Now, Kitty, you may cough as much as you choose,"_ said Mr. Bennet; and, as he spoke, he left the room, fatigued with the raptures of his wife and excessively pleased with himself.

 _"What an excellent father you have, girls!"_ said she, when the door was shut. _"I do not know how you will ever make him amends for his kindness; or me, either, for that matter. At our time of life it is not so pleasant, I can tell you, to be making new acquaintances every day; but for your sakes, we would do anything. Lydia, my love, though you are the youngest, I dare say Mr. Bingley will dance with you at the next ball"._

 _"Oh!"_ said Lydia stoutly _, "I am not afraid; for though I am the youngest, I'm the most wicked as well, apart from Illyana"._

The mention of Illyana suddenly had Mrs. Bennet concerned, but Illyana caught her eye and nodded. Good, the girl knew her place, or so Mrs. Bennet hoped. She so greatly desired good financial matches for her daughters.

The rest of the evening was spent in conjecturing how soon he would return Mr. Bennet's visit, and determining when they should ask him to dinner.

 **Part 12c: (original chap3 of the real book)**

Not all that Mrs. Bennet, however, with the assistance of her five daughters, could ask on the subject, was sufficient to draw from her husband any satisfactory description of Mr. Bingley. They attacked him in various ways, with barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, and distant surmises; but he eluded the skill of them all, and they were at last obliged to accept the second-hand intelligence of their neighbor, Lady Lucas.

Her report was highly favorable. Sir William had been delighted with him. He was quite young, wonderfully handsome, extremely agreeable, and, to crown the whole, he meant to be at the next assembly with a large party. Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of Mr. Bingley's heart were entertained.

 _"If I can but see one of my daughters happily settled at Netherfield,"_ said Mrs. Bennet to her husband, " _and all the others equally well married, I shall have nothing to wish for."_

" _And if I can see their survival then I shall be pleased as well"_ was his reply.

In a few days Mr. Bingley returned Mr. Bennet's visit, and sat about ten minutes with him in his library. He had entertained hopes of being admitted to a sight of the young ladies, of whose beauty he had heard much; but he saw only the father. The ladies were somewhat more fortunate, for they had the advantage of ascertaining from an upper window that he wore a blue coat, rode a black horse, and was armed with both sword and rifle.

Jane thought he looked dashing, an assessment readily agreed to by all the other girls, even Illyana who commented that _"That packaging looks nice, but what of his character"?_

An invitation to dinner was soon afterwards dispatched; and already had Mrs. Bennet planned the courses that were to do credit to her housekeeping, when an answer arrived which deferred it all. Mr. Bingley was obliged to be in town the following day, and, consequently, unable to accept the honor of their invitation, etc. Mrs. Bennet was quite disconcerted. She could not imagine what business he could have in town so soon after his arrival in Hertfordshire; and she began to fear that he might be always flying about from one place to another, and never settled at Netherfield as he ought to be.

Lady Lucas quieted her fears a little by starting the idea of his being gone to London only to get a large party for the ball; and a report soon followed that Mr. Bingley was to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to the assembly. The Bennet girls grieved over such a number of ladies, but were comforted the day before the ball by hearing, that instead of twelve he brought only six with him from London, his five sisters and a cousin. And when the party entered the assembly room it consisted of only five altogether, Mr. Bingley, his two sisters, the husband of the eldest, and another young man.

Mr. Bingley was good-looking and gentlemanlike; he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners. His sisters were fine women, with an air of decided fashion. His brother-in-law, Mr. Hurst, merely looked the gentleman; but his friend Mr. Darcy soon drew the attention of the room by his fine, tall person, handsome features, noble mien, and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance, of his having ten thousand a year, having trained in Japan, and being personally responsible for undoing a great many of the undead. Why he had even fought at the fall of Cambridge and rallied the defenses to save the library. The gentlemen pronounced him to be a fine figure of a man, the ladies declared he was much handsomer than Mr. Bingley, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud; to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his large estate in Derbyshire could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend.

Mr. Bingley had soon made himself acquainted with all the principal people in the room; he was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was angry that the ball closed so early, and talked of giving one himself at Netherfield. Such amiable qualities must speak for themselves. What a contrast between him and his friend! Mr. Darcy danced but only a few times. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everybody hoped that he would never come there again. Amongst the most violent against him was Mrs. Bennet, whose dislike of his general behavior was sharpened into particular resentment by his having slighted one of her daughters.

Elizabeth Bennet and Illyana had been obliged, by the scarcity of gentlemen, to sit down for two dances; and during part of that time, Mr. Darcy had been standing near enough for her to hear a conversation between him and Mr. Bingley, who came from the dance for a few minutes, to press his friend to join it.

 _"Come, Darcy,"_ said he _, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself. How much better it is to dance"._

 _"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with"._

 _"I would not be so fastidious as you are,"_ cried Mr. Bingley, _"Upon my honor, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty"._

" _You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room,"_ said Mr. Darcy, looking at the eldest Bennet daughter.

 _"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Not to mention that blond ward that they have. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you. Between the two of them I fancy you'll find something that catches your eye"._

 _"Which do you mean"?_ and turning round he looked for a moment at Elizabeth and Illyana, till catching Elizabeth's eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said _"The brunette is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me; I am in no humor at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. And I have word that the blond is but of Russian peasant stock, not worthy of the glance, may be a half wit, and she slightly limps upon the dance floor, likely unaccustomed to such activity as any other barn animal. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."_

As Mr. Darcy walked off; and Elizabeth seethed in resentment at the dismissal. The affront of it all! She reached for her ankle dagger (for she and her sisters were so armed even at a gala) when Illyana placed he hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and spoke words of wisdom. " _Be not so quick, Elizabeth. Yes he's an arse, but you don't want to ruin the ball for yourself and your sisters. Not to mention what your mother would say"._ Which made a sort of sense to Elizabeth, but the affront was so great.

Illyana continued _"We can always kill him after the ball if you are still of such mind"._

Elizabeth slowly nodded her head in agreement at Illyana's words of wisdom. Yes that would be best, no need to upset Mama or Jane.

The evening has mostly been pleasantly to the family as a whole. Mrs. Bennet had seen her eldest daughter much admired by the Netherfield party. Mr. Bingley had danced with her twice, and she had been distinguished by his sisters. Jane was as much gratified by this as her mother could be, though in a quieter way. Elizabeth had temporarily delayed her vengeance as she had quite felt Jane's pleasure. Why even Mary had heard herself mentioned to Miss Bingley as the most accomplished girl in the neighborhood; and Catherine and Lydia had been fortunate enough never to be without partners, which was all that they had yet learnt to care for at a ball.

And then the undead went and ruined the remainder of the evening.

With a crash the rear windows collapsed and a sudden horde of the undead spilled into the assembly hall. Pandemonium erupted as women screamed, men bellowed and the local drunks howled in outrage as the punch bowl was overturned.

Why, Mrs. Long herself was seized by several of the undead gate crashers and torn asunder before any aid could be offered.

" _Octagon of death, formal style"!_ Bellowed Mr. Bennet as he drew a pistol and promptly blew the head off of a zombie while rendering the dessert table inedible do to the profuse scattering of zombie brains and bits.

His daughters, and Illyana, promptly assumed the designated assault formation, long daggers in their right hands and the left hands daintily tucked behind their backs (this was a formal event after all). Illyana felt that tucking the left hand to be quite silly but Elizabeth had been quite stern on the need to maintain lady like decorum while slaying and Illyana had demurred to her demands.

The sextuplet of death proceeded to commence slaying all the undead that came near, while Mr. Bingley had sleazed upon a cutlass that was upon the wall and was likewise hewing and chopping about him. Mr. Bennet equally acquired a sword and stood back to back with Mr. Bingley.

But the surprise of the night was when Mr. Darcy reached behind him and somehow pulled a Japanese Katana from where it had been concealed upon his person. He then proceeded to lay about him with the speed and skill of one well trained in its use.

" _No wonder he walked so stiffly"._ Commented Illyana to Elizabeth as Illyana impaled a zombie though its left eye.

" _Stay focused Illyana"._ Had been Elizabeth's reply as she first kicked one zombie breaking its knee and then beheading another particularly rotted and brittle zombie.

" _I am focused, you're the one staring at him"._ Was Illyana's chuckled response.

" _I do no such thing"!_

" _How many back handed beheadings has he done"?_

" _Three… no four now… make that five"._

" _And you notice this how"?_

" _I am very observant about such things"._

" _I see, so oh oracle of the blade, how fairs Mr. Bingley then"?_

" _I… I have not the faintest idea. He is not in my field of view"._

" _He's been adjacent to Mr. Darcy this entire time"._

" _I hadn't noticed"._

" _Yes… rather noticeable that. Jane, how fairs your Mr. Bingley"?_

" _No backhand blows as of yet as he does wield a cutlass after all, but he has hewn down four. Oh dear, the evening is undone"!_

" _ **What Jane"!**_ Exclaimed Elizabeth fearing the worst.

" _We just lost the violinist"!_ It was the worst!

" **NO"!** Screamed Lydia. _"They've ruined the ball! We can't dance without music"!_

And thus reinforced by dismay, the Bennet girls, assisted by Illyana, and flanked by Mr. Bennet along with Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley did route the zombies with only minimal additional loss of life.

Once the slaughter was done, the hall was set to order and the guests departed (the hall would be cleaned upon light of day). Elizabeth had grudgingly decided to forgo her vengeance upon Mr. Darcy when Illyana had inquired about it. Elizabeth replied that he had fought well and that it would be un lady like to now strike him down.

" _Bunk, you're just too busy admiring his back hand and his back side I might add"._

" _I am not"._ Was Elizabeth's sniffy comment.

Illyana was not buying any of that. _"Those trousers of his are quite tight are they not"?_

" _Yes, yes they are… No! I mean… I have not noticed"._

Illyana only chuckled in response to Elizabeth's denials.

The Bennets returned in general good spirits to Longbourn, the village where they lived, and of which they were the principal inhabitants. Jane was thrilled at both the dancing and the martial skills shown by Mr. Bingley. Mr. Bennet had agreed that Mr. Bingley had welded the cutlass with skill and bravery and Mr. Darcy was a warrior of the highest rank.

But Mr. Darcy was in the dog house as it were with Mrs. Bennet as she related, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Mr. Darcy.

 _"But I can assure you that Lizzy does not lose much by not suiting his fancy; for he is a most disagreeable, horrid man, not at all worth pleasing. So high and so conceited that there was no enduring him! He walked here, and he walked there, fancying himself so very great! Not handsome enough to dance with! I quite detest the man"._


	13. Chapter 13

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: Note, Eliza is short for Elizabeth.

 **Part 13a: Utopia interlude**

" _You almost killed Mr. Darcy"?!_ Was Emma's outraged complaint.

" _Yes"._

" _For being rude"?!_

" _Yes… Lizzy does tend to get worked up about such things"._

" _You can't kill people for being rude"!_

Illyana just gave Emma an irritated stare.

" _Ok…_ _ **YOU**_ _kill people for being rude… although now that I think of it, I don't actually recall you eve doing such a thing. There was that little thing you did to Empath, but Manuel was being quite himself and you did let him live so I paid that no mind but Mr. Darcy"?_

" _Lizzy really disliked him at first, very snobby and unwilling to be happy about anything"._

" _He had cause"!_

Illyana slyly eyed Emma. _"And what cause was that"?_

" _His sister had been… no. No getting ahead of the story Illyana"._

" _Just wondering how the book was vs. reality"._

Now a scowl from Emma back at Illyana.

 **Part 13b: Roomie talk (original chap4 of the real book)**

When Jane, Elizabeth and Illyana were alone in their shared room, the former, who had been cautious in her praise of Mr. Bingley before, expressed to the both of them just how very much she admired him.

 _"He is just what a young man ought to be"_ said she, "Sensible _, good-humored, lively; and I never saw such happy manners! So much ease, with such perfect good breeding"!_

 _"He is also handsome"_ replied Elizabeth, " _Which any young man ought likewise to be if he possibly can. And well versed with the blade which means, I suppose, versed with gun as well. His character is thereby complete"._

Illyana lightly commented. " _I believe he meets with your mother's approval in those things, and in four thousand a year as she is wont to go on about"._

Jane continued to gush. _"I was very much flattered by his asking me to dance a second time. I did not expect such a compliment"._

Elizabeth giggled in delight. " _Did not you? I did for you. But that is one great difference between us. Compliments always take you by surprise, and me never. What could be more natural than his asking you again? He could not help seeing that you were about five times as pretty as every other woman in the room. No thanks to his gallantry for that. Well, he certainly is very agreeable, and I give you leave to like him. You have liked many a stupider person"._

 _"Dear Lizzy_ "! Jane giggled back. Unseen by the two of them, Illyana was rolling her eyes. Sometimes she did have to agree with Mr. Bennet as to the level of silliness.

Elizabeth pointed out Jane's biggest character flaw. _"Oh! You are a great deal too apt, you know, to like people in general. You never see a fault in anybody. All the world are good and agreeable in your eyes. I never heard you speak ill of a human being in your life"._

 _"I would not wish to be hasty in censuring anyone; but I always speak what I think"._

 _"I know you do; and it is that which makes the wonder. With your good sense, to be so honestly blind to the follies and nonsense of others! Affectation of candor is common enough, one meets with it everywhere. But to be candid without ostentation or design. To take the good of everybody's character and make it still better, and say nothing of the bad, belongs to you alone. And so you like this man's sisters, too, do you? Their manners are not equal to his"._

" _Self satisfied elitist bitches, the both of them"._ Was Illyana's contribution to the discussion. Which brought shocked looks from both Jane and Elizabeth.

" _Illyana"!_ They cried. " _Such words about such ladies"!_ Well, Jane cried, Lizzy was less… vocal in her disagreement with Illyana.

Jane then continued and paid Illyana's comment no mind. " _Certainly not, at first. But they are very pleasing women when you converse with them. Miss Bingley is to live with her brother, and keep his house; and I am much mistaken if we shall not find a very charming neighbor in her"._

Elizabeth listened in silence to Jane, but was not convinced. Their behavior at the assembly had not been calculated to please in general; and with more quickness of observation and less pliancy of temper than her sister, and with a judgment too unassailed by any attention to herself, she was very little disposed to approve them and was want to agree with Illyana, but with more lady like wording as to their character.

They were in fact very fine ladies; not deficient in good humor when they were pleased, nor in the power of making themselves agreeable when they chose it, but Elizabeth felt that they were proud and conceited. They were rather handsome, had been educated in one of the first private seminaries in London and the older one had been to Japan as well, Each had a fortune of twenty thousand pounds and were in the habit of spending more than they ought, and of associating with people of rank, and were therefore in every respect entitled to think well of themselves, and meanly of others. They were of a respectable family in the north of England; a circumstance more deeply impressed on their memories than that their brother's fortune and their own had been acquired by trade (the horrors of lowly commerce).

Mr. Bingley had inherited property to the amount of nearly a hundred thousand pounds from his father, who had intended to purchase an estate, but did not live to do it (not zombies this time but a most unfortunate pudding accident involving the maid and… ummm… never mind). Mr. Bingley intended it likewise; but as he was now provided with a good house and the liberty of a manor, it was doubtful to many of those who best knew the easiness of his temper, whether he might not spend the remainder of his days at Netherfield, and leave the next generation to purchase.

Why was Mr. Bingley here? His sisters were anxious for his having an estate of his own; but, though he was now only established as a tenant, Miss Bingley was by no means unwilling to preside at his table, nor was Mrs. Hurst (Mr. Bingley's married sister), who had married a man of more fashion than fortune, less disposed to consider his house as her home when it suited her (Ahh, nothing like free loading relatives). Mr. Bingley had not been of age two years, when he was recently tempted by a recent accidental recommendation to look at Netherfield House. He did look at it, and into it for half-an-hour, was pleased with the situation and the principal rooms, satisfied with what the owner said in its praise, and took it immediately.

Meanwhile, back at Netherfield House, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, and his sisters, along with Mr. Hurst, were discussing the ball over sherry.

Between him and Darcy there was a very steady friendship, in spite of great opposition of character. Bingley was endeared to Darcy by the easiness, openness, and ductility of his temper, though no disposition could offer a greater contrast to his own, and though with his own he never appeared dissatisfied. On the strength of Darcy's regard, Bingley had the firmest reliance, and of his judgment the highest opinion. In understanding, Darcy was the superior. Bingley was by no means deficient, but Darcy was clever. He was at the same time haughty, reserved, and fastidious, and his manners, though well-bred, were not inviting. In that respect his friend had greatly the advantage. Bingley was sure of being liked wherever he appeared, Darcy was continually giving offense.

The manner in which they spoke of the Meryton assembly was sufficiently characteristic.

Bingley had never met with more pleasant people or prettier girls in his life; everybody had been most kind and attentive to him; there had been no formality, no stiffness; he had soon felt acquainted with all the room; and, as to Miss Jane Bennet, he could not conceive an angel more beautiful. Darcy, on the contrary, had seen a collection of people in whom there was little beauty and no fashion, for none of whom he had felt the smallest interest, and from none received either attention or pleasure. Miss Jane Bennet he acknowledged to be pretty, but she smiled too much.

Mrs. Hurst and her sister allowed it to be so, but still they admired her and liked her, and pronounced her to be a sweet girl, and one whom they would not object to know more of. Miss Bennet was therefore established as a sweet girl, and their brother felt authorized by such commendation to think of her as he chose.

 **Part 13c: Girls just wana have fun (original chap5 of the real book)**

Within a short walk of Longbourn lived a family with whom the Bennets were particularly intimate. Sir William Lucas had been formerly in trade in Meryton, where he had made a tolerable fortune, and risen to the honor of knighthood by an address to the king during his mayoralty. The distinction had perhaps been felt too strongly. It had given him a disgust to his business, and to his residence in a small market town; and, in quitting them both, he had removed with his family to a house about a mile from Meryton, denominated from that period Lucas Lodge, where he could think with pleasure of his own importance, and, unshackled by business, occupy himself solely in being civil to all the world. For, though elated by his rank, it did not render him supercilious; on the contrary, he was all attention to everybody. By nature inoffensive, friendly, and obliging, his presentation at St. James's had made him courteous.

Lady Lucas was a very good kind of woman, not too clever to be a valuable neighbor to Mrs. Bennet. They had several children. The eldest of them, a sensible, intelligent woman, about twenty-seven, was Elizabeth's intimate friend as mention previously in this tale.

That the Miss Lucases and the Miss Bennets should meet to talk over a ball was absolutely necessary; and the morning after the assembly brought the former to Longbourn to hear and to communicate with all who would converse (meaning gossip like mad).

The Bennets girls, with Illyana, were in the outdoor training pavilion engaged in one-on-one hand to hand fighting. The winner would then fight the next person in the rotation. Currently Kitty and Illyana were engaged in a scuffle that mostly involved Illyana defensively being chased about the mat deflecting Kitty's attacks. All the Bennet girls were very good with Kung Fu an Illyana was almost always outmatched at pure hand to hand.

 _"You began the evening well, Charlotte,"_ said Elizabeth with civil self-command to Miss Lucas. _"You were Mr. Bingley's first choice."_

 _"Yes; but he seemed to like his second better."_

 _"Yes… he did seem quite smitten with Jane"._

And with that Illyana was sprawled on the mat as Kitty's attacks finally hit home. Illyana groggily got up and now it was Mary's turn, who promptly and literally leapt into combat with a high kick that Kitty only narrowly avoided.

Charlotte responded. _"I overhead some chatter between Mr. Robinson and Mr. Bingley, Mr. Robinson's asking him how he liked our Meryton assemblies, and whether he did not think there were a great many pretty women in the room, and which he thought the prettiest? And his answering immediately to the last question: 'Oh! the eldest Miss Bennet, beyond a doubt; there cannot be two opinions on that point'"._

 _"Well, good that Jane has made such an impression, I think she is herself rather attracted to the gentleman in question as well"._

Charlotte and Elizabeth then had to dodge as Mary went flying past them. Kitty had cunningly deflected Mary's attack back upon herself resulting in another win for Kitty.

 _"My overhearings were more to the purpose than yours, Lizzy,"_ said Charlotte upon recovering her footing. _"Mr. Darcy is not so well worth listening to as his friend, is he? To be found just tolerable."_

With that it was Elizabeth's turn and she engaged Mary with a blinding quick display of enraged Kung Fu (the reminder of Mr. Darcy's dismissal of her had again prompted her warrior spirit to find some form of redress), the end of which resulted in an elbow beneath the chin that quickly knocked Kitty off of her feet. Now it was Lydia turn.

Jane quietly murmured to Charlotte. _"I beg you would not put it into Lizzy's head to be vexed by his ill-treatment, for according to Mamma he is such a disagreeable man, that it would be quite a misfortune to be liked by him. Mrs. Long told me last night that he sat close to her for half an hour without once opening his lips"._

 _"Are you quite sure, Jane? Is not there a little mistake?"_ said Mary. _"I certainly saw Mr. Darcy speaking to her."_

Jane replied _. "Aye, because she asked him at last how he liked Netherfield, and he could not help answering her; but she said he seemed quite angry at being spoke to. Miss Bingley told me that he never speaks much, unless among his intimate acquaintances. With them he is remarkably agreeable"._

Charlotte was rather disbelieving. _"I do not believe a word of it, my dear. If he had been so very agreeable, he would have talked to Mrs. Long. But I can guess how it was; everybody says that he is eaten up with pride, and I dare say he had heard somehow that Mrs. Long does not keep a carriage, and had come to the ball in a hack chaise"._ Author's note, this is like showing up in a Ford instead of Lincoln.

 _"I do not mind his not talking to Mrs. Long,"_ said Charlotte _"but I wish he had danced with Eliza"._

The was a flurry of kicks and punches between Lizzy and Lydia. Normally Lizzy would have out match Lydia, but the purpose of the continual one on one was to wear down the winner until another fresh opponent took the title. The two were currently evenly matched as Lydia was rested. Then Illyana, with a slight grin, made a comment.

" _Jane, what did you think of Mr. Darcy's swordsmanship"?_

The mention of Mr. Darcy's skill must have slightly distracted Lizzy as Lydia was able to get in a gut punch that bent Lizzy over gasping for air. Lydia preened with pride at her victory.

Jane replied as she stepped onto the mat. _"Most skilled I would say, a very fine display, especially the upper cut, what was it you said Lizzy about his skills"?_ And with that the combat resumed with Lydia now on the defensive.

" _The finest backhanded decapitations I have ever beheld, but that does not excuse his excessive pride"._

 _"His pride,"_ said Charlotte _"does not offend me so much as pride often does, because there is an excuse for it. One cannot wonder that so very fine a man, with family, fortune, everything in his favor, should think highly of himself. If I may so express it, he has a right to be proud"._

 _"That is very true,"_ replied Elizabeth, _"and I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine"._ The insults to Illyana being quite overshadowed by the insults to her own person.

 _"Pride,"_ observed Mary, who piqued herself upon the solidity of her reflections, " _is a very common failing, I believe. By all that I have ever read, I am convinced that it is very common indeed; that human nature is particularly prone to it, and that there are very few of us who do not cherish a feeling of self complacency on the score of some quality or other, real or imaginary. Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us"._

And with that Lydia was hurled into their midst, knocking over Charlotte who lacked the reflexes to avoid the thrown Lydia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: Been watching Jessica Jones on Netflix. Rather like the Kilgrave character. I also find that the character of Benjamin quite… interesting to write.

 **Part 14a: Utopia interlude**

" _So you didn't like Mr._ _Bingley's sisters"._ Emma's said with a slight grin. _"Somehow that does not surprise me"._

Yes, Illyana did not like the two. _"Vain, self congratulatory over things they had nothing to do with, dismissive of other unless some social use can be made of them. I quite disliked how they tended to dismiss all about them, apart from Jane that is. And that was only because their brother adored her and they wished to continue to remain in his good graces and his material presence…"._

Illyana continued to describe her distaste for the Bingley sisters while Emma mused over the story.

My my, how time had flown. The interview had began at 10am'ish, Emma had been planning on meeting Scott for lunch but the telling of the story had quite take up her time. Why… it was now mid afternoon and no end in sight. Not that Emma was about to stop the story, oh no, if she did that then likely Illyana would never resume the telling as she was apparently in an odd retrospective mental state and that would likely pass and Emma so wanted to hear this story. So… insightful into aspects that Illyana kept very private.

Scott was in agreement as well, he'd cleared his day schedule and was just relaxing and listening to the tale while sipping a dark beer (his second one of the day).

 _(You do realize she thinks she's telling the truth, right love?)_ had been Scott's mental comment.

 _(Nonsense dear, a delightful construct at best, possible some allegory that I am meant to unwind)_ was Emma's mental response. _(If I were to leap to a most hasty of conclusions, I would have to say that the Bennet daughters are a romanticized vision of her teen New Mutant associates, after all there are five of them. This is how she wished things had been between them)._

 _(Dearest, there were more then five New Mutant team members)._ Scott gently reminded.

 _(Yes yes, snookums, I know, but it depends on the period in time that one references and of course who actually represents who, there are others in the story that could represent various individuals. As I said, a very hasty conclusion would be that this is how she wished her interactions had gone. Don't quite know who represents s who here, and where Kitty fits in of course. A wild stab in the dark would be that Elizabeth is Kitty but… I prefer the New Mutant allegory at this time if I were forced to choose)._

Scott tossed out a haphazard analyses. _(Hmmm…. If you go the allegory route then… might Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth somehow represent Kitty and Illyana in some way?)_

Emma briefly mused upon that concept. _(Astute my dear, sexual tension and girlish lesbian attraction. My my how… Freudian that would be. Do you buy that?)_

 _(Not for a second)_ thought Scott back.

 _(Likewise)_ replied Emma.

 _(And Mr. Bennet?)_ prompted Scott.

 _(A representation of Erik and/or Charles, with more compassion and understanding then Charles ever possessed. The father figure that she so lacks and desires. One who appears to actually practice what he preaches)._

 _(And the MILFy Mrs. Bennet?)_ Scott mentally smiled and projected the image of a white corset.

Emma projected mock outrage back. _(I am far too young for such a reference and I in no way resemble Mrs. Bennets actions… apart from the sauna that is… nice suggestion, we must give it a whirl)._

 _(And the others?)_

 _(Conflict embodiment. There must always be a snake in the garden to destroy paradise. Obviously this can be construed as a fantasy projection of a perfect social life for her. Acceptance and caring, why she's even included in all the girly gossip because she's just one of them. And… not the most powerful one at that. Consequently she gets to be normal as it were where her behaviors_ _are_ _the norm. Reality is changed, not her)._

" _Are you done talking with Scott"?_ Illyana suddenly inquired.

Emma's eyes narrowed. _"How did… you know"?_

" _You get that slightly distant look in your eyes when you have long telepathic conversations. I assume he's been listening in the entire time"._

" _Ummm… I didn't think to ask for permission as everything is being recorded. Is it ok that Scott listens in"?_

" _Sure… I figured you'd share. I must say I really do think the two of you fit together well. Nice to find that special someone"._

" _Ok…"._ Emma had to remember that of all the mutants in Utopia, Illyana had never really been around Scott and Jean. She'd never been friends with Jean and in fact has never known her.

" _You'd have disliked them as well Emma"._ Illyana had returned to the story. _"I suppose many here would say that you'd have fit right in but… naaa. Not you. Not them. You share some of the same traits I suppose, but they were shallow while you… have depth. You would have been a player, not… you would not have been like them. Hmmm, might have to take that statement back a bit"._

" _In what way"?_ Emma braced for a catty comment.

" _I suppose you would have been in charge"._

The comment was rather surprising. Why… rather complimentary in fact.

 **Part 14b: Benjamin part 1**

" _Pleasing progress Lady Catharine"._ Said a Mr. Franklin from said lady's bed.

It was morning and a very pleasant morning at that. The dawn greeted the day not with fog but with lovely sunshine and the light streaming into the bedroom illuminating all in a warm glow.

Lady Catharine was in the process of dressing. But she had as yet only undergarments upon her person. Sally, Benjamin's nurse and sword woman, was helping Lady Catharine tighten her corset. Sally was likewise dressed in only undergarments.

" _Pleasing as to the contents of my report, or pleasing as to the view of our persons"?_ Replied Lady Catharine while exhaling a bit so as to better tighten the corset. Ah the demands of fashion.

" _Both my lady. Both. I am but an old man and must remain content to observe the feast rather then partake of the dish"._

Lady Catharine was having none of that. _"Rubbish. You were quite the glutton last night, as was Sally"._

" _And my efforts have left me exhausted. I'd point out that it was you that did invite Sally to share the night"._

" _She… Sally is most… acceptable. Most… attentive"._ Was Lady Catharine's reply as she now helped Sally tighten her corset as well.

Benjamin smiled to himself. Ahh, sometimes you can hunt two hares with one dog, assuming that the hares cooperate. Although hares is quite the wrong animal reference…. minks perchance? Hmmm, best not to make the comparison out loud.

Benjamin shifted in bed slightly. _"But to the report, please continue"._

" _My agents continue to insert themselves into the surroundings and into the social circles of the Bennets. She is purported to be a Russian woman, supposedly peasant stock, and bereft of memory of recent events. Russia by way of the Americas if one is to believe her accent. She claims to have no recollection as to how she got there or even of her supposed times in the Americas. Part of which is an obvious falsehood as she flows too well in circles of good breeding. One does not learn to do such things in a barn"._

" _Russian peasant? How… odd. Please continue"._

" _She dances well, but not as refined as some, has a bit of a limp in her left leg, and sometimes slurps, much to her chagrin. She is quite beautiful but has a harshness about her. The Bennets appear to be genuinely fond of her, more like a daughter then simply just a ward. She is in possession of manners that allow her to function in society so the whole peasant story must be some concoction to keep away the socially insecure. She can fight, and so can these Bennet girls and their father as they assisted in slaughtering a host of zombies that intruded upon a ball"._

" _But she performed no magic"._ Mused Mr. Franklin.

" _None that could be seen or sensed. Not at the first ball or at any subsequent events"._

Benjamin rose, best to have a quick bath after the earning's sweaty endeavors _. "I must meet with her. A chance… encounter. Not immediately, but... soon. A group… social setting would be best. Have your agents make some suggestions for our review"._

Hmm, much to attend to and an engagement this earning with another possible council member. The man had quite the reputation as a most persuasive of solicitors.

 **Later, at the breaking of fast…**

" _I am once again surprised to find you take tea with your breakfast_ ". Commented Lady Catherine.

She was dining with Mr. Franklin, Sally was in the training hall teaching the Lady's personal ninjas yet another lesson on underestimating one trained in the Chinese ways of combat.

Benjamin dabbed his lips with the napkin. _"Yes… tea party and all that. The truth is I simply detest coffee. Vile bitter brew. Usually scalded to death and served excessively hot. Tea, for all of its… political implications, is simply more refined in both presentation and taste"._

" _Quite"._ Agreed Lady Catharine.

" _I never thought to ask, how did Sally come into your employment"?_

" _She was meant to be executed for she had killed her parents. Her… situation was brought to my attention and I intervened"._

Lady Catharine was most distressed. _"Her parents? How ghastly and debased! Why would one such as you associate with one so fallen"?_

" _For she did not fall. She was pushed, pushed long and hard. Her… parents, both mother and father if such terms can be used for such… filth; used her most foully. Ever since she was a small child. She finally fought back and was thus condemned. I had need of one so skilled with the sword and she was also quite skilled as a nurse has her father had been a doctor"._

" _And her other… skills"?_

" _In that she is as I found her to be. I greatly dislike the corrupting of the youth. Virgins are far too much of a bother. I prefer… ones who already know what it is that they want, such as you did oh those years ago when you visited Boston"._

Lady Catharine gave compliment. _"She is most skilled in all that I have seen her undertake"._

" _At some point I must find her an appropriate husband. I do hope that the Professor is found to have stamina and an understanding psyche"._

 **Part 14c: Advice (original chap6 of the real book)**

The ladies of Longbourn soon waited on those of Netherfield. The visit was soon returned in due form. Jane's pleasing manners grew on the goodwill of Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley; and though the mother was found to be intolerable, and the younger sisters not worth speaking to, a wish of being better acquainted with them was expressed towards the two eldest, and the presence of the Russia ward was also welcome.

By Jane, this attention was received with the greatest pleasure, but Elizabeth still saw superciliousness in their treatment of everybody, hardly excepting even her sister, and could not like them; though their kindness to Jane, such as it was, had a value as arising in all probability from the influence of their brother's admiration.

Illyana of course had privately given Elizabeth an _"Told you so"._

It was generally evident whenever they met, that he did admire her and to her it was equally evident that Jane was yielding to the preference which she had begun to entertain for him from the first, and was in a way to be very much in love. But she considered with pleasure that it was not likely to be discovered by the world in general, since Jane united, with great strength of feeling, a composure of temper and a uniform cheerfulness of manner which would guard her from the suspicions of the impertinent. Elizabeth did mentioned this to her friend Miss Lucas one day.

 _"It may perhaps be pleasant,"_ replied Charlotte, _"to be able to impose on the public in such a case; but it is sometimes a disadvantage to be so very guarded. If a woman conceals her affection with the same skill from the object of it, she may lose the opportunity of fixing him; and it will then be but poor consolation to believe the world equally in the dark. There is so much of gratitude or vanity in almost every attachment, that it is not safe to leave any to itself. We can all begin freely, a slight preference is natural enough; but there are very few of us who have heart enough to be really in love without encouragement. In nine cases out of ten a women had better show more affection than she feels. Bingley likes your sister undoubtedly; but he may never do more than like her, if she does not help him on"._

Illyana's statements on the topic has been of equal opinion, in fact she had stated as such to Jane but cloaked in odd phrases, such as the early bird gets the worm and you snooze you lose.

Elizabeth half heartedly defended Jane approach _. "But she does help him on, as much as her nature will allow. If I can perceive her regard for him, he must be a simpleton, indeed, not to discover it too"._

 _"Remember, Eliza, that he does not know Jane's disposition as you do"._

A comment Illyana herself had made as well, although it did involve denigrating the average male powers of observation that did not involve female anatomy or the hint of female anatomy; and apparently a muttered curse involving some individual named Roberto who had apparently possessed the discernment abilities of a rock encased in concrete and dumped into the sea.

 _"But if a woman is partial to a man, and does not endeavor to conceal it, he must find it out"._

 _"Perhaps he must, if he sees enough of her. But, though Bingley and Jane meet tolerably often, it is never for many hours together; and, as they always see each other in large mixed parties, it is impossible that every moment should be employed in conversing together. Jane should therefore make the most of every half-hour in which she can command his attention. When she is secure of him, there will be more leisure for falling in love as much as she chooses"._

 _"Your plan is a good one,"_ replied Elizabeth, " _where nothing is in question but the desire of being well married, and if I were determined to get a rich husband, or any husband, I dare say I should adopt it. But these are not Jane's feelings; she is not acting by design. As yet, she cannot even be certain of the degree of her own regard nor of its reasonableness. She has known him only a fortnight. She danced four dances with him at Meryton; she saw him one morning at his own house, and has since dined with him in company four times. This is not quite enough to make her understand his character"._

 _"Not as you represent it. Had she merely dined with him, she might only have discovered whether he had a good appetite; but you must remember that four evenings have also been spent together, and four evenings may do a great deal"._

 _"Yes; these four evenings have enabled them to ascertain that they both like Vingt-un_ (French version of Blackjack) _better than Commerce; but with respect to any other leading characteristic, I do not imagine that much has been unfolded"._

 _"Well,"_ said Charlotte, _"I wish Jane success with all my heart; and if she were married to him to-morrow, I should think she had as good a chance of happiness as if she were to be studying his character for a twelvemonth. Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance. If the dispositions of the parties are ever so well known to each other or ever so similar beforehand, it does not advance their felicity in the least. They always continue to grow sufficiently unlike afterwards to have their share of vexation; and it is better to know as little as possible of the defects of the person with whom you are to pass your life"._

 _"You make me laugh, Charlotte; but it is not sound. You know it is not sound, and that you would never act in this way yourself"._

 **Part 14d: A small party (original chap6 of the real book)**

Occupied in observing Mr. Bingley's attentions to her sister, Elizabeth was far from suspecting that she was herself becoming an object of some interest in the eyes of his friend. Mr. Darcy had at first scarcely allowed her to be pretty; he had looked at her without admiration at the ball; and when they next met, he looked at her only to criticize.

But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his friends that she hardly had a good feature in her face, than he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. Though he had detected with a critical eye more than one failure of perfect symmetry in her form, he was forced to acknowledge her figure to be light and pleasing; and in spite of his asserting that her manners were not those of the fashionable world, he was caught by their easy playfulness. The speed of her dagger and the skill of her attack had also left a lasting impression upon him. The poise and passion in which she had led her sisters in the slaughter of the undead had been most thrilling to observe. The unerring accuracy of her strikes, such and more had begun to fill his idle thoughts.

Of this she was perfectly unaware; to her he was only the man who made himself agreeable nowhere, and who had not thought her handsome enough to dance with.

He began to wish to know more of her, and as a step towards conversing with her himself, attended to her conversation with others. His doing so drew her notice. It was at Sir William Lucas's, where a large party were assembled…

Mr. Darcy spied Miss Elizabeth Bennet conversing with Colonel Foster. The topic of their present conversation unbeknownst to him as they were across the room. They dwelt by a bay window and the light was illuminated her most fetchingly.

" _Odd, you gaze most intently upon what you have expressed such disregard for Mr. Darcy"._ Spoke a voice behind him, a voice flavored with a hint of the Americas and Russia.

He turned, Miss Rasputin, the ward of the Bennets stood before him, partaking of a sip of cider from her glass.

" _Miss Rasputin"._ Was Mr. Darcy's reply as he nodded at her.

" _Thinking up new derogatories for her"?_ Inquired Illyana with a neutral expression, apart from her eyes, those were… hostile. Why one could almost suppose there was a glint of light from within, but that was obviously some trick of reflected light.

" _No"._ Was his simple response. My, she was quire forthright to her betters. Unrestrained in her imposition upon him. Rude but… Yet… he did owe her an apology, no mater how vexing. And the demands of honor upon him gave him no alternatives as to the actions he must now undertake.

" _My apologies Miss Rasputin. I have in the past made poor mention of your dancing and form. I was unaware of your prior injuries and the harm that you had recovered from. I also made rude and incorrect statements to you birth, breeding, and intellect, those had been quite misreported to me and obviously are greatly in error"._

Illyana gave no indication that his apologies were of any worth. _"I am a Russian peasant Mr. Darcy, born on a farm in Siberia to peasant parents. Mentions of my birth are no insult as I don't pretend to be what I am not"._

" _You play the part well Miss Rasputin. But you… interact far too well with society to be one of simple origins. There is nature, and there is nurture. Your habits show that your nurture has been more then just dirt floors. Now, if you forgive me…"._ With that he walked off.

Illyana observed Mr. Darcy make his way across the room and then… as if by accident… end up somewhat adjacent to Lizzy and Colonel Foster. Illyana stared in some slight confusion for a few moments upon Mr. Darcy. Then she glanced at where Jane and Mr. Bingley were conversing and she observed how he gazed upon her and how she demurely hid her likewise attraction.

She thought upon it for a while, and then her eyebrows rose slightly at some internal mental conclusion as she again glanced upon Mr. Darcy. Such emotions were now so hard for her to understand, but… Mr. Darcy look… almost… interested in a certain somebody.

 **Later…**

 _"What does Mr. Darcy mean,"_ said Lizzy to Illyana, _"by listening to my conversation with Colonel Forster"?_

 _"That is a question which Mr. Darcy only can answer"._ Was her reply.

 _"But if he does it any more I shall certainly let him know that I see what he is about. He has a very satirical eye, and if I do not begin by being impertinent myself, I shall soon grow afraid of him"._

On Mr. Darcy approaching the two of them soon afterwards, though without seeming to have any intention of speaking, Illyana dared her to mention such a subject to him (double dare you) ; which immediately provoking Elizabeth to do it, she turned to him and said:

 _"Did you not think, Mr. Darcy, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was teasing Colonel Forster to give us a ball at Meryton"?_

He replied in his usual stoic expression of faint distain. _"With great energy; but it is always a subject which makes a lady energetic"._

 _"You are severe on us"._

 _"It will be her turn soon to be teased,"_ then said Charlotte joining the group. _"I am going to open the instrument, Eliza, and you know what follows"._

Elizabeth was slightly vexed. _"You are a very strange creature by way of a friend! Always wanting me to play and sing before anybody and everybody! If my vanity had taken a musical turn, you would have been invaluable; but as it is, I would really rather not sit down before those who must be in the habit of hearing the very best performers"._

On Miss Lucas's persevering, however, she added, " _Very well, if it must be so, it must"_. And gravely glancing at Mr. Darcy, _"There is a fine old saying, which everybody here is of course familiar with: 'Keep your breath to cool your porridge'; and I shall keep mine to swell my song"._

Her performance was pleasing, though by no means capital. After a song or two, and before she could reply to the entreaties of several that she would sing again, she was eagerly succeeded at the instrument by her sister Mary, who having, in consequence of being the only plain one in the family, worked hard for knowledge and accomplishments, was always impatient for display.

Sadly Mary had neither genius nor taste; and though vanity had given her application, it had given her likewise a pedantic air and conceited manner, which would have injured a higher degree of excellence than she had reached. Elizabeth, easy and unaffected, had been listened to with much more pleasure, though not playing half so well; and Mary, at the end of a long and rather tedious concerto, was glad to purchase praise and gratitude by playing some Scotch and Irish melodies, at the request of her younger sisters, who, with some of the Lucases, and two or three officers, joined eagerly in dancing at one end of the room.

Mr. Darcy stood near them in silent indignation at such a mode of passing the evening, to the exclusion of all conversation, and was too much engrossed by his thoughts to perceive that Sir William Lucas was his neighbor, till Sir William thus began:

 _"What a charming amusement for young people this is, Mr. Darcy! There is nothing like dancing after all. I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished society"._

 _"Certainly, sir; and it has the advantage also of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies of the world. Every savage can dance"._

Sir William only smiled. _"Your friend performs delightfully,"_ he continued after a pause, on seeing Bingley join the group; _"and I doubt not that you are an adept in the science yourself, Mr. Darcy"._

 _"You saw me dance at Meryton, I believe, sir"._

 _"Yes, indeed, and received no inconsiderable pleasure from the sight. Do you often dance at St. James's"?_

 _"Never, sir"._

 _"Do you not think it would be a proper compliment to the place"?_

 _"It is a compliment which I never pay to any place if I can avoid it"._

 _"You have a house in London, I conclude"?_

Mr. Darcy bowed.

Sir William mused a bit. _"I had once had some thought of fixing in London myself, for I am fond of superior society; but I did not feel quite certain that the air of London would agree with Lady Lucas."_

He paused in hopes of an answer; but his companion was not disposed to make any; and Elizabeth at that instant moving towards them, he was struck with the action of doing a very gallant thing, and called out to her:

 _"My dear Miss Eliza, why are you not dancing? Mr. Darcy, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure when so much beauty is before you"_.

And, taking her hand, he would have given it to Mr. Darcy who, though extremely surprised, was not unwilling to receive it, when she instantly drew back, and said with some discomposure to Sir William:

 _"Indeed, sir, I have not the least intention of dancing. I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner"._

Mr. Darcy, with grave propriety, requested to be allowed the honor of her hand, but in vain. Elizabeth was determined; nor did Sir William at all shake her purpose by his attempt at persuasion.

 _"You excel so much in the dance, Miss Eliza, that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you; and though this gentleman dislikes the amusement in general, he can have no objection, I am sure, to oblige us for one half-hour"._

 _"Mr. Darcy is all politeness,"_ said Elizabeth, smiling with her mouth but not really her eyes.

 _"He is, indeed; but, considering the inducement, my dear Miss Eliza, we cannot wonder at his complaisance, for who would object to such a partner?"_

Elizabeth looked archly, and turned away.

Her resistance had not injured her with the gentleman, and he was thinking of her with some complacency, when thus Mr. Darcy was accosted by Miss Bingley, the unwed sister of Mr. Bingley, who had looked with unwelcome at the interactions between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth.

 _"I can guess the subject of your reverie"._

 _"I should imagine not"._ Was his polite but brusque reply.

 _"You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner, in such society; and indeed I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed! The insipidity, and yet the noise, the nothingness, and yet the self-importance of all these people! What would I give to hear your strictures on them"!_

 _"Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow"._

Miss Bingley immediately fixed her eyes on his face, and desired he would tell her what lady had the credit of inspiring such reflections. Mr. Darcy replied with great intrepidity:

 _"Miss Elizabeth Bennet"._

 _"Miss Elizabeth Bennet!"_ repeated Miss Bingley and then with some biting sarcasm. _"I am all astonishment. How long has she been such a favorite? And pray, when am I to wish you joy at your impending engagement"?_

 _"That is exactly the question which I expected you to ask. A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy if I but made the slightest mention"._

" _Nay, if you are serious about it, I shall consider the matter is absolutely settled. You will be having a charming mother-in-law, indeed; and, of course, she will always be at Pemberley with you"._

He listened to her with perfect indifference while she chose to entertain herself in this manner; and as his composure convinced her that all was safe, her wit flowed long and showed much to those who had discernment.

Disparagement is sometimes another word for jealousy.

 **Part 14e: Benjamin part 2**

" _I must say that this has been the six or seventh most unpleasant dining engagement I have had the misfortune of attending"_. Complained Benjamin. _"I am quite disappointed Lady Catharine. Your choice of guest and potential council member was most undiscerning of you"._

Benjamin was currently holding a bloody napkin to his head wound and sitting in a chair. About him was Lady Catherine's formal dining room, now in ruin. There were over a dozen dead bodies scattered about. The mirrors on the walls were all smashed, the wall paper cut up and bloodied, and most of the breakables broken, including what had been a rather pleasant marble statue of a rather attractive woman. Well… missing two arms almost make the statue look better.

" _Only the six or seventh Mr. Franklin"_? A weary and blood drenched Lady Catherine replied. She was busy poking at a now dead body with her Japanese katana, she then stabbed it though the head to make sure, no need for zombies as well. _"One must wonder how the killing of the prior Hydra council ranks if this is such a lowly number"._

" _That was not a meal and it was only regrettable in finding that the council was now populated with such mediocrity. That long overdue house cleaning was rather enjoyable to be honest. Now were the blazes are my spectacles"?_

" _Over here Mr. Franklin"._ Spoke Mr. Grey as he sought to bring order to his person, so many knife wounds and slashes upon him, and so much blood that was obviously his. And yet he looked as fit as when the meal had begun. Tsk, he thought, and this one of my favorite jackets; if I'd known that there was going to be bloodshed I've have worn the brown. _"I'm afraid that one of the lenses is broken. I must add that I am frightfully appalled to hear that you have attended engagements worse then this"._

" _Well bother! Sally, do you have one of my spares about you person? Let's see, my reclaiming of my relinquished hellfire club crown was… the third most unpleasant meal I suppose. Oh, and that little bother you and I had back in the day Mr. Gray, that would be… the second most unpleasant meal"._

Sally responded while walking up to Benjamin, the crackle of broken porcelain and glassware crunching beneath her feet, a very bloody katana in her right hand.She looked unwounded but was liberally splattered with the blood of others. _"Yes Mr. Franklin, I do have a pair"._ She extracted a small case from within her gown and handed them to him.

" _Thank you Sally, as always a life saver. And the condition of Mr. Shaw"?_

" _Dead… so regrettable dead"._ Sighed Lady Catharine. _"I did take his heart while Sally relieved him of his head. Most unfortunate"._

Benjamin frowned and cursed. _"Damnation! We're supposed to be rebuilding the council, not diminishing its ranks even more! We are now but even again since Mr. Rothschild has joined our ranks"._

Mr. Gray righted a chair and sat down upon it. _"Was it fortuitous that he was not here, or are things amiss Benjamin"?_

" _Simply fortuitous Mr. Gray. Mr. Rothschild had other business this night, my business to be unspecific, so I am quite certain he had no part in this"._

" _What should I have done with our now dead guest and no longer potential council member"?_ Inquired Lady Catherine.

Benjamin walked over to an elegantly dressed bloody male figure sprawled upon the floor; the purple garb that he wore could still be partial seen beneath all the blood.The figure was missing the top part of his head.

" _Burn him. Burn his servants. Burn all that he took over and are now dead. To hell and bother with Mr. Kilgrave"._

Mr. Grey commented as he proceeded to nibble on a piece of blood splattered bread. _"Saving the world is certainly most interesting. But much more bothersome then I would have ever supposed"._


	15. Chapter 15

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: Likely the story will mostly be the baseline Pride and Prejudice story (adjusted of course) for the next few chapters.

 **Part 15a: Utopia interlude**

Emma asked a question as she sampled some cheese. _"So was Mr. Darcy already in love at that point"?_

Illyana nibbled her Conquetdale cheese as she replied. _"No, but the attraction was already there on his side. Quite a bit to like I'd point out. Really… she was just perfect for him and he had all the mannerisms that she so liked, apart from the pride that is. Jane on the other hand was already two thirds of the way to being silly in love. And I think Mr. Bingley was already completely smitten by that point"._

Emma had decided that an English cheesy snack was just the thing to continue the mood.

" _Was… Mary's playing really that bad"?_

" _No… but it tended to not be… enjoyable. She was too hungry for approval and mistook technical skill for artistry. Very small settings were good, but once there was a group she so wanted to stand out that she was tone deaf to the audience"._

 **Part 15b: Sour notes**

" _I wish people would pay as much attention to my playing as Lizzy's"._ Groused Mary the next morning as they attended to their breakfast. Mr. Bennet was out and about and it was just the girls and Mrs. Bennet.

" _Lizzy isn't as good as you are Mary, but… you play for everybody to notice you rather then play to entertain the crowd"_ was Illyana's statement as she munched on a scone with fresh churned butter and some blueberry preserves. _"Your playing is… cold. Lizzy has casual warmth, I suggest you go for passion"._

Mary was opened her mouth to complain at the critique, but then closed it with no words said as she pondered Illyana's statement. Then… _"What might you suggest"?_

At which point Kitty and Lydia both (loudly) proclaimed that they also wished to be noticed as well! Mrs. Bennet felt that the hymn Illyana had given Mary had been quite nice, but might Illyana suggest a piece of music that all could participate in so that Jane and Elizabeth could also partake.

Which left Illyana rather wishing she'd kept her mouth shut. Great, the sound of silence would have been the prudent course… Hmm…

Silence.

Illyana hummed a few bars and then spoke the words of the song. Which met with the approval of Mrs. Bennet after some thought.

Ok, Mary on the piano, with Jane and Mary helping to write the cords. Each of the Bennet daughters would sing a verse and… Drama. Need drama and passion so… so… go with the Disturbed interpretation as Illyana liked the band Disturbed. Plus some minor word changes.

Illyana outlined her plan, and there was agreement, now all they needed to do is craft the music and practice. Lots of practice. They performed it some weeks hence at a rather large gathering.

" _But I want something just for me"._ Was Mary's somewhat whinny complaint.

Illyana decided continue with the theme and suggested a few additional songs that also met with Mrs. Bennet's approval.

 **Part 15c: Dinner invitation (original chap7 of the real book)**

Mr. Bennet's property consisted almost entirely in an estate of two thousand pounds a year, which, unfortunately for his daughters, was entailed, in default of any direct mail heirs, on a distant relation.

Their mother's fortune, though ample for her situation in life, could but ill supply the deficiency of his. Mrs. Bennet's father had been an attorney in Meryton, and had left her four thousand pounds upon his death. She had a sister married to a Mr. Phillips, who had been a clerk to their father and succeeded him in the business, and a brother settled in London in a respectable line of trade.

The village of Longbourn was only one mile from Meryton; a most convenient distance for the young ladies, who were usually tempted thither three or four times a week regardless of any risk from the undead, to pay their duty to their aunt and to a milliner's shop (maker of woman's hats) just over the way.

The two youngest of the family, Catherine and Lydia, were particularly frequent in these attentions; their minds were more vacant than their older sisters, and when nothing better offered, a walk to Meryton was necessary to amuse their morning hours, slay any undead that might make an appearance, and furnish conversation for the evening; and however bare of news the country in general might be, they always contrived to learn some from their aunt. At present, indeed, they were well supplied both with news and happiness by the recent arrival of a militia regiment to aid in the recent and most unfortunate increased undead activity in the neighborhood; it was to remain the rest of the year, and Meryton was the headquarters.

Their visits to Mrs. Phillips were now productive of the most interesting intelligence. Every day added something to their knowledge of the officers' names and connections. Their lodgings were not long a secret, and at length they began to know of the officers themselves (properly supervised and chaperoned of course). Mr. Phillips visited them all, and this opened to his nieces a store of happiness unknown before. They now could talk of nothing but officers; and Mr. Bingley's large fortune, the mention of which gave animation to their mother, was worthless in their eyes when opposed to the regimentals of an ensign.

Ah military men in fancy uniforms, so… tempting to silly women everywhere. Illyana could not help but wonder how they might swoon upon seeing a New York doorman.

After listening one morning to their effusions on this subject, Mr. Bennet coolly observed:

 _"From all that I can collect by your manner of talking, you must be two of the silliest girls in the country. I have suspected it some time, but I am now convinced"._

Catherine was disconcerted, and made no answer; but Lydia, with perfect indifference, continued to express her admiration of a Captain Carter, and her hope of seeing him in the course of the day, as he was going the next morning to London. He had promised to pay a visit to Fortnum & Mason and bring back some dainties for the girls to dine upon his return.

 _"I am astonished, my dear,"_ said Mrs. Bennet, _"That you should be so ready to think your own children silly. If I wished to think slightingly of anybody's children, it should not be of my own, however"._

 _"If my children are silly, I must hope to be always sensible of it"._

 _"Yes, but as it happens, they are all of them very clever. Not as skilled I would want in womanly things as they spend excessive amounts of time training in the deadly arts, and slaying of course. Yet you are excessively stern Mr. Bennet"._

" _This is the only point, I flatter myself, on which we do not agree. I had hoped that our sentiments coincided in every particular, but I must so far differ from you as to think our two youngest daughters uncommonly foolish. Yes, they slay with the best of them, in this I am occasionally pleased, but they are so very want to descended into silliness that that quite tasks the patience of rationally minded individuals"._

 _"My dear Mr. Bennet, you must not expect such girls to have the sense of their father and mother. When they get to be our age, I dare say they will not think about officers any more than we do. Why I… remember the time when I liked a red coat myself very… very… well, and, indeed… so I do still at my heart. Such… tight uniforms these days. Showing such… able bodied men. Now if a smart young colonel, with say… five or six thousand a year, should want… one of my girls then I shall not say nay to him. I thought Colonel Forster looked very… becoming the other night at Sir William's in his regimentals"._

 _"Mamma,"_ cried Lydia, _"Auntie says that Colonel Forster and Captain Carter do not go so often to Miss Watson's as they did when they first came; she sees them now very often standing in Clarke's library"._ Authors note: No I have no idea what they mean, I suspect they are hanging out and drinking whisky or something.

Mrs. Bennet was prevented in replying by the entrance of the footman with a note for Miss Bennet; it came from Netherfield, and the servant waited for an answer. Mrs. Bennet's eyes sparkled with pleasure, and she was eagerly calling out, while her daughter read.

 _"Well, Jane, who is it from? What is it about? What does he say? Well, Jane, make haste and tell us; make haste, my love"._

 _"It is from Miss Bingley,"_ said Jane, and then read it aloud.

 _"MY DEAR FRIEND,_

 _"If you are not so compassionate as to dine to-day with Louisa and me, we shall be in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives, for a whole day's tete-a-tete between two women can never end without a quarrel. Come as soon as you can on receipt of this._

 _My brother and the gentlemen are to dine with the officers so the day is ours. Yours ever,_

 _"CAROLINE BINGLEY"_

 _"With the officers!"_ cried Lydia. _"I wonder why Auntie did not tell us of that"._

Just as in the carriage, Illyana quietly wondered why she was always having to sit next to Lydia at breakfast and hear the latest statements shouted in her ear.

 _"Can I have the carriage?"_ asked Jane.

 _"No, my dear, you had better go on horseback, because it seems likely to rain; and then you will have to stay all night"._ Replied her mother.

 _"That would be a good scheme,"_ said Elizabeth, _"if you were sure that they would not offer to send her home"._

Mrs. Bennet's logic was faultless. _"Oh! But the gentlemen will have Mr. Bingley's chaise to go to Meryton, and the Hursts have no horses of their own. Good manners dictates that Jane must spend the night then. To send a women upon the road, alone, in the rain, upon horse back would be dreadful. Why… it would be the talk for months"._

 _"I had much rather go in the coach"._ Stated Jane. Riding would mean she'd get sweaty and rather horsy as well. Much more dignified to go by coach.

 _"But, my dear, your father cannot spare the horses, I am sure. They are wanted in the farm, Mr. Bennet, are they not"?_

The large horses were primarily used for farming and were only secondarily used for the carriage. To make use of them would be to delay the tilling of the soil.

Mr. Bennet hade a none committal answer. Vexing his wife was great fun but… there are limits. " _They are wanted in the farm much oftener than I can get them"._

 _"But if you have got them to-day,"_ said Elizabeth, _"Mama's purpose will be answered"._

Finally Mr. Bennet did acknowledgment that the horses were engaged. Jane was therefore obliged to go on horseback, and her mother attended her to the door with many cheerful prognostics of a bad day and likely the need to spend the night if the weather turned bad.

So Jane dressed in good riding cloths, and departed on her horse. Armed with pistol, long gun, sword, knives, lethal hair pins, garroting wire, and even more knives, and a small book who's spine concealed… a small knife (talk about paper cuts…).

Her Mother's hopes were answered; Jane had not been gone long before it commenced raining hard. Her sisters and Illyana were uneasy for her, but her mother was delighted. The rain continued the rest of the day and the whole evening without intermission; Jane certainly could not come back.

 _"This was a lucky idea of mine, indeed!"_ said Mrs. Bennet more than once, as if the credit of making it rain were all her own. Till the next morning, however, she was not aware of all the felicity of her contrivance. Breakfast was scarcely over when a servant from Netherfield brought the following note for Elizabeth:

 _"MY DEAREST LIZZY,_

 _"I find myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is to be imputed to my getting so very wet yesterday and the affects of the misfire of my pistol which burned my palm even though my gloves. The use of the pistol was due to my accosting by some unfortunates newly self dug from the grave. My kind friends will not hear of my returning till I am better. They insist also on my seeing Mr. Jones, therefore do not be alarmed if you should hear of his having been to me and, excepting a sore throat, headache, and injured hand there is not much the matter with me Yours, etc."_

 _"Well, my dear,"_ said Mr. Bennet with some slight anger and annoyance to mask his concerns, when Elizabeth had read the note aloud, _"If your daughter should have a dangerous fit of illness, if she should die, it would be a comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Mr. Bingley, and under your orders"._

Mrs. Bennet defended herself by pretending that all was of course right. _"Oh! I am not afraid of her dying. People do not die of little trifling colds . She will be taken good care of. As long as she stays there, it is all very well. I would go and see her if I could have the carriage"._

Elizabeth, feeling quite anxious, was determined to go to her, though the carriage was still not to be had; and as she was no horsewoman, walking was her only alternative. She declared her resolution to do so.

 _"How can you be so silly,"_ cried her mother, _"As to think of such a thing, in all this dirt! In the mud? You will not be fit to be seen when you get there"._

 _"I shall be very fit to see Jane, which is all I want"._

 _"Is this a hint to me, Lizzy,"_ said her father, _"to send for the horses"?_

 _"No, indeed, I do not wish to avoid the walk. The distance is nothing when one has a motive as it is only three miles. I shall be back by dinner"._

Mr. Bennet made a request. _"Go if you mind is set, but take another with you. Illyana would you kindly accompany Elizabeth as she checks upon on her sibling"?_

Illyana nodded her acquiescence.

 _"We will go as far as Meryton with you,"_ said Catherine and Lydia. Elizabeth accepted their company, and the four young ladies set off together equipped with long gun and sword and daggers, and cane for Illyana, and… you get the gist, they were well armed.

 _"If we make haste,"_ said Lydia, as they walked along, _"perhaps we may see something of Captain Carter before he goes"._ Illyana just rolled her eyes at the statement to Elizabeth who slightly giggled back in agreement. Lydia was excessively influenced by attractive uniforms was the general consensus.

In Meryton they parted; the two youngest repaired to the lodgings of one of the officer's wives, while Elizabeth and Illyana continued their walk, crossing field after field at a quick pace, jumping over stiles and springing over puddles with impatient activity, and finding themselves at last within view of the house, with weary ankles, dirty stockings, a bit of gore, and their faces glowing with the warmth of vigorous exercise (Illyana had to remember to limp a bit).

The journey had not been without incident. They had stumbled upon three undead but they were quickly slain. One by long gun from Elizabeth, Illyana's shot but took off the shoulder of one to her considerable vexation at the missed head shot. The remaining two by sword, again one by Elizabeth and one by Illyana.

They were shown into the breakfast-parlor, where all but Jane were assembled, and where their appearance created a great deal of surprise. That they should have walked three miles so early in the day, in such dirty weather, and by themselves, was almost incredible to Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley. Elizabeth was convinced that they held her and Illyana in contempt for it. They were received, however, very politely by them; and in their brother's manners there was something better than politeness; there was good humor and kindness. Mr. Darcy said very little, and Mr. Hurst nothing at all. The former was divided between admiration of the brilliancy which exercise had given their complexion, and doubt as to the occasion's justifying their coming so far alone. The latter was thinking only of his breakfast and the appalling state of amateur theater in the district, just appalling.

Elizabeth's inquiries after her sister were not very favorably answered. Miss Bennet had slept ill, and though up, was very feverish, and not well enough to leave her room. Elizabeth was glad to be taken to her immediately; and Jane, who had only been withheld by the fear of giving alarm or inconvenience from expressing in her note how much she longed for such a visit, was delighted at her entrance and the accompanying Illyana. She was not equal, however, to much conversation, and when Miss Bingley left them, could attempt little besides expressions of gratitude for the extraordinary kindness she was treated with. Elizabeth silently attended her with some assistance from Illyana.

When breakfast was over they were joined by the sisters; and Elizabeth began to grudgingly like them herself, when she saw how much affection and solicitude they showed for Jane. Illyana was not convinced, but she kept her opinions to herself.

The apothecary came, and having examined his patient, said, as might be supposed, that she had caught a violent cold, and that they must endeavor to get the better of it; advised her to return to bed, and promised her some draughts and some medicinal lotions for her hand. The advice was followed readily, for the feverish symptoms increased, and her head ached acutely. Elizabeth and Illyana did not quit her room for a moment; nor were the other ladies often absent; the gentlemen being out, they had, in fact, nothing to do elsewhere and of course it was unseemly for a man to linger by the bedroom of an unwed woman.

When the clock struck three, Elizabeth felt that she and Illyana must go, and very unwillingly said so. Miss Bingley offered her the carriage, but, when Jane testified such concern in parting , that Miss Bingley was obliged to convert the offer of the chaise to an invitation to remain at Netherfield for the present. Elizabeth most thankfully consented, and a servant was dispatched to Longbourn to acquaint the family with their stay and bring back a supply of clothes for the three of them.

 **Part 15d: Accomplished (original chap8 of the real book)**

At five o'clock the two ladies retired to dress, and at half-past six Elizabeth was summoned to dinner. It had been decided by Elizabeth and Illyana that one of them would always be present with Jane, a tray containing Illyana's meal would be sent to Jane's room along with some soup and bread for Jane.

To the civil inquiries which then poured in to Elizabeth, and amongst which she had the pleasure of distinguishing the much superior solicitude of Mr. Bingley's, she could not make a very favorable answer. Jane was by no means better. The sisters, on hearing this, repeated three or four times how much they were grieved, how shocking it was to have a bad cold, and how excessively they disliked being ill themselves; and then thought no more of the matter: And their indifference towards Jane when not immediately before them restored Elizabeth to the enjoyment of all her former dislike.

Their brother, indeed, was the only one of the party whom she could regard with any complacency. His anxiety for Jane was evident, and his attentions to herself most pleasing, and they prevented her feeling herself so much an intruder as she believed she was considered by the others. She had very little notice from any but him and Illyana none at all. Miss Bingley was engrossed by Mr. Darcy, her sister scarcely less so; and as for Mr. Hurst, by whom Elizabeth sat, he appeared quite the indolent man, who gave the impression that he lived only to eat, drink, play at cards, and attend various performances; who, when he found her to prefer a plain dish to a ragout (a highly seasoned dish of meat prepared as a stew), had nothing more to say to her.

When dinner was over, she returned directly to Jane, and Mrs. Hurst began abusing her as soon as she was out of the room. Her manners were pronounced to be very bad indeed, a mixture of pride and impertinence; she had no conversation, no style, no beauty. Miss Bingley thought the same, and added:

 _"She has nothing, in short, to recommend her, but being an excellent walker which I suppose is useful if one is a peasant. I shall never forget their appearance this morning. They really looked almost wild"._

 _"They did, indeed, Louisa. I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to come at all! Why must they be scampering about the country, because one has a cold? Their hair, so untidy, so blowsy"!_

 _"Yes, and the petticoats; I hope you saw the petticoats, six inches deep in mud, I am absolutely certain; and the gowns, which had been let down to hide it. Not doing well at all I must regretfully observe"._

 _"Your picture may be very exact, Louisa,"_ said Mr. Bingley; " _but this was all lost upon me. I thought Miss Elizabeth Bennet looked remarkably well when she came into the room this morning. Her dirty petticoat quite escaped my notice"._

" _And the blond peasant ward that accompanied her"?_ Snipped Miss Bingley.

" _Of equal worth I must hazard a reply"_ answered Mr. Bingley. Illyana had looked quite fletching, such golden hair.

 _"You observed it, Mr. Darcy, I am sure,"_ said Miss Bingley; " _and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see your sister make such an exhibition"._

 _"Certainly not"._

 _"To walk three miles, or four miles, or five miles, or whatever it is, above their ankles in dirt, and alone but for the two of them, quite alone! What could they mean by it? It seems to me to show an abominable sort of conceited independence, a most country-town indifference to decorum. I suppose it is of no bother to a peasant, but to a woman who presents herself as a lady… well... So… disharmonious"._

 _"It shows an affection for her sister that is very pleasing, and a proper sense of obligation by the other"_ said Bingley.

 _"I am afraid, Mr. Darcy,"_ observed Miss Bingley in a half whisper, _"that this adventure has rather affected your admiration of her fine eyes"._

 _"Not at all,"_ he replied; _"they were brightened by the exercise"_.

A short pause followed this speech as both sisters were taken back by the defense. Then Mrs. Hurst began again:

 _"I have an excessive regard for Miss Jane Bennet, she is really a very sweet girl, and I wish with all my heart she were well settled. But with such a father and mother, and such low connections, I am afraid there is no chance of it"._

 _"I think I have heard you say that their uncle is an attorney in Meryton"._

 _"Yes; and they have another, who lives somewhere near Cheapside"._

 _"That is capital,"_ added her sister, and they both laughed heartily at their own wit. Wit that was apparently not readily gasped by all as Mr. Bingley was found to not be in agreement.

 _"If they had uncles enough to fill all Cheapside,"_ cried Mr. Bingley, _"it would not make them one jot less agreeable"._ Referring to the Bennet sisters.

 _"But it must very materially lessen their chance of marrying men of any consideration in the world,"_ replied Darcy.

To this speech Bingley made no answer; but his sisters gave it their hearty assent, and indulged their mirth for some time at the expense of their supposedly dear friend's vulgar relations.

With a renewal of public tenderness, however, they returned to her room on leaving the dining parlor, and sat with her till summoned to coffee. She was still very poorly, and Elizabeth would not quit her at all, till late in the evening, when she had the comfort of seeing her sleep, and when it seemed to her rather right than pleasant that she should go downstairs herself as Illyana was standing guard. That, plus a declarative from Illyana that she should go and spend some time with the others as it was the social thing to do.

On entering the drawing-room she found the whole party at loo (card game), and was immediately invited to join them; but suspecting them to be playing high (expensive stakes) she declined it, and making her sister the excuse, said she would amuse herself for the short time she could stay below, with a book.

Mr. Hurst looked at her with astonishment. _"Do you prefer reading to cards?"_ said he; _"that is rather singular"._ The concept of reading for enjoyment appeared to be somewhat confusing to the man.

 _"Miss Eliza Bennet,"_ said Miss Bingley, _"despises cards. She is a great reader, and has no pleasure in anything else"._

 _"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure,"_ cried Elizabeth; _"I am not a great reader, and I have pleasure in many things"._

 _"In nursing your sister I am sure you have pleasure,"_ said Bingley; _"and I hope it will be soon increased by seeing her quite well"._

Elizabeth thanked him from her heart, and then walked towards the table where a few books were lying. He immediately offered to fetch her others, all that his library afforded. Elizabeth then noticed that one of the shelves was incased in glass doors with a lock to prevent casual access.

 _"And I wish my collection were larger for your benefit and my own credit; but I am an idle fellow, and though I have not many, I have more than I ever looked into. The volumes you see came with the house and the locked volumes are also part of the house's estate and quite inaccessible as nobody is able open the cabinet to gain accesses within. The books of my family reside in another room"._

Elizabeth assured him that she could suit herself perfectly with those in the room.

 _"I am astonished,"_ said Miss Bingley, _"that my father should have left so small a collection of books. What a delightful library you have at Pemberley, Mr. Darcy"!_

 _"It ought to be good,"_ he replied, _"it has been the work of many generations"._

 _"And then you have added so much to it yourself, you are always buying books. Even that time you resided in Japan"._

 _"I cannot comprehend the neglect of a family library in such days as these. There is much to learn if we are to save the world from the scourge"._

 _"Neglect! I am sure you neglect nothing that can add to the beauties of that noble place. Charles, when you build your house, I wish it may be half as delightful as Pemberley"._

 _"I wish it may"._

 _"But I would really advise you to make your purchase in that neighborhood, and take Pemberley for a kind of model. There is not a finer county in England than Derbyshire"._

 _"With all my heart; I will buy Pemberley itself if Darcy will sell it"._

 _"I am talking of possibilities, Charles"._ There being no chance that Mr. Darcy would sell his family home.

 _"Upon my word, Caroline, I should think it more possible to get Pemberley by purchase than by imitation"._

Elizabeth was so much caught with what passed, as to leave her very little attention for her book; and soon laying it wholly aside, she drew near the card-table, and stationed herself between Mr. Bingley and his eldest sister, to observe the game.

 _"Is Miss Darcy much grown since the spring?"_ said Miss Bingley; " _will she be as tall as I am"?_

 _"I think not, a bit shorter then you. She is now several inches slighter then Miss Elizabeth Bennet's height"._

 _"How I long to see her again! I never met with anybody who delighted me so much. Such a countenance, such manners! Such skills with the blade that you have taught her! So extremely accomplished for her age! Her performance on the pianoforte is exquisite"._

 _"It is amazing to me,"_ said Bingley, _"how young ladies can have patience to be so very accomplished as they all are"._

 _"All young ladies accomplished! My dear Charles, what do you mean"?_

 _"Yes, all of them, I think. They all paint tables, cover screens, and net purses. I scarcely know anyone who cannot do all this, and I am sure I never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished"._

 _"Your list of the common extent of accomplishments,"_ said Mr. Darcy, _"has too much truth. The word is applied to many a woman who deserves it no otherwise than by netting a purse or covering a screen. But I am very far from agreeing with you in your estimation of ladies in general. I cannot boast of knowing more than half dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really and truly accomplished"._

 _"Nor I, I am sure,"_ said Miss Bingley.

 _"Then,"_ observed Elizabeth, _"you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished woman"._

 _"Yes, I do comprehend a great deal in it"._ Was Mr. Darcy's reply.

 _"Oh! certainly,"_ cried his faithful assistant _, "no one can be really esteemed accomplished who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages, to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half-deserved"._

 _"All this she must possess, those skills of feminine arts, but also be skilled in the deadly arts. With blade, and gun and rod"_ added Darcy _, "and to all this she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading"._

 _"I am no longer surprised at your knowing only six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing any"._

 _"Are you so severe upon your own sex as to doubt the possibility of all this"?_

 _"I never saw such a woman. I never saw such capacity, and taste, and application, and elegance, as you describe united to excess in some of but of course, but to exceed in all… well… there is not the hours in the day"._

Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley both cried out against the injustice of her implied doubt, and were both protesting that they knew many women who answered this description, when Mr. Hurst called them to order, with bitter complaints of their inattention to what was going forward. As all conversation was thereby at an end, Elizabeth soon afterwards left the room.

 _"Elizabeth Bennet,"_ said Miss Bingley, when the door was closed on her, _"is one of those young ladies who seek to recommend themselves to the other sex by undervaluing their own; and with many men, I dare say, it succeeds. But, in my opinion, it is a paltry device, a very mean art"._

 _"Undoubtedly,"_ replied Darcy, to whom this remark was chiefly addressed, _"there is a meanness in all the arts which ladies sometimes condescend to employ for captivation. Whatever bears affinity to cunning is despicable"._

Miss Bingley was not so entirely satisfied with this reply as to continue the subject.

Illyana at this point, to their surprise, joined them to say that Jane was worse, and that Elizabeth could not leave her. Bingley urged Mr. Jones being sent for immediately; while his sisters, convinced that no country advice could be of any service, recommended an express to London for one of the most eminent physicians. It was settled that Mr. Jones should be sent for early in the morning, if Miss Bennet were not decidedly better.

Illyana returned after delivering the decision to summon Mr. Jones upon the morning with the heart felt thanks from Elizabeth. As she spoke her eyes lingered upon the locked book shelf.

" _Do you read much Miss Rasputin"_ inquired Miss Bingley.

" _Yes"._ Was Illyana's simple answer. _"Are these books available for one to partake of"?_

" _They would be, but the cabinet does not answer to its key. Quick firmly stuck"._ Replied Mr. Bingley.

" _May I try"?_

" _I don't see why not"._ Mr. Bingley produced the key from his pocket and handing it to Illyana, he'd been giving the lock a try but an hour ago.

Illyana inserted the key, and examined the magical bindings that were laid upon the cabinet. They were too strong for her to break in her anemic magical condition, but… they could be convinced to yield as they were mostly for protection and the restricting access by the uninitiated.

She fiddled with the key for a bit and then pushed power down the key and, with a slow creak, slowly turned the key and the cabinet opened.

" _Capital Miss Rasputin! Capital. Took a woman's touch I suppose_ "! Cried Mr. Bingley as Illyana returned the key to him. She extracted three books and turned to depart back to Jane's room.

" _Are you accomplished Miss Rasputin"? A_ sked Miss Bingley.

" _In what manner"?_ Replied her.

" _In the womanly things, music, art, literature, and of course the deadly arts and reading to give curtsy to the wants of Mr. Darcy"._

Illyana faintly frowned. She did not know what the heck they were referring to. _"I fear I am quite poor at most womanly arts but for reading and some dance. Now the deadly arts have some skill at, but the Bennets are better. And in other things… I sadly do not recall"._ With that she left.

" _Why do they pretend she is of such low birth"?_ Mused Mr. Bingley after she departed. _"She obviously has been in polite company for quite some time"._

" _Who can tell the mind of Russians… or Americas"._ Replied Miss Bingley. _"She is nicer then the three youngest Bennets, she keeps quite… but has been know to slurp once or twice… or so I've been told"._

" _Shocking"._ Replied Mr. Darcy.

The game of cards was returned to while two in the party exchanged brief and quick knowing glances about something.

But the game soon soured. Mr. Bingley was quite uncomfortable; his sisters declared that they were miserable. They solaced their wretchedness, however, by duets after supper, while he could find no better relief to his feelings than by giving his housekeeper directions that every attention might be paid to the sick lady and her two attendants.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: Watched the film John Wick and loved it! Decided to add the character as Hydra's leadership council does need rebuilding. I find that some of the chapters from the real book are a bit wordy, but I've kept them due to the critical exploration of the various characters. Of course I've modified some of the words and added my own scenes.

Also the original Pride, Prejudice, and Zombies was far more comical then my version as I've tried to play it more straight.

Been a bit of time on adding this chapter as I was spending my time working on a very long chapter of Tag I'm it (chapter 6) which grew to massive size.

 **Part 16a: Utopia interlude**

" _So you and_ _Elizabeth_ _took care of Jane"?_ Asked Emma.

" _Yes. A pleasant opportunity to return the favor. Of course there were servants so we mostly just waited upon her and looked after her. Jane wished_ _Elizabeth_ _to socialize and I'm… not known for my desire for company so_ _Elizabeth was able to spend more time up and about without feeling any guilt as to Jane"._

" _So you spent all the time in Jane's room"?_

" _No… Lizzy forced me out at times by repeating my own words at me. I wandered about, engaged in some mindless word fencing and prattle with the two sisters, walked in the gardens a few times where I once did encounter Mr. Darcy in a frenzy of sword training with five servants. The man is most skilled, even better then Lizzy. And returned books that I had read and collected some more"._

" _What was in the books"?_

" _Words on magic in that locality. Mostly of little actual use, but some were later to be… of use. Plus… some of the books spoke of… things unique to that locality such as the Fay of that world"._

 **Part 16b: Family embarrassments (original chapter 9 of the real book)**

Elizabeth and Illyana passed the night in Jane's room (two small additional beds had been brought in by servants), and in the morning Elizabeth had the pleasure of being able to send a tolerable answer to the inquiries which she very early received from Mr. Bingley by a housemaid, and some time afterwards from his sisters. In spite of this amendment, however, she requested to have a note sent to Longbourn, desiring her mother to visit Jane, and form her own judgment of her situation. The note was immediately dispatched, and its contents as quickly complied with.

Mrs. Bennet, accompanied by her two youngest girls, reached Netherfield soon after the family breakfast. Again unfortunates had been met upon the road, but the carriage rode them down, crushing them beneath the horse's hooves and the carriage's wheels. That and a departing musket shot from Kitty that took off the head of the sole remaining unfortunate which had started to slowly crawl after the departing carriage due to the condition of its now crushed legs which had greatly restricted its mobility in pursuit of brains and flesh.

Had Mrs. Bennet would found Jane in any apparent danger, she would have been very miserable; but being satisfied on seeing her that her illness was not alarming, she had no wish of her recovering immediately, as her restoration to health would probably remove her from Netherfield. She would not listen, therefore, to her daughter's proposal of being carried home; neither did the apothecary, who arrived about the same time, think it at all advisable. After sitting a little while with Jane, on Miss Bingley's appearance and invitation, the mother and three daughters all attended her into the breakfast parlor while Illyana attended to Jane in her room. Bingley met them with hopes that Mrs. Bennet had not found Miss Bennet worse than she expected.

 _"Indeed I have, sir,"_ was her answer. " _She is a great deal too ill to be moved. Mr. Jones says we must not think of moving her. I fear we must trespass a little longer on your kindness"._

 _"Removed!"_ cried Bingley. _"It must not be thought of. My sister, I am sure, will not hear of her removal"._ Miss Bingley, the younger and single sister, was in change of the household and Mr. Bingley was much more… concerned about the welfare of Jane then his siblings.

 _"You may depend upon it, Madam,"_ said Miss Bingley, with cold civility, _"that Miss Bennet will receive every possible attention while she remains with us"._ What was supposed to have been a pleasant day of conversation, gossip, and nibbles had turned into a multi day affair where she was not the center of attention, much to her vexation.

Mrs. Bennet was profuse in her acknowledgments. " _I am sure,"_ she added, " _if it was not for such good friends I do not know what would become of her, for she is very ill indeed, and suffers a vast deal, though with the greatest patience in the world, which is always the way with her, for she has, without exception, the sweetest temper I have ever met with, apart from slaughtering the undead and enemies of the family, in that she has been sometimes most forceful. I often tell my other girls they are nothing compared to her"._ Yes, Mrs. Bennet did play favorites. It was good that Jane was of good disposition and did not let such praise go to her head.

She continued _. "You have a sweet room here, Mr. Bingley, and a charming prospect over the gravel walk. I do not know a place in the country that is equal to Netherfield. You will not think of quitting it in a hurry, I hope, though you have but a short lease"._

 _"Whatever I do is done in a hurry,"_ replied he; _"and therefore if I should resolve to quit Netherfield, I should probably be off in five minutes. At present, however, I consider myself as quite fixed here"._

" _That is exactly what I should have supposed of you,"_ said Elizabeth. A rather accurate assessment and one that might perchance not be fully complementary.

 _"You begin to comprehend me, do you?"_ cried he, turning towards her.

 _"Oh! yes, I understand you perfectly"._

 _"I wish I might take this for a compliment; but to be so easily seen through I am afraid is pitiful"._

 _"That is as it happens. It does not follow that a deep, intricate character is more or less estimable than such a one as yours"._

 _"Lizzy,"_ cried her mother, _"remember where you are, and do not run on in the wild manner that you are suffered to do at home. Just because your father lets you speak almost as you will does not mean the rest of the world need listen to your attempts a wit"._

 _"I did not know before,"_ continued Bingley immediately so as to show he took no slight upon her comments, _"that you were a studier of character. It must be an amusing study"._

 _"Yes, but intricate characters are the most amusing. They have at least that advantage"._

 _"The country,"_ said Darcy, _"can in general supply but a few subjects for such a study. In a country neighborhood you move in a very confined and unvarying society"._

 _"But people themselves alter so much, that there is something new to be observed in them forever"._ Replied Elizabeth in defense of the local folk.

 _"Yes, indeed,"_ cried Mrs. Bennet, offended by his manner of mentioning a country neighborhood as she felt that it was a putdown. _"I assure you there is quite as much of that going on in the country as in London itself"._

Everybody was surprised, and Darcy, after looking at her for a moment, turned silently away. Best not to reply to such foolishness was his thought. Mrs. Bennet, who fancied she had gained a complete victory over him, continued her triumph.

 _"I cannot see that London has any great advantage over the country, for my part, except the shops, parks, public places, and better defenses against the undead with all the walls and the moats and the large number of men at arms and such. The country is a vast deal pleasanter, is it not, Mr. Bingley"?_

 _"When I am in the country,"_ he replied, _"I never wish to leave it; and when I am in town it is pretty much the same. They have each their advantages, and I can be equally happy in either. But I must say there is more… danger in the countryside I think, and in town you are much less likely to happen upon a horde of undead consuming your neighbors"._

 _"Aye, that is because you have the right disposition. But that gentleman,"_ looking at Darcy, _"seemed to think the country was nothing at all"._

 _"Indeed, Mamma, you are mistaken,"_ said Elizabeth, blushing for her mother and attempting to end this conversation turn of events. _"You quite mistook Mr. Darcy. He only meant that there was not such a variety of people to be met with in the country as in the town, which you must acknowledge to be true"._

 _"Certainly, my dear, nobody said there were; but as to not meeting with many people in this neighborhood, I believe there are few neighborhoods larger. I know we dine with four-and-twenty families… make that two and twenty now since that unfortunate… incident at the ball"._

Nothing but concern for Elizabeth could enable Bingley to keep his countenance as to the poor manners of Mrs. Bennet. His sister was less delicate, and directed her eyes towards Mr. Darcy with a very expressive smile. Elizabeth, for the sake of saying something that might turn her mother's thoughts, now asked her if Charlotte Lucas had been at Longbourn since her coming away.

 _"Yes, she called yesterday with her father. What an agreeable man Sir William is, Mr. Bingley, is not he? So much the man of fashion! So genteel and easy, and so well armed! He has always something to say to everybody. That is my idea of good breeding; and those persons who fancy themselves very important, and never open their mouths, quite mistake the matter"._

Out of the pan and into the fire thought Elizabeth as she fought to turn the conversation in new directions. _"Did Charlotte dine with you"?_

 _"No, she would go home. I fancy she was wanted about the mince-pies. For my part, Mr. Bingley, I always keep servants that can do their own work; my daughters are brought up very differently. But everybody is to judge for themselves, and the Lucases are a very good sort of girls, I assure you. It is a pity they are not handsome! Not that I think Charlotte so very plain, but then she is our particular friend"._

 _"She seems a very pleasant young woman"._ Spoke Mr. Bingley.

 _"Oh! dear, yes; but you must own she is very plain. Lady Lucas herself has often said so, and envied me Jane's beauty. I do not like to boast of my own child, but to be sure, Jane, one does not often see anybody better looking. It is what everybody says. I do not trust my own partiality. When she was only fifteen, there was a man at my brother Gardiner's in town so much in love with her that my sister-in-law was sure he would make her an offer before we came away. But, however, he did not. Perhaps he thought her too young. However, he wrote some verses on her, and very pretty they were"._

 _"And so ended his affection,"_ said Elizabeth impatiently. How she wanted her mother to be quiet. _"There has been many a one, I fancy, overcome in the same way. I wonder who first discovered the efficacy of poetry in driving away love"._

 _"I have been used to consider poetry as the food of love,"_ said Darcy.

 _"Of a fine, stout, healthy love it may. Everything nourishes what is strong already. But if it be only a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely away"._ Replied Elizabeth.

Darcy only smiled; and the general pause which ensued made Elizabeth tremble lest her mother should be exposing herself again. She longed to speak, but could think of nothing meaningful to say; and after a short silence Mrs. Bennet began repeating her thanks to Mr. Bingley for his kindness to Jane, with an apology for troubling him also with Lizzy and the absent Illyana who was minding Jane.

Mr. Bingley was unaffectedly civil in his answer, and forced his younger sister to be civil as well, and say what the occasion required. She performed her part indeed without much graciousness, but Mrs. Bennet was satisfied, and soon afterwards ordered her carriage. Upon that signal, the youngest of her daughters put herself forward. The two girls had been whispering to each other during the whole visit, and the result of it was, that the youngest should tax Mr. Bingley with having promised on his first coming into the country to give a ball at Netherfield.

Lydia's natural self-consequence, which the attention of the officers, to whom her uncle's good dinners, and her own easy manners recommended her, had lately increased into assurance. She was very equal, therefore, to address Mr. Bingley on the subject of the ball, and abruptly reminded him of his promise; adding, that it would be the most shameful thing in the world if he did not keep it. His answer to this sudden attack was delightful to their mother's ear:

 _"I am perfectly ready, I assure you, to keep my engagement; and when your sister is recovered, you shall, if you please, name the very day of the ball. But you would not wish to be dancing when she is ill"._

Which was not really true, Lydia would cheerfully dance while her sister Jane lay in bed, not in any spiteful kind of way, but why waste a ball?

Lydia declared herself to be satisfied. " _Oh! yes, it would be much better to wait till Jane was well, and by that time most likely Captain Carter would be at Meryton again returned from London. And when you have given your ball,"_ she added, _"I shall insist on their giving one also. I shall tell Colonel Forster it will be quite a shame if he does not"._

Nothing like a social game of chicken as it were over balls. More the merrier was Lydia's belief when it came to balling.

Mrs. Bennet and her daughters then departed, and Elizabeth returned instantly to Jane and Illyana, leaving her own and her relations' behavior to the remarks of the two ladies and Mr. Darcy; the latter of whom, however, could not be prevailed on to join in their censure of her, in spite of all Miss Bingley's witticisms on fine eyes.

Elizabeth was still in a flush from vexation at her mother's behavior when she returned to Jane's room where she found Jane napping and Illyana reading the second of the three borrowed books.

" _Drama"?_ Inquired Illyana softly, so as not to disturb Jane, upon seeing Elizabeth's expression.

" _Yes… Mamma is being… Mamma"._

 **Part 16c: Meanwhile, in London…**

" _Mr. Jonathan Wick, I wish to make you an offer"._ Spoke Mr. Franklin over a private lunch.

Franklin was partaking of lunch in his new dining room, a lovely room in a splendid house set close to Parliament in a nicely prestigious district. New equipped with a few servants and pleasantly furnished.

Apart from the appearance of an occasional servant, there was just Franklin, Sally, and the hereto unknown to this story a Mr. Jonathan Wick. Mr. Wick had accepted the quite unexpected invitation to dine with the unknown Mr. Franklin as the invitation had been passed on by one of the board members of the East Indian Company, the employer of Mr. Wick. He had joint the Company upon his departure from the British army over a decade ago.

Mr. Wick was dressed in formal black and visibly armed with a Japanese sword. In appearances he looked just like Keanu Reeves with a trim black beard. An attractive man, but one who did not look happy at anything and instead had a severer and reserved demeanor.

" _Pertaining to…"?_ Was Mr. Wicks questining reply.

" _The future, yours to be precise. I… we have need of a man of such talents. One skilled in the application of force and the solving of problems that can not be resolved by polite means. My… organization has become sadly deficient in men of your skill and it has great need of such. In return I offer what you cannot have"._

" _Which is…"?_

" _Status. Position. A place at the table instead of serving it. You've done well for a bastard son of a now bankrupted noble. One who's supposed family offered you nothing but the back of their hands. Not but your own efforts resulted in military training and a posting to Japan where you furthered your studies of the deadly arts, then once discharged you took employment with the largest private army on the planet, the Company as it is called within itself. You have risen far, but have reached the heights you can attain. Now you are their London… problem solver. The… bogeyman as I have been told. Such a quaint nickname, may I inquire as to how did you came by it"?_

" _Calcutta and other localities. My… solutions to difficult problems brought me a reputation and the nickname. A bit of a play on words. I was… am very good at what I do and my compatriots began to make jokes about how I was… viewed by those who opposed us. Variations of be good and do as you're told or the bogeyman will get you. After a while I just became known as the Bogeyman. As to your offer I am quite comfortable"._ Was Mr. Wicks reply.

" _But are you happy"?_ Inquired Sally.

Mr. Wick took a sip of his coffee, the meal was done and dessert had been served. _"No… I lost that in India"._

" _Yes. your late wife"._ Murmured Mr. Franklin. _"The unfortunates took her during the siege of Calcutta I believe it was. Most unfortunate"._

" _Yes… most"._

" _Would you like to destroy them… all of them? The undead that is"._

Mr. Wicks reply was distinct. _"Every. Last. One"._

" _Then my offer is a good one. For your consideration, a seat on the governing board of the East India Company, a very pleasant house, this one if you like, I can always acquire another, and the chance do unto those who took that which you loved"._

Mr. Wick paused as he was taking a sip. Someone… knew him quite well. Then he resumed _. "And in return…"?_

" _You will… serve on another governing board as well, you will accompany me at times where it is either inappropriate or unwise for Sally to go, and lead such endeavors as we need to have done. And you get a vote as to what it is we are going to do. Oh, and Sally wishes to find additional sparing partners in the arts martial and you come well recommended"._

" _And you can deliver this"?_

A pleasant old man smile from Franklin. _"While I do not own any shares in the Company or any of its boundless multitude of endeavors, some of my associates control quite a bit and the votes of those shares are sufficient to impose my will upon the Company in this and… other things"._

Mr. Wick looked thoughtful. _"Isn't the devil supposed to want a soul or something in return for such earthly power or desires"?_

Mr. Franklin smiled as if to laugh. _"What on earth would I do with it? No Mr. Wick, I am no devil, but we do seek to bind a demon that is on the loose. One who's power shall allow us to destroy this unnatural plague that threatens all"._

" _And where lies this demon"?_

" _In the country side, drinking tea and killing the undead when she is not attending balls or other social engagements"._

A look of confusion on Mr. Wick's face. _"Come again"?_

" _She has the form of an American Russian woman, quite attractive or so I've been told. She currently resides with a family of small note who cared for her when she was gravely injured saving both them and a pack of orphan children from a monster"._

" _Saving children? Form of a woman"?_

" _Yes… yes… it is most complicated"._

Mr. Wick was not sure if this was a joke or… something very serious despite its odd form. He could not but recall the strange and frightfully things he had seen in Japan, China, and India. _"Not… quite like the demons I dealt with in India. Aren't they supposed to be… doing acts of evil? Stealing away children in the night for dark purposes? Slaughtering good folk? Raising undead and assaulting churches? At the very least she must be bothering the local livestock"._

" _No… apart from rumors of some immature dining manners, slurping has been reported. And she is reported to be but a marginally talented when singing in church"._

" _She attends church? You mean to tell me that this demon partakes of communion as well"?_

" _Yes… as I said… complicated"._

" _I am… intrigued"._

 **Part 16d: Words of bickering (original chapter 10 of the real book, bit wordy)**

The day passed much as the day before had done. Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley had spent some hours of the morning with Jane, who continued, though slowly, to mend; and in the evening Elizabeth once again joined their party in the drawing-room. The loo-table, however, did not appear. Mr. Darcy was writing a letter to his sister, and Miss Bingley, seated near him, was watching the progress of his letter and repeatedly calling off his attention by asking him to write messages to his sister. Mr. Hurst and Mr. Bingley were at piquet (a two player card game), and Mrs. Hurst was observing their game.

Elizabeth took up some needlework, and was sufficiently amused in attending to what passed between Darcy and his companion. The perpetual commendations of the lady, either on his handwriting, or on the evenness of his lines, or on the length of his letter, with the perfect unconcern with which her praises were received, formed a curious dialogue, and was exactly in union with her opinion of each.

 _"How delighted Miss Darcy will be to receive such a letter"!_

He made no answer.

 _"You write uncommonly fast"._

 _"You are mistaken. I write rather slowly"._

 _"How many letters you must have occasion to write in the course of a year! Letters of business, too! How odious I should think them. I declare you write everyday and to such a range of people"!_

 _"It is fortunate, then, that they fall to my lot instead of yours"._

 _"Pray tell your sister that I long to see her"._

 _"I have already told her so once, by your desire. I find repetition to be a poor contrivance in most things"._

 _"I am afraid you do not like your pen. Let me mend it for you. I mend pens remarkably well"._ The pen in this case being a trimmed feather.

 _"Thank you but I always mend my own"._

 _"How can you contrive to write so even"?_

He was silent.

 _"Tell your sister I am delighted to hear of her improvement on the harp and her marksmanship; and pray let her know that I am quite in raptures with her beautiful little design for a table, and I think it infinitely superior to Miss Grantley's"._

 _"Will you give me leave to defer your raptures till I write again? At present I have not room to do them justice"._ Nor patience to be the scribe to her unending blather was his silent thought.

 _"Oh! it is of no consequence. I shall see her in but a few months. But do you always write such charming long letters to her, Mr. Darcy"?_

 _"They are generally long; but whether always charming it is not for me to determine"._

" _It is a rule with me, that a person who can write a long letter with ease, cannot write ill"._

 _"That will not do for a compliment to Darcy, Caroline,"_ cried her brother, _"because he does not write with ease. He studies too much for words of four syllables. Do not you, Darcy"?_

 _"My style of writing is very different from yours"._

 _"Oh!"_ cried Miss Bingley, _"Charles writes in the most careless way imaginable. He leaves out half his words, and blots the rest"._

 _"My ideas flow so rapidly that I have not time to express them, by which means my letters sometimes convey no ideas at all to my correspondents"._

 _"Your humility, Mr. Bingley,"_ said Elizabeth, _"must disarm reproof"._

 _"Nothing is more deceitful,"_ said Darcy _, "than the appearance of humility. It is often only carelessness of opinion, and sometimes an indirect boast"._

 _"And which of the two do you call my little recent piece of modesty"?_ Was Mr. Bingley's inquiring response.

 _"The indirect boast; for you are really proud of your defects in writing, because you consider them as proceeding from a rapidity of thought and carelessness of execution, which, if not estimable, you think at least highly interesting. The power of doing anything with quickness is always prized much by the possessor, and often without any attention to the imperfection of the performance. When you told Mrs. Bennet this morning that if you ever resolved upon quitting Netherfield you should be gone in five minutes, you meant it to be a sort of compliment to yourself, and yet what is there so very laudable in a precipitance which must leave very necessary business undone, and can be of no real advantage to yourself or anyone else"?_

 _"Nay,"_ cried Bingley, _"this is too much, to remember at night all the foolish things that were said in the morning. And yet, upon my honor, I believe what I said of myself to be true, and I believe it at this moment. At least, therefore, I did not assume the character of needless precipitance merely to show off before the ladies"._

 _"I dare say you believed it; but I am by no means convinced that you would be gone with such celerity. Your conduct would be quite as dependent on chance as that of any man I know; and if, as you were mounting your horse, a friend were to say, 'Bingley, you had better stay till next week,' you would probably do it, you would probably not go, and at another word, might stay a month"._

Quick was Elizabeth to spring to the defense of Mr. Bingley. _"You have only proved by this,"_ now cried Elizabeth, _"that Mr. Bingley did not do justice to his own disposition. You have shown him off now much more than he did himself"._

 _"I am exceedingly gratified,"_ said Bingley, _"by your converting what my friend says into a compliment on the sweetness of my temper. But I am afraid you are giving it a turn which that gentleman did by no means intend; for he would certainly think better of me, if under such a circumstance I were to give a flat denial, and ride off as fast as I could"._

Elizabeth replied. _"Would Mr. Darcy then consider the rashness of your original intentions as atoned for by your obstinacy in adhering to it"?_

 _"Upon my word, I cannot exactly explain the matter; Darcy must speak for himself"._

Mr. Darcy stated. _"You expect me to account for opinions which you choose to call mine, but which I have never acknowledged. Allowing the case, however, to stand according to your representation, you must remember, Miss Bennet, that the friend who is supposed to desire his return to the house, and the delay of his plan, has merely desired it, asked it without offering one argument in favor of its propriety"._

 _"To yield readily…easily…to the persuasion of a friend is no merit with you_ ". Huffed Elizabeth. The coldness expressed by Mr. Darcy was just so… unsociable.

 _"To yield without conviction is no compliment to the understanding of either"._ Was his dispassionate reply.

Elizabeth thrust home her verbal attack. _"You appear to me, Mr. Darcy, to allow nothing for the influence of friendship and affection. A regard for the requester would often make one readily yield to a request, without waiting for arguments to reason one into it. I am not particularly speaking of such a case as you have supposed about Mr. Bingley. We may as well wait, perhaps, till the circumstance occurs before we discuss the discretion of his behavior thereupon. But in general and ordinary cases between friend and friend, where one of them is desired by the other to change a resolution of no very great moment, should you think ill of that person for complying with the desire, without waiting to be argued into it"?_

 _"Will it not be advisable, before we proceed on this subject, to arrange with rather more precision the degree of importance which is to appertain to this request, as well as the degree of intimacy subsisting between the parties"?_

 _"By all means,"_ cried Bingley; _"let us hear all the particulars, not forgetting their comparative height and size; for that will have more weight in the argument, Miss Bennet, than you may be aware of. I assure you, that if Darcy were not such a great tall fellow, in comparison with myself, and I might add the most lethal man I have ever known, I should not pay him half so much deference. I declare I do not know a more awful object than Darcy, on particular occasions, and in particular places; at his own house especially, and of a Sunday evening, when he has nothing to do"._

Mr. Darcy smiled; but Elizabeth thought she could perceive that he was rather offended the statement, and therefore checked her laugh as it would be improper. Miss Bingley warmly resented the indignity he had received, in an expostulation with her brother for talking such nonsense.

 _"I see your design, Bingley,"_ said his friend. _"You dislike an argument, and want to silence this"._

 _"Perhaps I do. Arguments are too much like disputes. If you and Miss Bennet will defer yours till I am out of the room, I shall be very thankful; and then you may say whatever you like of me"._

 _"What you ask,"_ said Elizabeth, _"is no sacrifice on my side; and Mr. Darcy had much better finish his letter"._

Mr. Darcy took her advice, and did finish his letter to his sister in blessed silence as Miss Bingley was no longer wont to continual intrude upon his writing.

When that business was over, he applied to Miss Bingley and Elizabeth for an indulgence of some music. Miss Bingley moved with some alacrity to the pianoforte; and, after a polite request that Elizabeth play, said request being politely and more earnestly negatived, she seated herself.

Mrs. Hurst sang with her sister, and while they were thus employed, Elizabeth could not help observing, as she turned over some music-books that lay on the instrument, how frequently Mr. Darcy's eyes were fixed on her. She hardly knew how to suppose that she could be an object of admiration to so great a man; and yet that he should look at her because he disliked her, was still more strange. She could only imagine, however, at last that she drew his notice because there was something more wrong and reprehensible, according to his ideas of right, than in any other person present. The supposition did not pain her. She liked him too little to care for his approbation, and his earlier insults at the ball still made her long to sink a dagger into him and avenge her slighted honor.

After playing some Italian songs, Miss Bingley varied the charm by a lively Scotch air; and soon afterwards Mr. Darcy, drawing near Elizabeth, said to her:

 _"Do not you feel a great inclination, Miss Bennet, to seize such an opportunity of dancing a reel"?_ Reel being a term for Scottish folk dancing.

She smiled, but made no answer. He repeated the question, with some surprise at her silence.

 _"Oh!"_ said she, _"I heard you before, but I could not immediately determine what to say in reply. You wanted me, I know, to say 'Yes,' that you might have the pleasure of despising my taste; but I always delight in overthrowing those kind of schemes, and cheating a person of their premeditated contempt. I have, therefore, made up my mind to tell you, that I do not want to dance a reel at all…and now despise me if you dare"._

 _"Indeed I do not dare"._ Was his slightly bland reply.

Elizabeth, having rather expected to affront him, was amazed at his gallantry; but there was a mixture of sweetness and archness in her manner which made it difficult for her to affront anybody; and Darcy had never been so bewitched by any woman as he was by her. He really believed, that were it not for the inferiority of her connections, he should be in some danger of the heart.

But of course he was safe… safe from those… delightful eyes, her lethal form, her savage wit, how when she stands just so with the sun behind her that her figure could be hinted at, and…

Best not to dwell on this line of thought was his conclusion, but… Ahh… such delightfully fierce eyes.

 **Part 16e: Blades**

Illyana was indulging in a late morning walk in the gardens after both Jane and Elizabeth had tossed her out of Jane's room. She had her cane of course, mostly an act but her leg was still giving her twinges after the strenuous muddy hike to Netherfield with Elizabeth.

She heard the clatter of wooden practice swords and various manly grunts at the other end of the garden which was shielded by a row of hedges. Mildly intrigued, she made her way to that end of the garden.

As she rounded a bend around the last hedge she observed a small grassy field, roughly the size of a tennis court. In the center of the grassy court was Mr. Darcy, striped down to just shoes, pants, and a very loose shirt showing much of his chest. He was wielding a wooden Japanese training sword and engaged in combat with five of the house guards who were also wielding wooden training swords.

Illyana in no way hid her presence, she wandered over to were some towel draped chairs had been setup, along with a refreshment table holding a pitcher of water and some re-hydrating dried lemon slices, as the men engaged in practice combat. She stood behind the chairs and leaned upon her cane.

Mr. Darcy was quite lathered in sweat as he engaged in combat with all the men. As Illyana observed the exchange she became quite impressed. Mr. Darcy has shown that he was skilled when the zombies had attacked the ball, but hewing down zombies does not tend to show the depths of one's combat prowess.

Engaging in outnumbered combat situations does. Illyana silently observed for the next ten minutes before Mr. Darcy chose to acknowledge her presence. He had felt some small internal dismay upon seeing her presence as he feared more endless blather and chatter as Miss Bingley was wont to do, but was relived to find that Miss Rasputin was content to remain silent as she observed.

Mr. Darcy continued to fight as he addressed her. _"Miss Rasputin, how pleasant. You finally come forth from Miss Bennet's room. One would suppose she was almost on deaths door if one were to reach such a conclusion based upon the amount of time you dwell therein"._

Illyana made reply. _"Jan… Miss Bennet is recovering. In fact she and her sister have tossed me out as it were. So that I might take some morning air was their relational, in truth I think they wished converse privately"._

Mr. Darcy struck down one opponent while kicking another in the chest. _"Forgive my lack of proper decorum and dress, but I felt the need for some practice as one must keep the blade honed as it were if one's skills are to remain sharp"._

Illyana replied as she shifted upon her cane. _"I would have thought that Mr. Bingley would be here as well"._

" _We engage from time to time. But I find that I usually require several foes for a true workout"._

" _Usually? That sounds boastful Mr. Darcy"._

" _It is fact, not boast. In this locality I have found only Mr. Bennet to be sufficiently skilled to face me one on one"._

Illyana had an ironic and slightly amused expression. _"Definitely boastful. You have not faced the two eldest Bennet daughters or indeed even any of the Bennet daughters"._

He spun about and faced a change of three men. _"That would be indiscreet. And unfair as men have the natural advantage. To date I have found that only my Aunt has proven to be my superior in the arts of the bade"._

Illyana frowned in annoyance at his remark. _"Do they now… how… shocked I am to find this out. I suppose next I shall learn that men are generally larger then women and have greater muscle mass"._

Mr. Darcy was brief in his reply. _"Sarcasm does not become a lady"._

" _So I have been told"._ Was Illyana's reply as she turned to leave. _"Frequently by some"._

Which prompted a slight chuckle from Mr. Darcy who then posed a question, in Russian as he dispatched yet another assault.

" _Вы говорите по русской мисс Распутина"? (Do you speak Russian Miss Rasputin)?_

Illyana turned back and replied in Russian as well. _"Да, я русский в конце концов. Почему мистер Дарси ты сомневаешься во мне" (Yes, I am Russian after all. Why Mr. Darcy, do you doubt me)?_

Mr. Darcy both wiped his sweaty brow and blocked a sword stroke as he replied _._

" _Слегка я полагаю. Это не редкость для русского аристократа не владеют русским языком. Французский язык является preferredlanguage российского суда в конце концов". (Slightly I suppose. It is not uncommon for a Russian aristocrat to not speak Russian. French is the preferred language of the Russian court after all)._

He continued in French. _"Parlez-vous français aussi"? (Do you speak French as well)?_

Illyana tried to puzzle out what he had just said. Deprived of her magic she was reliant only upon the languages she had actually learned how to speak. _"I… I am uncertain as to what you just said. I believe it is French but… I know not what you have asked"._

" _I inquired if you spoke French. Either you do not, or you wish it to be believed that you do not"._

Illyana expressed her slight displeasure as a small frown graced her face. _"No, I do not. I speak a little German, English of course, and Latin"._ Plus a host of demonic languages, but no need to go into that, as it was unlikely that she was going to encounter one that spoke Cthuvian or R'lyehian. And if Mr. Darcy were to suddenly speak using such tongues then that would be quite… concerning.

Mr. Darcy faced another charge, this time by two opponents. _"Please forgive my minor test Miss Rasputin, it but scratched a minor doubting itch"._

Illyana replied. _"I might, I will have to think upon it first"._

" _And again the mind of woman is shown to be incomprehensible"._ Mumbled Mr. Darcy to himself, but Illyana heard his comment as she had outstanding hearing. She made a mildly humorous reply.

" _That is because you do not know the rules Mr. Darcy"._

Mr. Darcy made reply. _"Come again? I do not know the rules in regards to what Miss Rasputin"?_

" _A woman's mind. I heard your comment"._

Mr. Darcy was busy defending himself from a rain of blows. _"And what rules are those if I may inquire for both myself and all of mankind"._

Illyana thought about a tee-shirt that Dani had liked to sometimes wear. Now how did the rules go… she remembered a few and spoke them aloud.

 _The rules are subject to change without notice._

 _No male can possible know all the rules._

 _If a female suspects a male knows all the rules, she must immediately change some or all of the rules._

 _The female can change her mind at any time._

 _The female has every right to be angry or upset at any time._

 _The male is to remain calm at all times, unless the female wants him to be angry or upset._

 _The female must, under no circumstances, let the male know whether she wants him to be angry or upset._

 _Every female has her own set of rules._

 _If the female is… If it is her time of the month then… all rules are null and void._

Mr. Darcy idly listened while blocking blows but then the import of what had been said struck him and he froze for a moment, which of course resulted in two wooden swords striking him as well.

He was knocked back with a bloody nose and what was to become a most interesting chest bruise. He regained his wits and blocked the remaining attacks and then called time.

" _Miss Rasputin… you have… enlightened me as to the female mind. I have never thought about it in such a manner"._

Illyana turned to depart again. _"Then I suppose one or more of the rules must change. I shall alert womankind"._

 **Part 16f: Walks upon the path (original chapter 10 of the real book)**

Miss Bingley saw, or suspected enough to be jealous; and her great anxiety for the recovery of her dear friend Jane received some assistance from her desire of getting rid of Elizabeth.

She often tried to provoke Darcy into disliking her guest, by talking of their supposed marriage, and planning his happiness in such an alliance.

 _"I hope,"_ said she, as they were walking together in the shrubbery the that afternoon, _"you will give your mother-in-law a few hints, when this desirable event takes place, as to the advantage of holding her tongue; and if you can compass such a Herculean task, do cure the younger girls of running after officers. And, if I may mention so delicate a subject, endeavor to check that little something, bordering on conceit and impertinence, which your lady possesses"._

 _"Have you anything else to propose for my domestic felicity"?_

 _"Oh! yes. Do let the portraits of your uncle and aunt Phillips be placed in the gallery at Pemberley. Put them next to your great-uncle the judge. They are in the same profession, you know, only in different lines. As for your Elizabeth's picture, you must not have it taken, for what painter could do justice to those beautiful eyes"?_

" _It would not be easy, indeed, to catch their expression, but their color and shape, and the eyelashes, so remarkably fine, might be copied"._ Two could play at this game, and it so… annoyed Miss Bingley which Mr. Darcy found quite enjoyable.

At that moment they were met from another walk by Mrs. Hurst and Elizabeth herself.

 _"I did not know that you intended to walk,"_ said Miss Bingley, in some confusion, lest they had been overheard.

 _"You used us abominably ill,"_ answered Mrs. Hurst, _"running away without telling us that you were coming out"._

Then taking the disengaged arm of Mr. Darcy, she left Elizabeth to walk by herself as the path just wide enough for three. Mr. Darcy felt their rudeness, and immediately said:

 _"This walk is not wide enough for our party. We had better go into the avenue"._

But Elizabeth, who had not the least inclination to remain with them, laughingly answered:

 _"No, no; stay where you are. You are charmingly grouped, and appear to uncommon advantage. The picturesque would be spoilt by admitting a fourth. I shall go practice with my blades if Miss Rasputin feels likewise. Good-bye"._

She then ran gaily off, rejoicing as she rambled about, in the hope of being at home again in a day or two. Jane was already so much recovered as to intend leaving her room for a couple of hours that very evening.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: Not much to comment upon at this time. Any ideas folks? Feedback? Hates or likes or suggestions?

 **Part 17a: Utopia interlude**

Emma chuckled. _"Sounds like Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth quite disliked each other"._

Illyana looked slightly thoughtful. _"Yes, bit like cats and dogs each time they got into a prolonged discussion. Elizabeth was always searching to find fault or offense in whatever he said and Mr. Darcy always being… vague about why he said some things and being amused at what he thought were her… misunderstands as to what he said. He was still quite angry and bitter about a great many things that had recently occurred in his life"._

Emma had a sly expression. _"And you knew of those… events"?_

" _Not at the time, only later did I find out that…"._

Emma interrupted Illyana. _"I said no skipping ahead"._ Which earned her a slight frown from Illyana.

 **Part 17b: Post dinner enjoyments (original chapter 11 of the real book)**

When the ladies removed after dinner, Elizabeth ran up to her sister, and seeing her well guarded from cold, in fact the room was delightfully warm (Illyana's minor magic being the cause), attended her into the drawing room, where she was subsequently welcomed by her two female friends with many professions of pleasure. Elizabeth had never seen them so agreeable as they were during the hour which passed before the gentlemen appeared. Their powers of conversation were considerable. They could describe an entertainment with accuracy, relate an anecdote with humor, and laugh at their acquaintance with spirit.

Illyana had made motions to leave but Jane and the ladies implored her to stay and Illyana grudgingly complied, but mostly remained a passive listener, despite attempts by the two ladies to draw her into conversation.

But when the gentlemen entered and Jane was no longer the first object; Miss Bingley's eyes were instantly turned toward Darcy, and she promptly had something to say to him before he had advanced many steps (with an obviously rehearsed comment). He addressed himself to Miss Bennet, with a polite congratulation as to her improving health; Mr. Hurst also made her a slight bow, and said he was _"very glad;"_ but true diffuseness and warmth remained for Bingley's salutation. He was full of joy and attention. The first half-hour was spent in piling up the fire, lest she should suffer from the change of room; and she removed at his desire to the other side of the fireplace, that she might be further from the door and any possible drafts. He then sat down by her, and talked scarcely to anyone else the entire time. Elizabeth, at work in the opposite corner, saw it all with great delight while Illyana retreated to a book about failed negotiations with the Fay. It was written in encoded Latin and was taking her some time to puzzle out.

When tea was over, Mr. Hurst reminded his sister-in-law of the card-table but in vain. She had obtained private intelligence that Mr. Darcy did not wish for cards; and Mr. Hurst soon found even his open petition rejected. She assured him that no one intended to play, and the silence of the whole party on the subject seemed to justify her. Mr. Hurst had therefore nothing to do, but to stretch himself on one of the sofas and gave every appearance of having gone to sleep. Darcy likewise took up a book; Miss Bingley did the same; and Mrs. Hurst, principally occupied in playing with her bracelets, rings, an a small petite dagger, joined now and then in her brother's conversation with Miss Bennet.

Miss Bingley's attention was quite as much engaged in watching Mr. Darcy's progress through his book, as in reading her own; and she was perpetually either making some inquiry, or looking at his page to his considerable internal vexation. She could not win him, however, to any conversation; he merely answered her questions and read on. At length, quite exhausted by the attempt to be amused with her own book, which she had only chosen because it was the second volume of his, she gave a great yawn and said,

 _"How pleasant it is to spend an evening in this way! I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of anything than of a book! When I have a house of my own, I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library"._

No one made any reply. She then yawned again, threw aside her book (so much for literary enjoyments thought Illyana), and cast her eyes round the room in quest for some amusement; when hearing her brother mentioning a ball to Miss Bennet, she turned suddenly towards him and said:

 _"By the bye, Charles, are you really serious in meditating a dance at Netherfield? I would advise you, before you determine on it, to consult the wishes of the present party; I am much mistaken if there are not some among us to whom a ball would be rather a punishment than a pleasure"._

 _"If you mean Darcy,"_ cried her brother, _"he may go to bed, if he chooses, before it begins, but as for the ball, it is quite a settled thing; and as soon as Nicholls has made white soup enough, I shall send round my cards"._

White soup being a highlight of a Ball Supper. It is a creamy chicken soup, enriched with veal and almonds. It was found on most aristocratic tables from medieval times onwards, and earlier versions, known as Potage a la Reine, or blancmange were decorated with pomegranate seeds and lemon slices.

Elizabeth caught Illyana's slight tensing at the mention of formal soup, as she apparently feared yet another opportunity to mistakenly slurp in public (yes a quite ironic fear for one such as Illyana). Well… Illyana was resolved to put her slurping past behind her.

 _"I should like balls infinitely better,"_ Miss Bingley replied, _"if they were carried on in a different manner; but there is something insufferably tedious in the usual process of such a meeting. It would surely be much more rational if conversation instead of dancing were made the order of the day"._

The true cause of Miss Bingley's dismay was that she was the acting lady of the house and it would fall upon her to do almost all of the organizational and supervisional work, not to mention that others danced better then her. Mr. Bingley could announce the ball (and pay for it), but it would be upon her to make it reality and it would be her shame if the ball was not a success.

 _"Much more rational, my dear Caroline, I dare say, but it would not be near so much like a ball"._

Miss Bingley made no answer, and soon afterwards she got up and walked about the room. Her figure was elegant, and she walked well; but Darcy, at whom it was all aimed, was still inflexibly studious upon his book. In the desperation of her feelings, she resolved on one effort more, and, turning to Elizabeth, said:

 _"Miss Eliza Bennet, let me persuade you to follow my example, and take a turn about the room. I assure you it is very refreshing after sitting so long in one posture"._

Elizabeth was surprised, but agreed to it immediately as she did feel a desire to stretch her legs. Miss Bingley succeeded no less in the real object of her civility as Mr. Darcy then looked up.

He was as much awake to the novelty of attention in that quarter as Elizabeth herself could be, and unconsciously closed his book. He was directly invited to join their party, but he declined it, observing that he could imagine but two motives for their choosing to walk up and down the room together, with either of which motives his joining them would interfere.

What could he mean? Miss Bingley was dying to know what could be his meaning? And asked Elizabeth whether she could at all understand him?

 _"Not at all,"_ was her answer; _"but depend upon it, he means to be severe on us, and our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask nothing about it"._

Miss Bingley, however, was incapable of disappointing Mr. Darcy in anything, and persevered therefore in requiring an explanation of his two motives.

 _"I have not the smallest objection to explaining them,"_ said he, as soon as she allowed him to speak. _"You either choose this method of passing the evening because you are in each other's confidence, and have secret affairs to discuss, or because you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage in walking; if the first, I would be completely in your way, and if the second, I can admire you much better as I sit by the fire"._ Miss Bingley might not be the most pleasing of intellectual company, but she did cut a fine figure, and so did Miss Bennet.

 _"Oh! shocking!"_ cried Miss Bingley. _"I never heard anything so abominable. How shall we punish him for such a speech"?_

 _"Nothing so easy, if you have but the inclination,"_ said Elizabeth. _"We can all plague and punish one another. Tease him, laugh at him. Intimate as you are, you must know how it is to be done"._

 _"But upon my honor, I do not. I do assure you that my intimacy has not yet taught me that. Tease calmness of manner and presence of mind! No, no; I feel he may defy us there. And as to laughter, we will not expose ourselves, if you please, by attempting to laugh without a subject. Mr. Darcy may hug himself in amusement at the sight"._

 _"Mr. Darcy is not to be laughed at!"_ cried Elizabeth with false alarm. _"That is an uncommon advantage, and uncommon I hope it will continue, for it would be a great loss to me to have many such acquaintances. I dearly love a laugh"._

 _"Miss Bingley,"_ said he _, "has given me more credit than can be. The wisest and the best of men, nay, the wisest and best of their actions, may be rendered ridiculous by a person whose first object in life is a joke"._

 _"Certainly,"_ replied Elizabeth _—"there are such people, but I hope I am not one of them. I hope I never ridicule what is wise and good. Follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies, do divert me, I own, and I laugh at them whenever I can. But these, I suppose, are precisely what you are without"._

 _"Perhaps that is not possible for anyone. But it has been the study of my life to avoid those weaknesses which often expose a strong understanding to ridicule"._

 _"Such as vanity and pride"._

 _"Yes, vanity is a weakness indeed. But pride… where there is a real superiority of mind, pride will be always under good regulation"._

Elizabeth turned away to hide a smile.

 _"Your examination of Mr. Darcy is over, I presume,"_ said Miss Bingley; _"and pray what is the result"?_

 _"I am perfectly convinced by it that Mr. Darcy has no defect. He owns it himself without disguise"._

 _"No,"_ said Darcy with some slight irritation, _"I have made no such pretension. I have faults enough, but they are not, I hope, of understanding. My temper I dare not vouch for. It is, I believe, too little yielding, certainly too little for the convenience of the world. I cannot forget the follies and vices of others so soon as I ought, nor their offenses against myself. My feelings are not puffed about with every attempt to move them. My temper would perhaps be called resentful. My good opinion once lost, is lost forever"._

 _"That is a failing indeed!"_ cried Elizabeth _. "Implacable resentment is a shade in a character. But you have chosen your fault well. I really cannot laugh at it. You are safe from me"._

Mr. Darcy replied. _"There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil, a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome"._

 _"And your defect is to hate everybody"._

 _"And yours,"_ he replied with a smile, _"is willfully to misunderstand them"._

 _"Do let us have a little music,"_ cried Miss Bingley, tired of a conversation in which she had no share and in truth not much understanding. _"Louisa, you will not mind my waking Mr. Hurst"?_

Her sister had not the smallest objection, and the pianoforte was opened; and Darcy, after a few moments recollection, was not sorry for it. Upon self reflection he felt that he had began to feel the danger of paying Elizabeth too much attention.

Several songs were played as the Mr. Bingley's sisters took turns in both playing the pianoforte and in singing. Jane even sang once, but remained seated while doing so. At the end of the impromptu recital Illyana poised a question to Mr. Bingley as he rose to leave.

" _Mr. Bingley, I have heard that you are… quick to make decisions. Pray tell, what prompted you to seek a house in the country"?_

Mr. Bingley replied after he finished with his goodbyes to Miss Bennet.

" _It was suggested at a dinner party. I had expressed my… boredom with London and the suggestion of a stay in the countryside was made mention. I but briefly dwelt upon the idea and made prompt mention of it to my sisters who were also with me at the event. There was happy concurrence all round and I had inquires made as to appropriate domiciles for let._ _Netherfield was brought to me attention and here we are._ _I made mention of my plans and offered Darcy an invitation as I have so often dwelt at Pemberley. I was quite surprised, and pleased, when he accepted"._

Mr. Darcy nodded. _"I…. wished to get away and this most suffices, my Aunt felt that a change of localities would do me good"._

Mr. Bingley finished. _"How amusing, it was at your Aunt's party where the suggestion was made"._

Illyana raided a question. _"Your Aunt Mr. Darcy"?_

Mr. Darcy made his reply and then departed. _"Lady Catherine De Bourgh, known to some as the most deadly woman in England. To me she's just Auntie"._

Both Jane and Elizabeth exchanged glances at this new intelligence. The great Lady Catherine herself? This was… hereto unknown.

 **Part 17c: Hail Hydra and pass the potatoes**

Benjamin was holding a working dinner that night at his new abode. Lady Catharine was present, as well as Dorian Gray, Sally, Mr. Wick, and the hereto absent Mr. Nathan Rothschild (no longer the newest member of the council as Mr. Wick now had that title). Mr. Rothschild was giving his briefing as they all ate (roast beef with a mustard sauce on the side, potatoes Au Gratin, young gouda cheese, fresh bread with butter, and a simply splendid selection of red wines). The supper was at Benjamin's new house.

"… _all the artifacts from the resurgent Swedish kingdom have now been acquired. As well as the designated items from the British Museum. Some… intense negations took place but at last the King relented and parted with the final item, he was much enamored with old Viking sword and had it over the door in his bedroom, named Sumarbrandr and quite sharp I might add"._

Lady Catharine took another sip of the wine, which she found to be splendid, simply splendid, which somewhat vexed her, Mr. Rothschild apparently possessed a much better cellar then she did (he had brought the wine for the meal), his brother had been late of France and apparently knew more then just the trade of money.

She gave forth her opinion. _"Ancient Norse relicts… such an odd… price for a demon"._

Benjamin replied with a slight sigh. _"Higher powers that be my dear… you never know what they want. If it was Zeus I suppose a large supply of buxom women would likely have figured significantly in any agreement"._

Mr. Rothschild finished. _"The final funds have been dispatched to the Bank of England and they have seen to the necessary transfers and all is in order. The acquisitions have been dispatched, under guard, to Stonehenge per your instructions Lord Commander"._

Benjamin smiled. _"Splendid. At least some things are going per plan. Regrettably Sally and I will be visiting the East India Company tomorrow. There is… resistance to our will"._

" _Shall I be available"?_ Inquired Mr. Wick as he took another bite of his meal.

" _Best not Mr. Wick"._ Murmured Benjamin. _"I think it best if you were to be in a very public place tomorrow. One with a great many witnesses as to your presence"._

" _I… believe I understand"._ Replied Mr. Wick.

 **Part 17d: Departure (original chapter 12 of the real book)**

In consequence of the agreement between the sisters, Elizabeth wrote the next morning to their mother, to beg that the carriage might be sent for them in the course of the day. But Mrs. Bennet, who had calculated on her daughters remaining at Netherfield till the following Tuesday, which would exactly finish Jane's week, could not bring herself to receive them with pleasure before. Her answer, therefore, was not propitious, at least not to Elizabeth's wishes, for she was impatient to get home. Mrs. Bennet sent them word that they could not possibly have the carriage before Tuesday; and in her postscript it was added, that if Mr. Bingley and his sister pressed them to stay longer, she could spare them very well. Against staying longer, however, Elizabeth was positively resolved, nor did she much expect it would be asked; and fearful, on the contrary, as being considered as intruding themselves needlessly long, she urged Jane to borrow Mr. Bingley's carriage immediately, and at length it was settled that their original design of leaving Netherfield that very morning should be mentioned, and the request made.

The communication excited many professions of concern; and enough was said of wishing them to stay at least till the following day to work on Jane; and till the morrow their going was deferred. Miss Bingley was then sorry that she had proposed the delay, for her jealousy and dislike of one sister much exceeded her affection for the other and she wondered why she had listened to her eldest sister in that request.

The master of the house heard with real sorrow that they were to go so soon, and repeatedly tried to persuade Miss Bennet that it would not be safe for her, that she was not enough recovered; but Jane was firm where she felt herself to be right.

To Mr. Darcy it was welcome intelligence. Elizabeth had been at Netherfield long enough. She attracted him more than he liked, and Miss Bingley was uncivil to her, and more teasing than usual to himself as she felt in competition. He wisely resolved to be particularly careful that no sign of admiration should now escape him, nothing that could elevate her with the hope of influencing his felicity; sensible that if such an idea had been suggested, his behavior during the last day must have material weight in confirming or crushing it. Steady to his purpose, he scarcely spoke ten words to her through the whole of Saturday.

Apart from a few words spoken in the heat of battle as a wondering band of zombies had intruded upon the grounds and he, with both the guards and Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth, and Illyana had made short work of them. The crochet mallets would sadly have to be replaced as Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley had been playing a game so as to privately converse, Illyana and Elizabeth had been strolling in the gardens as Jane had thrown them out so she could nap in private. Miss Bennet had been most lethal, but the… enthusiasm of Miss Rasputin was somewhat… intimidating.

That and her then proposing a game of crochet using the still twitching severed zombie heads which as a massive social faux pas on her part. Both gentleman had been offended at the idea and even Elizabeth had looked shocked. A reminder to Illyana that social… interactions continued to elude her in so many aspects. That… observation and imitation were usually more safe then… active suggestions. But honestly… she didn't see what the big deal was. Maybe it was their decayed state? Might fresh heads have been ok?

So… apart from the little battle, the one time Mr. Darcy and Miss Bennet had been by the by themselves for half an hour (in the reading room), he adhered most conscientiously to his book, and would not even look at her.

Miss Bingley's civility to Elizabeth increased at last very rapidly, as well as her affection for Jane; and when they parted, after assuring the latter of the pleasure it would always give her to see her either at Longbourn or Netherfield, and embracing her most tenderly, she even shook hands with the former. Elizabeth took leave of the whole party in the liveliest of spirits whilst Illyana was… thoughtful.

The three were not welcomed home very cordially by Mrs. Bennet. She wondered at their coming, and thought them very wrong to give so much trouble, and was sure Jane would have caught cold again. But their father, though very laconic in his expressions of pleasure, was really glad to see them; he had felt their importance in the family circle. The evening conversation, when they were all assembled, had lost much of its animation, and almost all its sense by the absence of Jane and Elizabeth.

They found Mary, practicing the songs that Illyana had provided. Catherine and Lydia had information for them of a different sort. Much had been done and much had been said in the regiment since the preceding Wednesday; several of the officers had dined lately with their uncle, a private had been flogged, there had been just the usual zombie activity, and it had actually been hinted that Colonel Forster was going to be married.

 **Part 17e: East India Company that same morning**

" **And you can jolly well bugger off and fuck yourselves"!** Spoken, well rather shouted, Sir Stuart Strange chairman of the East India Company (EIC). It would be and understatement to say that the meeting was not going well.

Benjamin and Sally were at the East India Company's main building and were currently in Sir Stuart Strange's spacious and elegant office. Also present was Abraham Appleby, a EIC board member, Edmund Pettifer Africa desk administrator and board member, and a Mr. Robert Thoyt Deputy EIC Chairman. Benjamin and Sally were standing, as well as Mr. Robert Thoyt who stood by them. Sir Strange was sitting behind his elegant desk and the others were sitting as well.

" _Sir! Such language and with a lady present"!_ Protested an outraged Mr. Franklin, his face actually splotch red with anger. Sally looked utterly shocked and scandalized at such language

Sir Strange continued with vicious glee. _"And I would point out that I once met the real Benjamin Franklin as a boy, introduced by my father, and you sir are no decedent of regardless of how well you look the part. I do not know how you have influenced the estate of the late_ _William Shaw in securing the votes of their shares, nor do I can how Lady Catherine has fallen under your sway, I rule the Company and I say no"!_

" _This is most improper"._ Sputtered Benjamin. _"The bylaws clearly state that…"._

Sir Strange interrupted… well shouted down really. _"That any… nominations to join the board must be approved by a majority of the board! Yes yes I so do known the working of my company sir! Currently several board members are absent from the city and others are away on inspections as to our far flung enterprise. As such I… and these two fine gentlemen"._ Sir Strange gestured and the smug seated individuals _. "Hold the absent board votes"._

Benjamin tried one final time to make Sir Strange see sense. _"The before mentioned individuals, plus others, are shareholders of note…"_

Again Sir Strange cut Benjamin off. _"Half the fucking aristocracy owns shares! And he other half wish they did! The bloody Crown owns shares! Half the basted royal families of Europe own shares! And most of the mercantile elite as well! Hell even the lower classes own shares you senile fraud"!_

" _I see we are done here Sir'._ Spoke Benjamin in his frostiest voice as he as Sally turned leave.

Sir Strange fluttered his hands in dismissal. _"Took you that long to figure it out? Escort them from the premise Mr._ _Thoyt and see to it that they do not return"._

The three exited the office and at least Mr. Thoyt did not slam the door. He made an attempt at apologies. _"So sorry Mr. Franklin… there have been some problems involving the Crown and Sir Strange has been quite disagreeable in all things the last week. I will try to…"._

Benjamin held up his right hand to hush Mr. Thoyt. _"I do not hold you responsible Mr. Thoyt. This… well… I am reminded of a saying. Doing an injury puts you below your Enemy; revenging one makes you but even with him; forgiving it sets you above him"._

Sally had a look of disbelief at Franklin's statement which prompted Franklin to give a small evil chuckle.

" _No Sally, I am not… forgiving the man. We are pressed and have no time for fools. Sadly I suppose this puts me beneath him but we all must make sacrifices to save the world. Rid me of the ones in that office Sally… and yes I mean now"._

Sally smiled, and with that she produced a Japanese sword, opened the office door, and entered within and then closed the door.

Mr. Thoyt made no motions to stop her or alert the staff, other then to say. _"As you will Lord Commander"._

Benjamin clapped Mr. Thoyt on the back and they began to walk away. _"I believe two promotions are due, one to the chairmanship of the company, and the other to the committee Mr. Thoyt, your long service to Hydra is well…regarded"._

Screams began to be heard from behind the closed office door. But only briefly.

 **Part 17f: Breakfast and portents (original first half of chapter 13 of the real book)**

 _"I hope, my dear,"_ said Mr. Bennet to his wife, as they were at breakfast the next morning, _"that you have ordered the preparation of a good dinner to-day, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party"._

Mrs. Bennet looked up from her eggs Bennet (yes eggs Benedict had become eggs Bennet). _"Who do you mean, my dear? I know of nobody that is coming, I am sure, unless Charlotte Lucas should happen to call in, and I hope my dinners are good enough for her. I do not believe she often sees such at home"._

 _"The person of whom I speak is a gentleman, and a stranger"._

Mrs. Bennet's eyes sparkled. _"A gentleman and a stranger! It is Mr. Bingley, I am sure! Well, I am sure I shall be extremely glad to see Mr. Bingley. But, good Lord! How unlucky! There is not a bit of fish to be got to-day. Lydia, my love, ring the bell, I must speak to Hill this very moment"._

 _"It is not Mr. Bingley,"_ said her husband; _"it is a person whom I never saw in the whole course of my life"._

This roused a general astonishment; and he had the pleasure of being eagerly questioned by his wife and his five daughters at once. Illyana as usual made no inquiries and just observed the family interaction. Mr. Bennet so loved to get the hens a squawking as it were and this was just more of the same.

After amusing himself for some time with their curiosity, and first finishing his meal, he thus explained while producing a sheet of parchment from his coat:

 _"About a month ago I received this letter; and about a fortnight ago I answered it, for I thought it a case of some delicacy, and requiring early attention. It is from my cousin, Mr. Collins, who, when I am dead, may turn you all out of this house as soon as he pleases"._

 _"Oh! my dear,"_ cried his wife, " _I cannot bear to hear that mentioned. Pray do not talk of that odious man. I do think it is the hardest thing in the world, that your estate should be entailed away from your own children; and I am sure, if I had been you, I should have tried long ago to do something or other about it"._

Jane and Elizabeth tried to explain to her the nature of an entail. They had often attempted to do it before, but it was a subject on which Mrs. Bennet was beyond the reach of reason, and she continued to rail bitterly against the cruelty of settling an estate away from a family of five daughters, in favor of a man whom nobody cared anything about.

 _"It certainly is a most iniquitous affair,"_ said Mr. Bennet, _"and nothing can clear Mr. Collins from the guilt of inheriting Longbourn. But if you will listen to his letter, you may perhaps be a little softened by his manner of expressing himself"._

 _"No, that I am sure I shall not; and I think it is very impertinent of him to write to you at all, and very hypocritical. I hate such false friends. Why could he not keep on quarreling with you, as his father did before him"?_

 _"Why, indeed; he does seem to have had some filial scruples on that head, as you will hear"._

Mr. Bennet then read the letter aloud.

 _Hunsford, near Westerham, Kent, 15th October_

 _Dear Sir,_

 _The disagreement subsisting between yourself and my late honored father always gave me much uneasiness, and since I have had the misfortune to lose him, I have frequently wished to heal the breach; but for some time I was kept back by my own doubts, fearing lest it might seem disrespectful to his memory for me to be on good terms with anyone with whom it had always pleased him to be at variance_.

 _My mind, however, is now made up on the subject, for having received ordination at Easter, I have been so fortunate as to be distinguished by the patronage of the Right Honorable Lady Catherine de Bourgh, unfortunate widow of Sir Lewis de Bourgh slain at her side during the defense of Oxford, whose bounty and beneficence has preferred me to the valuable rectory of this parish, where it shall be my earnest endeavor to demean myself with grateful respect towards her ladyship, and be ever ready to perform those rites and ceremonies which are instituted by the Church of England. As a clergyman, moreover, I feel it my duty to promote and establish the blessing of peace in all families within the reach of my influence; and on these grounds I flatter myself that my present overtures are highly commendable, and that the circumstance of my being next in the entail of Longbourn estate will be kindly overlooked on your side, and not lead you to reject the offered olive-branch_

 _I cannot be otherwise than concerned at being the means of injuring your amiable daughters, and beg leave to apologize for it, as well as to assure you of my readiness to make them every possible amends, but of this hereafter. If you should have no objection to receive me into your house, I propose myself the satisfaction of waiting on you and your family, Monday, November 18th, by four o'clock, and shall probably trespass on your hospitality till the Saturday of the following week, which I can do without any inconvenience, as Lady Catherine is far from objecting to my occasional absence on a Sunday, provided that some other clergyman is engaged to do the duty of the day._

 _I remain, dear sir, with respectful compliments to your lady and daughters, your well wisher and friend,_ _ **WILLIAM COLLINS**_

 _"At four o'clock today, therefore, we may expect this peace making gentleman,"_ said Mr. Bennet, as he folded up the letter _. "He seems to be a most conscientious and polite young man, upon my word, and I doubt not will prove a valuable acquaintance, especially if Lady Catherine should be so indulgent as to let him come to us again"._

 _"There is some sense in what he says about the girls, however, and if he is disposed to make them any amends, I shall not be the person to discourage him"._

 _"Though it is difficult,"_ said Jane, _"to guess in what way he can mean to make us the atonement he thinks our due, the wish is certainly to his credit"._

Elizabeth was chiefly struck by his extraordinary deference for Lady Catherine, renowned though she was, and his kind intention of christening, marrying, and burying his parishioners whenever it were required. Who was also Aunt to the disliked Mr. Darcy. This hereto unknown socially important information was quickly disseminated to the table. Then Elizabeth returned to the subject at hand.

 _"He must be an oddity, I think,"_ said she. " _I cannot make him out. There is something very pompous in his style. And what can he mean by apologizing for being next in the entail? We cannot suppose he would help it if he could. Could he be a sensible man, father"?_

 _"No, my dear, I think not. I have great hopes of finding him quite the reverse. There is a mixture of servility and self importance in his letter, which promises well. I am impatient to see him"._

 _"In point of composition,"_ said Mary, _"the letter does not seem defective. The idea of the olive-branch perhaps is not wholly new, yet I think it is well expressed"._

To Catherine and Lydia, neither the letter nor its writer were in any degree interesting. It was next to impossible that their cousin should come in a scarlet coat (meaning he was no officer of the army), and it was now some weeks since they had received pleasure from the society of a man in any other color. As for their mother, Mr. Collins's letter had done away much of her ill will, and she was preparing to see him with a degree of composure which astonished her husband and daughters.

At the conclusion of the meal the women went to make arrangements for the soon to arrive Mr. Collins. There was a nice meal to arrange for, but not too nice, and of course one must be ready to be well presented.

Illyana was somewhat amazed to realize that she had been trapped here for now well over half a year. She then caught Mr. Bennet's eye and stayed after the meal to privately converse.

" _It is time Mr. Bennet. I fear that… I remain bound, it is time to explore more… extreme solutions to the binding, as per our prior conversations"._

Mr. Bennet look both resigned and… concerned. _"The Fay are dangerous and fickle, and I remain concerned that you have nothing to offer but…"._

Illyana finished. _"But what any woman possesses. Yes… but the playing field must be altered. I would like to do the ritual within the hour, before your cousin arrives and while the others are… preoccupied"._

Mr. Bennet regrettably agreed. _"In the library then"._


	18. Chapter 18

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: I was going to write this chapter in a month or so as I'm currently focusing on Mother of Darkness, but LordGrise desired that I write a new chapters as a fee for proofreading so (grin). I was also in the mood to continue with my plans for this story as Mother of Darkness takes far more effort per chapter then any of my other works as I struggle to get it right.

This chapter introduces two of Pride and Prejudice's main characters, Mr. Collins and Mr. Wickham. I've also decided that Hydra is have a bit too much of a cake walk so I decided to toss in some plot complications. And I've finally gotten around to introducing the day walking vampire, plus a character stolen (borrowed) from the Sandman comic. And this is the first chapter in which I change how I do quotes per LordGrise's observation that I suck at punctuation (yes it's true… my hidden shame).

As always any feedback is greatly desired.

 **Part 18a: Utopia interlude**

Emma spoke. _"Hmm, almost just like the book. I always disliked Bingley's sisters… reminded me of some of my own relations."_

Illyana replied with a questioning tone. _"I take it that that is not a complement."_

Emma looked thoughtful. _"No… Ah, you never did meet any of my family."_

" _From your words it sounds like that is a good thing."_

" _It is… but playing crochet with heads? Of course that would be vulgar."_

" _Why? Would fresh heads have been better?"_

Emma was slightly flummoxed by both the question and Illyana's apparent honest inability to understand. _"It's… garish. Over done. Macabre. It's just not… British."_

Illyana responded with an _"I see now."_ that Emma just knew she didn't. And that little detail was pecking at Emma. If this was just Illyana's story then they should have played crochet, not… shown that Illyana was… that something was very wrong with her on her ability to recognize and understand social norms… Hmmm recognize… Emma needed to think upon that and examine those brain scans again.

She switched to a different topic. _"How does Scott compare to Mr. Darcy?"_

 _(Trying to get me jealous my Love?)_ Sent Scott with a chuckle.

 _(No… well a little.)_ She sent back while beginning to plan a Victorian Cosplay sex game, Hmmm possible Emma's version of the angry discussion between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy that occurs midway in the book? One that ends in violent impassioned sex? She decided that she needed to make sure that Scott got his the lines right.

Illyana responded. _"Scott is more defined, bulkier, and stronger. And from what I heard giggled about in the girls locker room before you locked me up, likely better endowed as well."_

Emma felt a sense of contentment and satisfaction from Scott. Then Illyana continued.

" _But Mr. Darcy excels in all things and makes it appear easy. Scott is like a triathlon athlete whereas Mr. Darcy is simply lethal grace and gentlemen virtue made form. I have no doubt that given a choice just how Elizabeth would pick."_

 **Part 18b: The Faery (part a)**

Illyana and Mr. Bennet were cloistered in the library while the Bennet household was in a bit of a frenzy getting ready for Mr. Collins' visit.

Mr. Bennet was not in favor of this course of action. _"I recommend against this Illyana. The Faery are at best indifferent and capricious."_

" _Understood."_ Was Illyana's reply. _"But I fear I have run out of options other then the aid of others."_

" _Others who will extract a price."_ Pointed out Mr. Bennet. _"And the price is always dear."_

" _I have many items of value that I have accumulated in my travels. They will be offered."_

" _And likely rejected as they will seek something of higher worth from you."_

" _Yes"_ was her simple reply _. "May I make use of the candle?"_

Mr. Bennet sighed as he scratched the back of his head. _"You may. And the flower petals as well. And you may consume one petal if needed."_

" _It will be"._ Illyana walked up to one of the book cases, reached… and her hand appeared to vanish into some kind of blind spot between two books. Vanished only to reappear holding the candle of seven mysteries.

The candle was now only about eight inches high, it had once stood fourteen inches when Mr. Bennet had first acquired it so many years ago. It was made from a golden yellow bee's wax and was intricately carved with fairies and elves dancing about the candle, there was but one wick.

Illyana reached back into blankness and retrieved a small jewelry box. She then proceeded to got two glasses of dark wine from the drink cart and a small knife. She took the candle and the box and went to stand on the room's center rug.

Mr. Bennet commented. _"I will observe Illyana, but may not interfere other then with words. Remember, they never lie, but seldom do they tell the truth."_

" _Yes... the Faery_ __ _are always two edged. Thank you Mr. Bennet. Most would not offer me aid. I shall not forget you this."_

" _And do not thank them. They detest being thanked as this is considered demeaning, dismissive, to make slight of what has been done."_

" _I know… I have dealt with their kind innumerable times before."_

Her words brought but slight comfort to Mr. Bennet.

Illyana opened the box and grasped a small handful of fresh flow petals of all colors and types. The scent of fresh and eternal spring filled the room as she sprinkled them in a circle about her. She sat down within the circle and placed the candle before her and the cups of wine along with the knife to one side. She took one more petal from the box; it was a blood red rose petal and then handed the box to Mr. Bennet who stashed it away in the concealing blind spot.

She stared at the candle and it lit after a moment with but a slight glare, then opened her mouth and placed the petal on her tongue, closed it, and proceeded to meditate. Mr. Bennet did likewise, the different being he stood behind his desk and watched Illyana whilst partaking of some especially fine brandy.

After a length of time, and half way thought Mr. Bennet's second glass of brandy, she picked up one of the wine glasses with both hands, held it upwards, and spoke. The flower petal was gone from her tongue. Her voice now had strong resonance tones that were rather unearthly.

" _I wish to make an agreement with one of the Faery, who is in want of what such as I have to offer. I offer welcome and wine."_

A faint breeze moved thought the sealed room, fluttering the circle of petal briefly. The room now appeared brighter and fresher. And there was the faintest sounds of music, like remote tubular bells were being played off in the distance.

Then… a tall, pale, thin-ish, clean shaven elfish looking man was in the room standing before Illyana. He took the offered wine glass and partook of it. He was dressed in flowing loose silk robes in brilliant hews of sapphire blue. His long dark hair flowed down his back almost to his hips and his eyes were an emerald green. He was in possession of a smooth black wood walking stick which he lightly held in his right hand while he sipped from the wine glass with his left hand.

He looked about the room with a faint sneer and then addressed his remarks to Mr. Bennet. _"So this is what you preferred to the realms of Farie?"_

Then a look of pretend surprise. _"Bartholomew, you've grown so… old."_

 **Part 18c: The Faery (part b)**

The secret of Mr. Bennet's name revealed at last! Well… it wasn't really a secret. Everybody actually knew it, even Illyana. It was just that he detested his first name and never wished it to be used. Likewise Mrs. Bennet detested her first name of Fanny, hence the continual use of Mr. and Mrs. Bennet by the both of them.

" _Prince Aelfdem"._ Replied Mr. Bennet with a slight bow and an irritated frown. Of all the possible Faery to show up, he was the worst possible choice, so of course it had to be him.

The elf began to walk about the room examining the contents while continuing to sip his wine. _"How… quaint Bartholomew. Rustic I suppose. And I find you cohabiting with a demon? My-my, your tastes have certainly changed. Have you finally come to your senses?"_

" _She is a guest and no… my decisions remain the same."_

" _I suppose my sister would be disappointed… that is if she even remembers you. You do remember her don't you? Lovers and all that… Hmm, do you still hunt?"_

A grudging _"Yes"_ from Mr. Bennet.

The elf ceased to poke at the various items in the room and walked over to look down upon the silent Illyana. _"In that at least you have continued Bartholomew. You always did enjoy our times in the wild hunt."_

" _Which is why I left… as you well know"._ Grumbled Mr. Bennet. _"Enough poking upon me Prince Aelfdem, or is that the sole reason that you are here?"_

" _Almost…"_ replied Aelfdem with the slightest of sneers. _"I knew that someday you would call and I arranged that I would be the only one to give answer."_

" _I did not call."_

" _No… she did, but… close enough."_

" _Yes… I did."_ Replied Illyana at last while casting her eyes downward. _"I welcome you Prince Aelfdem and rejoice that you condescend to hear my offers."_

Which elicited a cruel smile from the elf as he gestured at Illyana with the stick. _"Speak when spoken to demon, otherwise hold your tongue while your betters converse."_

Which prompted a glare from Mr. Bennet at the Aelfdem, which of course was noticed.

" _Ahh… Bartholomew… obvious as always. For some reason you care about this… creature. This minor demon. I sense… almost family like feelings from you for her. Could it be that she is actually your spawn?"_

" _She is not my offspring. She is my ward."_

" _Splendid! I give you permission to speak demon, what is it that you wish of me?"_

Illyana was specific _. "Escape from this plane. I am unable to leave do to the multitude of bindings upon me. If I am taken from this place then many of the bindings will. The remaining bindings I will then remove."_

The elf began to walk around Illyana, inspecting her. _"And what am I offered for this most mundane of deeds?"_

" _I have much to offer… gold, jewels, works of art both painted and sculptured. Fell weapons of grave power… even…"_

Aelfdem dismissed the offers with a wave of his hand. _"Bah… trinkets and trivials… might the offer of strings of beads be next?"_

" _What then do you then wish?"_

The elf placed the end of his walking stick under Illyana's chin, forcing her to raise her eyes and look him in the face. The elf then grinned, not at Illyana but at Mr. Bennet as he answered.

" _You little demon… you."_

 **Part 18d: The Faery (part c)**

Mr. Bennet exploded in outrage. _"_ _ **Aelfdem this is completely…!"**_ Only to be magically silenced by a wave of Aelfden's left hand.

Aelfdem addressed Mr. Bennet with sudden tones of rage. _"You left us! You left my Sister! You left_ _ **ME!**_ _You decried what we were, what we are! You shook the dust from your shoes and walked away! Now… now I take something from you. Now I cause you pain. Now I make you suffer."_

Illyana answered with a neutral tone. _"Terms?"_

" _Two weeks as my bed slave is the price. In return I take you to Fairy and there have my way with you."_

Illyana added amendments _. "Food and drink that is fit for consumption and without harm shall be provided."_

" _Agreed."_

" _Mind and body will be unharmed."_

" _Agreed."_

" _You will first take me from this plane before claiming payment."_

" _Agreed."_

" _I accept."_ Illyana took the dagger and sliced her left thumb, then dripped blood into the remaining glass of wine. She then offered the glass with both hands to Aelfdem who took it with a laugh.

He spoke with a tone of biting disrespect. _"You have not quite the figure I prefer… too… curvy. But the delicious pain that Bartholomew shall feel as he imagines every thrust from me shall heighten all enjoyments."_

He raised the glass to his lips and downed it. _"And now little demon, let us see just what you…"_

The glass fell from Aelfden's hand as his body language morphed to one of trembling horror as he gazed upon Illyana as she stood.

It was just a young woman standing up, and yet… Mr. Bennet got glimpses of something else rising. A thing of flame and power and rage holding a sword of white flame. A thing bound. Constrained. Enraged.

" _Yes, Princess Aelfdem?"_ She demurely replied. _"Is something… amiss?"_

The elf fell to his knees. " _I…. Great One… I did not know… Please…"._ He cast his eyes down as he placed his hands on the floor before her and bowed deeply. _"Do not end me."_

Illyana continued to be demure. _"You are mistaken Sir, I am but bound and bereft of almost all that I am. How can one such as I offer one such has you harm?"_

Aelfdem trembled. _"Such things end… and in their ending slights received are remembered… and acted upon. I relinquish all claim that I foolishly made upon you."_

Illyana suddenly sounded cross. _"So… you no longer find me attractive?"_

Women are sometimes known to ask a question of a man that the man knows that there is no good answer. The classic, does this make my butt look fat is but the smallest of such minefields that the male species navigates. Prince Aelfdem franticly sought a way out of the fate his actions and words had crafted for him.

" _I am what you wish me to be."_ Was his simple reply.

" _Then you are transport… take me from this place and I will… neglect to reward you for your impertinent words and… and what your intent for me was."_

Prince Aelfdem stood, offered his hand to Illyana who took it and… nothing happened. They did not vanish. They remained in the library. And Illyana now looked very crossly at Prince Aelfdem who looked as though death was now knocking at the door.

" _Is there a problem? Are you unable to do as you have so sworn?"_

Mr. Bennet continued to observe almost a dual image. One where a young woman was

holding the hand of the elf, the other where flame and smoke were now fully entwined around his former friend. A friend that was beginning to smolder.

Prince Aelfdem closed his eyes in dread . _"I am… unable. You are bound by the arts of men, by this accursed world of iron, and by the gods themselves. Bound until your summoners are dead. I am… unable."_

Scorn dripped from her rage filled words. _"Impotent you mean. So you are forsworn and are of no use. Thank you Prince Aelfdem, as always, your kind is of no practical use."_

Aelfdem bristled slightly at the insult, and then perceived that she exactly knew what she had said; he grasped for a way out. _"Servants…. I can offer servants. We have but little left is this world were the dead walk to freely. Iron and dark magics have driven all of the Fay to leave, but we still retain some agents. I… can send you the ones that I have access to."_

A dangerous tone from her. _"And these servants are...?"_

A whisper from him. _"Cats…"_

Surprise dampened her outward expression of rage. _"Cats? You offer… cats?"_

Price Aelfdem said nothing other then to bow his head and await his fate.

An exasperated growl from her. _"Fine, I take what little you are able to actually provide. But this does not balance the scales. I will be free of this binding, and you… elf prince, you will find something of sufficient recompense for your insults once I leave this world."_

" _They will be here at midnight tomorrow._

And with that Prince Aelfdem was gone and the world was more… plain in perception. And with the departure of the elf the dual image vanished from Mr. Bennet's sight.

Illyana closed her eyes and breathed deeply a few times, opened them and glanced around the room. She froze upon seeing Mr. Bennet and then cast her eyes downward and just stood there like a little girl suddenly expecting punishment.

By Jove, she's ashamed thought Mr. Bennet. And likely expects me to caste her from the house just as she thought before.

Just then there was heard female shrieking over just who owned what piece of clothing and the sound of hand to hand combat over said garment.

" _It's mine!"_ Shrieked Kitty.

" _No it's mine!"_ Answered Mary.

" _Your both wrong, it's mine!"_ Injected Lydia with what sounded like the impact of a flying kick.

" _You're all wrong, it's mine"!_ Coldly stated Elizabeth only to be answered in the negatory by Jane who apparently seized the before maintained garment and fled up the stairs followed by what sounded like the rest of her sisters in hot pursuit.

And the good Lord provides mused Mr. Bennet in relief. _"Illyana, please go see what your sisters are fighting over."_

Which prompted a look of surprise upon her face, then a question _"You're not going to…?"_

" _No Illyana, and please stop expecting it. That was… well done. I… In the fullness of hindsight I now don't think you believed he would be able to help."_

" _No, but the cats should be of some assistance. I found myself… angered at his treatment of you. So I set a trap."_

A very satisfied chuckle from Mr. Bennet. _"That he promptly fell into."_

Then even more outraged shrieking from the second story. Mr. Bennet made shoeing motions for Illyana to take her leave and go attend to the female mayhem.

Illyana turned to leave, but made a statement in leaving. _"I… don't understand but… thank you."_

Illyana left the library leaving Mr. Bennet alone with his thought about her ability to perceive and his anger over that inability.

And that is your tragedy, you don't, he silently snarled to himself while wishing for his hands around the necks of those who must have caused her such harms.

 **Part 18e: Meanwhile at EIC (East India Company)**

The banging of a wooden gavel brought order to the meeting.

" _I call this emergency shareholder meeting of the East India Company to be in session as acting Chairman."_ Intoned Mr. Thoyt.

The meeting was taking place in the now former office of the deceased Sir Stuart Strange, decidedly ex chairman of the honorable EIC. Present were a few significant shareholders or representatives of significant holdings, roughly twenty people in total. Present was Dorian Gray representing his own shares, the shares of Lady Catharine, and the estate of the late William Shaw. Also present was Nathan Rothschild representing not only his shares, but the shares of other significant bankers and business people. Also present was Mr. Wick accompanied by Sally.

Mr. Thoyt continued. _"We have dispatched missives to all traveling board members recalling them immediately to London. Pending a formal board meeting that has a quorum per the charter, a temporary board and chainman must be selected to provide continuance of governance, the furtherance of the company's prosperity and protection of shareholder the interests in this most important of enterprises. As the only board member present I regrettably submit myself as the acting chairmen until such a time as the board convenes and selects the successor to_ _Sir Stuart Strange._ _"_

There was brief murmuring and then general agreement. Mr. Thoyt was now the new, although temporary, chairman of the largest privacy run enterprise on the planet.

" _As my first formal act I submit the following individuals to this emergency shareholder meeting as temporary board members, to serve until such time as a formal shareholder meeting is convened. The worthy Mr. Gray who I believe is known to all, the esteemed Mr._ _Rothschild, and the most loyal Mr. Wick who has served this enterprise most skillfully. Are there other nominations or objections?"_

The door to the office opened and a very distinguished gentleman of a very pale complexion wearing dark glasses made his sudden entrance accompanied by a stunning and socially infamous blonde female, the renowned Lady Johanna Constantine. _"Yes and a second yes as well."_ was his statement to the shocked gathering (shocked by both his presence and his being accompanied by that particular lady).

Mr. Thoytreplied. _"Viscount Dante, you grace us with your presence. I take it you are the fashionably late Crown's representative in these matters?"_

Viscount Dante replied in the affirmative. _"His most Royal Majesty has sent me to represent the Crown's shares, the Governments interests, and my own most modest of holdings as well. Due to the sudden and untimely death of the now deceased board members, the Crown is desirous of representation on the temporary board to help see the Company though these trying times."_

" _I see."_ Muttered Mr. Thoyt who all too well could see. The Crown and the Company were far from being the best of friends. His Majesty resented the power and wealth the Company possessed and so did the Prime Minister Spencer Perceval. And the sudden deaths had apparently given opportunity to more then just Hydra. _"What is the Crown's, and his Majesty's government's … desires in this?"_

" _Some additional board members for these tragic times. Mr. William Manning of the Bark of England and myself to be specific. The Crown, and Parliament, wish to reassure the public that the interests both the shareholders and England are met."_

And so the emergency board was convened, but the makeup was far from the pleasure of Hydra. One of the first acts of the new board was to order a full emergency accounting of all finances; of no real concern to Hydra but one of great interest to the Crown; but now… Mr. Thoyt needed to tread most carefully as per Mr. Franklin administration that better a slip with foot than tongue. Viscount Dante was brilliant upon the battle field, upon the field of honor, within the social circles, and supposedly the bedroom as well. And Lady Constantine was not one to trifle with as rumors of dark deeds and abilities were whispered about her, and how she had lately come to be both the secretary and rumored bedmate of Dante.

And Dante e was most loyal to the Crown by both oath and friendship. Perhaps the Crown was not as… blind as they had so far presumed.

" _ **Blast it!"**_ Mr. Franklin was to later fume. _"If Passion drives, let Reason hold the reins. I should take my own advice more often! I let my pride guide my hand and now others gather. Beasts gazing upon the wounded prey, like hyenas to torment the lion. Blast it to damnation and call me a fool!"_

 **Part 18f: Mr. Collins I presume (original Chapter 13 of the real book)**

Mr. Collins was punctual to his time, and was received with great politeness by the whole of the family in the parlor. Mr. Bennet indeed said little; but the ladies were ready enough to talk, apart from Illyana, and Mr. Collins seemed neither in need of encouragement, nor inclined to be silent himself. He was a tall, mostly fit young man of five-and-twenty. His air was grave and stately, and his manners were very formal.

He had not been long seated before he complimented Mrs. Bennet on having so fine a family of daughters; said he had heard much of their beauty, but that in this instance fame had fallen not only short of the truth, but of the number thereof; and added, that he did not doubt her seeing them all in due time disposed of in proper marriage. This gallantry was not much to the taste of some of his hearers; but Mrs. Bennet, who quarreled with no compliments, answered most readily.

 _"The number is five as Illyana is our ward and not our child by birth. You are very kind, I am sure; and I wish with all my heart it may prove so, for else they will be destitute enough. Things are settled so oddly in these trying times..."_

 _"You allude, perhaps, to the entail of this estate."_ was Mr. Collins slight hint like response which was very direct of him and actually slightly raised Mr. Bennet's opinion as to Mr. Collins' character as it was best to address such things quickly.

 _"Ah! sir, I do indeed. It is a grievous affair to my poor girls, you must confess. Not that I mean to find fault with you, for such things I know are all chance in this world. There is no knowing how estates will go when once they come to be entailed."_

 _"I am very sensible, madam, of the hardship to my fair cousins, and could say much on the subject, but that I am cautious of appearing forward and precipitate. But I can assure the young ladies that I come prepared to admire them. At present I will not say more; but, perhaps, when we are better acquainted…"_

He was interrupted by a summons to dinner; and the girls smiled on each other as they were not the only objects of Mr. Collins's admiration. The hall, the dining-room, the many instruments of death dealing mounted upon the walls, and all the furniture, were examined and praised; and his commendation of everything would have touched Mrs. Bennet's heart, but for the mortifying supposition of his viewing it all as his own future property. The dinner too in its turn was highly admired; and he begged to know to which of his fair cousins the excellence of its cooking was owing.

Which unknowingly almost got him slain by Lydia as she felt her and her sister's warrior spirit to have been offended by his words, only Lizzy's tight grip upon Lydia's sword hand had prevented her from springing upon the table and striking him down the body of the roast suckling pig they were to dine upon. Which would have been a most unfortunate obituary to die under, not to mention the excessive notoriety of such an end and the inevitable interest by the authorities (Beaten to death with a roast piglet you say Mum? Third one this week. The victim wouldn't by chance be of Hebrew or Muslim persuasion would he?)

But he was set right there by Mrs. Bennet, who assured him with some asperity that they were very well able to keep a good cook, and that her daughters had nothing to do in the kitchen. Mr. Bennet even commented that his daughters _"are trained for the battlefield, not the kitchen, sir."_ Mr. Collins begged pardon for having misspoken. In a softened tone Mrs. Bennet declared herself not at all offended; but he continued to apologize for about a quarter of an hour while Lydia's hand kept slowly reaching for the butter knife only pull away each time she saw Lizzy eyeing her.

 **Part 18g: Words are spoken (original Chapter 14 of the real book)**

During dinner, Mr. Bennet continued to scarcely speak at all; but when the servants were withdrawn, he thought it time to have some conversation with his guest, and therefore started a subject in which he expected him to shine, by observing that he seemed very fortunate in his patroness. That the great and renowned Lady Catherine de Bourgh's attention to his wishes, and consideration for his comfort, appeared very remarkable.

Mr. Bennet could not have chosen better. Mr. Collins was most eloquent in her praise. The subject elevated him to more than usual solemnity of manner, and with a most important aspect he protested that "he had never in his life witnessed such behavior in a person of rank, such affability and condescension, such unequaled lethality in the female form, as he had himself experienced from the great Lady Catherine. She had been graciously pleased to approve of both of the discourses which he had already had the honor of preaching before her. She had also asked him twice to dine at Rosings where he had met simply delightful people, why one was even the splitting image of the late Benjamin Franklin late of the former colonies and a recent guest of hers; and she had sent for him only the Saturday before, to make up her pool of quadrille in the evening (a type of dance that involves of eight pairs of four people). Lady Catherine was reckoned proud by many people he knew, but he had never seen anything but affability in her and in her actions towards both those of rank and even the lower classes. She had always spoken to him as she would to any other gentleman; she made not the smallest objection to his joining in the society of the neighborhood nor to his leaving the parish occasionally for a week or two, to visit his relations. She had even condescended to advise him to marry as soon as he could, provided he chose with proper discretion; and had once paid him a visit in his humble parsonage, where she had perfectly approved all the alterations he had been making, and had even vouchsafed to suggest some herself. Some shelves in the closet up stairs and to suggest some additional defensive modifications to hinder any zombie intrusions.

 _"That is all very proper and civil, I am sure,"_ said Mrs. Bennet, _"and I dare say her reputation is that of a very agreeable woman, lethal as she is. It is a pity that great ladies in general are not more like her. Does she live near you, sir?"_

 _"The garden in which stands my humble abode is separated only by a lane from Rosings Park, her ladyship's residence where she resides with her only child, her daughter the heiress of Rosings, and of very extensive property interests as well, both land and enterprise."_

 _"Ah!"_ said Mrs. Bennet, shaking her head, _"then she is better off than many girls. And what sort of young lady is she? Is she handsome?"_

" _Is she as skilled as her Mother in the use of arms"_ inquired Jane before Mr. Collins had a chance to reply.

 _"She is a most charming young lady indeed. Lady Catherine herself says that, in point of true beauty, Miss de Bourgh is far superior to the handsomest of her sex, because there is that in her features which marks the young lady of distinguished birth. But… she is unfortunately of a sickly constitution, which has prevented her from making that progress in many accomplishments which she could not have otherwise failed of, as I am informed by the lady who superintended her education, and who still resides with them. Those… hindrances have sadly resulted in her deficiency in the arts marshal as well. But she is perfectly amiable, and often condescends to drive by my humble abode in her little phaeton and ponies."_

 _"Has she been presented? I do not remember her name among the ladies at court."_

 _"Her indifferent state of health unhappily prevents her being in town; and by that means, as I told Lady Catherine one day, has deprived the British court of its brightest ornament. Her ladyship seemed pleased with the idea; and you may imagine that I am happy on every occasion to offer those little delicate compliments which are always acceptable to ladies. I have more than once observed to Lady Catherine, that her charming daughter seemed born to be a duchess, and that the most elevated rank, instead of giving her consequence, would be adorned by her. These are the kind of little things which please her ladyship, and it is a sort of attention which I conceive myself peculiarly bound to pay."_

 _"You judge very properly,"_ said Mr. Bennet while sternly not rolling his eyes at the sycophant comments of Mr. Collins., _"and it is happy for you that you possess the talent of flattering with… delicacy. May I ask whether these pleasing attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment, or are the result of previous study?"_

 _"They arise chiefly from what is passing at the time, and though I sometimes amuse myself with suggesting and arranging such little elegant compliments as may be adapted to ordinary occasions, I always wish to give them as unstudied an air as possible."_

Mr. Bennet's expectations were fully answered as he chuckled to himself. His cousin was as absurd as he had hoped, and he listened to him with the keenest enjoyment, maintaining at the same time the most resolute composure of countenance, and, except in an occasional glance at Elizabeth, requiring no partner in his pleasure.

The girls did him proud by not commenting or giggling at Mr. Collins more… outrageous statements, but Illyana did look bemused from time to time.

By tea-time, however, the dose had been enough, and Mr. Bennet was glad to take his guest into the drawing-room again, and, when tea was over, glad to invite him to read aloud to the ladies. Mr. Collins readily assented, and a book was produced; but, on beholding it (for everything announced it to be from a circulating library), he started back, and begging pardon, protested that he never read novels. Kitty stared at him, and Lydia exclaimed in shock. Other books were produced, and after some deliberation he chose Fordyce's Sermons. Lydia gaped as he opened the volume, and before he had, with very monotonous solemnity, read but three pages, she interrupted him with:

 _"Do you know, mamma, that my uncle Phillips talks of turning away Richard; and if he does, Colonel Forster will hire him. My aunt told me so herself on Saturday. I shall walk to Meryton tomorrow to hear more about it, and to ask as to when Mr. Denny comes back from London."_

Lydia was bid by her two eldest sisters to hold her tongue; but Mr. Collins, much offended, laid aside his book, and said:

 _"I have often observed how little young ladies are interested by books of a serious stamp, though written solely for their benefit. It amazes me, I confess; for, certainly, there can be nothing so advantageous to them as instruction. But I will no longer importune my young cousin."_

Then turning to Mr. Bennet, he offered himself as his antagonist at backgammon or perhaps a spot of target shooting. Mr. Bennet accepted the challenge, observing that he acted very wisely in leaving the girls to their own trifling amusements. Mrs. Bennet and her daughters apologized most civilly for Lydia's interruption, and promised that it should not occur again, if he would resume his book; but Mr. Collins, after assuring them that he bore his young cousin no ill-will, and should never resent her behavior as any affront, seated himself at another table with Mr. Bennet, and prepared for a manly game of backgammon.

 **Part 18h: EIC**

Lady Constantine closed and locked the office door. The two had taken possession of one of the private offices of a deceased board member, and where there had been one desk, now there were two.

" _A tiring day and far from done."_ Was her comment.

" _Quite"._ Was Mr. Dante's reply. _"I don't what shocked them more, myself, your presence, or the Crown's interest."_

" _Crown. You saw some of them start."_

" _Yes... but why? Of course the Crown would take an interest in the sudden tragedy of the Domain's largest business enterprise. Chairmen and some board members, plus staff, slain and the bodies found all hacked apart. Why… tis a miracle that Mr. Thoyt was not present, and most unfortunate that Mr. Wick was not present as well so as to save the board members. The guilty always have something to hide, but… motion to flee one predator can chase the prey right into the jaws of another. This feels… hasty."_

" _Tomorrow they plan to send an artist to take a quick sketch for your portrait my love."_ Teased Lady Constantine as she took off her white gloves.

Mr. Dante snorted in amusement. _"Yes, while you commence looking over the books and making a bothersome nuisance of yourself. The sketching should take but an hour, yet I gather it will be hard to round up my fellow board members."_

" _Vexing love, I prefer the word vexing. Bothersome and nuisance sounds so… dismissive."_

" _Sorry my dear…. vexing. Only a fool dismisses you, they know of your reputation and know that you are more then just a pretty pair of… eyes."_

" _Eyes? Since when does your gaze include my eyes? My eyes are up here whereas your eyes are decidedly gazing lower."_

" _I was but avert my eyes so as to not bewitch you with my gaze..."_

" _A quick counter my lord, but… "_ Lady Constantine sat upon her desk an assumed a very… seductive pose.

" _Yes…"_ Spoke Mr. Dante as he removed his jacket. _"Duty calls."_

" _So now I'm just a duty?"_

" _This escapade my love, never you."_

They entwined in a kiss.

" _How long before there is an attempt upon our lives?"_ Whispered Lady Constantine.

Dante kissed her as he kicked off his shoes. _"I would hope not for some time, I would have to be close to uncovering something first."_ He fumbled with her clothing. _"Blast, why does the fashion of the day insist up so many button, laces and buckles."_

She giggled seductively and began to unbutton his shirt. _"Delayed consummation heightens the moment. I certainly hope we shall not suffer a repeat of the last attempt upon our lives"._ Laughed the lady. _"In flagrant delicto… oh the shame…"_

He nibbled on her ear _. "It did freeze the Jesuits for a few moments… ah to be confronted by such a sight…"_

" _Mmm what sight was that? I distinctly recollect you fighting them off naked but for a sword. I wasn't sure just what weapon you flaunted before them that they feared the most."_

" _Tis not my fault I find combat so… arousing. You did not help in the matter as I recall you most flagrantly flaunting your womanly form before them as well."_

" _You enjoyed ever moment of it."_

" _I did, the perfect last night in Rome, ah… that was the night you seduced into the service of Crown."_

She wrapped her legs around him and… well…

 **Part 18j: A walk to Meryton (original Chapter 15 of the real book)**

The morning of the next day.

Mr. Collins was not the most sensible of man, and his deficiency of nature had been but little assisted by education, society, or the mandatory training in the arts of killing; the greatest part of his life having been spent under the guidance of an illiterate and miserly father; and though he attended an university, he had merely kept the necessary terms, without forming at it any useful acquaintance. The subjection in which his father had brought him up had given him originally great humility of manner; but it was now a good deal counteracted by the self-conceit of a weak head, living in retirement, and the consequential feelings of early and unexpected prosperity at both the death of his father and of his count circumstances. A fortunate chance had recommended him to Lady Catherine de Bourgh when the living of Hunsford was vacant; and the respect which he felt for her high rank, and his veneration for her as his patroness, mingling with the very good opinion of himself, of his authority as a clergyman, and his right as a rector, made him altogether a mixture of pride and obsequiousness, self-importance and humility. While he was of no note as a swordsman, he was moderately skilled at smiting with a mace but only marginally adequate with firearms.

Having now secured a good house and a very sufficient income, he intended to marry; and in seeking a reconciliation with the Longbourn family he had a wife in view, as he meant to choose one of the daughters, if he found them as handsome and amiable as they were represented by common report. This was his plan of amends, of atonement, for inheriting their father's estate; and he thought it an excellent one, full of eligibility and suitableness, and excessively generous and disinterested on his own part. In fact Lady Catherine de Bourgh had urged this action upon him but recently as she had pressed him as to whom he might take to wife and he had mentioned his thoughts upon the subject of marriage, the Bennets and potential methods to make amends. Why her eyes had positively shown with delight at the thought of his making a visit.

His plan did not vary on seeing them. Miss Bennet's lovely face (the eldest daughter) confirmed his views, and established all his strictest notions of what was due to seniority; and for the first evening she was his settled choice. The next morning, however, made an alteration; for in a quarter of an hour's tete-a-tete with Mrs. Bennet before a positively scrumptious breakfast of eggs Bennet, a conversation beginning with his parsonage-house, and leading naturally to the avowal of his hopes, that a mistress might be found for it at Longbourn, produced from her, amid very complaisant smiles and general encouragement, a caution against the very Jane he had fixed on. As to her younger daughters, she could not take upon her to say, she could not positively answer, but she did not know of any prepossession; her eldest daughter, she must just mention, she felt it incumbent on her to hint, was likely to be very soon engaged.

Mr. Collins had only to change from Jane to Elizabeth, and it was soon done, done while Mrs. Bennet was stirring the fire but moments later. Elizabeth, equally next to Jane in birth and beauty, succeeded her of course.

Mrs. Bennet treasured up the hint, and trusted that she might soon have two daughters married; and to the very man whom she could not bear to speak of the day before. Who was now suddenly high in her good graces.

Lydia's intention of walking to Meryton was not forgotten; every sister except Mary agreed to go with her, including Illyana; and Mr. Collins was to attend them, at the request of Mr. Bennet, who was most anxious to be rid of him, and have his library to himself; for thither Mr. Collins had followed him after breakfast; and there he would continue, nominally engaged with one of the largest folios in the collection, but really unceasingly talking to Mr. Bennet, of his own house and garden at Hunsford. Such doings discomposed Mr. Bennet exceedingly. In his library he had been always sure of leisure and tranquility; and though prepared, as he told Elizabeth, to meet with folly and conceit in every other room of the house, he was used to be free from them there; his civility, therefore, was most prompt in inviting Mr. Collins to join his daughters in their walk; and Mr. Collins, being in fact much better fitted for a walker than a reader, was extremely pleased to close his large book, and go forth with the well armed ladies.

The walk with without any major incident, meaning but two zombies were encountered, and one could scarcely call them zombies as they were such wrecks that a three year old could have out run them and a five year old could have slain them. In fact the girls had briefly bickered over who should slay the unfortunates as none of them felt that the foe was worth of their blades. In the end Illyana had dispatched them so as to end the discussion and they continued the walk to Meryton.

Upon entering Meryton the attention of the younger ones was then no longer to be gained by him. Their eyes were immediately wandering up in the street in quest of the officers, and nothing less than a very smart bonnet indeed, or a really new garment made of muslin in a shop window, could recall them in their gaze.

But the attention of every lady was soon caught by a young man, whom they had never seen before, of most gentlemanlike appearance, walking with another officer on the other side of the way. The other officer being the very Mr. Denny concerning whose return from London Lydia came to inquire of, and he bowed as they passed. All but Illyana were struck with the stranger's air, all but Illyana wondered who he could be; and Kitty and Lydia, determined if possible to find out, led the way across the street, under pretense of wanting something in an opposite shop, and fortunately had just gained the pavement when the two gentlemen, turning back, had reached the same spot.

Mr. Denny addressed them directly, and entreated permission to introduce his friend, a Mr. Wickham, who had returned with him the day before from London, and he was happy to say had just accepted a commission in their corps. This was exactly as it should be; for the young man needed only regimental uniform to make him completely and utterly charming (or so thought the younger girls). His appearance was greatly in his favor; he had all the best part of beauty, a fine countenance, a good figure, and very pleasing address. The introduction was followed up on his side by a happy readiness of conversation, a readiness at the same time perfectly correct and unassuming; and the whole party were still standing and talking together very agreeably; apart from Illyana who was her usual quiet but observant self, when the sound of horses drew their notice.

Darcy and Bingley were seen riding down the street. On distinguishing the ladies of the group, the two gentlemen came directly towards them, and began the usual civilities. Bingley was the principal spokesman, and Jane Bennet the principal object. He was then, he said, on his way to Longbourn on purpose to inquire after her and was delighted to find her up and about. Mr. Darcy corroborated it with a bow, and was beginning to determine not to fix his eyes on Elizabeth, when they were suddenly arrested by the sight of the stranger, and both Elizabeth and Illyana happening to see the countenance of both men as they looked at each other. Both changed color, one looked white, the other red. Mr. Wickham, after a few moments, touched his hat, a salutation which Mr. Darcy just barely deigned to return. What could be the meaning of it? It was impossible to imagine; it was impossible for Elizabeth not to long to know.

In another minute, Mr. Bingley, but without seeming to have noticed what passed, took leave and rode on with his friend (yes he only had eyes for Jane and had not noticed the strange exchanged between Darcy and the newcomer).

Mr. Denny and Mr. Wickham walked with the young ladies to the door of Mr. Phillip's house, and then made their bows, in spite of Miss Lydia's pressing entreaties that they should come in, and even in spite of Mrs. Phillips's throwing up the parlor window and loudly seconding the invitation.

Mrs. Phillips was always glad to see her nieces; and the two eldest, from their recent absence, were particularly welcomed, and she was eagerly expressing her surprise at their sudden return home, which, as their own carriage had not fetched them, she should have known nothing about, if she had not happened to see Mr. Jones's shop-boy in the street, who had told her that they were not to send any more draughts to Netherfield because the Miss Bennets were come away, when her civility was claimed towards Mr. Collins by Jane's introduction of him. She received him with her very best politeness, which he returned with as much more, apologizing for his intrusion, without any previous acquaintance with her, which he could not help flattering himself, however, might be justified by his relationship to the young ladies who introduced him to her notice.

Mrs. Phillips was quite awed by such an excess of good manners; but her contemplation of one stranger was soon put to an end by exclamations and inquiries about the other; of whom, however, she could only tell her nieces what they already knew, that Mr. Denny had brought him from London, and that he was to have a lieutenant's commission. She had been watching him the last hour, she said, as he walked up and down the street, and had Mr. Wickham appeared, Kitty and Lydia would certainly have continued the occupation, but alas no one passed windows now except a few of the officers, who, in comparison with the stranger, had now suddenly become "stupid, disagreeable fellows, lacking in all things"

Some of them were to dine with the Phillipses the next day, and their aunt promised to make her husband call on Mr. Wickham, and give him an invitation also, if the family from Longbourn would come in the evening. This was agreed to, and Mrs. Phillips protested that they would have a nice comfortable noisy game of lottery tickets (playing card game), and a little bit of hot supper afterwards. The prospect of such delights was very cheering to the Bennet daughters. Illyana looked upon it as rather tedious but held that opinion to herself, and they parted in mutual good spirits. Mr. Collins repeated his apologies in quitting the room, and was assured with unwearyingly civility that they were perfectly needless.

As they walked home, Elizabeth related to Jane what she had seen pass between the two gentlemen; but though Jane would have defended either or both, had they appeared to be in the wrong, she could no more explain such behavior than her sister. Once while Mr. Collins was briefly distracted due to a passing carriage they looked upon Illyana who returned their gaze with a cool blank expression, but to her slight dismay that did not discourage the two of them. They implored her to express herself as to the two men as Illyana had previously shown quite the insight into the emotions of others.

" _That they dislike each other is plain. Envy, rage and betrayal."_ Was her comment. _"I know not which of the two feels what but… I think… they both feel the same."_

Illyana's ability to seen auras was vastly diminished, but for a moment it was almost as if flames had burst between the two men, such had been their feelings.

Mr. Collins on his return highly gratified Mrs. Bennet by admiring Mrs. Phillips's manners and politeness. He protested that, except Lady Catherine and her daughter, he had never seen a more elegant woman; for she had not only received him with the utmost civility, but even pointedly included him in her invitation for the next evening, although utterly unknown to her before. Something, he supposed, might be attributed to his connection with them, but yet he had never met with so much attention in the whole course of his life.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: Decided to explain why in the original New Mutants Illyana appears to kind of go rather boy crazy in various issues.

And *denote cat thoughts*.

 **Part 19a: Utopia interlude**

Emma spoke in a tone of almost horror. _"_ _Bartholomew? Mr. Bennet's name is Bartholomew_ _?"_

Which elicited a grin from Illyana. _"Yes, and mightily doth he despise it."_

" _I can see why."_ Emma gave a shudder. _"And Mrs. Bennet's first name really is Fanny?"_

" _Yep."_

Emma concluded that… _"They did the right thing then by never using their first names."_

Scott sent _(Dear, you're believing the story now.)_

Emma mentally replied _(Nonsense, just playing along…_ _Bartholomew… no wonder the man refused to use it.)_

 **Part 19b: Cats**

Twas midnight and Illyana was seated in the gazebo at the center of the Bennet's small garden that was within the walls of their property. The night was extra dark as clouds had hid the night sky and the grounds were quite damp from the earlier rains.

Upon her lap was an old grey tom. White scars were scattered about his fur, there was a white slash across his face that had just barely missed his eyes, one ear was badly notched and half of his tail was missing. Illyana was scratching him and he was giving forth a most contented purr.

Mr. Bennet now made an appearance as he strode forth from the house, through the gardens, and into the open air gazebo to look upon Illyana and the purring cat.

" _Just one…"_ He grumbled. _"Just one feline is all that the forces of Fairy possesses upon this world?_ _Or is there a mouse or two yet to make an appearance? Perhaps a cricket as well?"_

Which elicited an angry hiss from the grey feline.

" _He doesn't really mean that Pounces from Darkness..."_ soothed Illyana with long stroke upon his back and then a scratch behind his ears _. "He's just concerned and still angry at Princess_ _Aelfdem's attempt to use me to get back at him."_

Mr. Bennet sighed to himself, and then apologized to the cat for his rude behavior.

 _*Accepted*_ was the feline thought that now was in both of their heads, which prompted a raised eyebrow from Mr. Bennet.

 _*It is time*_ was the follow on feline thought as the cat rose and stretched in Illyana's lap.

With that cats started coming of the woodworks so to speak. Gray cats, black cats, white cats, a few orange cats, light tan buff cats, and an orangey calico. They came from beneath bushes, jumping down from trees, walking along the perimeter wall, one from the roof of the gazebo, and one from behind Mr. Bennet. In total there were sixteen more cats, seventeen in all.

They walk around, they slid between Mr. Bennet's legs, a few jumped up on the bench that Illyana was sitting upon and give her a sniff, a white one dared to try to claim her lap but a paw swipe from Pounces from Darkness discouraged that.

 _*We have been sent to serve*_ Was the chorus of feline thoughts. Which left a rather impressed Mr. Bennet and a smiling Illyana as she replied.

" _As if cats serve anybody. I seek no service."_

All the cats froze at her words.

She continued. _"You may have fooled the Fey, but I know cats. One's such as you only ever served one and I think she is long gone from this world. I seek your aid, not your service."_

The cats eyed each other, then there was a _*Told you*_ though from a white cat. _*You can smell the cat of her*_

 _*She is more then she appears. Once again Bright Eyes, your nose is the best of us*_ Replied Pounces from Darkness.

 _*But does she know who we served?*_ Was the comment from a black cat that suddenly pounced upon Mr. Bennet's foot as if it was a small tasty rodent.

Illyana spoke one word. _"Baast."_ Which elicited a half howl, half purr sound from the kitty multitude.

 _*She is gone*_ Was the thought that went with the sound. _*We are all that is left of her*_

Illyana replied. _"I am bound, trapped, deprived of what I am. I seek whom have done this, I seek why they have done this. I seek answers. I seek the Hydra. I ask for your aid."_

 _*And in return?_ ***** Was the multitude of thought.

A thought answered by a thought, partially feline, partially human, partially something else, something vast and angry.

 _ ***The Hunt… The Kill… The taste of prey and cool shade when wanted. I will return you to where you wish to exist, or… I will bring you to where new and interesting games wait your pleasure and indulgence***_

The cats all stared at her, their eyes bright in the night, then… _*We will aid in your hunt mistress, it shall be amusing. We will… think upon what it is that we might ask of you*_

A thought from the grey cat that stood upon her lap. _*What are we to do?*_

" _Watch_ _Netherfield_ _, I wonder about some of the residents. Listen to what is said. Watch this place for those who would intrude. Listen and report to both Mr. Bennet and I."_

 _*We shall be diligent, after all we are the best at what_ …* A large moth fluttered into the gazebo and all the cats attempted to snag in a sudden feline frenzy of jumping and batting. With that frenzy was a chorus of thoughts.

 _*Moth!*_

 _*Moth!*_

 _*Moth!*_

 _*Mine!*_

 _*No Mine!*_

 _*Almost got it!*_

 _*It flutters away!*_

 _*Missed!*_

 _*It eludes even me!*_

 _ ***MOTH!***_

And then the calico leaped though the air and snagged the moth with her mouth.

 _*Tasty…*_ was calico's thought as the moth was consumed.

The cats settled down and there was the tone of resigned irritation from the gray's thoughts. _*… best at what we do… when we remember to pay attention that is*_

There was no sign that the rebuke was noticed by the other cats as several proceeded to clean themselves and two pretended to go to sleep.

The grey flicked his tail. _*Tail Biter, Chione, Mau, and Seductress...*_ Four cats leapt up upon the bench, an orange tom, one light tan female, a black male and last the moth eating calico which turned out to be female. * _Go to this_ _Netherfield, you know what to do*_

The four cats touched noses and the calico shrunk down to a kitten that then mewed so cutely that even Mr. Bennet felt his heart melt. The kitten leapt upon the back of the orange tom and the four vanished into the night.

The rest of the cats dispersed and faded away into the foliage, leaving just the grey tom in Illyana's lap. She gave it one last scratch and then he leapt down and vanished as well.

" _I suppose some should be sent to London."_ Mused Mr. Bennet.

Illyana stood. _"Yes… in a few days or so."_

With that they retired for the night. Illyana to her shared bedroom with Lizzy and Jane. And Mr. Bennet to his bed and his wife.

Where did the grey go? Well… much planning was needed so he did what all cats would do, which was to find a dry spot beneath a bush and go to sleep.

 **Part 19c: A dinner engagement (Original Chap 16 of the real book)**

The following early evening.

As no objection was made to the young people's engagement with their aunt, the coach conveyed Mr. Collins, his five cousins, and Illyana, at a suitable hour to Meryton; and the Bennet daughters had the pleasure of hearing, as they entered the drawing-room, that Mr. Wickham had accepted their uncle's invitation, and was then in the house as well.

When this information was given, and they had all taken their seats, Mr. Collins was at leisure to look around him and admire, and he was so much struck with the size and furniture of the apartment, that he declared he might almost have supposed himself in the small summer breakfast parlor at Rosings; a comparison that did not at first convey much gratification; but when Mrs. Phillips understood from him what Rosings was, and who was its proprietor, when she had listened to the description of only one of Lady Catherine's drawing-rooms, and found that the chimney-piece alone had cost eight hundred pounds, she felt all the force of the compliment, and would hardly have resented a comparison with the housekeeper's room.

In describing to her all the grandeur of Lady Catherine and her mansion, with occasional digressions in praise of his own humble abode, and the defensive improvements it was currently receiving, he was happily employed until the gentlemen joined them; and he found in Mrs. Phillips a very attentive listener, whose opinion of his consequence increased with what she heard, and who was resolving to retail it all among her neighbors as soon as she could. To the girls, who could not listen to their cousin, and who had nothing to do but to wish for a musical instrument or a sudden zombie incursion, and examine their own indifferent imitations of china on the mantelpiece, the interval of waiting appeared very long. It was over at last, however. The gentlemen did approach, and when Mr. Wickham walked into the room, Elizabeth felt that she had neither been seeing him before, nor thinking of him since, with the smallest degree of unreasonable admiration. The officers of the shire were in general a very creditable, gentlemanlike set, and the best of them were of the present party; but Mr. Wickham was as far beyond them all in person, countenance, air, and walk, as they were superior to the broad-faced, stuffy uncle Phillips, breathing port wine, who followed them into the room.

Mr. Wickham was the happy man towards whom almost every female eye was turned, and Elizabeth was the happy woman by whom he finally seated himself; and the agreeable manner in which he immediately fell into conversation, though it was only on its being a wet night, made her feel that even the commonest, dullest, most threadbare topic might be rendered interesting by him.

Illyana being one of the few who's face did not brighten upon gazing at his vintage observed the various besotted womenfolk. Jane likewise appeared to be little taken by this Mr. Wickham as Illyana supposed Jane was focused elsewhere; elsewhere no doubt being Mr. Bingley. Illyana supposed that Mr. Wickham was of good form and pleasant manners, and the uniform did fit him quite well but… she was not of a mind to once again play at being boy crazy as she had done so long ago in her New Mutant days. That had been an attempt to fit in better with the other girls who apparently were all quite obsessed with talking about boys so… she tried. Really only Berto had been of any real interest, but he'd treated her mostly like cold vomit so… enough of pretending to be boy obsessed trying to fit in.

With such rivals for the notice of the fair as Mr. Wickham and the officers, Mr. Collins seemed to sink into almost invisible insignificance; to the young ladies he certainly was nothing; but he had still at intervals a kind listener in Mrs. Phillips, and was by her watchfulness, most abundantly supplied with coffee and muffin. When the card-tables were placed, he had the opportunity of obliging her in turn, by sitting down to a game of whist.

 _"I know little of the game at present,"_ said he, _"but I shall be glad to improve myself, for in my situation in life"_ Mrs. Phillips was very glad for his compliance.

Mr. Wickham did not play at whist, and with ready delight was he received at the other table between Elizabeth and Lydia. At first there seemed danger of Lydia's engrossing him entirely, for she was a most determined talker; but being likewise extremely fond of lottery tickets, she soon grew too interested in the game, too eager in making bets and exclaiming after prizes to have attention for anyone in particular. Behind them Illyana stood observing the party as she was wont to do. Mr. Wickham was therefore at leisure to talk to Elizabeth, and she was very willing to hear him, though what she chiefly wished to hear she could not hope to be told, the history of his acquaintance with Mr. Darcy. She dared not even mention that gentleman. Her curiosity, however, was unexpectedly relieved as Mr. Wickham began the very subject himself. He inquired how far Netherfield was from Meryton; and, after receiving her answer, asked in a hesitating manner how long Mr. Darcy had been staying there.

 _"About a month,"_ said Elizabeth; and then, unwilling to let the subject drop, added, _"I have been given to understand that He is a man of very large property in Derbyshire."_

 _"Yes,"_ replied Mr. Wickham; _"his estate there is a noble one. A clear ten thousand per annum. You could not have met with a person more capable of giving you certain information on that head than myself, for I have been connected with his family in a particular manner since my very infancy."_

Elizabeth could not but look surprised.

 _"You may well be surprised, Miss Bennet, at such an assertion, after seeing, as you probably might, the very cold manner of our meeting yesterday. Are you much acquainted with Mr. Darcy?"_

 _"As much as I ever wish to be,"_ cried Elizabeth very warmly _. "I have spent four days in the same house with him, and I think him very disagreeable regardless."_

 _"I have no right to give my opinion,"_ said Wickham, _"as to his being agreeable or otherwise. I am not qualified to form one. I have known him too long and too well to be a fair judge. It is impossible for me to be impartial. But I believe your opinion of him would in general astonish, and perhaps you would not express it quite so strongly anywhere else. Here you are in your own family."_

 _"Upon my word, I say no more here than I might say in any house in the neighborhood, except Netherfield. He is not at all liked in Hertfordshire. Everybody is disgusted with his pride. You will not find him more favorably spoken of by anyone."_

 _"I cannot pretend to be sorry,"_ said Wickham, after a short interruption, " _that he or that any man should not be estimated beyond their deserts; but with him I believe it does not often happen. The world is blinded by his fortune and consequence, his considerable skills with blade and gun, and frightened by his high and imposing manners, and sees him only as he chooses to be seen."_

 _"I should take him, even on my slight acquaintance, to be an ill-tempered man."_

Wickham only shook his head.

 _"I wonder,"_ said he, at the next opportunity of speaking _, "whether he is likely to be in this country much longer."_

 _"I do not at all know; but I heard nothing of his going away when I was at Netherfield. I hope your plans in favor of the shire will not be affected by his being in the neighborhood."_

 _"Oh! no, it is not for me to be driven away by Mr. Darcy. If he wishes to avoid seeing me, he must go. We are not on friendly terms, and it always gives me pain to meet him, but I have no reason for avoiding him but what I might proclaim before all the world, a sense of very great ill-usage, and most painful regrets at his being what he is. His father, Miss Bennet, the late Mr. Darcy, was one of the finest men that ever breathed, and the truest friend I ever had; and I can never be in company with this Mr. Darcy without being grieved to the soul by a thousand tender recollections. His behavior to myself has been scandalous; but I verily believe I could forgive him anything and everything, rather than his disappointing the hopes and disgracing the memory of his father."_

Elizabeth found the interest of the subject increase, and listened with all her heart; but the delicacy of it prevented further inquiry.

Mr. Wickham began to speak on more general topics, Meryton, the neighborhood, the society, appearing highly pleased with all that he had yet seen, and speaking of the latter with gentle but very intelligible gallantry.

 _"It was the prospect of constant society, and good society,"_ he added, _"which was my chief inducement to enter the shire. I knew it to be a most respectable, agreeable corps, and my friend Denny tempted me further by his account of their present quarters, and the very great attentions and excellent acquaintances Meryton had procured them. Society, I own, is necessary to me. I have been a disappointed man, and my spirits will not bear solitude. I must have employment and society and purpose. A military life is not what I was intended for, but circumstances have now made it eligible. The church ought to have been my profession in that I was brought up for the church, and I should at this time have been in possession of a most valuable living, had it pleased the gentleman we were speaking of just now."_

 _"Indeed!"_ Exclaimed Elizabeth. Behind the two of them Illyana continued to listen.

 _"Yes—the late Mr. Darcy bequeathed me the next presentation of the best living in his gift_ (Author's note, this meant that the late Mr. Darcy had arranged for a church position on the Darcy estate for Mr. Wickam). _He was my godfather, and excessively attached to me. I cannot do justice to his kindness. He meant to provide for me amply, and thought he had done it; but when the living fell, it was given elsewhere."_

 _"Good heavens!"_ cried Elizabeth; _"but how could that be? How could his will be disregarded? Why did you not seek legal redress?"_

 _"There was just such an informality in the terms of the bequest as to give me no hope from law. A man of honor could not have doubted the intention, but Mr. Darcy chose to doubt it, or to treat it as a merely conditional recommendation, and to assert that I had forfeited all claim to it by extravagance and imprudence, in short anything or nothing. Certain it is, that the living became vacant two years ago, exactly as I was of an age to hold it, and that it was given to another man; and no less certain is it, that I cannot accuse myself of having really done anything to deserve to lose it. I have a warm, unguarded temper, and I may have spoken my opinion of him, and to him, too freely. I can recall nothing worse. But the fact is, that we are very different sort of men, and that he hates me."_

 _"This is quite shocking! He deserves to be publicly disgraced."_

 _"Some time or other he will be, but it shall not be by me. Till I can forget his father, I can never defy or expose him."_

Elizabeth honored him for such feelings, and thought him handsomer than ever as he expressed them.

 _"But what,"_ said she, after a pause, _"can have been his motive? What can have induced him to behave so cruel?"_

 _"A thorough, determined dislike of me, a dislike which I cannot but attribute in some measure to jealousy. Had the late Mr. Darcy liked me less, his son might have borne with me better; but his father's uncommon attachment to me irritated him, I believe, very early in life. He had not a temper to bear the sort of competition in which we stood, the sort of preference which was often given me."_

 _"I had not thought Mr. Darcy so bad as this, though I have never liked him despise his considerable skills with the blade. I had not thought so very ill of him. I had supposed him to be despising his fellow-creatures in general, but did not suspect him of descending to such malicious revenge, such injustice, such inhumanity as this."_

After a few minutes' reflection, however, she continued, _"I do remember his boasting one day, at Netherfield, of the implacability of his resentments, of his having an unforgiving temper. His disposition must be dreadful."_

 _"I will not trust myself on the subject,"_ replied Wickham; _"I can hardly be just to him."_

Elizabeth was again deep in thought, and after a time exclaimed, _"To treat in such a manner the godson, the friend, the favorite of his father!"_ She could have added _, "A young man, too, like you, whose very countenance may vouch for your being amiable"—_ but she contented herself with, _"and one, too, who had probably been his companion from childhood, connected together, as I think you said, in the closest manner!"_

 _"We were born in the same parish, within the same park; the greatest part of our youth was passed together; inmates of the same house, the same weapons master, why we even slew our first zombies together, sharing the same amusements, objects of the same parental care. My father began life in the profession which your uncle, Mr. Phillips, appears to do so much credit to, but he gave up everything to be of use to the late Mr. Darcy and devoted all his time to the care of the Pemberley property. He was most highly esteemed by Mr. Darcy, a most intimate, confidential friend. Mr. Darcy often acknowledged himself to be under the greatest obligations to my father's active superintendence, and when, immediately before my father's death, Mr. Darcy gave him a voluntary promise of providing for me, I am convinced that he felt it to be as much a debt of gratitude to him, as of his affection to myself."_

 _"How strange!"_ cried Elizabeth _. "How abominable! I wonder that the very pride of this Mr. Darcy has not made him just to you! If from no better motive, that he should not have been too proud to be dishonest, for dishonesty I must call it. How have you not called him to account on the field of honor I cannot understand. If he had treated me with but one tenth of what you have endured I would have slain him long ago. Why my honor would have demanded it."_

 _"It is wonderful,"_ replied Wickham _, "for almost all his actions may be traced to pride; and pride had often been his best friend. It has connected him nearer with virtue than with any other feeling. But we are none of us consistent, and in his behavior to me there were stronger impulses even than pride. And if it were another cur then yes he would have fallen before my blades but… the memory of his father stays my hand as how could I be the one to do such a deed?"_

 _"Can such abominable pride as his have ever done him good?"_

 _"Yes. It has often led him to be liberal and generous, to give his money freely, to display hospitality, to assist his tenants, relieve the poor, and slay the undead wherever he finds them. Family pride, and filial pride, for he is very proud of what his father was, have done this. Not to appear to disgrace his family, to degenerate from the popular qualities, or lose the influence of the Pemberley House, is a powerful motive. He has also brotherly pride, which, with some brotherly affection, makes him a very kind and careful guardian of his sister, and you will hear him generally declared as the most attentive and best of all possible brothers."_

 _"What sort of girl is Miss Darcy?"_

He shook his head. _"I wish I could call her amiable. It gives me pain to speak ill of a Darcy. But she is too much like her brother, very, very proud. As a child, she was affectionate and pleasing, and extremely fond of me; and I have devoted hours and hours to her amusement. But she is nothing to me now. She is a handsome girl, about fifteen or sixteen, and, I understand, highly accomplished as well as skilled with the arts of war as her brother was at that age. Since her father's death, her home has mostly been London, where a lady lives with her, and superintends her education."_

After many pauses and many trials of other subjects, Elizabeth could not help reverting once more to the first, and saying:

 _"I am astonished at his intimacy with Mr. Bingley! How can Mr. Bingley, who seems to be good humor itself, and is, I really believe, truly amiable, be in friendship with such a man? How can they suit each other? Do you know Mr. Bingley?"_

 _"Not at all. I believe they met at University."_

 _"He is a sweet-tempered, amiable, charming man. He cannot know what Mr. Darcy is."_

 _"Probably not; but Mr. Darcy can please where he chooses. He does not want for such abilities. He can be a conversable companion if he thinks it worth his while. Among those who are at all his equals in consequence, he is a very different man from what he is to the less prosperous. His pride never deserts him; but with the rich he is liberal-minded, just, sincere, rational, honorable, and perhaps agreeable, allowing something for fortune and figure."_

The whist party soon afterwards breaking up, the players gathered round the other table and Mr. Collins took his station between his cousin Elizabeth and Mrs. Phillips. The usual inquiries as to his success were made by the latter. It had not been very great; he had lost every point; but when Mrs. Phillips began to express her concern thereupon, he assured her with much earnest gravity that it was not of the least importance, that he considered the money as a mere trifle, and begged that she would not make herself uneasy.

 _"I know very well, madam,"_ said he, _"that when persons sit down to a card-table, they must take their chances of these things, and happily I am not in such circumstances as to make five shillings any object. There are undoubtedly many who could not say the same, but thanks to Lady Catherine de Bourgh, I am removed far beyond the necessity of regarding little matters."_

Mr. Wickham's attention was caught; and after observing Mr. Collins for a few moments, he asked Elizabeth in a low voice whether her relation was very intimately acquainted with the family of de Bourgh.

 _"Lady Catherine de Bourgh,"_ she replied, _"has very lately given him a living. I hardly know how Mr. Collins was first introduced to her notice, but he certainly has not known her long."_

 _I have some knowledge, you know of course that Lady Catherine de Bourgh and Lady Anne Darcy were sisters; consequently that she is aunt to the present Mr. Darcy."_

 _"No, indeed, I did not. I knew nothing at all of Lady Catherine's prior family connections despite her fame with the blade."_

 _"Her daughter, Miss de Bourgh, will have a very large fortune, and it is believed that she and her cousin will unite the two estates."_

This information made Elizabeth smile, as she thought of poor Miss Bingley. Vain indeed must be all her attentions, vain and useless her affection for his sister and her praise of himself, if Mr. Darcy were already self-destined for another.

 _"Mr. Collins,_ " said she, _"speaks highly both of Lady Catherine and her daughter; but from some particulars that he has related of her ladyship, I suspect his gratitude misleads him, and that in spite of her being his patroness, she sounds as if she is socially arrogant, and conceited as to her station."_

 _"I believe her to be both in a great degree,"_ replied Wickham _; " I very well remember that I never liked her, and that her manners are… were dictatorial and insolent. She has the reputation of being remarkably sensible and clever, and of course her valor upon the field of battle is without doubt; but I rather believe she derives part of her standing from her rank and fortune, part from her authoritative manner, part from her lethality, and the rest from the pride for her nephew, who chooses that everyone connected with him should have an understanding to be of the first class."_

Elizabeth allowed that he had given a very rational account of it, and they continued talking together, with mutual satisfaction till supper put an end to cards, and gave the rest of the ladies their share of Mr. Wickham's attentions. There could be no conversation in the noise of Mrs. Phillips's supper party, but his manners recommended him to everybody. Whatever he said, was said well; and whatever he did, done gracefully.

Elizabeth went away with her head full of him. She could think of nothing but of Mr. Wickham, and of what he had told her, all the way home; but there was not time for her even to mention his name as they went, for neither Lydia nor Mr. Collins were once silent. Lydia talked incessantly of lottery tickets, of the fish she had lost and the fish she had won; and Mr. Collins in describing the civility of Mr. and Mrs. Phillips, protesting that he did not in the least regard his losses at whist, enumerating all the dishes at supper, and repeatedly fearing that he crowded his cousins, had more to say than he could well manage before the carriage stopped at Longbourn House.

Illyana said but little and thought upon what she had both heard and learned. That Mr. Wickham was most pleasant to those of the female persuasion was without a doubt. That Mr. Wickham was in part a liar was also of no doubt. But what were the actual deceits that he was practicing and what were the truths?

 **Part 19d: Confound it all!**

Supper was being served at the Franklin residence.

" _Confound it and call me a complete fool!"_ Grumbled Benjamin _"Let this serve as a lesson to you Sally, think with your mind, not with your heart. Listen not to the passion of the moment when making plans for the future. I let my pride and my rage think for me, and now… now we have…"_

Lady Catherine de Bourgh finished. _"The agents of the Crown crawling up our backsides. What did they do today Mr._ _Thoyt?"_

Mr. Thoyt answered upon swallowing his slice of beef. _"Mr. Dante sat for the rough drawing for his company portrait, likewise Mr. Manning. In addition various accounting books were called for and copious notes were taken, all under observation of course by company men as such data is proprietary. Our books are pristine but… one can find fault in anything if that is one's purpose."_

" _Are we in danger of exposure?"_ Inquired Mr. Gray.

" _Not at this time. The Company and… our associates were kept at arms length. The company was sometime utilized but only without any actual knowledge as to the purpose."_

" _But traces then reside, even if they are purely commercial. Traces that might result in questions blast it."_ Grumble Benjamin yet again. _"Tell me, more of this Lady Johanna Constantine."_

" _Adventurous, very… risqué in society."_ Stated Lady Catharine. _"Considered a fallen woman by many, why… she has even been seen wearing trousers from time to time. It goes without saying that I've never had her over for tea."_

" _Quite skilled with blade and gun."_ Was the comment from Mr. Wick _. "And the company has made use of her services in the past."_

A statement that surprised Mr. Thoyt. _"We have? I had no idea."_

" _Yes… she is most skilled as a spy. Freelance as it were. We have made use of her services in Paris twice, Florence once, and Madrid once as well. You did not know because it was one of those deniable things. There is no record of her… association with the Company as she was paid with… special funds… in cash."_

" _What… services?"_ Inquired Mr. Franklin.

" _Blackmail of the Royal family of Spain, the location of a missing head in Paris for a client, the determination as to the cause of the unfortunate death of a banker in Florence and… investigation into questionable shipping activities from London to Paris. It was thought that somebody was using the Company's assets to smuggle things into Paris."_

Mr. Wick had not yet been informed as to all the details involving the failed Paris event. To say that the Hydra Council was dismayed to learn of the hereto unknown investigation was most alarming.

" _And the conclusion?"_

" _I do not know. Her report was delivered directly by her to the Chairman. I imagine it to be in his papers."_

" _Papers that no can no longer vanish so long as she lives and she may have told others..."_ Mused Franklin. _"Mr. Thoyt. Please locate the paper and determine the contents. Then I think you will need to have a private talk with Lady Constantine as to her hereto unknown services to the company. If we must have foxes on the grounds, then by all means show them some hens. They will be wishing to find why Sir Steward was killed, well we shall invent a reason. I fear Sir Stewart was caught up in some most unfortunate circles."_

Mr. Thoyt added. _"Why we could even have a full board meeting, depending upon the details. This would throw off the hunt as this would most certainly show that the Company had nothing to do with the most… untimely deaths."_

" _Yes… depending upon the reports content. Oh my, how unfortunate that the late Sir Stuart Strange was up to no good. And that persons unknown sought vengeance upon him."_


	20. Chapter 20

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: Build up to the big ball as it were (and Illyana can' help but have an internal grin as folks go on and on about how they love a good ball).

 **Part 20a: Utopia interlude**

Emma inquired as to just how fine a man was Mr. Wickham. Illyana answered after some thought.

" _Very much like Mr. Darcy in many ways. Refined, poise, knowledgeable, very skilled with the sword, and he had an air about him that just brought the ladies in droves. If he had actually had been a man of wealth then I think very little would have been beyond his grasp."_

" _Yet you didn't care for him?"_

" _No. Mr. Darcy was harsh_ _but always had an air of honestly about his person._ _Mr._ _Wickham was… too sweet. He said a great many things that were later found to be… untruthful, yet many of those untruths he believed so discerning his lies was quite the challange."_

" _So you can sense lies?"_ Was Emma's oh so innocent question.

A sly glance at Emma. _"In part. Rather a hell lord and demon kind of thing. Lies… taste different might be one way of explaining it. I try to not to pay attention to such… tells as that came be quite socially inconvenient."_

" _Lizzy was quite taken with him?"_

" _Massively."_

 **Part 20b: The day after (Original Chap 17 of the real book)**

Elizabeth related to Jane the next day what had passed between Mr. Wickham and herself. Jane listened with astonishment and concern; she knew not how to believe that Mr. Darcy could be so unworthy of Mr. Bingley's regard; and yet, it was not in her nature to question the veracity of a young man of such amiable appearance as Wickham. The possibility of his having endured such unkindness, was enough to interest all her tender feelings; and nothing remained therefore to be done, but to think well of them both, to defend the conduct of each, and throw into the account of accident or mistake whatever could not be otherwise explained.

 _"They have both,"_ said she as she conceived a rational that allowed both to remain in her good graces, " _been deceived, I dare say, in some way or other, of which we can form no idea. Interested people have perhaps misrepresented each to the other. It is, in short, impossible for us to conjecture the causes or circumstances which may have alienated them, without actual blame on either side."_

 _"Very true, indeed; and now, my dear Jane, what have you got to say on behalf of the interested people who have probably been concerned in the business? Do you clear them too, or can we be obliged to think ill of somebody."_

 _"Laugh as much as you choose, but you will not laugh me out of my opinion. My dearest Lizzy, do but consider in what a disgraceful light it places Mr. Darcy, to be treating his father's favorite in such a manner, one whom his father had promised to provide for. It is impossible. No man of common humanity, no man who had any value for his character, could be capable of it. Can his most intimate friends be so excessively deceived in him? No I say._

 _"I can much more easily believe Mr. Bingley's being imposed on, than that Mr. Wickham should invent such a history of himself as he gave me last night; names, facts, everything mentioned without ceremony. If it be not so, let Mr. Darcy contradict it. Besides, there was truth in his looks."_

 _"It is difficult indeed, it is distressing. One does not know what to think."_

 _"I beg your pardon; one knows exactly what to think."_

But Jane could think with certainty on only one point, that Mr. Bingley, if he had been imposed on, would have much to suffer when the affair became public.

The two young ladies were then summoned from the shrubbery, where this private conversation had passed, by the arrival of the very persons of whom they had been speaking; Mr. Bingley and his sisters came to give their personal invitation for the long-expected ball at Netherfield, which was fixed for the following Tuesday. The two ladies were delighted to see their dear friend Jane again, called it an age since they had met, and repeatedly asked what she had been doing with herself since their separation. And they showed her the most adorable orphaned calico kitten that that they had found but that morning. Oh how adorable it was and mewed most cutely and purred so contently. To the rest of the family they paid little attention; avoiding Mrs. Bennet as much as possible, saying not much to Elizabeth, and nothing at all to the others. They were soon gone again, rising from their seats with an activity which took their brother by surprise, and hurrying off as if eager to escape from Mrs. Bennet's civilities (which they most certainly were).

The prospect of the Netherfield ball was extremely agreeable to every female of the family, even Illyana, but not for the usual dancing purposes. Mrs. Bennet chose to consider it as given in compliment to her eldest daughter, and was particularly flattered by receiving the invitation from Mr. Bingley himself, instead of a ceremonious card. Jane pictured to herself a happy evening in the society of her two friends, and the attentions of their brother; and Elizabeth thought with pleasure of dancing a great deal with Mr. Wickham, and of seeing a confirmation of everything in Mr. Darcy's look and behavior. The happiness anticipated by Catherine and Lydia depended less on any single event, or any particular person, for though they each, like Elizabeth, meant to dance half the evening with Mr. Wickham, he was by no means the only partner who could satisfy them, and a ball was, at any rate, a ball. And even Mary could assure her family that she had no disinclination for it.

 _"While I can have my mornings to myself,"_ said she, _"it is enough, I think it is no sacrifice to join occasionally in evening engagements. Society has claims on us all; and I profess myself one of those who consider intervals of recreation and amusement as desirable for everybody. I wonder though… might we be allowed to give a performance of the song we have all been working upon?"_

" _I shall inquire of Mr. Bingley and see if he is willing."_ Promised Mr. Bennet to the delight of his daughters.

Elizabeth's spirits were so high on this occasion, that though she did not often speak unnecessarily to Mr. Collins, she could not help asking him whether he intended to accept Mr. Bingley's invitation, and if he did, whether he would think it proper to join in the evening's amusement; and she was rather surprised to find that he entertained no scruple whatever, and was very far from dreading a rebuke either from the Archbishop, or Lady Catherine de Bourgh, by venturing to dance.

 _"I am by no means of the opinion, I assure you,"_ said he, _"that a ball of this kind, given by a young man of character, to respectable people, can have any evil tendency; and I am so far from objecting to dancing myself, that I shall hope to be honored with the hands of all my fair cousins in the course of the evening; and I take this opportunity of soliciting yours, Miss Elizabeth, for the two first dances especially, a preference which I trust my cousin Jane will attribute to the right cause, and not to any disrespect for her."_

Elizabeth felt herself completely taken in and silently horrified. She had fully proposed being engaged by Mr. Wickham for those very dances; and now to have Mr. Collins instead! Her liveliness had never been worse timed. There was no help for it, however. Mr. Wickham's happiness and her own were perforce delayed a little longer, and Mr. Collins's proposal accepted with as good a grace as she could. She was not the better pleased with his gallantry from the idea it suggested of something more. It now first struck her, that she was selected from among her sisters as worthy of being mistress of Hunsford Parsonage, and of assisting to form a quadrille table at Rosings, in the absence of more eligible visitors. The idea soon reached to conviction, as she observed his increasing civilities toward herself, and heard his frequent attempt at a compliment on her wit and vivacity and sword play; and though more astonished than gratified herself by this effect of her charms, it was not long before her mother gave her to understand that the probability of their marriage was extremely agreeable to her. Elizabeth, however, did not choose to take the hint, being well aware that a serious dispute must be the consequence of any reply. Mr. Collins might never make the offer, and till he did, it was useless to quarrel about him.

If there had not been a Netherfield ball to prepare for and talk of, the younger Miss Bennets would have been in a very pitiable state at this time, for from the day of the invitation, to the day of the ball, there was such a succession of rain as prevented their walking to Meryton even once. No aunt, no officers, no news could be sought after, the very shoe-roses for Netherfield were got by proxy. Even all training took place indoors as Mrs. Bennet was quite incensed about tracking in mud and muck. Even Elizabeth might have found some trial of her patience in weather which totally suspended the improvement of her acquaintance with Mr. Wickham; and nothing less than a dance on Tuesday, could have made such a Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday endurable to Kitty and Lydia.

Elisabeth did make mention of her thoughts about Mr. Wickham to Illyana but was not pleased by the response she received. _"Many words fell from his tongue. The difficulty is discerning truth from fiction as one can believe one's own lies."_ This of course lead to a bit of a combat spat which Illyana actual won, the ending of which was Elizabeth face down on the training mats with Illyana's wooden dagger up her throat and her knee firmly emplaced upon Elizabeth's back.

" _Be more careful Elizabeth. Being passionate about perceived truth can lead one astray. Words that are sweet and align with our beliefs are easy to swallow, but that does not make them true."_

Illyana stood back and Elizabeth sprang to her feet and turned to face Illyana. _"So you believe him to be a teller of lies?"_ Not the handsome Mr. Wickham! was her internal thought.

" _All lie Elizabeth, it is the human condition. I assert that not all he says is false and not all he says is true. As to which I currently do not know. Just because you have a crush on him does not elevate his integrity. One might suppose you find him extra appealing due to your annoyance over your attraction to Mr. Darcy."_

Elizabeth was not pleased by Illyana's assertions. She attacked with a blaze of wooden dagger thrusts and slashes while emphatically declaring. _**"I. AM. NOT. ATTRACTED. TO. MR. DARCY!"**_

Now it was Illyana's turn to be sprawled face up on the mats with Elizabeth a straddle upon her and wooden dagger at her throat.

" _I… see."_ Was Illyana's statement. Hmmm, love most certainly is blind was her thought. _"I will remind you that you have commented many a time upon his backhanded sword strikes."_

Elizabeth stood up. _"That I have, a most excellent one that highlights his… poise."_

Illyana stood up as well. _"I suppose we must hope that Mr. Wickham, being learned from the same instructors, likewise has a fine backhand that emphasizes his equally fine… poise."_

Elizabeth tried to remain stoic but in the end grinned and giggled a bit. _"One hopes."_

Combat resumed and later… two cats were dispatched that night to observe the Officers and Mr. Wickham in particular.

 **Part 20c: London (the next day)**

" _A ball? How splendid, I have always adored a good ball."_ Stated Benjamin Franklin with satisfaction.

He was partaking of breakfast and Lady Catherine had stopped by as it were (she was spending the day in London and the night at Benjamin's).

" _The perfect opportunity to encounter her, as you requested"._ As Lady Catherine partook of some tea and a scone. _"My nephew's friend, Charles Bingley is holding the event and I am assured that she is to be present. You do still desire to meet her acquaintance in a public social setting?"_

" _Yes, most fervently. Sally, I regret that I shall have to make use of Mr. Wick for this escapade because…"_

" _The Bennets and I didn't get along."_ Finished Sally as she sipped her tea. _"I do so look forward to reacquainting myself with Lizzy."_

" _And so you shall… but at a later date."_ Answered Benjamin. _"Now… I shall need my finest coat, the purple I think, and…"_

 **Part 20d: Bennet Household**

One day later. Breakfast was rudely interrupted by Mr. Bennet's sudden declaration _"Bloody Hell, the EIC board has been slain!"_ Which had earned him a most stern look from his wife.

" _Sorry my dears."_ Apologized Mr. Bennet to his wife and his daughters. _"The headline in the London times quite confounded me. Apparently parties unknown have slain three of the four board members in residence of the East India Company, including its chairman. This… alarmed me as the price of EIC shares took a most disturbing decent but apparently recovered as a new temporary board of quality people was promptly convened, including two appointments from the Crown"._ Like most of the wealthy in England, Mr. Bennet owned shares in the EIC. And due to the distance from London, papers were a few days late.

Later, during indoor combat practice as the day was quite rainy…

" _So you really don't understand what the song is about?"_ Inquired Jane of Illyana. The song in question being The Sound Of Silence.

Illyana replied with a slight scowl and an elbow throw. _"No… I… feel something but… I lack the spiritual or emotional… vocabulary I suppose."_

Illyana was currently engaged in hand to hand training with Jane. Elizabeth was fighting both Mary and Kitty while Lydia was busying trying on a new gown that she and her mother were adjusting for the ball.

" _I wish to look my best Mother."_ Was Lydia rather plaintive cry. _"The dagger sheath makes too much of a bulge beneath the gown!"_

Combat stopped as all females present examined Lydia. The truth was she looked quite fletching.

" _You look fine Lydia."_ Was Illyana's comment. _"I'm most certain that you and the rest of the bad ass Bennets will slay them all at the ball, figuratively that is, unless somebody is particularly rude."_

" _Illyana! Language!"_ Had rebuked Mrs. Bennet, but… the nickname has privately stuck with the Bennet daughters. They were now BAD. The Bad Ass Bennets were going to the ball looking their finest, and woe to any who interfered.

 **Part 20e: EIC**

A gathering of the new board in residence in the office of the former chairman, which was a large and splendid room. There was a large and ornate marble accented desk at one side, and by the door several leather couches and chairs for informal discussion. The room had a high ceiling roof, the walls were white plaster and very baroque in their decoration. The floor was polished wood with several ornate rugs. Various portraits of regal looking past chairman look sternly down from the walls, as if to remind those present as to the responsibilities they have undertaken for the benefit of mankind, and the shareholders of course.

Present were the new board members, Mr. Grey, Mr. Rothschild, Mr. Wick, Mr. Dante along with his assistant Lady Johanna Constantine, and Mr. Manning. They were currently partaking of some sherry while they waited for Mr. Thoyt, Mr. Rothschild had just expressed surprise that Mr. Dante could imbibe of such substances.

" _I consume various fluids, and thankfully alcohol is one such."_ Laughed Dante. _"Eternity would truly be a burden otherwise."_

The office door opened and Mr. Thoyt made his delayed appearance. _"Greetings gentlemen and lady. I must apologize for gathering the board on such short notice only to deliver bad news."_

Mr. Grey attempted a subtle joke. _"I do hope it does not involve insolvency again."_ Due to the time it took to balance the books for a world wide organization, it was once discovered that the Company had technically been insolvent, but multi month long delays due to travel times had prevented that from being discovered before it was already null and void do to new situations (and monetary sources).

Mr. Thoyt was quick to reassure the board. _"No… there is no repeat of that most unpleasant accounting incident. This actually involves you Lady Constantine, hence my request for your presence though you are not a board member. It has recently been brought to my attention that the Company has made use of your services in the past."_

" _And…?"_ Was Lady Constantine's response.

" _Only Mr. Wick and the late Sir Stuart Strange were aware of your employment. Something that surprised Mr. Wick when he casually mentioned your prior Company involvement as he thought I was aware of it as I was a board member during the times of your employment. We are, of course, unable to question the now dead board members as to what they knew, and it will be some time before the traveling board members can be questioned as to any knowledge of your relationship with the Company."_

" _How does my prior… consulting on some delicate matters have any bearing on bad news?"_

" _Because my lady, I regretfully conclude that your last tasking for us got Sir Stuart killed. Mr. Wick informed me that your last… consulting was an investigation that ascertained that our distribution system was being used for smuggling, and he informed me that your report was given exclusively to Sir Stuart. A report that appears to have never been shared with the board and…"._

Mr. Thoyt made his way to behind what was now his desk and opened a drawer, extracting several papas and a pouch. _"A report that Sir Stuart appears to have concealed, along with these."_ He handed the papers and a pouch to separate board members who then pass them around.

Mr. Grey, being the first to receive the pouch, opened it is and poured a handful of mostly colorless uncut stones into his hand. _"My word…"_ he exclaims. _"Are these… diamonds"?_

" _Yes… of the first and second water or so I've been told."_ Replied Mr. Thoyt. Before the four Cs (Cut, Color, Carat, Clarity) were invented, diamonds were judged to be of the first, second, or third water. First water stones the most clear and colorless and therefore the most valuable.

" _Such a quantity is most… impressive"._ States Mr. Rothschild.

" _Wealth distilled into almost the smallest possible form."_ Admires Mr. Manning as he holds one up to the light. _"Only a bill from but a few banks can contain more wealth."_

" _And such bills are not easily passed."_ Observes Mr. Dante as he likewise examined a stone.

Lady Constantine finished _"And in such exchange of bills, records are kept. I take it there are no records of these stones in the Company's books."_

Mr. Thoyt shook his head in the negatory. _"No… and now if you would address the notes that I believe Sir Stewart has written upon the Lady's report."_

Now those present peered over the sheets of paper. It takes some time as they read aloud some sections of the report and point out various notes scribbled upon it. Lady Constantine confirmed that is was indeed her report.

" _Blast it."_ Mr. Manning finally mutters. _"Stewart had a very particular penmanship and I would recognize his scrawl almost anywhere."_ Being the head of the Bank Of England meant that Mr. Manning was often engaged in the social circles of the elite of commerce, banking, politics, and privilege, and often had cause to read their writings.

" _Where did you find this?"_ Inquires Mr. Dante.

" _Locked in a secret compartment in this very desk."_ Replies Mr. Thoyt whist knocking upon the desk. _"Mr. Wick aided me in my searches."_

Mr. Grey sighed and then spoke. _"If what is written upon the report is true then the presence of the diamonds is explained."_

Mr. Dante stated the obvious conclusion _. "Bribery… rather then close down the smugglers who were abusing company resources, Sir Steward took his own cut."_

Mr. Grey added a comment as well. _"And I fear got cut in the end. I wonder if the other slain board members were just accidental victims, or also entwined in the supposed plot."_

" _Yes… supposed at this stage."_ Uttered Mr. Thoyt with an air of resigned fate. He then extracted a single page from the desk and handed it to the group.

" _I offer my resignation as temporary chairman of the board and as a board member. The investigation needs to be clean, and I hope… private so as not to besmirch the Company."_

This of course prompted some tutting that Mr. Thoyt was overreacting which he dismissed.

" _No, regardless of the outcome, some will declare a cover up. I am blameless in this but to hold the reins in such an investigation will simply be improper."_

With that he walked forth from the room and shut the door, leaving the board members both surprised and uncertain. In the end, his resignation was unanimously rejected, and Mr. Dante was appointed to head the investigation into the mater of the diamonds and the slaying.

Mr. Thoyt was called back in and finally persuaded to resume his former duties.

Later that night Lady Constantine was to comment, in bed, that the entire meeting had done exactly as one would expect honest and honorable men to conduct themselves.

" _Yes… An d I would think such men would know that."_ Was Dante's reply which earned him a shrewd glance from Lady Johanna Constantine.

" _So you also think that it may be an act?"_

" _Damn fine act… and dangerous as well. We now hold the reins."_

" _Which means there will be nothing to find… unless…"_ Lady Constantine fell silent.

" _Unless what my love?"_

" _We need to answer the question…_ _Cui bono? Who benefits? If not the board then who? Why kill him now? The smuggling ended when France ended."_

" _Passion for revenge never sleeps."_ Murmured Dante as he kissed a nipple. Which prompted a slight moan of pleasure from her.

" _And apparently neither does your lust… They've thrown open everything… so if it is an act then… the Company is not the prize."_

 **Part 20f: A most insightful capture I think**

It was one day before the ball a portrait of Illyana's had been delivered to Longbourn. It was the custom of those of sufficient financial means, to have portraits made. This being how one's image was captured before the advent of photography. Which is why, in part, museums are filled with portraits of folks who's only contribution to history is to have employed an artist that was later to gather some renown. The portraits of prior generations tended to slowly migrate from prominent display to hallways to spare bedrooms to even the attic as the years passed. Condemned to obscurity unless the person was of historical importance to the family or society.

The Bennet's has several portraits of their children, the child portraits were currently in the master bedroom whereas the adult portraits were in the library or the dining room (for prominent display). As Illyana had become rather integrated into the family, Mr. Bennet had decided that a portrait was needed so as to remember her as she was in the years to come.

It was an eleven by seventeen inch canvas with but a simple frame. Most portraits tended to have the subject poised facing the viewer with some grayish background (complex backgrounds cost more). Illyana's portrait differed from the norm as it had her body facing away, but her head turned back so as to show her face. She was dressed in the fashion of the day, a white dress, her hair a golden flow down her back. Before her was a yellowish sandy trail that vanished into the distance, a distance that was obscured with clouds and what appeared to be a setting sun that was hidden within the clouds causing lovely tones of red, yellow, and orange in the clouds. Why… some of the wispy clouds almost looked like flames.

Her expression was stoic, her eyes blue and hard, but one corner of her mouth was slightly curled up in almost a hint of a smile. She was holding both of her swords unsheathed. In her right hand was the Japanese sword no mēkā (Maker of flame) and in her left hand was the Japanese short sword and Honō no shōkaki (Extinguisher of flame); flaming dragons are etched upon the blades. Maker was pointing down and behind her as if she had just finished a downward slash. Taker was held high is if to block. Both swords gleamed with silver tones, but Taker was also smeared with blood.

" _A good likeness, but I would have preferred a scarf or perhaps a hat or parasol."_ Was Mrs. Bennet's comment.

" _Why is she on a trail?"_ inquired Kitty.

" _She goes towards her future."_ Was Mary's comment. _"She… departs, yet caries what she has learned from us as represented by the swords. Nicely symbolic."_

Yes, the artist has been… inspired in his words. A most pleasing portrait that was hung in the library along with the other family members.

" _I think she's just using them to slay that which stands in her way."_ Was Elizabeth's comment. _"No symbolism at all, just the deed itself."_

…

…

Addendum: 1937: National Portrait Gallery, London. An exposition on the Lady of Fire.

Item 1: An early work by the artist Andrew Felt, one of the few known to exist. His work is of no particular note or significance except in that his is the first known capture of the mysterious Illyana Resputin Bennnet, the least known and understood of the Bennet dynasty. All historical works of IRB always contain flames for reasons that have never been fully explained or understood. Contemporary works of IRB also contain flames but that is to be expected as she is nicknamed the Lady Infernos. Yet… this is the first known work and we find flames are present. Might this be the source of the inspiration of all subsequent portrayals? New theories, based upon recently discovered private letters, have raised doubts as to the term Infernos being related to flames, it may in fact have been a play on words denoting burning rage. Which would then make IRB the Lady of Rage instead of Fire. Yet… in the historical sense, this oddly would have yielded the same outcomes one would suppose. Work on loan from the Bennet Trust.


	21. Chapter 21

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: Ahh… the ball at last. The ball was quite a long affair, it started early in the afternoon and took up the remainder of the day. This is a big chapter.

I now look upon this work and realize I'm just shy 100,000 words at this point and the end is far far away. Yikes! Never intended to write a freaking novel.

Well… dem's da breaks I suppose.

 **Part 21a: Utopia interlude**

Emma interrupted. _"Finally we come to the ball, I had almost given up upon it occurring."_

" _It was quite the social event of the season for the district."_ Stated Illyana. _"Mrs. Bennet was quite a flutter about it, and, I swear, that Jane had barely slept or two days. Everybody so wished to look their finest. Mr. Bennet was quite amused with all the female antics as he put it, not that it prevented him from looking his finest as well. He'll never admit it, but I'm quite certain he was already imagining giving away the bride."_

Scott sent _(And yet again she uses present tense my love.)_

 _(Yes)_ Emma replied. _(Very consistent. Her story telling has so very few flaws.)_

 _(And what flaws are those?)_ Scott inquired.

 _(I'll tell you later dear)._ Was Emma's simple reply.

" _Was the portrait nice?"_ Was Emma inquiry. Which prompted a frown from Illyana.

" _I gave it no real thought at the time but…"_ She fell silent as if she was thinking of past things. _"It… was nice. Their… enjoyment of my presence so continually befuddled me then but now… I think… in the telling I… gleam… understanding."_

" _And what understanding is that?"_

" _They… like me for… me. I think I finally understand… how… odd. I really must think upon this."_

" _Hopefully not before you continue the story."_ Requested Emma.

" _Even though you don't believe a word of it?"_

" _It is most entertaining. So many subtle variations of the written book. I'll have supper sent down if you like?"_

" _I would so like… pizza?"_

" _Pizza it is. Now what was Elizabeth wearing?"_

" _A most splendid blue silk dress, her finest. And of course the long silver dagger beneath the gown, the one that she favors for formal setting, it was strapped to her outer thigh. She had her hair done up, and a garroting wire concealed within it as one never knows. The hairpins were of course little tiny daggers. She had on her best shose, secretly iron tipped I might add. All the Bennets paid much attention to their appearances, but this was the finest I'd ever seen them."_

" _What were you wearing? Was it red?"_

" _No Emma, it wasn't red. That would have been too… bold and Mrs. Bennet would have been distressed as she would have felt that it might overshadow her daughters, something I took pains not to do. It was a white silk dress, very nice."_

" _Did you have a dagger as well?"_

" _Of course… we all did. Why would we not?"_

 **Part 21b: The ball (Original Chap 18 of the real book)**

The night of the **BALL** had at last arrived! And likewise did the Bennets.

They arrived via carriage to a most promising welcome which just delighted Mrs. Bennet. They had briefly stood by the doorway making sure their clothing was most proper and dignified (carriage rides tend to be bumpy, not to mention the possibility of encounters with the undead), when a rather sleek and attractive black cat had made a sudden appearance and twirled around Kitty's and Mary's legs before plainly meowing in front of Illyana who then gave him a scratch. He tolerated the petting for a few seconds, then ran and ineffectively hid behind a potted plant while batting at some branches.

" _Humph"_ had been Mrs. Bennet's comment. " _I see they are likewise overrun with cats as well, tis almost a plague one could say."_

" _Or not Mrs. Bennet."_ Had been Mr. Bennet's comment _. "I for one am quite pleased as to the reduction of minor vermin that such a plague brings."_ With that the family entered Netherfield.

All was a delight as the Bennets were announced and they mingled with the growing crowd. Delightful till Elizabeth having entered the drawing-room at Netherfield, and looked in vain for Mr. Wickham among the cluster of red coats assembled therein, a doubt as to his presence had never occurred to her. The certainty of meeting him had not been checked by any of those recollections that might not unreasonably have alarmed her. She had dressed with more than usual care, and prepared in the highest spirits for the conquest of all that remained unsubdued of his heart, trusting that it was not more than might be won in the course of the evening. But in an instant arose the dreadful suspicion of his being purposely omitted for Mr. Darcy's pleasure in the Bingleys' invitation to the officers; and though this was not exactly the case, the absolute fact of his absence was pronounced by his friend Denny, to whom Lydia eagerly applied, and who told them that Wickham had been obliged to go to London on business the day before, and was not yet returned; adding, with a significant smile, " _I do not imagine his business would have called him away just now, if he had not wanted to avoid a certain gentleman here."_

This part of his intelligence, though unheard by Lydia, was caught by Elizabeth, and, as it assured her that Darcy was not less answerable for Wickham's absence than if her first surmise had been just, every feeling of displeasure against the former was so sharpened by immediate disappointment, that she could hardly reply with tolerable civility to the polite inquiries which he directly afterwards approached to make. Attendance, forbearance, patience with Darcy, was injury to Wickham, or so she told herself. She was resolved against any sort of conversation with him, and turned away with a degree of ill-humor which she could not wholly surmount even in speaking to Mr. Bingley, whose blind partiality provoked her.

But Elizabeth was not formed for ill-humor; and though every prospect of her own was destroyed for the evening, it could not dwell long on her spirits; and having told all her griefs to Charlotte Lucas, whom she had not seen for a week, she was soon able to make a voluntary transition to the oddities of her cousin, and to point him out to her particular notice. The first two dances, however, brought a return of distress; as they were dances of mortification. Mr. Collins, awkward and solemn, apologizing instead of attending, and often moving wrong without being aware of it, gave her all the shame and misery which a disagreeable partner for a couple of dances can give. With envy did she look upon her sister's dancing partners. The moment of her release from him was ecstasy of the first order.

She danced next with an officer, and had the refreshment of talking of Wickham, and of hearing that he was universally liked and his swordsmanship much admired and that 'why yes, his backhand swings were of excellent form and most commendable'. When those dances were over, she returned to Charlotte Lucas, and was in conversation with her, when she found herself suddenly addressed by Mr. Darcy who took her so much by surprise in his application for her hand, that, without knowing what she did, she accepted him. He walked away again immediately, and she was left to fret over her own want of presence of mind while Charlotte tried to console her:

 _"I dare say you will find him very agreeable."_

 _"Heaven forbid! That would be the greatest misfortune of all! To find a man agreeable whom one is determined to hate! Now you echo Illyana's advice, do not wish me such an evil."_

When the dancing recommenced, however, and Darcy approached to claim her hand, Charlotte could not help cautioning her in a whisper, not to be a simpleton, and allow her fancy for Wickham to make her appear unpleasant in the eyes of a man ten or more times his consequence. Elizabeth made no answer, and took her place in the set, amazed at the dignity to which she was arrived in being allowed to stand opposite to Mr. Darcy, and reading in her neighbors' looks, their equal amazement in beholding it. They stood and danced for some time without speaking a word; and she began to imagine that their silence was to last through the two dances, and at first was resolved not to break it; till suddenly fancying that it would be the greater punishment to her partner to oblige him to talk, she made some slight observation on the dance. He replied, and was again silent.

After a pause of some minutes, she addressed him a second time with: _"It is your turn to say something now, Mr. Darcy. I talked about the dance, and you ought to make some sort of remark on the size of the room, the number of couples, the quality of the playing, or even to the pleasant lack of zombies intruding upon the ball."_

He smiled, and assured her that whatever she wished him to say should be said. A statement most certain to vex her, yet in this the genders forever remain divided. Illyana was to later comment, when all the Bennets had returned home and the girls were conversing about the ball far past the time when they should have retired to slumbers (apart from Lydia who was fast asleep), _"When is a man at a loss for words when bespeaking to a woman? When he is deadly afraid of appearing a fool to one he would dearly not be taken as such."_

We return to the ball and Elizabeth's reply.

 _"Very well. That reply will do for the present. Perhaps by and by I may observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones. But now we may be silent."_

 _"Do you talk by rule, then, while you are dancing?"_

 _"Sometimes. One must speak a little, you know. It would look odd to be entirely silent for half an hour together; and yet for the advantage of some, conversation ought to be so arranged, as that they may have the trouble of saying as little as possible."_

 _"Are you consulting your own feelings in the present case, or do you imagine that you are gratifying mine?"_

 _"Both,"_ replied Elizabeth archly; _"for I have always seen a great similarity in the turn of our minds. We are each of an unsocial, taciturn disposition, unwilling to speak, unless we expect to say something that will amaze the whole room, and be handed down to posterity with all the éclat of a proverb."_

 _"This is not very striking resemblance of your own character, I am sure,"_ said he. _"How near it may be to mine, I cannot pretend to say. You think it a faithful portrait undoubtedly."_

 _"I must not decide on my own performance."_ Was her reply.

He made no answer, and they were again silent till they had gone down the dance, when he asked her if she and her sisters did not very often walk to Meryton. She answered in the affirmative, and, unable to resist the temptation, added, _"When you met us there the other day, we had just been forming a new acquaintance."_

The effect was immediate. A deeper shade of hauteur overspread his features, but he said not a word, and Elizabeth, though blaming herself for her own weakness, could not go on. At length Darcy spoke, and in a constrained manner said, _"Mr. Wickham is blessed with such happy manners as may ensure his making friends wherever he goes, whether he may be equally capable of retaining them, is less certain."_

" _He has been so unlucky as to lose your friendship,"_ replied Elizabeth with emphasis, _"and in a manner which he is likely to suffer from all his life."_

Darcy made no answer, and seemed desirous of changing the subject. At that moment, Sir William Lucas appeared close to them, meaning to pass through the set to the other side of the room; but on perceiving Mr. Darcy, he stopped with a bow of superior courtesy to compliment him on his dancing and his partner.

 _"I have been most highly gratified indeed, my dear sir. Such very superior dancing is not often seen. It is evident that you belong to the first circles. Allow me to say, however, that your fair partner does not disgrace you, and that I must hope to have this pleasure often repeated, especially when a certain desirable event, my dear Eliza"_ (glancing at her sister and Bingley) " _shall take place. What congratulations will then flow in! I appeal to Mr. Darcy: but let me not interrupt you, sir. You will not thank me for detaining you from the bewitching converse of that young lady, whose bright eyes are also upbraiding me. If I impose but a moment longer her dagger shall find me and teach me a lesion on interrupting."_

The latter part of this address was scarcely heard by Darcy; but Sir William's allusion to his friend seemed to strike him forcibly, and his eyes were directed with a very serious expression towards Bingley and Jane, who were dancing together. Recovering himself, however, shortly, he turned to his partner, and said, _"Sir William's interruption has made me forget what we were talking of."_

 _"I do not think we were speaking at all. Sir William could not have interrupted two people in the room who had less to say for themselves. We have tried two or three subjects already without success, and what we are to talk of next I cannot imagine."_

 _"What think you of books? Or the arts martial?"_ said he, smiling.

 _"Books, oh! no. I am sure we never read the same, or not with the same feelings."_

 _"I am sorry you think so; but if that be the case, there can at least be no want of subject. We may compare our different opinions."_

 _"No…I cannot talk of books in a ball-room; my head is always full of something else."_

 _"The present always occupies you in such scenes…does it?"_ said he, with a look of doubt _._

 _"Yes, always,"_ she replied, without knowing what she said, for her thoughts had wandered far from the subject, as soon afterwards appeared by her suddenly exclaiming, _"I remember hearing you once say, Mr. Darcy, that you hardly ever forgave, that your resentment once created was unappeasable. You are very cautious, I suppose, as to its being created."_

 _"I am,"_ said he, with a firm voice.

 _"And never allow yourself to be blinded by prejudice?"_

 _"I hope not."_

 _"It is particularly incumbent on those who never change their opinion, to be secure of judging properly at first."_

 _"May I ask to what these questions tend?"_

 _"Merely to the illustration of your character,"_ said she, endeavoring to shake off her gravity _. "I am trying to make it out."_

 _"And what is your success?"_

She shook her head. _"I do not get on at all. I hear such different accounts of you as to puzzle and vex me most exceedingly."_

 _"I can readily believe,"_ answered he gravely, _"that reports may vary greatly with respect to me; and I could wish, Miss Bennet, that you were not to sketch my character at the present moment, as there is reason to fear that the performance would reflect no credit on either."_

 _"But if I do not take your likeness now, I may never have another opportunity."_

 _"I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours,"_ he coldly replied.

She said no more, and they went down the other dance and parted in silence; and on each side dissatisfied, though not to an equal degree, for in Darcy's breast there was a tolerably powerful feeling towards her, which soon procured her pardon, and directed all his anger against another.

 **Part 21c: Franklin**

Illyana had been a participant in the same two dances. To her apparent surprise, a rather charming elderly gentlemen, who was the splitting image of Benjamin Franklin, had asked her to dance while she sat observing the crowd. She had accepted and he had expressed surprised at her accent.

" _America by way of Russia? Which State or States did you reside in? I dearly hope it was not the District of Columbia, our former capital, now most regrettably overrun by the undead."_

" _I did not know that."_ Was Illyana's response. She reminded herself that she must remember her supposed memory loss. _"I… don't quite recall anymore."_ She stated and then explained her loss of memory.

" _Russia by way of New York I think…"_ Benjamin mused. _"Although… somewhat off… defiantly not southern. This plague of the dead awoke has most certainly devastated the more rural localities of my young nation, yet it has done one thing of good."_

" _And what is that sir?"_

" _That most peculiar institution of the south, and of other unpleasant localities upon this globe, are thankfully no more. Slavery has now perished as it deserves. When the dead walk, all men must rally together in common defense and bondage so interferes. At least there is that blessing as we endeavor to survive this curse."_

They exchanged names and Illyana expressed surprise at his. _"You not only look like Mr. Franklin, but you have his name as well."_

" _An unfortunate choice of names. Yes I do so very much resemble one of the Founding Fathers… There is much… talk that my resemblance is more then just appearance, but my father did kill two in duals over offense to his and my mother's honor when questions were raised. But I am of Boston and not of Pennsylvania. Late of New York, the new capital of these United States."_ With that he made his exit.

When the dancing began once again Mr. Franklin returned and claimed her hand. Illyana noticed that Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth were dancing as well, and that they appeared almost obvious to all others. Mary was likewise dancing with the eldest son of the Wendells and Catharine was with one of the officers. Lydia was over by the punchbowl engaged in a conversation with another red coat.

This Franklin look-alike may have been old, but he was most skilled at the dance. He response to her complement.

" _Thank you my dear. Old I may be, but some skills I have retained. Yet now I find myself tied of tongue. I would start a conversation by inquiry as to your travels as you are apparently not of this place, yet bereft of memory such opening gambits fail."_

" _Gambits sir? That sounds like chess."_

" _Do you play?"_

" _A bit… not well. Long term strategy is oft my undoing. I tend to strike at the threat of the moment rather then look deeper."_

" _A common failing I assure you. Strategy is a skill to be learned like any other."_

" _Since we are unable to converse as to my past Mr. Franklin… how odd to call one such who so looks the part… how does one from Boston, late of New York, happen to be in the English countryside?"_

" _Invitation… I currently reside in London, business dealings, and I have reacquainted myself with an old family friend, I had had extensive dealings with her now departed husband. Lady Catherine De Bourgh, whom I was surprised to find to be a women for more then some note, when last I had seen her she was but a young bride."_

" _Yes… I have heard of her. Her estate's minister is here at the party as he is a cousin of the Bennets and is staying for a bit."_

" _A fussy and rather oblivious man?"_ Inquired Mr. Franklin.

" _You've met?"_

" _Regrettable… Silence is not always a Sign of Wisdom, but Babbling is ever a Mark of Folly."_

" _Insightful Mr. Franklin… insightful. But you were recounting how you came to be here."_

" _Yes… Having reacquainted myself with Lady De Bourgh, I found myself frequently present at her estate. She received an invitation for this ball, likely just a curtsy invite, but she felt I should met her nephew. Sadly, she was unable to attend due to last minute issues but she insisted I attend anyway. A most insistent woman is Lady De Bourgh. So, I found myself thrust into a carriage, along with a gentleman by the name of Mr. Wick who Lady De Bourgh insisted that I take with me as my skills in the arts martial are so sadly lacking. Apparently Mr. Wick is proficient in all manners of arts martial; which was a blessing as zombies did obstruct the road at one point, that and an pair of brigands who were unwise in their choice of targets. We arrived last night to some slight dismay from Mr. Darcy as to the lack of his aunt and my presence although the sparring presence of Mr. Wick was most welcomed. Mr. Wick and I will depart with the dawn and return to London."_

" _So you are surrounded by strangers whom you know not a wick about. Oh dear, apologies as to the poor choice of words. I inadvertently misused Mr. Wicks name."_

" _Think nothing of it my dear. Yes, I am a tolerated house guest. Soon to be gone. I fear I have not impressed Mr. Darcy in anyway so Lady De Bourgh will likely be cross with me. But enough of such trite, thankyou my dear for giving an old man the pleasure of a dance with a young and pretty lady. The young so often are only focused on the same. Take that lovely couple over there…"_ Mr. Franklin indicated Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth as they danced. _"A Man in a passion rides a mad horse. He is obviously besotted with her and his reason has departed. She would have been mortified if I were to ask that pretty young thing for a dance."_

" _Because of your age?"_

" _Exactly. All would live long, but none would be old. The young live as if they will be as they are forever, only the old know how sweet and fleeting such times truly are."_

" _And yet you asked me? Should I not be horrified? Mortified? Crushed that only the old and the aged find me to be of any appeal?"_

That elicited a brief snort of laughing distain. _"As if… you strike me as one who looks beyond such things. Ah… the dance is regrettably over and I must take my rest. Another curse of age, we can only partake of the feast of life in small doses. If only I were a younger man then…"_ A look of slight astonishment. _"Then perhaps I might have had some measure of a chance with one such as you."_

" _I do not judge as most do Mr. Franklin. I… enjoyed the dance and would welcome spending more time with you."_

He bowed and departed to go take his rest. Illyana stepped back and watched him depart the room.

Lydia passed by and made comment. _"You danced well Yana, but better the officers then the infirm."_

" _He was most… skilled."_ Was Illyana's reply.

Yes… she thought, the Lord Commander of Hydra was most skilled in many things, magic likely being one, he had the feel of the Art about him. And some additional servants of Hydra were now made known to her. But this… Franklin… he was unexpected. Next time don't bring a kitten with you when you welcome your Lord Commander of Hydra was her amused thought.

But… one thing he was not. He was not one of her summoners; such things are… felt when encountered. Illyana went to partake of some punch while idly wondering just what reward the cats would eventually desire. A reward they had just earned.

 **Part 21d: The ball (Original Chap 18 of the real book)**

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy had not long separated, when Miss Bingley came towards her, and with an expression of civil disdain accosted her:

 _"So, Miss Eliza, I hear you are quite delighted with George Wickham! Your sister has been talking to me about him, and asking me a thousand questions; and I find that the young man quite forgot to tell you, among his other communication, that he was the son of old Wickham, the late Mr. Darcy's steward. Let me recommend you, however, as a friend, not to give implicit confidence to all his assertions; for as to Mr. Darcy's using him ill, it is perfectly false; for, on the contrary, he has always been remarkably kind to him, though George Wickham has treated Mr. Darcy in a most infamous manner. I do not know the particulars, but I know very well that Mr. Darcy is not in the least to blame, that he cannot bear to hear George Wickham mentioned, and that though my brother thought that he could not well avoid including him in his invitation to the officers, he was excessively glad to find that he had taken himself out of the way. His coming into the country at all is a most insolent thing, indeed, and I wonder how he could presume to do it. I pity you, Miss Eliza, for this discovery of your favorite's guilt; but really, considering his descent, one could not expect much better."_

 _"His guilt and his descent appear by your account to be the same,"_ said Elizabeth angrily; _"for I have heard you accuse him of nothing worse than of being the son of Mr. Darcy's steward, and of that, I can assure you, he informed me himself."_

Elizabeth had to remind herself that slaying a sister of the ball's host was very bad form, especially before the meal had been served.

 _"I beg your pardon,"_ replied Miss Bingley, turning away with a sneer. _"Excuse my interference, it was kindly meant."_

 _"Insolent girl!"_ said Elizabeth to herself. _"You are much mistaken if you expect to influence me by such a paltry attack as this. I see nothing in it but your own willful ignorance and the malice of Mr. Darcy."_

She then sought her eldest sister, who had undertaken to make inquiries on the same subject of Bingley. Jane met her with a smile of such sweet complacency, a glow of such happy expression, as sufficiently marked how well she was satisfied with the occurrences of the evening. Elizabeth instantly read her feelings, and at that moment solicitude for Wickham, resentment against his enemies, the desire to express herself with savage and lethal violence, and everything else, gave way before the hope of Jane's being in the fairest way for happiness.

 _"I want to know,"_ said she, with a countenance no less smiling than her sister's, _"what you have learnt about Mr. Wickham. But perhaps you have been too pleasantly engaged to think of any third person; in which case you may be sure of my pardon."_

 _"No,"_ replied Jane, _"I have not forgotten him; but I have nothing satisfactory to tell you. Mr. Bingley does not know the whole of his history, and is quite ignorant of the circumstances which have principally offended Mr. Darcy; but he will vouch for the good conduct, the probity, and honor of his friend, and is perfectly convinced that Mr. Wickham has deserved much less attention from Mr. Darcy than he has received; and I am sorry to say by his account as well as his sister's, Mr. Wickham is by no means a respectable young man. I am afraid he has been very imprudent, and has deserved to lose Mr. Darcy's good regard."_

 _"Mr. Bingley does not know Mr. Wickham himself?"_

 _"No; he never saw him till the other morning at Meryton."_

 _"This account then is what he has received from Mr. Darcy. I am satisfied. But what does he say of the living?"_

 _"He does not exactly recollect the circumstances, though he has heard them from Mr. Darcy more than once, but he believes that it was left to him conditionally only."_

 _"I have not a doubt of Mr. Bingley's sincerity,"_ said Elizabeth warmly; _"but you must excuse my not being convinced by assurances only. Mr. Bingley's defense of his friend was a very able one, I dare say; but since he is unacquainted with several parts of the story, and has learnt the rest from that friend himself, I shall venture to still think of both gentlemen as I did before."_

But… there was a little voice in Elizabeth's head that did point out that her sources of information was equally one-sided. A voice that irritated Elizabeth as it repeated what Illyana had said. The fact that the voice was her own was even more distressing.

She then changed the discourse to one more gratifying to each, and on which there could be no difference of sentiment. Elizabeth listened with delight to the happy, though modest hopes which Jane entertained of Mr. Bingley's regard, and said all in her power to heighten her confidence in it. On their then being joined by Mr. Bingley himself, Elizabeth withdrew to Miss Lucas; to whose inquiry after the pleasantness of her last partner she had scarcely replied, before Mr. Collins came up to them, and told her with great exultation that he had just been so fortunate as to make a most important discovery.

 _"I have found out,"_ said he, " _by a singular accident, that there is now in the room a near relation of my patroness. I happened to overhear the gentleman himself mentioning to the young lady who does the honors of the house the names of his cousin Miss de Bourgh, and of her mother Lady Catherine. How wonderfully these sort of things occur! Who would have thought of my meeting with, perhaps, a nephew of Lady Catherine de Bourgh in this assembly! I am most thankful that the discovery is made in time for me to pay my respects to him, which I am now going to do, and trust he will excuse my not having done it before. My total ignorance of the connection must plead my apology."_

 _"You are not going to introduce yourself to Mr. Darcy!"_ Was Elizabeth's horrified utterance.

 _"Indeed I am. I shall entreat his pardon for not having done it earlier. I believe him to be Lady Catherine's nephew. It will be in my power to assure him that her ladyship was quite well yesterday se'nnight."_

Elizabeth tried hard to dissuade him from such a scheme, assuring him that Mr. Darcy would consider his addressing him without proper introduction as an impertinent freedom, rather than a compliment to his aunt; that it was not in the least necessary there should be any notice on either side; and that if it were, it must belong to Mr. Darcy, the superior in consequence, to begin the acquaintance. Mr. Collins listened to her with the determined air of following his own inclination, and, when she ceased speaking, replied thus:

 _"My dear Miss Elizabeth, I have the highest opinion in the world in your excellent judgment in all matters within the scope of your limited female understanding; but permit me to say, that there must be a wide difference between the established forms of ceremony amongst the laity, and those which regulate the clergy; for, give me leave to observe that I consider the clerical office as equal in point of dignity with the highest rank in the kingdom, provided that a proper humility of behavior is at the same time maintained. You must therefore allow me to follow the dictates of my conscience on this occasion, which leads me to perform what I look on as a point of duty. Pardon me for neglecting to profit by your advice, which on every other subject shall be my constant guide, though in the case before us I consider myself more fitted by education and habitual study to decide on what is right than a young lady like yourself."_

And with a low bow he left her to address Mr. Darcy, whose reception of his advances she eagerly watched, and whose astonishment at being so addressed was very evident; almost is if one of the decorative plants or perhaps a chair had suddenly spoken. Her cousin prefaced his speech with a solemn bow and though she could not hear a word of it, she felt as if hearing it all, and saw in the motion of his lips the words _"apology," "Hunsford,"_ and _"Lady Catherine de Bourgh."_ It vexed her to see Mr. Darcy expose himself to such a man. Mr. Darcy was eyeing him with unrestrained wonder, and when at last Mr. Collins allowed him time to speak, replied with an air of distant civility. Mr. Collins, however, was not discouraged from speaking again, and Mr. Darcy's contempt seemed abundantly increasing with the length of his second speech, and at the end of it he only made him a slight bow, and moved another way. Mr. Collins then returned to Elizabeth with an air of pleased satisfaction.

 _"I have no reason, I assure you,"_ said he, " _to be dissatisfied with my reception. Mr. Darcy seemed much pleased with the attention. He answered me with the utmost civility, and even paid me the compliment of saying that he was so well convinced of Lady Catherine's discernment as to be certain she could never bestow a favor unworthily. It was really a very handsome thought. Upon the whole, I am much pleased with him."_

Why… one almost could say that Mr. Darcy had… impugned his aunt judgment? That… could not be thought Elizabeth.

As Elizabeth had no longer any interest of her own to pursue, she turned her attention almost entirely on her sister and Mr. Bingley; and the train of agreeable reflections which her observations gave birth to, made her perhaps almost as happy as Jane. She saw Jane in idea settled in that very house, in all the felicity which a marriage of true affection could bestow; and she felt capable, under such circumstances, of endeavoring even to attempt to like Bingley's two sisters; dispite her own misgivings and Illyana's harsh words. Her mother's thoughts she plainly saw were bent the same way, and she determined not to venture near her, lest she might hear too much.

Later, when they sat down to supper, therefore, she considered it a most unlucky perverseness which placed them within one of each other; and deeply was she vexed to find that her mother was talking to that one person (Lady Lucas) most freely, openly, and of nothing else but her expectation that Jane would soon be married to Mr. Bingley. It was an animating subject, and Mrs. Bennet seemed incapable of fatigue while enumerating the endless advantages of the match. His being such a charming young man, and so rich, and living but three miles from them, were the first points of self- congratulation; and then it was such a comfort to think how fond the two sisters were of Jane, and to be certain that they must desire the connection as much as she could do. It was, moreover, such a promising thing for her younger daughters, as Jane's marrying so greatly must throw them in the way of other men of significant means; and lastly, it was so pleasant at her time of life to be able to consign her single daughters to the care of their now married sister, that she might not be obliged to go into company more than she liked. It was necessary to make this circumstance a matter of pleasure, because on such occasions it is the etiquette; but no one was less likely than Mrs. Bennet to find comfort in staying home at any period of her life. She concluded with many good wishes that Lady Lucas might soon be equally fortunate, though evidently and triumphantly believing there was no chance of it occurring (which was rather rude).

In vain did Elizabeth endeavor to check the rapidity of her mother's words, or persuade her to describe her felicity in a less audible whisper; for, to her inexpressible vexation, she could perceive that the chief of it was overheard by Mr. Darcy, who sat opposite to them. Her mother only scolded her for being nonsensical, and her subsequent words made the situation even worse.

 _"What is Mr. Darcy to me, pray, that I should be afraid of him? I am sure we owe him no such particular civility as to be obliged to say nothing he may not like to hear."_

"For _heaven's sake, Mama, speak lower. What advantage can it be for you to offend Mr. Darcy? You will never recommend yourself to his friend by so doing!"_

Nothing that she could say, however, had any influence. Her mother would talk of her views in the same intelligible tone. Elizabeth blushed and blushed again with shame and vexation. She could not help frequently glancing her eye at Mr. Darcy, though every glance convinced her of what she dreaded; for though he was not always looking at her mother, she was convinced that his attention was invariably fixed by her. The expression of his face changed gradually from indignant contempt to a composed and steady gravity.

At length, however, Mrs. Bennet had no more to say; and Lady Lucas, who had been long yawning at the repetition of family delights of which she saw no likelihood of sharing, was left to the comforts of cold ham and chicken. Elizabeth now began to revive. But not long was the interval of tranquility; for, when supper was over, singing was talked of and it was time for the performance for which that she and her sisters had all been practicing; before the resumption of dancing once the meal had set.

First Miss Bingley had taken a turn at the piano, after a somewhat impassioned request from her brother. She had played and sung a most pleasant song. Then her sister had joined her in a duet. Two and done had been the plan and they had accepted their accolades as their due, for they were accomplished ladies as they were wont to remind.

Then it was the Bennet's turn. (Author's note: See the Disturbed version of the Sound of Silence on utube, great rendition of the song and will give an approximation as to the intensity of how the Bennets sang.)

Mary went and sat at the piano while the Bennet girls distributing themselves amongst the gathering; except for Illyana who had not part the recital. An unlit candle was before Mary that had previously placed there. The servants extinguished most of the candles, lanterns, and per instructions and drew the drapes. Conversation dwindled to silence and the group waited, most with trepidation as Mary had a reputation of being rather… painful to listen to in large gatherings.

" _Just how bad will this be?"_ Was Miss Bingley's soft but sarcastic comment to Mr. Darcy who said nothing in return. A comment overheard by Illyana which prompted her to cross her fingers.

" _Combat by other means."_ Whispered Mary to herself (a bit of Illyana's advice from practice). _"Be passionate before precision. Make them feel…"_ was the other bit of advice. She briefly closed her eyes and then…

She began to play softly, gently, with but a few notes.

Then to sing, gently but firmly, with tones of loss and grief and dashed hopes. Slowly at first but then faster.

Mary:

 _Hello, darkness… my old… friend_

 _I've come to talk with you… again_

 _Because a vision softly creeping…_

 _Left its seeds while I was… sleeping_

She fell silent while still playing soft notes.

Each Bennet daughters now held up a lit candle and slowly started to walk in the direction of Mary while Kitty sang gently:

 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_

 _Still remains_

 _Within the sound… of silence_

Lydia now sang with a rising intensity.

 _In restless dreams I walked alone_

 _Narrow streets of cobblestone_

 _beneath the halo of a street lamp_

 _I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

Now Jane sang:

 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a blinding light_

 _That split… the night_

 _And touched the sound …of silence_

Now Elizabeth sang forth with even more intensity:

 _And in the naked light I saw…_

 _Ten thousand people, maybe more…_

 _People talking without… speaking…_

 _People hearing without… listening…_

At this point they had all gathered around Mary at the piano. Mary now sang with trembling intensity:

 _People writing… songs… that voices… never share_

 _For no one dared_

 _Disturb the sound…_

All of them:

 _of silence…_

Elizabeth now intently sang and used her candle to light Mary's candle

 _"_ _ **Fools**_ _, said I, "You do not know…_

Kitty sang and did likewise:

 _Silence, like pestilence, grows…_

And then Lydia:

 _Hear my words that I might teach you…_

Followed by Jane:

 _Take my arms that I might reach you…_

Mary:

 _But my words… like_ _ **silent**_ _…_ _ **raindrops**_ _…_ _ **fell!**_

 _And echoed in the wells… of_ _ **silence!**_

Elizabeth with even more intensity:

 _And the people_ _ **bowed**_ _and…_ _ **prayed**_ _…_

Kitty:

 _To the_ _ **false**_ _God… they_ _ **made…!**_

Lydia:

 _And the sign flashed out its_ _ **warning…**_

Jane:

 _And the_ _ **words**_ _that it was_ _ **forming…**_

All:

 _And the sign said,_

 _The words of the prophets are written... on the city's walls!_

 _And tenement… halls._

 _And whispered… in the sound…_

All the girls blew out their candles, now only Mary had a candle lit. She hammered passionately on the keyboard and sang the last words.

 _of… silence…_

A few more dramatic piano strokes and as the notes died out she blew out her candle as well.

There was a stillness for a moment… then enthusiastic applause. A whispered comment from Mr. Darcy to Miss Bingley. _"Most accomplished it would seem. I find myself … most pleased."_

" _An original composition."_ Observed Mr. Bingley. " _I thought they all sang most passionately, especially Jane. She looked the picture of beauty."_

 _Miss_ Bingley pointed out that… " _There were flaws in the playing, several miss struck notes. A talented attempt, but flawed I must…"_

" _Nonsense."_ Spoke Mr. Wick who had briefly joined Mr. Darcy (they were members of the same fencing club). _"Passion trumps… when the passion spills upon the audience. I for one would welcome more such flaws."_

More may have been about to be said, but Mr. Bingley's sisters were hushed.

The Bennet daughters, other then Mary, now faded back about five feet and formed a row behind Mary as Mary began to play and sing a second song.. It was Scarborough Fair by P. Simon/A. Garfunkel. It was a soft song, almost whispered and the audience had to strain to hear. Mournful and filled with longing for something lost. The lyrics in () were song by the Bennet daughters exclusively while only Mary sang the primary lyrics.

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

 _Remember me to one who lives there_

 _She once was a true love of mine_

 _Tell her to make me a cambric shirt_

 _(On the side of a hill in the deep forest green)_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

 _(Tracing a sparrow on snow-crested ground)_

 _Without no seams nor needlework_

 _(Blankets and bedclothes the child of the mountain)_

 _Then she'll be a true love of mine_

 _(Sleeps unaware of the clarion call)_

 _Tell her to find me an acre of land_

 _(On the side of a hill, a sprinkling of leaves)_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

 _(Washes the ground with so many tears)_

 _Between the salt water and the sea strand_

 _(A soldier cleans and polishes a gun)_

 _Then she'll be a true love of mine_

 _Tell her to reap it in a sickle of leather_

 _(War bellows, blazing in scarlet battalions)_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

 _(Generals order their soldiers to kill)_

 _And to gather it all in a bunch of heather_

 _(And to fight for a cause they've long ago forgotten)_

 _Then she'll be a true love of mine_

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

 _Remember me to one who lives there_

 _She once was a true love of mine_

Once again she fell silent and once again the gathering expressed their great pleasure at the recital. There were cries for more but Mary demurred, remembering another piece of Illyana's advice _"Always leave them wishing for more instead of less."_

Mr. Darcy did make comment upon the conclusion to Illyana whom he had spied.

" _Actual tears Miss Rasputin? I find myself surprised as your reputation is not one of such womanly expressions of emotion."_

Illyana frowned and briefly did touch her cheeks with her right hand. Damp. Wet in fact with tears that she had shed unknowingly. She produced a handkerchief, embroidered with blazing red flames and a sword of burning intensity.

" _I… am likewise surprised"._ Was her reply as she finished dabbing away the unrealized tears. She turned away and nobody heard her whisper as she remembered Cat but briefly, and what she has once been… _"For she is the one true love of mine…"_ Aminor shudder as she closed her eyes, eyes that were suddenly… soft? Filled with humanity and emotion, filled with…love? And as she shuddered, a slight breeze flickered all the candles in the house.

When she opened them again, they were hard and without mercy. The moment had passed.

 **Part 21e: London, the location of the Machine**

Professor Aida Durard looked with satisfaction upon the latest modification of the Machine. He had just installed a harmonic resonance adjuster, a component that looked like a glass globe containing an oddly shaped tuning fork within; roughly the size of his hand. The fork had suddenly started to vibrate which caused parts of the Machine to glow and emit sounds. He noted the time on his pocket watch. After a few seconds the vibrations ceased.

Most… odd. The harmonics had… changed. Which was not possible, one's spiritual resonance does not change, and yet…

Her's had. Just briefly, but it had. Yet another impossibility shown.

Durard hummed to himself with pleasure, once the Machine was ready and the power source placed within, why… what wonderful things would then be done. He made a note in the observational log as to what had happened and the time. Something must have happened at the ball and the Lord Commander would wish to know if there had been any effects here, assuming he noticed.

And too many uninitiated assistants had seen the odd behavior of the machine so best not to conceal it. This man Franklin was so much more observant then his idiotic predecessor, shame that the prior Lord Commander had passed as fooling him had been but a trivial achievement. Well, soon that would not matter and the great task would finally be at… hand.

Something caused Durard to chuckle as he wrote in the observational log.

 **Part 21f: The ball (Original Chap 18 of the real book)**

Sadly, Mr. Collins now made an appearance and gave forth his most earnest, and unsought , opinion upon the topic to Mr. Darcy just as Elizabeth came within range.

 _"If I,"_ said Mr. Collins, _"were so fortunate as to be able to sing, I should have great pleasure, I am sure, in obliging the company with an air; for I consider music as a very innocent diversion, and perfectly compatible with the profession of a clergyman. I do not mean, however, to assert that we can be justified in devoting too much of our time to music, for there are certainly other things to be attended to. The rector of a parish has much to do. In the first place, he must make such an agreement for tithes as may be beneficial to himself and not offensive to his patron. He must write his own sermons; and the time that remains will not be too much for his parish duties, and the care and improvement of his dwelling, which he cannot be excused from making as comfortable and as secure as possible. And I do not think it of light importance that he should have attentive and conciliatory manners towards everybody, especially towards those to whom he owes his preferment. I cannot acquit him of that duty; nor could I think well of the man who should omit an occasion of testifying his respect towards anybody connected with the family."_ And with a bow to Mr. Darcy, he concluded his speech, which had been spoken so loud as to be heard by half the room. Many stared, many smiled; but no one looked more amused than Mr. Bennet himself, while his wife seriously commended Mr. Collins for having spoken so sensibly, and observed in a half-whisper to Lady Lucas, that he was a remarkably clever, good kind of young man.

To Elizabeth it appeared that first her Mother, and now Mr. Collins, had made an agreement to expose themselves as much as they could during the evening, it would have been impossible for them to play their parts with more spirit or finer success; and happy did she think it for Bingley and her sister that some of the exhibition had escaped his notice, and that his feelings were not of a sort to be much distressed by the folly which he must have witnessed. That his two sisters and Mr. Darcy, however, should have such an opportunity of ridiculing her relations, was bad enough, and she could not determine whether the silent contempt of the gentleman, or the insolent smiles of the ladies, were more intolerable. At least none of her sisters had made fools of themselves this night.

The rest of the evening brought Elizabeth little amusement. She was teased by Mr. Collins, who continued most perseveringly to be by her side, and though he could not prevail on her to dance with him again, his presence, like the plague was how Illyana was later to describe it, put it out of her power to dance with others. In vain did she entreat him to stand up with somebody else, and offer to introduce him to any young lady in the room (or boy for that matter). He assured her, that as to dancing, he was perfectly indifferent to it; that his chief object was by delicate attentions to recommend himself to her and that he should therefore make a point of remaining close to her the whole of the remainder of the evening. She owed her greatest relief to her friend Miss Lucas, who often joined them, and good-naturedly engaged Mr. Collins's conversation to herself.

She was at least free from the offense of Mr. Darcy's further notice; though often standing within a very short distance of her, quite disengaged, he never came near enough to speak. She felt it to be the probable consequence of her allusions to Mr. Wickham, and rejoiced in it… and yet…

Some hours hence…

The Longbourn party were the last of all the company to depart, and, by a maneuver of Mrs. Bennet, had to wait for their carriage a quarter of an hour after everybody else was gone, which gave them time to see how heartily they were wished away by some of the family. Mrs. Hurst and her sister scarcely opened their mouths, except to complain of fatigue, and were evidently impatient to have the house to themselves. They repulsed every attempt of Mrs. Bennet at conversation, and by so doing threw a languor over the whole party, which was very little relieved by the long speeches of Mr. Collins, who was complimenting Mr. Bingley and his sisters on the elegance of their entertainment, and the hospitality and politeness which had marked their behavior to their guests. Why it reminded him of the events give by Lady Catherine De Bourgh, almost as splendid…

Darcy said nothing at all. Mr. Bennet, in equal silence, was enjoying the scene. Mr. Bingley and Jane were standing together, a little detached from the rest, and talked only to each other. Elizabeth preserved as steady a silence as either Mrs. Hurst or Miss Bingley; and even Lydia was too much fatigued to utter more than the occasional exclamation of " _Lord, how tired I am!_ " accompanied by a violent yawn. _"I do hope we shall not be accosted by any undead as I am far too tired."_ Illyana sat on a bench stroking the before encountered black cat.

When at length they arose to take leave, Mrs. Bennet was most pressingly civil in her hope of seeing the whole family soon at Longbourn, and addressed herself especially to Mr. Bingley, to assure him how happy he would make them by eating a family dinner with them at any time, without the ceremony of a formal invitation. Bingley was all grateful pleasure, and he readily engaged for taking the earliest opportunity of waiting on her, after his return from London, which he was obliged to go the next day for a short time.

Mrs. Bennet was perfectly satisfied, and quitted the house under the delightful persuasion that, allowing for the necessary preparations of settlements, new carriages, and wedding clothes, she should undoubtedly see her daughter settled at Netherfield in the course of three or four months. Of having another daughter married to Mr. Collins, she thought with equal certainty, and with considerable, though not equal, pleasure. Elizabeth was the least dear to her of all her children; and thought the man and the match were quite good enough for her, the worth of each was eclipsed by Mr. Bingley and Netherfield.

 **Part 21g: Lord Commander**

All the guests were gone and the household mostly asleep (apart from the servants that is, much cleaning needed to be done).

Franklin was sitting in a small private room. Present were Mr. Wick and two others. All were partaking of a particularly fine brandy.

Franklin at last spoke. _"You cannot pluck roses without fear of thorns. She is well hid, and yet I could tell that the secret fire burns within her, as potent as the sun doth scorch the Sahara. Concealed from view but discernable to those in the know. She is the tool we need to redeem the world from this curse, but I find myself melancholy over what must be done."_

He then recited a bit of verse he had once written.

 _Women are books, and men the readers be,_

 _Who sometimes in those books erratas see;_

 _Yet oft the reader's raptured with each line,_

 _Fair print and paper, fraught with sense divine;_

 _Tho' some, neglectful, seldom care to read,_

 _And faithful wives no more than bibles heed._

 _Are women books? says Hodge, then would mine were_

 _An Almanack, to change her every year._

Another sip. _"I wish… but no. It is not to be. The world has no room for an old man's folly."_

His tone turned harsh. _"She is most embedded and protected here. I shall arrange for them to come to London. We must pry her out like the clam from its shell. And to do so we must disrupt the shell she resided within. You have your orders, make it so."_

The next morning…

Two carriages departed to London, and with those departures went several stowaway cats as well. One left before breakfast, containing Mr. Franklin and Mr. Wick. The other left after a leisurely breakfast, it contained Mr. Bingley and… Mr. Darcy (which was not per the any prior plans.)

Plots were being crafted, but not all was to be as concealed as the crafters would have wished.

Addendum: 1937: National Portrait Gallery, London. An exposition on the Lady of Fire.

Item 2: The entrance of Jane by John Jackson. Chronologically this is a later work but documents an event that is quite early in the timeline of IRB. Jane Bennet (maiden name) is shown being presented at the ball held by Mr. Charles Bingley at the Netherfield family estate. Two years passed before the work was completed but its chronological depiction places it as the second piece in the exposition. The artist John Jackson was actually present at the ball making prelim sketches as he had been secretly commissioned by CB to create the work. The dark backgrounds emphasize the lighting upon JB shown with a romanticized Rembrandtish glow, note that the background crowd contains all of JB's sisters, including IRB. The fire motif is once again shown as background candle flames are interposed as earrings on IRB. The work shows all gazing approvingly upon the JB, apart from one somewhat indistinct man who instead gazes upon IRB. The likeness to Benjamin Franklin has been taken to be some sort of artist private joke that has yet to be deciphered. Work on loan from the Bingley Family estate.


	22. Chapter 22

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: The story timeline will soon diverge almost completely from the baseline Pride and Prejudice as to London the whole of the family most certainly must go. But… that will take a bit of time.

A reminder to folks that this story takes place after Cat's Cradle (rather important to understand Illyana's emotional state). You can find the timeline is in my profile or the file (Reading Order of My Works).

 **Part 22a: Utopia interlude**

Emma declared with some irritation. _"Benjamin Franklin now?"_

Illyana responded to Emma's complain. _"One who looked like Mr. Franklin and who supposedly had the same name."_

" _Balderdash Illyana, utter balderdash. Now you're just doing a variation of the usual suspects routine on me."_

Illyana replied with a tone of slight confusion. _"Usual suspects? Please… clarify."_

" _Like you don't know."_

" _I don't, again please clarify."_

" _The film, Usual Suspects. A man is being interrogated in a police office. He tells an elaborate story but in reality he's making it up all these things based upon items he sees on the wall, desk, and the like. He describes this entire sequence of events, which is what the film is about, when in reality it's all completely made up. Leaving the audience, and the police, completely in the dark as to what really happened. The man is out on bond and the police captain realizes it's all a lie when he notices that his coffee cup has one of the items on it. Then he looks about the room and sees all the other descriptions. I mean… Benjamin Franklin, you're obviously cribbed the new late night talk show host for your story_."

 _(Just like that annoying calico cat that some of the students have)_ was an internal thought of Emma.

 _(Love the show)_ Thought Scott _. (Like his act and his takes on history are the best opening monologs I've heard in a long time. Odd theme, but one that works; and he's a surprisingly good interviewer. And I think the cat in question is called Rebecca)_

" _I did not add Franklin. He showed up."_ Was Illyana's reply.

" _He sounds just like the talk show host!"_

" _Yes… he does. I rarely lie Emma, I find it generally not worth the effort."_

Emma replied with one of the common sayings from the show _. "Half the Truth is often a great Lie."_

" _Yes."_ Was all Illyana said in reply.

Seeing that Illyana regressing into her prior terseness of speech Emma cried _"Oh! So Mary did not disgrace herself at the Ball in which she sang?"_ Well… she asked that question if not in the manner of how they spoke in the novel. Emma's goal was to get Illyana to return to her former verbosity.

" _No… the audience quite enjoyed themselves. The performance was well received and there were requests from the various families in the district for her to come dine and of course repeat her performance. She quite enjoyed her elevation in social ranking. Rather vexed Lydia and Catherine; especially that offer from the officers. But the two of them wished to be noticed without effort, well… until Catherine finally broke with following the lead of Lydia."_

" _All because of you."_ Stated Emma, almost like it was an accusation.

" _I provided the words for new songs, but all the efforts were theirs. They did give me the credit for providing the words; which I said were just words from songs I remembered. I did choreograph the performance."_

" _Yes… in hindsight an unsurprising skill set. You certainly had no problems setting all of us up."_

" _No."_

" _Why did you not sing?"_

" _The arts are something my Brother is skilled at. I do not sing well. I do not play. But as you stated, I do… manipulate, or in this case choreograph. I suppose it must be all the time I've spent with Dazzler and Lila back in her… I mean my New Mutant days. Plus Mrs. Bennet was of that mind. The goal was for her daughters to present themselves, not I."_

" _How was the ball?"_

" _Pleasant, I suppose, I really did not notice or pay much attention to such things back then. The Hellfire balls were more… luxurious, but it was by far the nicest to date. The dancing was interesting."_

" _To date?"_

" _The balls in London were larger and more extreme."_

" _Nothing in the story really takes place in London."_ Was Emma's protest.

Illyana began _"London was where…"_ only to be hushed by Emma.

" _No no, I don't want to get ahead of the story. But tell me… you now knew that other agents of Hydra were at Netherfield. Was… please don't tell me Mr. Darcy was of Hydra."_

" _He was not."_

" _Good, I'd hate to think that you killed him."_

Illyana's reply of _"Of course not."_ Only brought Emma momentary relief as Illyana followed up with _"Lizzy had first dibs."_

 **Part 22b: Declarations of love (original chapter 19 of Pride and Prejudice)**

The next day opened a new scene at Longbourn. Mr. Collins made his declaration for intent. Having resolved to do it without loss of time, as his leave of absence extended only to the following Saturday, he set about it in a very orderly manner, with all the observances, which he supposed a regular part of the business. On finding Mrs. Bennet, Elizabeth, Illyana, and one of the younger girls together, soon after breakfast, he addressed the mother in these words:

 _"May I hope, madam, for your interest with your fair daughter Elizabeth, when I solicit for the honor of a private audience with her in the course of this morning?"_

Before Elizabeth had time for anything but a blush of surprise, Mrs. Bennet answered instantly, _"Oh dear!... yes…certainly. I am sure Lizzy will be very happy. I am sure she can have no objections. Come, girls, I want you up stairs."_

And, gathering her work together, she was hastening away, while Illyana gave Elizabeth a departing look of resigned pity, when Elizabeth called out:

 _"Dear madam, do not go. I beg you will not go. Mr. Collins must excuse me. He can have nothing to say to me that anybody need not hear. Why… I am going away myself in… pursuit of… some combat. Yes… combat… killing something. Sisters will you not join me?"_

 _"No, no, nonsense, Lizzy. I desire you to stay where you are."_ Replied her mother.

And upon Elizabeth's seeming really, with vexed and embarrassed looks, about to escape, she added: _"Lizzy, I insist upon your staying and hearing Mr. Collins."_

Elizabeth, after and a moment's consideration making her also sensible, decided that it would be wisest to get it over as soon and as quietly as possible; such had been Illyana's advice the night before (Get it over with, and don't give into mercy. Best to kill any hope rather then trying to be kind). She sat down again and tried to conceal, by incessant employment, and some internal Buddhist chanting, the feelings which were torn between distress, diversion, and wanton slaughter.

Mrs. Bennet and the girls walked off, and as soon as they were gone, Mr. Collins began.

 _"Believe me, my dear Miss Elizabeth, that your modesty, so far from doing you any disservice, rather adds to your other perfections. You would have been less amiable in my eyes had there not been this little unwillingness; but allow me to assure you, that I have your respected mother's permission for this address. You can hardly doubt the purport of my discourse, however your natural delicacy may lead you to dissemble; my attentions have been too marked to be mistaken. Almost as soon as I entered the house, I singled you out as the desired companion of my future life. But before I am run away with by my feelings on this subject, perhaps it would be advisable for me to state my reasons for marrying and, moreover, for coming into Hertfordshire with the design of selecting a wife, as I certainly have."_

The idea of Mr. Collins, with all his solemn composure, being run away with by his feelings, made Elizabeth so near laughing, that she could not use the short pause he allowed in any attempt to stop him further, and he so continued (she mused that likely he would not have stopped even if she had stabbed him in the belly and gutted him from throat to crotch).

 _"My reasons for marrying are, first, that I think it a right thing for every clergyman in easy circumstances (like myself) to set the example of matrimony in his parish; secondly, that I am convinced that it will add very greatly to my happiness; and thirdly, which perhaps I ought to have mentioned earlier, that it is the particular advice and recommendation of the very noble lady whom I have the honor of calling patroness, the most esteemed Lady Catherine De Bourgh, such impeccable tastes, such grace, such… lethality. Twice has she condescended to give me her opinion (unasked too!) on this subject; and it was but the very Saturday night before I left Hunsford, between our pools at quadrille, while Mrs. Jenkinson was arranging Miss de Bourgh's (the daughter) footstool as the poor thing was just tuckered out, that she said,_

 _'Mr. Collins, you must marry. A clergyman like you must marry. Choose properly, choose a gentlewoman for my sake; and for your own, let her be an active, useful sort of person, not brought up high, but able to make a small income go a good way. This is my advice. Find such a woman as soon as you can, bring her to Hunsford, and I will visit her.'_

 _Allow me, by the way, to observe, my fair cousin, that I do not reckon the notice and kindness of Lady Catherine de Bourgh as among the least of the advantages in my power to offer. You will find her manners beyond anything I can describe; and your wit and vivacity, I think, must be acceptable to her, especially when tempered with the silence and respect which her rank will inevitably excite. I am sure as a practitioner of the blade, that Lady Catherine de Bourgh has much to show you in the wielding of instruments of death as she was trained in Japan as opposed to China, why often has the great Lady compared the various techniques of the bade and the superiority of the Japanese way. But I digress… Thus much for my general intention in favor of matrimony; it remains to be told why my views were directed towards Longbourn instead of my own neighborhood, where I can assure you there are many amiable young women. But the fact is, that being, as I am, to inherit this estate after the death of your honored father (who, however, may live many years longer). A fact that I had of course shared with the great lady. The solution was obvious to her and then likewise to me as I was enlighten once again by her great wisdom. I could choose a wife from among his daughters, that the loss to them might be as little as possible, when the melancholy event of his future death takes place ,which, however, as I have already said, may not be for several years or even more. This has been my motive, my fair cousin, and I flatter myself it will not sink me in your esteem. And now nothing remains for me but to assure you in the most animated language of the depth of my affection. To fortune I am perfectly indifferent, and shall make no demand of that nature on your father, since I am well aware that it could not be complied with; and that one thousand pounds in the four per cents, which will not be yours till after your mother's decease, is all that you may ever be entitled to. On that head, therefore, I shall be uniformly silent; and you may assure yourself that no ungenerous reproach shall ever pass my lips when we are married as to the accounts."_

It was absolutely necessary to interrupt him now. Lethal means were preferred, but Father would be upset and her Mother would go on and on about having ruined yet another rug so… Elizabeth choose the less terminal approach for now.

 _"You are too hasty, sir,"_ she cried as she drew forth a dagger _. "You forget that I have made no answer. Let me do it without further loss of time. Accept my thanks for the compliment you are paying me. I am very sensible of the honor of your proposals, but it is impossible for me to do otherwise than to decline them."_

 _"I am not now to learn,"_ replied Mr. Collins, with a formal wave of the hand, _"that it is usual with young ladies to reject the addresses of the man whom they secretly mean to accept, when he first applies for their favor; and that sometimes the refusal is repeated a second, or even a third time. I am therefore by no means discouraged by what you have just said, and shall hope to lead you to the altar ere long. No need to wave the dagger in excitement my dear, simple acceptance all that I require."_

 _"Upon my word, sir,"_ cried Elizabeth waving the before mentioned dagger, " _your hope is a rather extraordinary one after my declaration. I do assure you that I am not one of those young ladies (if such young ladies there are) who are so daring as to risk their happiness on the chance of being asked a second time. I am perfectly serious in my refusal. You could not make me happy, and I am convinced that I am the last woman in the world who could make you so. Nay, were your friend Lady Catherine to know me, I am persuaded she would find me in every respect ill qualified for the situation. Indeed I would prefer death to marriage to one such as you, but the death would be yours and not mine. Heed my words good sire, and press not your proposals."_

 _"Were it certain that Lady Catherine would think so,"_ said Mr. Collins very gravely. _"But I cannot imagine that her ladyship would at all disapprove of you, apart from your inferior Chinese training that is; Lady Catherine is most firm in her beliefs as to the inferiorness of all things Chinese; apart from tea that is, Lady Catherine simply adores a good cup of tea. And you may be certain when I have the honor of seeing her again, I shall speak in the very highest terms of your modesty, economy, grace in killing, and other amiable qualification. And… I must say I find your dagger waving most fletching. And I have heard that such… passions in the marriage bed make the long nights go quick. I have always been attracted to… dominating women if I may be so bold."_

 _"Indeed, Mr. Collins, all praise of me will be unnecessary. You must give me leave to judge for myself, and pay me the compliment of believing what I say. I wish you very happy and very rich, and by refusing your hand, I do all in my power to prevent your being otherwise. In making me the offer, you must have satisfied the delicacy of your feelings with regard to my family, and you may take possession of Longbourn estate whenever it falls, without any self-reproach. This matter may be considered, therefore, as finally settled. Pursue me and violence shall be my answer."_ And rising as she thus spoke, she would have quitted the room, had Mr. Collins not thus addressed her.

" _When I do myself the honor of speaking to you next on the subject, I shall hope to receive a more favorable answer than you have now given me; though I am far from accusing you of cruelty at present, because I know it to be the established custom of your sex to reject a man on the first application, and perhaps you have even now said as much to encourage my suit as would be consistent with the true delicacy of the female character. In deed I am even impassioned with the idea of you sharing my life."_

 _"Really, Mr. Collins,"_ cried Elizabeth with some warmth, _"you puzzle me exceedingly. If what I have hitherto said can appear to you in the form of encouragement, I know not how to express my refusal in such a way as to convince you of its being one. Perhaps if I were to cut off one of your fingers, or gouge an eye out? Then would the depths of my rejection be understood?"_

Have you ever spoken to somebody who just refused to listen to what you were saying?

 _"You must give me leave to flatter myself, my dear cousin, that your refusal of my addresses is merely words of course. My reasons for believing it are briefly these: It does not appear to me that my hand is unworthy of your acceptance, or that the establishment I can offer would be any other than highly desirable. My situation in life, my connections with the family of de Bourgh, and my relationship to your own, are circumstances highly in my favor; and you should take it into further consideration, that in spite of your manifold attractions, it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage may ever be made you. Your portion is unhappily so small that it will in all likelihood undo the effects of your loveliness and amiable qualifications. As I must therefore conclude that you are not serious in your rejection of me, I shall choose to attribute it to your wish of increasing my love by suspense, according to the usual practice of elegant females. And in stead of a dagger might you employ a riding crop, or dare I suggest a… whip?"_

Lizzy's found that her threats of bodily harm were falling on fertile ground, but the wrong kind of ground. Mr. Collins was a man of specific temperament. One that was predisposed to a woman with a firm hand as it were, and a willingness to apply that hand.

She replied. _"I do assure you, sir, that I have no pretensions whatever to that kind of elegance which consists in tormenting a respectable man. Indeed I would much rather the torment be one of physical harm. I would rather be paid the compliment of being believed sincere. I thank you again and again for the honor you have done me in your proposals, but to accept them is absolutely impossible. My feelings, and my honor, in every respect forbid it. Can I speak plainer? Must I slay you to dissuade you? Do not consider me now as an elegant female, intending to plague you, but as a rational creature, speaking the truth from her heart and next her blade."_

 _"You are uniformly charming!"_ cried he, with an air of awkward gallantry and secretly a great deal of arousal; _"and I am persuaded that when sanctioned by the express authority of both your excellent parents, my proposals will not fail of being acceptable. And I greatly look forward the resulting… discipline."_

To such perseverance in willful self-deception, and a touch of perversity as well, Elizabeth could make no reply, and immediately and in silence withdrew; determined, if he persisted in considering her repeated refusals as flattering encouragement, to apply to her Father, whose negative might be uttered in such a manner as to be decisive, and whose behavior at least could not be mistaken for the affectation and coquetry of an elegant female.

She could always slay the man… but first try Father she supposed; after all the man was family.

 **Part 22c: Family frustrations (original chapter 20 of Pride and Prejudice)**

Mr. Collins was not left long to the silent contemplation of his petition; for Mrs. Bennet, having dawdled about in the vestibule to watch for the end of the conference, no sooner saw Elizabeth open the door and with quick step pass her towards the staircase, than she entered the breakfast-room, and congratulated both him and herself in warm terms on the happy prospect of their nearer connection. Mr. Collins received and returned Mrs. Bennet's felicitations with equal pleasure, and then proceeded to relate the particulars of their interview, with the result of which he trusted he had every reason to be satisfied, since the refusal which his cousin had steadfastly given him would naturally flow from her bashful modesty and the genuine delicacy of her character.

This information, however, startled Mrs. Bennet; she would have been glad to be equally satisfied that her daughter had meant to encourage him by protesting against his proposals, but she dared not believe it, and could not help saying so.

 _"But, depend upon it, Mr. Collins,"_ she added, _"that Lizzy shall be brought to reason. will speak to her about it directly. She is a very headstrong, foolish girl, and does not know her own interest but I will make her know it."_

 _"Pardon me for interrupting you, madam,"_ cried Mr. Collins; _"but if she is really headstrong and foolish, I know not whether she would altogether be a very desirable wife to a man in my situation, who naturally looks for happiness in the marriage state in all things. If therefore she actually persists in rejecting my suit, perhaps it were better not to force her into accepting me, because if liable to such defects of temper, she could not contribute much to my felicity."_ Two could play the game of being uncertain was his internal conclusion, but… if the mother thought the girl was sincere in her refusal then…

 _"Sir, you quite misunderstand me,"_ said Mrs. Bennet, alarmed. _"Lizzy is only headstrong in such matters as these. In everything else she is as good-natured a girl as ever lived. I will go directly to Mr. Bennet, and we shall very soon settle it with her, I am sure."_

She would not give him time to reply, but hurrying instantly to her husband, called out as she entered the library, _"Oh! Mr. Bennet, you are wanted immediately; we are all in an uproar! You must come and make Lizzy marry Mr. Collins, for she vows she will not have him, and if you do not make haste he will change his mind and not have her."_

Mr. Bennet raised his eyes from his book as she entered, and fixed them on her face with a calm unconcern which was not in the least altered by her communication.

 _"I have not the pleasure of understanding you,"_ said he, when she had finished her speech. " _Of what are you talking?"_ Mr. Bennet always found it best to make his wife repeat her requests when she was in a such a state, best to be sure as to the actual demand.

 _"Of Mr. Collins and Lizzy. Lizzy declares she will not have Mr. Collins, and Mr. Collins begins to say that he will not have Lizzy."_

 _"And what am I to do on the occasion? It seems a hopeless business."_

 _"Speak to Lizzy about it yourself. Tell her that you insist upon her marrying him."_

He marked his place in the book as this would likely take some time. _"Let her be called down. She shall hear my opinion."_

Mrs. Bennet rang the bell, and Miss Elizabeth was summoned to the library.

 _"Come here, child,"_ cried her father as she appeared. _"I have sent for you on an affair of importance. I understand that Mr. Collins has made you an offer of marriage. Is it true?"_ Elizabeth replied that it was. _"Very well, and this offer of marriage you have refused?"_

 _"I have, sir."_

 _"Very well. We now come to the point. Your mother insists upon your accepting it. Is it not so, Mrs. Bennet?"_

 _"Yes, or I will never see her again."_

 _"Well then, an unhappy alternative is before you, Elizabeth. From this day forth you apparently must be a stranger to one of your parents. Your mother will never see you again if you do not marry Mr. Collins, and I will never see you again if you do."_

Elizabeth could not but smile at such a conclusion of such a beginning, but Mrs. Bennet, who had persuaded herself that her husband regarded the affair as she wished, was, to put it delicately, excessively disappointed.

 _"_ _ **WHAT!**_ _What do you mean, Mr. Bennet, in talking this way? You promised me to insist upon her marrying him!"_

 _"My dear,"_ replied her husband, " _I have two small favors to request. First, that you will allow me the free use of my understanding on the present occasion; and secondly, of my room. I shall be glad to have the library to myself as soon as may be."_

Not yet, however, in spite of her disappointment in her husband, did Mrs. Bennet give up the point. She talked to Elizabeth again and again; coaxed and threatened her by turns. She endeavored to secure Jane in her interest; but Jane, with all possible mildness, declined interfering; and Elizabeth, sometimes with real earnestness, and sometimes with playful gaiety, replied to her attacks. Though her manner varied, however, her determination never did.

Even Illyana was pressed into the assault, but proved a most unwilling solder as she stated that she must both demure to the demands of the master of the house and that it was not her place to interfere with the matters of her betters.

Mr. Collins, meanwhile, was meditating in solitude on what had passed (and yes he could hear the occasional shrieking of Mrs. Bennet). He thought too well of himself to comprehend on what motives his cousin could refuse him; and though his pride was hurt, he suffered in no other way. His regard for her was quite imaginary; and the possibility of her deserving her mother's reproach prevented his feeling any regret.

While the family were in this confusion and swirl, Charlotte Lucas came to spend the day with them. She was met in the vestibule by Lydia, who, flying to her, cried in a half whisper, _"I am glad you are come, for there is such fun here! What do you think has happened this morning? Mr. Collins has made an offer to Lizzy, and she will not have him!"_

Charlotte hardly had time to answer, before they were joined by Kitty, who came to tell the same news; and no sooner had they entered the breakfast room, where Mrs. Bennet was alone, than she likewise began on the subject, calling on Miss Lucas for her compassion, and entreating her to persuade her friend Lizzy to comply with the wishes of all her family. _"Pray do, my dear Miss Lucas,"_ she added in a melancholy tone, _"for nobody is on my side, nobody takes part with me. I am cruelly used, nobody feels for my poor nerves."_

Charlotte's reply was spared by the entrance of Jane and Elizabeth.

 _"Aye, there she comes,"_ continued Mrs. Bennet, _"looking as unconcerned as may be, provided she can have her own way. But I tell you, Miss Lizzy, if you take it into your head to go on refusing every offer of marriage in this way, you will never get a husband at all and I am sure I do not know who is to maintain you when your father is dead. I shall not be able to keep you and so I warn you. I will have done with you from this very day, as I told you in the library, you know, that I should never speak to you again, and you will find me as good as my word. I have no pleasure in talking to undutiful children. Not that I have much pleasure, indeed, in talking to anybody. People who suffer as I do from nervous complaints can have no great inclination for talking. Nobody can tell what I suffer! But it is always so. Those who do not complain are never pitied."_

Her daughters listened in silence to this effusion, sensible that any attempt to reason with her or soothe her would only increase the irritation. She talked on, therefore, without interruption from any of them, till they were joined by Mr. Collins, who entered the room with an air more stately than usual, and on perceiving whom, she said to the girls, _"Now, I do insist upon it, that you, all of you, hold your tongues, and let me and Mr. Collins have a little conversation together."_

Elizabeth passed quietly out of the room, Jane and Kitty followed, but Lydia stood her ground, determined to hear all she could; and Charlotte, detained first by the civility of Mr. Collins, whose inquiries after herself and all her family were very minute, and then by a little curiosity, satisfied herself with walking to the window and pretending not to hear. In a doleful voice Mrs. Bennet began the projected conversation: _"Oh! Mr. Collins!"_

 _"My dear madam,"_ replied he, "let _us be forever silent on this point. Far be it from m…,"_ he presently continued, in a voice that marked his displeasure _, "to resent the behavior of your daughter. Resignation to inevitable evils is the duty of us all; the peculiar duty of a young man who has been so fortunate as I have been in early preferment; and I trust I am resigned. Perhaps not the less so from feeling a doubt of my positive happiness had my fair cousin honored me with her hand; for I have often observed that resignation is never so perfect as when the blessing denied begins to lose somewhat of its value in our estimation. You will not, I hope, consider me as showing any disrespect to your family, my dear madam, by thus withdrawing my pretensions to your daughter's favor, without having paid yourself and Mr. Bennet the compliment of requesting you to interpose your authority in my behalf. My conduct may, I fear, be objectionable in having accepted my dismission from your daughter's lips instead of your own. But we are all liable to error. I have certainly meant well through the whole affair. My object has been to secure an amiable companion for myself, with due consideration for the advantage of all your family, and if my manner has been at all reprehensible, I here beg leave to apologize."_

 **Part 22d: A surprising development (original chapter 21 of Pride and Prejudice)**

The discussion of Mr. Collins's offer was now, thankfully, nearly at an end with only a few final death twitches as it were, and Elizabeth had only to suffer from the uncomfortable feelings necessarily attending it, and occasionally from some peevish allusions of her mother; the never speaking to her daughter again had lasted less then twelve minutes. As for the gentleman himself, his feelings were chiefly expressed, not by embarrassment or dejection, or by trying to avoid her, but by a stiffness of manner and resentful silence. He scarcely ever spoke to her, and the assiduous attentions which he had been so sensible of himself were transferred for the rest of the day to Miss Lucas, whose civility in listening to him was a seasonable relief to them all, and especially to her friend.

The morrow produced no abatement of Mrs. Bennet's ill humor or ill health. Mr. Collins was also in the same state of angry pride. Elizabeth had hoped that his resentment might shorten his visit, but his plan did not appear in the least affected by it. He was always to have gone on Saturday, and to Saturday he meant to stay.

After breakfast, the girls walked to Meryton to inquire if Mr. Wickham were returned, and to lament over his absence from the Netherfield ball; apart from Illyana who expressed no laments or indeed any opinion at all about the handsome Mr. Wickham. No zombies bared their way (to the slight disappointment of Kitty as she wished to try out a new rifle), and the absence of Mr. Collins allowed more topics of conversation then had been the want for the last few trips.

To their delight and surprise, Mr. Wickham joined them on their entering the town, and attended them to their aunt's where his regret and vexation, and the concern of everybody, was well talked over. To Elizabeth, however, he voluntarily acknowledged that the necessity of his absence had been self imposed.

 _"I found,"_ said he, _"as the time drew near that I had better not meet Mr. Darcy; that to be in the same room, the same party with him for so many hours together, might be more than I could bear, and that scenes might arise unpleasant to more than myself."_

She highly approved his forbearance, and they had leisure for a full discussion of it, and for all the commendation which they civilly bestowed on each other, as Wickham and another officer walked back with them to Longbourn, and during the walk he particularly attended to her. His accompanying them was a double advantage; she felt all the compliment it offered to herself, and it was most acceptable as an occasion of introducing him to her father and mother.

Soon after their return, a letter was delivered to Miss Jane Bennet; it came from Netherfield. The envelope contained a sheet of elegant, little, hot-pressed paper, well covered with a lady's fair, flowing hand; and Elizabeth saw her sister's countenance change as she read it, and saw her dwelling intently on some particular passages. Jane recollected herself soon, and putting the letter away, tried to join with her usual cheerfulness in the general conversation; but Elizabeth felt an anxiety on the subject which drew off her attention even from Wickham; and no sooner had he and his companion taken their leave, than a glance from Jane invited her and Illyana to follow her up stairs. When they had gained their own room, Jane, taking out the letter, said:

" _This is from Caroline Bingley; what it contains has surprised me a good deal. The whole party have left Netherfield by this time, and are on their way to London, and without any intention of coming back again. You shall hear what she says."_

She then read the first sentence aloud, which comprised the information of their having just resolved to follow their brother to town directly, and of their meaning to dine in Grosvenor Street, where Mr. Hurst had a house. The next was in these words _: "I do not pretend to regret anything I shall leave in Hertfordshire, except your society, my dearest friend; but we will hope, at some future period, to enjoy many returns of that delightful times we have known, and in the meanwhile may lessen the pain of separation by a very frequent and most unreserved correspondence. I depend on you for that."_

To these high flown expressions Elizabeth listened with all the insensibility of distrust; and though the suddenness of their removal surprised her, she saw nothing in it really to lament; it was not to be supposed that their absence from Netherfield would prevent Mr. Bingley's being there; and as to the loss of their society, she was persuaded that Jane must cease to regard it, in the enjoyment of his.

 _"It is unlucky,"_ said Elizabeth, after a short pause, _"that you should not be able to see your friends before they leave the country. But may we not hope that the period of future happiness to which Miss Bingley looks forward may arrive earlier than she is aware, and that the delightful interactions you have known as friends will be renewed with yet greater satisfaction as sisters? Mr. Bingley will not be detained in London by them."_

Jane's reply was unexpected. _"Caroline decidedly says that none of the party will return into Hertfordshire this winter. I will read it to you."_

 _"When my brother left us yesterday, with Mr. Darcy, he imagined that the business which took him to London might be concluded in three or four days; but as we are certain it cannot be so, and at the same time convinced that when Charles gets to London he will be in no hurry to leave it again, we have determined on following him thither, that he may not be obliged to spend his vacant hours in a comfortless hotel. Many of my acquaintances are already there for the winter; I wish that I could hear that you, my dearest friend, had any intention of making one of the crowd, but of that I despair. I sincerely hope your Christmas in Hertfordshire may abound in the gaieties which that season generally brings, and that your beaux will be so numerous as to prevent your feeling the loss of the three of whom we shall deprive you."_

 _"It is evident by this,"_ added Jane, _"that he comes back no more this winter."_

Illyana commented. _"It is only evident that Miss Bingley does not mean that he should."_

Jane voiced her dismay as a question. _"Why will you think so? It must be his own doing. He is his own master. But you do not know all. I will read you the passage which particularly hurts me. I will have no reserves from you both."_

 _"Mr. Darcy took his sudden leave as he was impatient to see his sister; and, to confess the truth, we are scarcely less eager to meet her again. I really do not think Georgiana Darcy has her equal for beauty, elegance, lethality, and accomplishments; and the affection she inspires in Louisa and myself is heightened into something still more interesting, from the secret hope we dare entertain of her being hereafter our sister. I do not know whether I ever before mentioned to you my feelings on this subject; but I will not leave the country without confiding them, and I trust you will not esteem them unreasonable. My brother admires her greatly already; he will have frequent opportunity now of seeing her on the most intimate footing; her relations all wish the connection as much as his own; and a sister's partiality is not misleading me, I think, when I call Charles most capable of engaging any woman's heart. With all these circumstances to favor an attachment, and nothing to prevent it, am I wrong, my dearest Jane, in indulging the hope of an event which will secure the happiness of so many?"_

Elizabeth gave Jane a hug after Jane finished reading the passage. Behind them Illyana scowled and her right hand kept clenching, almost as if it were grasping for an unseen sword. She muttered one word in Russian, **"** _ **Cукa"**_ _(Bitch)._

 _"What do you think of this sentence. Is it not clear enough? Does it not expressly declare that Caroline neither expects nor wishes me to be her sister; that she is perfectly convinced of her brother's indifference; and that if she suspects the nature of my feelings for him, she means (most kindly!) to put me on my guard? Can there be any other opinion on the subject?"_

 _"Yes, there can; for mine is totally different. Will you hear it?"_

 _"Most willingly."_

 _"You shall have it in a few words. Miss Bingley sees that her brother is in love with you, but wants him to marry Miss Darcy. She follows him to London in hope of keeping him there, and tries to persuade you that he does not care about you."_

Jane shook her head.

 _"Indeed, Jane, you ought to believe me. No one who has ever seen you together can doubt his affection. Miss Bingley, I am sure, cannot. She is not such a simpleton. Could she have seen half as much love in Mr. Darcy for herself, she would have ordered her wedding clothes. But the case is this, we are not rich enough or grand enough for them; and she is the more anxious to get Miss Darcy for her brother, from the notion that when there has been one intermarriage, she may have less trouble in achieving a second; in which there is certainly some ingenuity, and I dare say it would succeed, if Miss de Bourgh were out of the way. But, my dearest Jane, you cannot seriously imagine that because Miss Bingley tells you her brother greatly admires Miss Darcy, he is in the smallest degree less sensible of your merit than when he took leave of you on Tuesday, or that it will be in her power to persuade him that, instead of being in love with you, he is very much in love with her friend."_

 _"If we thought alike of Miss Bingley,"_ replied Jane, " _your representation of all this might make me quite easy. But I know the foundation is unjust. Caroline is incapable of willfully deceiving anyone; and all that I can hope in this case is that she is deceiving herself."_

 _"That is right. You could not have started a more happy idea, since you will not take comfort in mine. Believe her to be deceived, by all means. You have now done your duty by her, and must fret no longer."_

 _"But, my dear sister, can I be happy, even supposing the best, in accepting a man whose sisters and friends are all wishing him to marry elsewhere?"_

 _"You must decide for yourself,"_ said Elizabeth; _"and if, upon mature deliberation, you find that the misery of disappointing his two sisters is more than equivalent to the happiness of being his wife, I advise you by all means to refuse him."_

 _"How can you talk so?"_ said Jane, faintly smiling. _"You must know that though I should be exceedingly grieved at their disapprobation, I could not hesitate."_

 _"I did not think you would; and that being the case, I cannot consider your situation with much compassion."_

 _"But if he returns no more this winter, my choice will never be required. A thousand things may arise in six months!"_

The idea of his returning no more Elizabeth treated with the utmost contempt. It appeared to her merely the suggestion of Caroline's interested wishes, and she could not for a moment suppose that those wishes, however openly or artfully spoken, could influence a young man so totally independent of everyone. And if they did, then the more fool he.

She represented to her sister as forcibly as possible what she felt on the subject, and had soon the pleasure of seeing its happy effect. Jane's temper was not desponding, and she was gradually led to hope, though the diffidence of affection sometimes overcame the hope, that Bingley would return to Netherfield and answer every wish of her heart.

Illyana had kept her silence as such talk was… confusing at times. But she stated. " _Why not write him a letter?"_ A statement that was met with shocked expressions by both Jane and Elizabeth.

" _Illyana!"_ Cried Jane. " _To initiate a correspondence with a man who is not yet family_ _would be most imprudent."_

" _It is for him to initiate such contact"._ Stated Elizabeth. " _To do otherwise would be most unseemly."_

The statements from the two left Illyana even more confused and now irritated as well. Yet again things that… escaped her understanding. _"You are in love with him, he is in love with you. This is plain to see as your… characters harmonize when you are with each other's presence."_ She had meant to say auras but had changed her word to character.

" _It is nice that you think thus."_ Replied Jane. _"I thank you for your comforting words."_

Illyana would have preferred to express more lethal words, but such language directed at Jane's supposed friends would have distressed Jane so Illyana held her tongue. But not her thoughts.

They agreed that Mrs. Bennet should only hear of the departure of the family, without being alarmed on the score of the gentleman's conduct; but even this partial communication gave Mrs. Bennet a great deal of concern, and she bewailed it as exceedingly unlucky that the ladies should happen to go away just as they were all getting so intimate together. After lamenting it, however, at some length, she had the consolation that Mr. Bingley would be soon down again and soon dining at Longbourn, and the conclusion of all was the comfortable declaration, that though he had been invited only to a family dinner, she would take care to have two full courses as a sign of her favor.

 **Part 22e: Training that evening**

The girls were training in the outside pavilion, even though there was a slight rainy drizzly, this locality gave more privacy then indoor training. Mrs. Bennet was in a mood most foul, and Mr. Collins was best to be beyond earshot as the topics of conversation did include him.

Mr. Collins had been discussed at length. Mary thought the match logically correct, but emotionally unpleasant. Both Catherine and Lydia were both very pleased to not have been asked, but were slightly concerned that their Mother might turn to them to undertake marital duties for Mr. Collins.

Much giggling commenced upon Elizabeth's comments as to Mr. Collins desire for a firm handed woman. Jane of course tried to look shocked, a look that failed as she giggled.

Then the topic turned to a more series nature. Jane inquired _"How many woman die in childbirth in your world Illyana?"_

Illyana blocked a thrust from Kitty as she replied. _"Almost none, modern medicine has freed woman from such fears."_ A statement that then gave her pause as she reflected upon the reality of this time.

" _I wish we could be so blessed."_ Replied Jane with a sigh. _"Childbirth is a joy to look forward to and, yet a fear for both oneself and one's child."_

" _I…"_ Illyana thought hard. _"I apologize for my unthoughtful words and… I am sorry for your plight."_

" _Think nothing of it Illyana."_ Replied Jane. _"Your world sometimes sounds so wondrous, but is apparently uncouth and quite rude."_

Illyana could do nothing about such issues that would confront the Bennet daughters.

For now…


	23. Chapter 23

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: Transitionary stage I suppose. This and the next two chapters.

 **Part 23a: Utopia interlude**

Supper had arrived. Pizza from Zachary's Chicago Style Pizza (deep dish), and establishment in Berkeley. Pepperoni and Sausage (large) for Emma and Illyana. Plus a medium Pepperoni and anchovy for Scott.

There are three kind of pizza lovers, thin crust, thick/pan crust, and pizza in general. Illyana and Scott were in the third tier, whereas Emma was a New York style thin crust girl.

" _Can't believe you ordered Zack's"_ Sniffed Emma, which did not prevent her from actually indulging, it was just that she'd never admit to preferring it (Zach's really is one of the best.)

" _It's good. Kitty was the one who taught her about pizza, and Kitty is from Chicago."_ Replied Illyana as she partook. Mmmmm, freshly made gooey mozzarella.

 _(And again we see the partition in her speech Scott.)_ Thought Emma.

 _(Everything pre death tends to be her, not I.)_ Thought back Scott as he enjoyed his meal. Emma hated anchovies and wielded her veto power over any shared pizza.

 _(I think it's getting worse Scott. Kitty's rejection of her and her brother's refusal to deal with what she is rather then what he wishes her to be, is possibly causing her to convince herself of things that may not be true. I really do begin to think that Hank was right, a wasted therapy opportunity as locking her up with a bomb jacket hinders any willingness to emotionally share. Perception of rejection by all that she cares about has simply shut her down, possible far more then we realize due to her ability to block telepathy. Not to mention her predisposition towards ruthless solutions.)_

 _(Kitty is most adamant that she will not meet with her.)_ Replied Scott, remembering a certain phone call.

Illyana then giggled as Emma was confronted a tomato stain upon her white garb (a piece of sausage had fallen off). Emma stoically ignored the stain as she stated _"Well, at least that was mostly per the known storyline. Although your description of Mr. Collins being into discipline is somehow… disturbing. Bondage? Mr. Collins was a bottom?"_

" _Apparently. Lizzy and the girls did get quite giggly over that. But he landed on his feet as it were."_

Emma didn't really know what to say in regards to such… outlandish behavior from Mr. Collins. She instead pointed out that. _"You being demure? Obeying the dictates of the Master of the household? Not your place to interfere with you betters? Rubbish."_

Illyana observed. _"Got me out of having to deal with Mrs. Bennet's attempts to force Lizzy to marry Mr. Collins."_

 _(And so we see her manipulation abilities.)_ Laughed Scott on his telepathic link with Emma.

 **Part 23b: A surprising development (original chapter 22 of Pride and Prejudice)**

The Bennets were engaged to dine with the Lucases and again during the chief of the day Miss Lucas so kind as to listen to Mr. Collins. Elizabeth took an opportunity of thanking her.

 _"It keeps him in good humor,"_ said she," _and I am more obliged to you than I can express."_

Charlotte assured her friend of her satisfaction in being useful, and that it amply repaid her for the little sacrifice of her time. This was very amiable, but Charlotte's kindness extended farther than Elizabeth had any conception of; its object was nothing else than to secure Elizabeth from any return of Mr. Collins's addresses, by engaging them instead towards herself. Opportunity was knocking and Charlotte was most assuredly striving to open that door.

A scheme that none puzzled out other then Illyana, who kept her silence as such an outcome appeared to be satisfactory for all parties involved; apart from Mrs. Bennet that is. Illyana was not… pleased with Mrs. Bennet's desire of sending Elizabeth into an unwanted marriage and if Charlotte was desirous of such a match… well… Illyana thought Charlotte was being quite ruthless and approved of that. One makes due with what one has at hand after all. The concealed envy that Illyana had felt in Charlotte towards Elizabeth and the Bennets had at last shown itself. It was not malicious, just… desirous of her own betterment. And if Lizzy did not wish to partake of a dish, that in no way meant that Charlotte could not then partake of the refused meal.

Such was Miss Lucas's scheme; and appearances were so favorable, that when they parted at night, she would have felt almost secure of success if he had not been to leave Hertfordshire so very soon. But here she did injustice to the fire and independence of his character, for it led him to escape out of Longbourn House the very next morning with admirable slyness, and hasten to Lucas Lodge to throw himself at her feet. He was anxious to avoid the notice of his cousins, from a conviction that if they saw him depart, they could not fail to conjecture his design, and he was not willing to have the attempt known till its success might be known likewise; for though feeling almost secure, and with reason, for Charlotte had been tolerably encouraging, he was comparatively diffident since the adventure of Wednesday.

None but a cat observed his departure, a cat that followed, and latter replayed what had been observed (with a cat's bias of course, cat's are never quite good at nuance of non cat things).

His reception, however, was of the most flattering kind. Miss Lucas perceived him from an upper window as he walked towards the house, and instantly set out to meet him accidentally in the lane. But little had she dared to hope that so much verbal profusions of love and eloquence awaited her there. Indeed a verbal flood of perfusions awaited her.

In as short a time, as much as Mr. Collins's long speeches would allow, everything was settled between them to the satisfaction of both; and as they entered the house he earnestly entreated her to name the day that was to make him the happiest of men; and though such a solicitation must be waived for the present, the lady felt no inclination to trifle with his happiness. The stupidity with which he was favored by nature must guard his courtship from any charm that could make a woman wish for its continuance; and Miss Lucas, who accepted him solely from the pure and disinterested desire of a material establishment, cared not how soon that establishment were gained; although she did wonder as to why he had inquired about her ability to utilize a riding crop..

Sir William and Lady Lucas were speedily applied to for their consent; and it was bestowed with a most joyful, and surprised, alacrity. Mr. Collins's present circumstances made it a most eligible match for their daughter, to whom they could give little fortune; and his prospects of future wealth were exceedingly fair.

Lady Lucas began directly to calculate, with more interest than the matter had ever excited before, just how many years longer Mr. Bennet was likely to live (natural causes and of course the unfortunate zombie scurge); and Sir William gave it as his decided opinion, that whenever Mr. Collins should be in possession of the Longbourn estate, it would be highly expedient that both he and his wife should make their appearance at St. James's to give thanks. The whole family, in short, were properly overjoyed on the occasion, and rather ghoulishly, at the future demise of Mr. Bennet. The younger girls formed hopes of coming out a year or two sooner than they might otherwise have done; and the boys were relieved from their apprehension of Charlotte's dying an old maid (one who would have been in their financial care).

Charlotte herself was tolerably composed. She had gained her point, and had time to consider of it. Her reflections were in general satisfactory. Mr. Collins, to be sure, was neither particularly sensible or generable agreeable; his society tended to be irksome, and his attachment to her must be imaginary, in his complement it should be noted that he did swing his mace with assurance and that he appeared trainable. But he more then sufficed as a husband (and Charlotte was to find him to be most trainable, providing sufficient motivation was provided by her).

Without thinking highly either of men or matrimony, marriage had always been her object; it was the only provision for well-educated young women of small fortune and little skills in the arts martial, and however uncertain of giving happiness, must be their preservative from want. This preservative she had now obtained; and at the age of twenty-seven, without having ever been handsome, she felt all the good luck of it. The least agreeable circumstance in the business was the surprise it must occasion to Elizabeth Bennet, whose friendship she valued beyond that of any other person. Elizabeth would wonder, and probably would blame her; and though her resolution was not to be shaken, her feelings must be hurt by such a disapprobation. She resolved to give her the information herself, and therefore charged Mr. Collins, when he returned to Longbourn to dinner, to drop no hint of what had passed before any of the family. A promise of secrecy was of course very dutifully given, but it could not be kept without difficulty; for the curiosity excited by his long absence burst forth in such very direct questions on his return as required some ingenuity to evade, and he was at the same time exercising great self-denial, for he was longing to publish his prosperous love with his usual lengthy dissertations.

A (love) that Illyana was already aware of as the before mentioned cat had returned and passed on the information to Illyana _(You are all but mice in their eyes, and they plot the future feeding upon the nest_ ). She decided to not make any mention of the matter as the issue at hand must certainly surface before long.

As he was to begin his journey too early on the morrow to see any of the family, the ceremony of leave-taking was performed when the ladies moved for the night; and Mrs. Bennet, with great politeness and cordiality, said how happy they should be to see him at Longbourn again, whenever his engagements might allow him to visit them.

 _"My dear madam,"_ he replied, _"this invitation is particularly gratifying, because it is what I have been hoping to receive; and you may be very certain that I shall avail myself of it as soon as possible."_

They were all astonished; and Mr. Bennet, who by no means wished for so speedy a return, immediately said _"But is there not danger of Lady Catherine's disapprobation here, my good sir? Better neglect of your relations than to run the risk of offending your patroness. And one must take care as the undead are forever a menace upon the remote road."_

 _"My dear sir,"_ replied Mr. Collins, _"I am particularly obliged to you for this friendly caution, and you may depend upon my not taking so material a step without her ladyship's concurrence."_

Mr. Bennet of course continued to urge caution. _"You cannot be too much upon your guard. Risk anything rather than her displeasure; and if you find it likely to be raised by your coming to us again, which I should think exceedingly probable, stay quietly at home, and be satisfied that we shall take no offence. No, none at all, even if it must be years upon years before you once again cross our threshold."_

 _"Believe me, my dear sir, my gratitude is warmly excited by such affectionate attention; and depend upon it, you will speedily receive from me a letter of thanks for this, and for every other mark of your regard during my stay in Hertfordshire. As for my fair cousins, though my absence may not be long enough to render it necessary, I shall now take the liberty of wishing them health and happiness, not excepting my cousin Elizabeth."_

With proper civilities the ladies then withdrew; all of them equally surprised that he meditated such a quick return. Mrs. Bennet wished to understand by believing that he thought of paying his addresses to one of her younger girls, and that Mary might have been prevailed on to accept him. Mary had rated his abilities somewhat higher than any of the others; there was a solidity in his reflections which often struck her, and though by no means so clever as herself, she thought that if encouraged to read and improve himself by such an example as hers, he might, just might, become a more agreeable companion.

But on the following morning, after is early departure, every hope of this kind was done away. Miss Lucas called soon after breakfast the very next day, and in a private conference with Elizabeth related the event of the day before.

The possibility of Mr. Collins's fancying himself in love with her friend had once occurred to Elizabeth within the last day or two; but that Charlotte could encourage him seemed almost as far from possibility as she could encourage him herself, and her astonishment was consequently so great as to overcome at first the bounds of decorum, and she could not help crying out.

 _"Engaged to Mr. Collins! My dear Charlotte, that is impossible!"_

The steady countenance which Miss Lucas had commanded in telling her story, gave way to a momentary confusion on receiving so direct a reproach; though, as it was no more than she expected, she soon regained her composure, and calmly replied.

 _"Why should you be surprised, my dear Eliza? Do you think it incredible that Mr. Collins should be able to procure any woman's good opinion, because he was not so happy as to succeed with you?"_

But Elizabeth had now recollected herself, and making a strong effort for it, was able to assure with tolerable firmness that the prospect of their relationship was highly grateful to her, and that she wished her all imaginable happiness. And silently thanked God that her sister Mary would not be imposed upon to dwell the remainder of her days with the likes of Mr. Collins.

 _"I see what you are feeling,"_ replied Charlotte. " _You must be surprised, very much surprised, so lately as Mr. Collins was wishing to marry you. But when you have had time to think it over, I hope you will be satisfied with what I have done. I am not romantic, you know; I never was. Nor am I filled with a warrior spirit such as you and your sisters are. I ask only a comfortable home; and considering Mr. Collins's character, connection, and situation in life, I am convinced that my chance such happiness with him is as fair as most people can boast on entering the marriage state."_

Elizabeth quietly answered _"Undoubtedly;"_ and after an awkward pause, they returned to the rest of the family. Charlotte did not stay much longer, and Elizabeth was then left to reflect on what she had heard. It was a long time before she became at all reconciled to the idea of so unsuitable a match. The strangeness of Mr. Collins's making two offers of marriage within three days was nothing in comparison of his being now accepted. She had always felt that Charlotte's opinion of matrimony was not exactly like her own, but she had not supposed it to be possible that, when called into action, she would have sacrificed every better feeling for but worldly advantage. Charlotte the wife of Mr. Collins was a most humiliating picture! And to the pang of a friend disgracing herself and sunk in her esteem, was added the distressing conviction that it was impossible for that friend to be tolerably happy in the lot she had chosen.

 **Part 23c: A surprising development (original chapter 23 of Pride and Prejudice)**

Elizabeth was sitting with her mother, sisters, and Illyana, reflecting on what she had heard, and doubting whether she was authorized to mention it, when Sir William Lucas himself appeared, sent by his daughter, to announce her engagement to the family (which neatly solved the issue at hand). With many compliments to them, and much self-gratulation on the prospect of a connection between the houses, he unfolded the matter, to an audience not merely wondering, but beyond incredulous (with only Illyana and Elizabeth being in the prior know); for Mrs. Bennet, with more perseverance than politeness, protested he must somehow be entirely mistaken; and Lydia, always unguarded and often uncivil, boisterously exclaimed.

 _"Good Lord! Sir William, how can you tell such a story? Do not you know that Mr. Collins wants to marry Lizzy?"_

Nothing less than the complaisance of a courtier could have borne without anger such treatment; but Sir William's good breeding carried him through it all; and though he begged leave to be positive as to the truth of his information, he listened to all their impertinence with the most forbearing courtesy.

Elizabeth, feeling it incumbent on her to relieve him from so unpleasant a situation, now put herself forward to confirm his account, by mentioning her prior knowledge of it from Charlotte herself; and endeavored to put a stop to the exclamations of her mother and sisters by the earnestness of her congratulations to Sir William, in which she was readily joined by Jane, and by making a variety of remarks on the happiness that might be expected from the match, the excellent character of Mr. Collins, and the convenient distance of Hunsford from London.

Mrs. Bennet was in fact too much overpowered to say a great deal while Sir William remained; but no sooner had he left them than her feelings found a rapid venting; similar to Vesuvius and Pompeii one might suppose. In the first place, she persisted in disbelieving the whole of the matter and made references that Sir William was obviously in his cups; secondly, she was very sure that Mr. Collins must have been taken in, which contradicted her first point; thirdly, she stated that they would never be happy together; and fourthly, that the match might be broken off. Two inferences, however, were plainly deduced from the whole: one, that Elizabeth was the real cause of the mischief; and the other that she herself had been barbarously misused by them all; and on these two points she principally, and verbally, dwelt the remainder of the day. Nothing could console and nothing could appease her (not even a very prolonged sauna session with Mr. Bennet).

Nor did that day wear out her resentment. A week elapsed before she could see Elizabeth without scolding her, a month passed away before she could speak to Sir William or Lady Lucas without being rude.

Mr. Bennet's emotions were much more tranquil on the occasion, and such as he did experience he pronounced to be of a most agreeable sort; for it gratified him, he said, to discover that Charlotte Lucas, whom he had been used to think tolerably sensible, was as foolish as his wife, and more foolish than his daughter! Which Illyana felt to be rather unfair. Charlotte was making choices from a very limited set of options. Her rather ruthless achievement was admired contextually by Illyana, even if the outcome was rather distasteful as to the choice of companion.

Jane confessed herself a little surprised at the match; but she said less of her astonishment than of her earnest desire for their happiness; nor could Elizabeth persuade her to consider it as improbable, a conclusion that Illyana agreed with; much to the annoyance of Elizabeth. Kitty and Lydia were far from envying Miss Lucas as earth is from… well Mars, for Mr. Collins was only a clergyman; and it affected them in no other way than as a piece of news to spread at Meryton (ahh juicy gossip!). Now if he had been wearing a Red Coat, why, the then the hew and cry they would have uttered would have awakened the very dead if they were not already treading upon the earth seeking to devour the living.

Lady Lucas could not be insensible of triumph on being able to retort on Mrs. Bennet the comfort of having a daughter well married; and she called at Longbourn rather more oftener than usual to say how happy she was. Mrs. Bennet's sour looks and ill-natured remarks completely failed in driving that expressed happiness away. How unpleasant to be served a dish that one had thought fit only for others.

Between Elizabeth and Charlotte there was a restraint which kept them mutually silent on the subject (apart from Charlotte receiving lessons on the proper use of a riding crop and some helpful, and shocking, hints on the use of a whip from Illyana); and Elizabeth felt persuaded that no real confidence could ever subsist between them again. Her disappointment in Charlotte made her turn with fonder regard to her sister Jane, of whose rectitude and delicacy she was sure her opinion could never be shaken, and for whose happiness she grew daily more anxious, as Bingley had now been gone a week and nothing still was heard of his return.

Jane had sent Caroline an early answer to her letter, and was counting the days till she might reasonably hope to hear again. The promised letter of thanks from Mr. Collins arrived on Tuesday, addressed to their father, and written with all the solemnity of gratitude which a twelve month's abode in the family might have prompted. After discharging his conscience on that matter in only five pages, he proceeded to inform them, with many rapturous expressions, of his happiness in having obtained the affection of their amiable neighbor, Miss Lucas, and then explained that it was merely with the view of enjoying her society that he had been so ready to agree with their kind wish of seeing him again at Longbourn, whither he hoped to be able to return on Monday fortnight; for Lady Catherine, he added, so heartily approved his marriage, that she wished it to take place as soon as possible, which he trusted would be an unanswerable argument with his amiable Charlotte to name an early day for making him the happiest of men yada, yada yada, so on and so forth, or so later had said Illyana, shards the man could make a page of saying just one simple thought.

It was a monumental axiom that Mr. Collins's return into Hertfordshire was no longer a matter of pleasure to Mrs. Bennet. On the contrary, she was as much disposed to complain of it as her husband. It was very strange that he should come to Longbourn instead of to Lucas Lodge; it was also very inconvenient and exceedingly troublesome. She hated having visitors in the house while her health was so indifferent, and those soon to wed were of all people the most disagreeable. Complaints that were rather disregarded by Mr. Bennet as he stated that she should in the future not extend such invitations without his prior agreement. Such were the complaints of Mrs. Bennet, and they gave way only to the greater distress of Mr. Bingley's continued absence.

Neither Jane nor Elizabeth were comfortable on this subject of Mr. Bingley's absence. Day after day passed away without bringing any other tidings of him other than the view which shortly prevailed in Meryton of his coming no more to Netherfield the whole winter; a report which highly incensed Mrs. Bennet, and which she never failed to contradict as a most scandalous falsehood.

Even Elizabeth began to fear, not that Bingley was indifferent, but that his sisters would be successful in keeping him away. Unwilling as she was to admit an idea so destructive of Jane's happiness, she could not prevent its frequently occurring. The united efforts of his two unfeeling sisters and of his overpowering friend, assisted by the supposed attractions of Miss Darcy and the amusements of London might be too much, she feared, for the strength of his attachment.

As for Jane, her anxiety under this suspense was, of course, more painful than Elizabeth's, but whatever she felt she was desirous of concealing, and between herself and Elizabeth, therefore, the subject was never alluded to; although her vanquishing of zombies was becoming excessively violent. But as no such delicacy restrained her mother, an hour seldom passed in which she did not talk of Bingley, express her impatience for his arrival, or even require Jane to confess that if he did not come back she would think herself very ill used. It needed all Jane's steady mildness to bear these attacks with tolerable tranquility.

The hints and prompts from Illyana to write a letter to Mr. Bingley were steadfastly ignored. It is just not done was their reply. Illyana found the distress of the family to be… disconcerting. The rules of society in this were so… odd to her. Not to mention her being so reduced curtailed so many options she might ordinarily take. Hmmm…. Kill the bitches? Well at least one was an idle thought, but Jane still professed fond feelings for them so… forbear for now.

Shards why the hells can't they just write a simple letter? And even Pounces from Darkness had not yet heard anything from the dispatched kitty spies.

 **Part 23e:** **Hydra**

" _That could have gone better."_ Observed Franklin. He was referring to the details the East India Company audit had uncovered, and the details that had to be arranged to sync with all the know facts; in short the cover up. _"Only a fool would not conclude that the smuggling must have something to do with what befell Paris."_

" _They are not fools, only lying with the truth could we hide things from them."_ Observed Mr. Gray. _"Shame that that we could not conceive of a way to recruit the two of them, they would make welcome additions to our ranks."_

" _And killing them would have just confirmed to the Crown that something great was afoot."_ Stated Lady Catherine.

" _I know, I know, I let my temper speak for me and this is the spawn that has resulted."_ Glowered Franklin, more at himself then at the others.

Mr. Wick pointed out. _"Several government expeditions to Paris have all failed. The secrets there are secure. Even Hydra has failed to penetrate to Paris."_

" _I wish I shared your confidence Mr. Wick, but in the King's place I would now send several expeditions. Professor, what is the status of the device?"_

" _Almost ready Lord Commander, we tune and adjust, the_ _recalibrated is almost done. I would wager that the machine will be ready a week or so before the unveiling of the beast's skeleton by the British Museum."_

" _Then we need the power source here in London. And her protectors sufficiently distracted. Your plans are approved Lady_ _Catherine."_

 **Part 23d:** **The King (some days hence)**

"… _In conclusion, the audits and inquires all reveal that somebody was using the East India Company your Grace."_ Said Lady Constantine.

Lady Constantine, Mr. Dante, The Prime Minister, and his Majesty the King were cloistered in the King's private, not public, office. Before the King and the Prime Minister was the report written by Mr. Dante and Lady Constantine.

Mr. Dante added his summation a well. _"And no trails at all to any of the current board members. They had no dealings at all with EIC other then as shareholders, apart from Mr. Wick and Mr._ _Thoyt_ _; who have shown nothing but complete cooperation in our investigations. We are convinced that the death a number of prominent individuals was likely a precursor to the slaying of the EIC board by parties unknown."_

The Prime Minister commented. _"You refer to the death of_ _Mr. William Cromblie, a most inadequate man with a surprisingly large opinion of himself, and other known associates. Some sort of drinking club I believe."_

Lady Constantineobserved _"And we suspect others at a later date. Zombie attacks are so convenient for covering up such things. Which of course makes it difficult to discern actual events from staged events."_

The King mused. _"What possible could motivate such slaughter and such wealth for but a little smuggling?"_

" _A rhetorical question your Grace?"_ Inquired Mr. Dante.

" _Yes… only a large prize or a great secret would be worth such cost. Your questions haunts us Lady Constantine,_ _Cui bono? Who benefits?_ _"_

The King rose and went over by one of the office's walls. Most of the office's wallpaper was concealed with various maps. He pointed to the map of what was once France.

" _Paris… I can think of only one thing of such worth. The secret of what happened to Paris."_ A glance at the Prime Minister who nods and states.

" _I shall send for Lady Braddock. I take it her team's operation is approved?"_

" _Yes…"_ States the King. _"Once again we must attempt to ascertain just what occurred in Paris"._

 **Part 23f:** **Almost two weeks pass**

Jane was upset in that I am hiding how upset I am kind of way. No word, not from her departed friends, no unsolicited letter from Charles Bingley, no word from anybody.

" _I am sure everything will be fine."_ Was Jane's refrain when pressed.

Jane was not sleeping well, not really any nightmare but… restless and distraught. One night, while looking out the window upon the moonlit ground, she started to softly cry; convinced that everybody was asleep.

Almost everybody was… except Illyana. She silently got up from her bed, walked over to Jane, and attempted to offer what comfort she could give.

" _He does love you Jane. I could see it at the ball. The two of you… harmonized. That is not affection, that is not dalliance, that is real true love."_

" _Then where is he!"_ Was Jane's fierce whisper. _"I try to believe, to stay convinced… but… but…"._

Illyana viewed Jane's distress with both some confusion and… and echo of pain. To focus on Jane's pain made Illyana want to remember… something she'd forgotten.

Lost.

Had taken from her.

Something that she only sometimes admitted to herself in dreams.

She wanted to offer words… but had none.

She tried… but nothing.

She focused… tried to remember… tried for Jane.

And in London the Machine once again awoke in harmonic resonance flickers of motion and light.

As Illyana struggled to find something Jane noticed that Illyana looked… confused and also in some distress. Like she was trying to mentally grasp something that was elusive and slippery and… painful. Illyana finally closed her eyes and with great strain very softly sang a few lyrics to Jane from a song that she usually could no longer bear to remember.

Words that… invoked something, something lost to her.

The song was Try from the singer Pink.

…

…

 _Where there is desire_

 _There is gonna be a flame_

 _Where there is a flame_

 _Someone's bound to get burned_

 _But just because it burns_

 _Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

 _You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

…

…

In the end Illyana's hands were clenched and her eyes squeezed shut in the effort to recite. She paused, gulped, and when she opened her eyes her expression had returned to her normal default assessing look.

" _I hoped that helped Jane."_

" _Kind words Illyana, were did you learn them from?"_

" _I do not… forgive me Jane but I do not remember what I just spoke of to you."_ With that Illyana left to do some late night training downstairs. She… she had a great deal of… something to work out.

The next day Jane, in private mentioned the strange episode with Illyana.

He explained as best he could. _"I fear we are but a waypoint on her journey my child. She has been harmed in ways that escape my understanding. I think… we might in some way be playing a small part in the healing that harm."_

 **Part 23g: The return of Mr. Collins (original chapter 23 of Pride and Prejudice)**

Mr. Collins returned most punctually on Monday fortnight, but his reception at Longbourn was not quite so gracious as it had been on his first introduction. He was too happy, however, to need much attention; and luckily for the others, the business of pending marriage relieved them from a great deal of his dreary company. The chief of every day was spent by him at Lucas Lodge, and he sometimes returned to Longbourn only in time to make an apology for his absence before the family went to bed.

Mrs. Bennet was really in a most pitiable state. The very mention of anything concerning the match threw her into an agony of ill-humor, and wherever she went she was sure of hearing it talked of. The sight of Miss Lucas was most odious to her, as her future successor in that house, she regarded her with jealous abhorrence. Whenever Charlotte came to see them, she concluded her to be anticipating the hour of possession; and whenever she spoke in a low voice to Mr. Collins, was convinced that they were talking of the Longbourn estate, and resolving to turn herself and her daughters out of the house, as soon as Mr. Bennet were dead.

She complained bitterly of all this to her husband. _"Indeed, Mr. Bennet,"_ said she, _"it is very hard to think that Charlotte Lucas should ever be mistress of this house, that I should be forced to make way for her, and live to see her take her place in it!"_

 _"My dear, do not give way to such gloomy thoughts. Let us hope for better things. Let us flatter ourselves that I may be the survivor of our marriage and must bear the burden of burying you."_

This was not very consoling to Mrs. Bennet, and therefore, instead of making any answer, she went on as before.

 _"I cannot bear to think that they should have all this estate. If it was not for the entail, I should not mind it."_

 _"What should not you mind?"_

 _"I should not mind anything at all."_

 _"Let us be thankful that you are preserved from a state of such insensibility."_

 _"I never can be thankful, Mr. Bennet, for anything about the entail. How anyone could have the conscience to entail away an estate from one's own daughters, I cannot understand; and all for the sake of Mr. Collins too! Why should he have it more than anybody else?"_

 _"I leave it to yourself to determine,"_ said Mr. Bennet with weary repetition. _"The matter has long since been decided as to the law my dear. It is done and signed by those before my time."_


	24. Chapter 24

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: Chapters 1-10 set the basis for this story in that they placed Illyana into the world of Pride, Prejudice and Zombies and integrated her into the Bennet household as well as the family structure (rather a bit more writing then I intended but fun). Chapters 11-23 retold the baseline Pride and Prejudice story (with zombies and Illyana added to the plot). Now starting with chapter 24 we begin to diverge from the baseline story, likely never to return to it, although I will be extracting parts of various chapters.

And a reminder that *denote cat thoughts* and () is telepathy.

 **Part 24a: Utopia interlude**

The meal was done and Emma was sipping some sweet dessert wine, Scott was enjoying a frosty porter style dark beer and Illyana was having some vanilla tea (alcohol was forbidden for prisoners and the thought of a drunk Illyana actually figured into more then a few nightmares for some folks.).

Scott sent _(Danger informed me that the brain CT scan machine just died. She says it will take a significant rebuild.)_

Whenever Emma interviewed Illyana, or there was a visitor, the CT scan equipment had been run at a significantly over clocked rate so as to examine Illyana's brain behaviors to the finest detail.

 _(It will be interesting to see how her emotional centers were reacting as she told her story.)_ Mused Emma back to Scott. _(Any preliminary observations from Danger?)_

 _(Only that her emotional center are more active then normal, and none of the suppressive behavior that is usually seen.)_

 _(Makes sense. Nothing is touching upon historical Illyana. This is all just… her. Creative writing at its finest.)_

 _(Danger disagrees, she believes that Illyana is telling the truth.)_

 _(Of course she's making it up is shnookums, it's all allegory. An attempt to explain or examine herself without triggering mental issues. It will be an interesting puzzle to figure out who represents who. Why… everybody might just represent aspects of her.)_

Illyana asked a question as she pointed out Emma's three pizza stains. _"Why do you insist upon wearing white Emma when it shows stains so well?"_

" _I prefer to dine upon pizza while not dressed like this. But you do raise a good point about staining."_ Emma replied as she mused upon many of her X-Men adventures. The time in the sewers of San Francisco had been particularly grievous, walking and crawling though pipes filled with stagnate filth and foulness; she'd burned that costume afterwards. _"My time the Hellfire Club did not usually produce such staining opportunities. And white's kind of my thing as I was the white queen."_

" _And your last name is Frost… Heck why not at least try black for a change? Black hides stains better."_

" _I'll think upon it."_

Emma switched topics. _"So Mr. Collins was really that tedious to be around?"_

Illyana sniffed. _"Utter wet blanket._ _Although I suppose he did lighten up a bit after the wedding. The Bennet sisters and I shared some… paddling methods with Charlotte, then and later. Charlotte did once make mention that he was most appreciative of her… skill at applying correction in the bedroom. Takes all kinds I suppose. Later, I gave her a black leather dominatrix outfit for their first year anniversary, modeled after the Hellfire getup that you used to wear by the way. She was aghast, but… did privately make use it, and from Lizzy's letters, it was a big hit with Mr. Collins._ "

 **Part 24b: Heart Break (original chapter 24 of Pride and Prejudice)**

Miss Bingley's letter finally arrived, and put an end to all doubt. The very first sentence conveyed the assurance of their being all settled in London for the winter, and concluded with her brother's regret at not having had time to pay his respects to his friends in Hertfordshire before he left the country.

Hope was over, entirely over; and when Jane could attend to the rest of the letter, she found little, except the supposed professed affections of the writer, that could give her any comfort. Miss Darcy's praise occupied the chief of it. Her many attractions were again dwelt on, and Caroline boasted joyfully of their increasing intimacy, and ventured to predict the accomplishment of the wishes which had been unfolded in her former letter. She wrote also with great pleasure of her brother's being an inmate of Mr. Darcy's house, and mentioned with raptures some plans of the latter with regard to new furniture, upgraded fortifications and some delightfully lethal, but artistic, looking pikes.

Elizabeth, to whom Jane very soon communicated the chief of all this, heard it in silent indignation, whereas Illyana had started sharpening a blade. Elizabeth's heart was divided between concern for her sister, resentment against all others, and the desire to have Jane's honor avenged. Illyana was mostly just dwelling on the thought of cutting out the hearts of the two bitches, Jane would protest but Illyana was sure that Elizabeth was up for the deed; assuming one was properly lady like.

To Caroline's assertion of her brother's being partial to Miss Darcy Lizzy an Illyana paid no credit. That he was really fond of Jane, Elizabeth doubted no more than she had ever done; and much as she had always been disposed to like him, she could not think without anger, hardly without contempt, on that easiness of temper, that want of proper resolution, which now made him the slave of his designing friends, and led him to sacrifice of his own happiness to the caprice of their inclination. Had his own happiness, however, been the only sacrifice, he might have been allowed to sport with it in whatever manner he thought best, but her sister's was involved in it, as she thought he must be sensible himself. It was a subject, in short, on which reflection would be long indulged, and must be unavailing. She could think of nothing else; and yet whether Bingley's regard had really died away, or were suppressed by his friends' interference; whether he had been aware of Jane's attachment, or whether it had escaped his observation; whatever were the case, though her opinion of him must be materially affected by the difference, her sister's situation remained the same, her peace equally wounded.

Illyana was much less introspective, it went something like (bitches need to die). She'd leave Mr. Darcy to Elizabeth though as she was rather sure Elizabeth would be upset with Illyana if Illyana did the deed.

A day or two passed before Jane had courage to speak of her feelings to Elizabeth; but at last, on Mrs. Bennet's leaving them together, after a longer irritation than usual about Netherfield and its master, she could not help saying:

 _"Oh, that mother had more command over herself! She can have no idea of the pain she gives me by her continual reflections on him. But I will not repine. It cannot last long. He will be forgot, and we shall all be as we were before."_

Elizabeth looked at her sister with incredulous solicitude, but said nothing.

 _"You doubt me,"_ cried Jane, slightly coloring; _"indeed, you have no reason. He may live in my memory as the most amiable man of my acquaintance, but that is all. I have nothing either to hope or fear, and nothing to reproach him with. Thank God I have not that pain. A little time, therefore, I shall certainly try to get the better."_

With a stronger voice she soon added, " _I have this comfort immediately, that it has not been more than an error of fancy on my side, and that it has done no harm to anyone but myself."_

 _"My dear Jane!"_ exclaimed Elizabeth, _"you are too good. Your sweetness and disinterestedness are really angelic; I do not know what to say to you. I feel as if I had never done you justice, or loved you as you deserve."_

Miss Bennet eagerly disclaimed all extraordinary merit, and threw back the praise on her sister's warm affection. But Lizzy was not having any of that this time.

 _"Nay,"_ said Elizabeth, " _this is not fair. You wish to think all the world respectable, and are hurt if I speak ill of anybody. I only want to think you perfect, and you set yourself against it. Do not be afraid of my running into any excess, of my encroaching on your privilege of universal good-will. You need not. There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of merit or sense. I have met with two instances lately, one I will not mention; the other is Charlotte's marriage. It is unaccountable! In every view it is unaccountable!"_

 _"My dear Lizzy, do not give way to such feelings as these. They will ruin your happiness. You do not make allowance enough for difference of situation and temper. Consider Mr. Collins's respectability, and Charlotte's steady, prudent character. Remember that she is one of a large family; that as to fortune, it is a most eligible match; and be ready to believe, for everybody's sake, that she may feel something like regard and esteem for our cousin. She has made her choice with open eyes as it were."_

 _"To oblige you, I would try to believe almost anything, but no one else could be benefited by such a belief as this; for were I persuaded that Charlotte had any regard for him, I should only think worse of her understanding than I now do of her heart. My dear Jane, Mr. Collins is a conceited, pompous, narrow-minded, silly man; you know he is, as well as I do; and you must feel, as well as I do, that the woman who married him cannot have a proper way of thinking. You shall not defend her, though it is Charlotte Lucas. You shall not, for the sake of one individual, change the meaning of principle and integrity, nor endeavor to persuade yourself or me, that selfishness is prudence, and insensibility of danger security for happiness."_

 _"I must think your language too strong in speaking of both,"_ replied Jane; _"and I hope you will be convinced of it by seeing them happy together. But enough of this. You alluded to something else. You mentioned two instances. I cannot misunderstand you, but I entreat you, dear Lizzy, not to pain me by thinking that person to blame, and saying your opinion of him is sunk. We must not be so ready to fancy ourselves intentionally injured. We must not expect a lively young man to be always so guarded and circumspect. It is very often nothing but our own vanity that deceives us. Women fancy that admiration means more than it does."_

 _"And men take care that they should."_

 _"If it is designedly done, they cannot be justified; but I have no idea of there being so much design in the world as some persons imagine."_

 _"I am far from attributing any part of Mr. Bingley's conduct to design,"_ said Elizabeth; _"but without scheming to do wrong, or to make others unhappy, there may be error, and there may be misery. Thoughtlessness, want of attention to other people's feelings, and want of resolution, will do the business."_

 _"And do you impute it to either of those?"_

 _"Yes; to the last. But if I go on, I shall displease you by saying what I think of persons you esteem. Stop me whilst you can."_

 _"You persist, then, in supposing his sisters influence him?"_

 _"Are the words in her letters not plain enough? Yes, in conjunction with his friend Mr. Darcy."_

 _"I cannot believe it. Why should they try to influence him? They can only wish his happiness; and if he is attached to me, no other woman can secure it."_

 _"Your first position is false. They may wish many things besides his happiness; they may wish his increase of wealth and consequence; they may wish him to marry a girl who has all the importance of money, great connections, and pride. They may wish actions that result in their betterment to the detriment of him, either due to self delusion or deliberate intent."_

 _"Beyond a doubt, they do wish him to choose Miss Darcy,"_ replied Jane; _"but this may be from better feelings than you are supposing. They have known her much longer than they have known me; no wonder if they love her better. But, whatever may be their own wishes, it is very unlikely they should have opposed their brother's. What sister would think herself at liberty to do it, unless there were something very objectionable? If they believed him attached to me, they would not try to part us; if he were so, they could not succeed. By supposing such an affection, you make everybody acting unnaturally and wrong, and me most unhappy. Do not distress me by the idea. I am not ashamed of having been mistaken, or, at least, it is light, it is nothing in comparison of what I should feel in thinking ill of him or his sisters. Let me take it in the best light, in the light in which it may be understood."_

Elizabeth could not oppose such a wish; and from this time forth Mr. Bingley's name was scarcely ever mentioned between them. Illyana did get a nod of approval from Elizabeth on at least some of Illyana's plans for the Bingley sisters. A painful questioning was the least they could look forward to… the worst being a most unpleasant death.

Mrs. Bennet still continued to wonder and repine at his returning no more, and though a day seldom passed in which Elizabeth did not account for it clearly, there was little chance of her ever considering it with less perplexity. Her daughter endeavourer to convince her of what she did not believe herself, that his attentions to Jane had been merely the effect of a common and transient liking, which ceased when he saw her no more; but though the probability of the statement was admitted at the time, she had the same story to repeat every day as Mrs. Bennet's best comfort was that Mr. Bingley must be down again in the summer.

Mr. Bennet treated the matter differently, and rather insensitively. " _So, Lizzy,"_ said he one day, " _your sister is crossed in love, I find. I congratulate her. Next to being married, a girl likes to be crossed a little in love now and then. It is something to think of, and it gives her a sort of distinction among her companions. When is your turn to come? You will hardly bear to be long outdone by Jane. Now is your time. Here are officers enough in Meryton to disappoint all the young ladies in the country. Let Wickham be your man. He is a pleasant fellow, and would jilt you creditably."_

 _"Thank you, sir, but a less agreeable man would satisfy me. We must not all expect Jane's good fortune."_

 _"True,"_ said Mr. Bennet, _"but it is a comfort to think that whatever of that kind may befall you, you have an affectionate mother who will make the most of it."_

Mr. Wickham's society was of material service in dispelling the gloom which the late perverse occurrences had thrown on many of the Longbourn family. They saw him often, and to his other recommendations was now added that of general unreserve. The whole of what Elizabeth had already heard, his claims on Mr. Darcy, and all that he had suffered from him, was now openly acknowledged and publicly canvassed; and everybody was pleased to know how much they had always disliked Mr. Darcy before they had known anything of the matter.

This amiable situation for Mr. Wickham was to be short lived. Illyana still viewed him as a liar and had begun to catalogue his contradictions. Not yet shared, but pending additional Intel.

Intel that arrived.

 **Part 24c: Things that meow in the night**

Mr. Bennet was sitting behind his desk in his library and Illyana was sitting in front of the desk. Both were partaking of after dinner tea, with some cream. One could say more cream then tea as the room had several cats in it, each with their own saucer of cream.

Pounces from Darkness was sitting on a open book on Mr. Bennet's desk where he had give his summary of what had been learned. A location that somewhat vexed Mr. Bennet

" _Must you sit upon my book"?_ Had grumbled Mr. Bennet after Pounces was done giving his report. It was something conversationally to say while he pondered what the cat, or cats in this case, had dragged in.

 _*Yes*_ Had replied Pounces from Darkness with a purr, as he began to clean himself. Cats love a good book, just not the way you and I do.

Illyana commented that _"It's a cat thing Mr. Bennet, also involving magazines, newspapers, and any keyboard or tablets you may be using. Small dragons have also been known to do the same behavior."_

Just then, a white female cat, known as Frolics in Fields of Flowers, jumped from the top of a bookcase that she had been perched on, and landed on a small decorative darkly stained wooden table. A polished and waxed table.

The cat's momentum and the slick surface caused the inevitable slide off the table resulting in a summersault and both indignant and ungraceful landing. A moment of surprised silence, then Frolics proceeded to give herself a cat bath as if this little gymnastic failure had been her plan all along.

Cat can lose their dignity, but always pretend that it didn't happen. To summarize what had been learned:

Various houses in London were warded against magical creatures, to cross the boundary would trigger the ward; nothing lethal, but one's presence would be announced. Houses such as Franklin's, Lady Catherine De Bourgh, the mysterious Mr. Wick, and two additional names, a Mr. Dorian Grey, and a Mr. Rothschild to name but a few.

The house of Mr. Darcy and Mr. Hurst were not warded and much had been learned. The two men longed for their mates had been the cat's conclusion, one argues with the other about the desired choice; and then privately argues with himself. The female litter mates of the younger man also argue against his choice of a mate. And the other man had a female litter mate who was most kind cat cats as she like to sneak them little tidbits and cream (not all Intel from cats is relevant to the tasking).

Intel that rather surprised Mr. Bennet but was confirmed by Illyana as to her belief that Mr. Darcy was in love with Elizabeth, and that Elizabeth had her own conflicted opinions of the man.

Mr. Bingley was staying at Mr. Darcy's London house, with Mr. Darcy's sister in residence. The two Bingley sisters were staying at the eldest sister's husband's house (much to the vexation of the younger sister who was desirous of an invite from Mr. Darcy, an invite that was not issued despite all of her hints).

The two female littermates of the younger man are much against his choice and spoke of it often amongst themselves in their own home. They desired the young Miss Darcy for their brother, for financial reasons and because the younger Bingley sister thought that it would help her acquire Mr. Darcy in turn.

It did not appear that the younger Bingley sister was aware of any alternative plotting being done by her older sister and her husband (yes those were the two who had privately acknowledged the Hydra Lord Commander when he had visited Netherfield). Mr. Franklin had not been seen with any of the others since and it could likely be deduced that they were minor functionaries in Hydra.

Lady Catherine De Bourgh did visit her nephew from time to time and the meetings were cordial, but not warm (she and her kit both don't like cats had been the disdainful kitty conclusion).

The domicile of Professor Aida Durard was also warded, but the British Museum was not. He appeared to split his time between working at the museum and working at Westminster Abbey which was warded as well.

And Mr. Wickham was an unknowing agent of Hydra, and was desirous of securing the marriage of Elizabeth as he thought she was worth eight thousand pounds upon the death of her father (he was not aware that the estate was entailed). A death that he was plotting. How fortuitous this chance assignment for employers unknown had brought the chance to meet so many potentially well off ladies. Elizabeth was appealing, but the true desire was for supposed wealth.

Mr. Bennet at last spoke and summarized. _"Mr. Grey is unknown to me, but Mr. Rothschild is the most prominent banker in London. This Hydra is doing something at_ _Westminster. And I must now challenge Mr._ _Wickham_ _to a dual for his intended dishonor of my daughter and for plotting my death. Bad enough that the_ _Lucas' are already looking forward to my demise, now_ _suitors for my daughter's hand plot as well."_

Illyana agreed but had some suggested modifications. _"Mr. Wickham must pay. But… might it be best to instead drive him forth? A known enemy is easier to keep track of. We could… have it be known as to his lies instead of his plans."_

" _What lies?"_

" _His lies about Mr. Darcy. For the longest time I have had difficulty in discerning his falsehood, then Lizzy of all things reminding me about proper behaviors, which reveled to me his character. Were I to point that out to her I suspect that she will drive him away."_

" _Blast it, here I tease her about a Mr. Wickham and it all goes to ruin in my face. Agreed. Let Lizzy know. Penance I suppose for my teasing of her."_

 **Part 23d: Lies upon the father (some content from original chapter 36 of Pride and Prejudice)**

Jane, to date, had been only creature who would publicly supposed there might be any extenuating circumstances in the case of Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham. Information that was unknown to the society of Hertfordshire; her mild and steady candor always pleaded for allowances, and urged the possibility of mistakes, but by everybody else Mr. Darcy was condemned as the worst of men.

Illyana had then shared with Elizabeth what had been learned of Mr. Wickham (while leaving out the plan to by Mr. Wickam to kill Mr. Bennet). And had restated her believe that Mr. Wickham was a liar. She asked that Lizzy re-examine the behaviors of Mr. Wickham in light of his prior comments. Specifically one of the very first things he had said to Lizzy.

 **Quote:** _"But I verily believe I could forgive him anything and everything, rather than his disappointing the hopes and disgracing the memory of his father."_

Illyana then asked. _"Lizzy, are Mr._ _Wickham's actions the behaviors of a man who believes that?"_

Illyana's words had distressed Elizabeth and she had taken refuge in martial art practice in the outdoor dojo. She wished to discredit them entirely, repeatedly exclaiming, " _This must be false! This cannot be! This must be the grossest falsehood!"_

In this perturbed state of mind, with thoughts that could rest on nothing, she fought on with practice sword moves in an attempt to find peace. But her mind not at peace and within in half hour she collected herself as well as she could, she began the mortifying perusal of all that related to Wickham, and commanded herself so far as to examine the meaning of every sentence that she could recollect as to having been spoken by him.

Of Mr. Wickham's former way of life nothing had been known in Hertfordshire but what he told himself. As to his real character, had information been in her power, she had never felt a wish of inquiring. His countenance, voice, swordsmanship, and manner had established him at once in the possession of every virtue. She tried to recollect some instance of goodness, some distinguished trait of integrity or benevolence, that might rescue him from the observations of Illyana. But no such recollection befriended her.

She could see him instantly before her, in every charm of air and address; but she could remember no more substantial good than the general approbation of the neighborhood, and the regard which his social powers had gained him in the army mess. After pausing on this point a considerable while, she then perfectly remembered everything that had passed in conversation between Wickham and herself, in their first evening at Mr. Phillips's. Many of his expressions were still fresh in her memory.

She was now struck with the impropriety of such communications to herself, a total stranger, and wondered how it had escaped her before. She saw the indelicacy of putting himself forward as he had done, and the inconsistency of his professions with his conduct. She remembered that he had boasted of having no fear of seeing Mr. Darcy, that Mr. Darcy might leave the country, but that he should stand his ground; yet he had avoided the Netherfield ball the very next week. She remembered also that, till the Netherfield family had quitted the country, he had supposedly told his story to no one but herself; but that after their removal it had been everywhere discussed; that he had then no reserves, no scruples in sinking Mr. Darcy's character, though he had assured her utmost respect for the father would always prevent his exposing the son.

How differently did everything now appear in which he was concerned! His attentions to herself were now the consequence of views that were mercenary. His behavior to herself could now have had no tolerable motive; he had either been deceived with regard to her fortune, or had been gratifying his vanity by encouraging the preference which she believed she had most incautiously shown. Every lingering struggle in his favor grew fainter and fainter; and in farther justification of Mr. Darcy, she could not but allow that Mr. Bingley, when questioned by Jane, had long ago asserted his blamelessness in the affair; that however proud and repulsive as were his manners, she had never, in the whole course of their acquaintance, seen anything that betrayed him to be unprincipled or unjust, anything that spoke him of irreligious or immoral habits; that among his own connections he was esteemed and valued, that even Wickham had allowed him merit as a brother, and that she had often heard him speak so affectionately of his sister as to prove him capable of some amiable feeling; that had his actions been what Mr. Wickham represented them, so gross a violation of everything right could hardly have been concealed from the world; and that friendship between a person capable of it, and such an amiable man as Mr. Bingley, was incomprehensible.

She grew ashamed of herself. Of neither Darcy nor Wickham could she think without feeling she had been blind, partial, prejudiced, and absurd.

Her forceful accusations upon Mr. Wickham, occurring that very night at her Aunt's, had quite ruined both the meal and Mr. Wickam's reputation in the district. In her denunciations Illyana's and Jane's names was mentioned. Jane's defense of both Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham, and Illyana's assertion as to Mr. Wickham's deficiencies of character.

 **Part 23e: Vengeance of another**

The following day…

Illyana was strolling at dusk, close by the Bennet estate of Longbourn. She was slightly using her cane as she was walking with a slight limp (it was an act). Behind her strolled the grey cat Pounces from Darkness, when from behind a tree stepped Mr. Wickham armed with his sword.

" _How dare you interfere with the affairs of your betters."_ Stormed Mr. Wickham.

" _I haven't."_ Was Illyana's bland reply as she stopped and observed.

" _You haven't?! You besmirched my good name, interfered with my pursuit of Elizabeth, damaged my reputation in the community and you claim you have not interfered?!"_

Her reply " _You are not my better."_ Elicited a growl of irritation from him. Illyana commented upon the blade in his hand.

" _A very fine sword Mr. Wickham. By all appearances Japanese steel at its finest. How did you come by such a blade?"_

" _From Mr. Darcy the Elder. The fool was found of me. He gave me this blade at the same time he presented a similar blade to Fitzwilliam, my almost brother. A trinket of his supposed esteem. Wealth would be been more appropriate, but such generosity was not for me. Then the old fool went and died before I could arrange more then was in the will."_

Disdain dripped from Illyana's voice. _"Such…respect you show your benefactor."_

" _Hold your tongue girl. Or I must cut it out after I use your pretty mouth for all that it's fit for. Now raise your hands."_

Illyana held her hands up, dropping the cane, and placed them behind her head, then with a flick of her right wrist she drew for the Japanese short sword Honō no shōkaki (Extinguisher of flame) from the sheath that was strapped to her back, beneath her dress, and held it in a two fisted on the on guard position. Her hair had concealed the hilt, a trick she'd learned from Anita Blake.

Mr. Wickham's expression flickered at the unpleasant surprise. _"No matter girl. Best you drop the blade. Or I will hurt you much worse then I was planning."_

The gray cat walked from behind Illyana, sat, and meowed. Illyana answered.

" _Yes Pounces from Darkness, you and yours can have the tender tasty bits if he insists upon this course of fate."_

A snort of disbelief from Mr. Wickham. _"You think that you… a peasant girl with but parroted manners, are a match for one such as I? I was trained alongside Darcy himself, by the same blade masters. I even accompanied the Darcys' to Japan and received the same instruction on the use of the blade as Darcy."_

" _No, you are the superior swordsman from what I have seen."_

" _So toss down the blade before I teach you the manners you lack."_

A smile evil smile from Illyana. _"You may defeat me, but you will die. An attack with no defense, with no intention of defending, almost always defeats the superior, even if that means both combatients perish."_

Several cats made their unnoticed appearance behind Mr. Wickham. They came forth from the brush the bushes. All then crouched as if to spring.

" _Mr. Wickam, leave now. Leave your unit and this county and scamper back to London and your unknown paymasters. I grant you this kindness for the deceived love that Lizzy had for you."_

A sneer from Mr. Wickham _"Or what?"_

" _I will hang your corpse from the very tree you stand beneath, tied with your very entrails. With, of course, your brains sufficiently scrambled to prevent any zombievacation."_

Several more cats came from behind Illyana and sat next to Pounces from Darkness.

The sudden presence of the cats rather confused Mr. Wickham. _"What deviltry is this?"_ Was his statement. A question that Illyana answered only with a…

" _Yes."_

Mr. Wickham began. _"Twat, You can't fool me, I shall…"_

A statement he never finished as a cat silently fell from the tree above him. Fell and landed upon his head. An orange cat known as Eye Taker.

A savage bite upon Mr. Wickham left ear, two front claws that clawed at both eyes while rear claws anchored themselves firmly into his neck. Mr. Wickam's surprise was total, but his reflexes did credit for the training he had received. He only lost part of an ear, and managed to save his eyesight as his left hand grasped the cat and pried it from his head and hurled it away.

With blood streaming down his sliced open face he snarled and… confronted a small horde of snarling cats in front of Illyana, and several behind him as well.

" _Come Mr. Wickham."_ Was her taunt. _"Time to die."_

The cats began to creep closer and Mr. Wickham backed away while swiping his sword to keep the feline stalkers at bay. Then he turned and ran.

Illyana shouted a most improper social familiarity as she used his first name. _"Run George… run."_

He vanished in to the growing darkness. Then…

A bitter and angry Elizabeth, dressed in black and grey, emerged from the side of the road where she had been shadowing Illyana. She bitterly stated _"I hate it when you are right about such matters."_

" _I am not always found of it as well Lizzy. I… I'm… sorry for you."_

" _Don't be. You were in the right and I was as foolish as my Father likes to accuse us of. Next time I see Mr. Wickam I plan to kill him."_

" _Might I assist? I have additional… vexations upon him."_

" _No… I wish to be selfish in this."_


	25. Chapter 25

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: The prior chapter started the divergence, and this one continues it. Some of you are wondering why the heck Illyana let Mr. Wickam live, the answer is that I felt that it was too soon for him to die, that there needed to be more… drama in his final demise; and of course Lizzy needed to be the actually wielder of the knife as it were.

 **Part 25a: Utopia interlude**

" _That's not per the book!"_ Was Emma's outraged comment. _"Mr._ _Wickam's character was not shown to be so deficient until much later."_

" _A book I have not read."_ Was Illyana's bland comment, she was beginning to become tired of Emma complaining that things were not per this supposed book.

" _But having it shown now… it… the whole story… changes."_

" _I'll take your word on that. I suppose I must at least look at this book after our conversation is done."_

Emma fumed, but didn't know what to say, so she grumbled. _"Rather surprised you let him live."_

Which sparked a look of irritation on Illyana. _"That was a mistake. I really should have killed him. I thought that he could do no additional real harm and in that I was to be shown to have been quite incorrect."_

" _Admitting error Illyana, so unlike you."_

" _I make mistakes Emma, I just try to own them and move on."_

" _Why did you let him live?"_

Illyana's expression shifted to one of reflection as she answered. _"I thought that he might help uncover more about Hydra, plus he was not really mine to kill. That right belong to Mr. Bennet and Lizzy as they were by far the more affected parties. I'm of the belief that it is rude to take another's rightful prey. And Lizzy really needed to see him as he truly was. But it was a mistake to have left him live."_

Emma wondered if the mistake involved Lydia as it had been in the book, but choose not to ask.

She did send a telepathic ( _Rightful prey? Sounds like quite the predator_ ) to Scott.

Who replied with a bit of a telepathic shrug ( _Demon, it's in part what she is. All in all I'll go with courtesy every time from her._ )

Emma just had to ask one question though. _"So in the end you kill him?"_

" _He dies, but regrettably not by my hand."_

 **Part 25b: Eggs Bennet and his Grace**

Breakfast with his Majesty, Kind George the III was usually a private affair as his Majesty liked a quiet meal before the usual, and at time unusual, business of government. Suppers tended to be more formal, and over half of the tea times were political meetings over one issue or another.

Breakfast this day consisted of Fitzwilliam Darcy, his aunt Lady Catherine De Bourgh, a very surprised Charles Bingley, and Prince Ninko from Japan (fourth son of the current Emperor and actual destined to be the next Emperor). Lady Catherine was a not infrequent guest of his Majesty, Mr. Darcy had met the King in private situations but three times in his life, and this was the first private meeting with the King for Charles Bingey who wisely keep silent unless spoken to. The Prince resided with the King as the King's guest and a type of foster son so was at most meals.

Why Prince Nimko? It had become the tradition of the British and Japanese royal houses to exchange sons and daughters for fostering. To better learn of foreign lands, different things, and to further cement the two houses. Mr. Darcy, the elder, had once been part of Prince Georges's fostering in Japan; not as a friend but as a member of his party.

The invitation had arrived yesterday, summoning Mr. Darcy, and designated guest, to the Palace the following morning. Early in that his Majesty preferred an early constitutional and then an hour of exercise before breaking his fast.

Today, one quarter of one hour of exercise had been swordsmanship between King George and the Prince Ninko, and a second one quarter hour between Mr. Darcy and the King at the King's insistence. Both of the younger men were more skilled and faster then his Majesty, a fact he found to be humorous (much to the relief of Mr. Darcy as to have fought poorly would have been to offer the King insult.)

Then, over coffee and tea as breakfast was served, King George joked. _"The young these days are far better trained in the ways of death then in my youth Lady Catherine. In the morning of my life the accursed were but an infrequent nuisance, rather then the menace to all that they have grown to become in my gathering twilight."_

Lady Catherine replied as she sipped her tea (cream, no sugar). _"It was a gentler time your Grace, one that had already passed by the time I first picked up a blade and slew my first undead."_

It was not lost on Mr. Darcy that his Aunt had been present at the Palace when he arrived. He acknowledged the King's praise as he raised his cup (coffee, black, no cream or sugar) to both the King and the Prince. _"Many gentle things have been lost, both here and abroad. Prince Ninko, your skills with the blade do not give justice to the rumors. Do not discount your skills your Grace, they are such that only a fool would wish to meet you upon the field of battle."_

Prince Ninko raised his glass in turn to acknowledge the complement (tea, no cream or sugar). In impeccable English he replied. _"My Father fears an end draws close. The northern most and southernmost of our islands have been lost to the undead. Much of China is over run, and the Russian north is a graveyard to all that venture there, home to naught but the frozen undead."_

" _Likewise the Canadian north, and much of Northern Africa is also lost."_ Murmured the King.

" _Let us speak of more pleasant things this day."_ Asked Lady Catherine. _"Humor an old lady."_

" _You are far from old Lady Catherine."_ Replied the King with what looked like a bit of a twinkle in his eye. _"But your Aunt is correct, have you Mr. Darcy, by chance, seen the new skeleton that the Museum has acquired, the one nicknamed 'The Beast'?"_

" _No your Grace, I have heard of it but have not yet had the pleasure."_

" _I have had the pleasure of seeing its assemble and it is magnificent. The grand unveiling is in but a matter of weeks and the museum is selling tickets to both the event and a grand public ball afterwards."_

" _I shall surely make plans to attend your Grace."_

The King then made a request after a sip of coffee (cream and sugar). _"We wish for an additional social event, one more private. Your aunt has made mention that you and Mr. Bingley are actual acquaintances of the family that slew the creature. And are the creators of these newest food fashions that has swept London."_

Breakfast arrived, Eggs Benedict, or as they were called in this reality, eggs Bennet. Along with chocolate croissants (Illyana loved chocolate croissants, a secret vice that was now most public).

" _Yes, we have had the occasional pleasure of each other's company."_ Replied Mr. Darcy after a bite. _"But we are hardly inmates."_

Mr. Bingey made no reply, but looked pained.

" _But you both do know of the family?"_ Inquired the King, pointing at both Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingey with his fork.

Mr. Darcy gave a regretful _"Yes"_ after glancing at Mr. Bingley. Bingley gave a nod, not trusting his voice.

" _Well then, that suffices."_ Beamed the King. _"Your Aunt says your London dwelling is of sufficient size for a small gathering, say fifty or so people. A splendid opportunity for a Ball, a recital, and a late meal."_

" _Recital your Grace?"_

" _We have heard word that these Bennets are musically gifted and we wish to see a recital of both their current works and we hope a new piece or two. This song of silence has become quite the rave in society."_

" _I… see your Grace."_ Mr. Darcy could see no way out. _"Consider it done."_

" _Splendid. Your Aunt informs me that she will assist with the details. We will provide a list of invitees and of course we shall send the invites to the Bennets ourselves."_

The meal continued with no future unpleasant surprises. But silently Mr. Darcy was raging, where as Mr. Bingey was… distraught.

 **Later… after the meal**

Mr. Darcy and his Aunt were strolling in the palace gardens. The King had extended an invitation for Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingey to remain until after afternoon tea. Plus Prince Ninko had expressed the desire to engage in an extended round of swordplay with Mr. Darcy (both were to later express their sincere appreciation as to the skills of the other). Currently Bingey was indoors admiring the many paintings in the great hall as Mr. Darcy wished private words with his Aunt.

" _What are you playing at now Aunty?"_ Was his restrained, but yet annoyed, inquiry as he pretended to admire the roses.

" _You need to socialize more Fitzwilliam."_ was her stern reply. _"It is a necessity for a man of your stature. You've been moping ever since that regrettable affair of last year. Plus it is time for_ _Georgiana to learn how to throw a ball. Don't worry about the details, I shall take care to plan most of it, but she needs to be shown how such things are done and to make some small decisions on her own."_

Mr. Darcy's tone was not in harmony with his words. _"How kind of you Aunty… I suppose cost will be of little consideration as it is my funds and not yours."_

" _Don't get snippety with me young man. You've been positively sulking ever since you came back from the country side."_

" _Why not make use of your own London residence if you wish to throw a party? Why convince the King to have me throw one?"_

" _Your residence is larger and more fitting, you will be the social envy of the city, and again it is time for_ _Georgiana to take part in the planning and throwing of such events."_

" _One supposes… Will I be allowed to invite anybody by chance?"_

" _The King and I will see to most of the invitee list. I suppose you may have four or five selections, first approved by me of course."_

" _Of course Aunty, I would hate to be a bother."_

" _Don't lie_ _Fitzwilliam, it ill suits you. You enjoy vexing me. In this and in so many other things."_

" _Life does posses its simple pleasures from time to time. One must sometimes simply avail ourselves of the simple pleasures when they present themselves."_

" _Vexing child."_ Was her rebuke as she turned and stormed off.

 **Part 25c: Company and consternation (original chapter 25 of Pride and Prejudice)**

After a week spent in professions of love and schemes of felicity, Mr. Collins was called from his amiable Charlotte by the arrival of Saturday. The pain of separation, however, might be alleviated on his side, by preparations for the reception of his bride; as he had reason to hope, that shortly after his return into Hertfordshire, the day would be fixed that was to make him the happiest of men. He took leave of his relations at Longbourn with as much solemnity as before; wished his fair cousins health and happiness again, and promised their father another letter of thanks.

On the following Monday, Mrs. Bennet had the pleasure of receiving her brother and his wife, who came to spend some time at Longbourn before the end of the year. Mr. Gardiner was a sensible, gentlemanlike man, greatly superior to his sister, by nature as well as education. The Netherfield ladies would have had difficulty in believing that a man who lived by (horror, the utter horror of) trade, and within view of his own warehouses, could have been so well bred and agreeable. Mrs. Gardiner, who was several years younger than Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Phillips, was an amiable, intelligent, elegant woman, and a great favorite with all her Longbourn nieces. Between the two eldest and herself especially, there subsisted a particular regard. In the past they had stayed with her in London.

The first part of Mrs. Gardiner's business on her arrival was to distribute her presents and describe the newest fashions (both clothing and the most adorable and yet lethal hair pins from China). When this was done she had a less active part to play as it became her turn to listen. Mrs. Bennet had many grievances to relate, and much to complain of. They had all been very ill-used since she last saw her sister-in-law. Two of her girls had been upon the point of marriage, and after all there was nothing to show.

 _"I do not blame Jane,"_ she continued, _"for Jane would have got Mr. Bingley if she could. But Lizzy! Oh, sister! It is very hard to think that she might have been Mr. Collins's wife by this time, had it not been for her own perverseness. He made her an offer in this very room, and she refused him. The consequence of it is, that Lady Lucas will have a daughter married before I have, and that the Longbourn estate is just as much entailed as ever. The Lucases are very artful people indeed, sister. They are all for what they can get. I am sorry to say it of them, but so it is. It makes me very nervous and poorly, to be thwarted so in my own family, and to have neighbors who think of themselves before anybody else. However, your coming just at this time is the greatest of comforts, and I am very glad to hear what you tell us."_

Mrs. Gardiner, to whom the chief of this news had been given before, in the course of Jane and Elizabeth's correspondence with her, made her sister a slight answer, and, in compassion to her nieces, turned the conversation to other topics.

When alone with Elizabeth afterwards, she spoke more on the subject. _"It seems likely to have been a desirable match for Jane,"_ said she. _"I am sorry it went off. But these things happen so often! A young man, such as you describe Mr. Bingley, so easily falls in love with a pretty girl for a few weeks, and when accident separates them, so easily forgets her, that these sort of inconsistencies are very frequent."_

 _"An excellent consolation in its way,"_ said Elizabeth, " _but it will not do for us. We do not suffer by accident but instead by intent. It does not often happen that the interference of friends will persuade a young man of independent fortune to think no more of a girl whom he was violently in love with only a few days before."_

 _"But that expression of 'violently in love' is so hackneyed, so doubtful, so indefinite, that it gives me very little idea. It is as often applied to feelings which arise from a half-hour's acquaintance, as to a real, strong attachment. Pray, how violent was Mr. Bingley's love?"_

 _"I never saw a more promising inclination; he was growing quite inattentive to other people, and wholly engrossed by her. Every time they met, it was more decided and remarkable. At his own ball he offended two or three young ladies, by not asking them to dance; and I spoke to him twice myself, without receiving an answer. Could there not be finer symptoms? Is not general incivility the very essence of love?"_

 _"Oh, yes! Of that kind of love which I suppose him to have felt. Poor Jane! I am sorry for her, because, with her disposition, she may not get over it immediately. It had better have happened to you, Lizzy; you would have laughed yourself out of it sooner. But do you think she would be prevailed upon to go back with us? Change of scene might be of service, and perhaps a little relief from home may be as useful as anything."_

Elizabeth was exceedingly pleased with this proposal, and felt persuaded of her sister's ready acquiescence.

 _"I hope,"_ added Mrs. Gardiner, _"that no consideration with regard to this young man will influence her. We live in so different a part of town, all our connections are so different, and, as you well know, we go out so little, that it is very improbable that they should meet at all, unless he really comes to see her."_

 _"And that is quite impossible; for he is now in the custody of his friend, and Mr. Darcy would no more suffer him to call on Jane in such a part of London! My dear aunt, how could you think of it? Mr. Darcy may perhaps have heard of such a place as Gracechurch Street, but he would hardly think a month's ablution enough to cleanse him from its impurities, were he once to enter it; and depend upon it. And we have news that Mr. Bingley never stirs without him."_

 _"So much the better. I hope they will not meet at all. But does not Jane correspond with his sister? She will not be able to help but to come calling, to do otherwise would be the height of improper."_

 _"She will drop the acquaintance entirely if so pressed upon."_ Was Elizabeth's assertion.

But in spite of the certainty in which Elizabeth affected to place this point, as well as the still more interesting one of Bingley's being withheld from seeing Jane, she felt a solicitude on the subject which convinced her, on examination, that she did not consider it entirely hopeless. It was possible, and sometimes she thought it probable, that his affection might be reanimated, and the influence of his friends successfully combated by the more natural influence of Jane's attractions. If they could but meet just once more.

Jane accepted her aunt's invitation with pleasure; and the Bingleys were no otherwise in her thoughts at the same time, than as she hoped by Caroline's not living in the same house with her brother, she might occasionally spend a morning with her, without any danger of seeing him.

Pleasant plans, but all for naught, as the events the very next day were to show.

 **Part 25d: Consternation and female hysteria**

The next day, following breakfast, the family was scattered about the house conducting their usual affairs. Mr. Bennet was ensconced in his library with Mr. Gardiner, Mrs. Bennet was in the parlor with Mrs. Gardiner, the girls were engaged in vigorous indoor training as the day was quite cold and drizzly, and the butler was lurking in the pantry; when a formal messenger from the Royal Mail came calling with several impressively looking missives (many a ribbon and wax seal).

A very heavily armed caller as mail delivery was now a much more perilous activity then in former times. A pleasant bonus had been that the British army now had many more well trained reservists as the Royal Mail was organized into regiments and even divisions (the mail shall get though!)

The delivery was quite formal with much signing by Mr. Bennet. All this activity of course caught the attention of the Bennet daughters, but Mr. Bennet paid them no mind as he retreated to the library to privately open and read the communiqués with Mr. Gardiner.

The woman folk resumed their former activities only to be startled by the most vocal of exclamations from within the library by Mr. Bennet which quite put a finish to all activity as the woman gathered by the library doors. The library doors finally burst open with a distraught Mr. Bennet grasping the opened letters in one hand. Behind him Mr. Gardiner looked equally distressed.

" _What it is Father?!"_ Cried Jane as the women all had gathered without having to be summoned.

" _Calamity of the first order wrapped in the beguiling opportunity!"_ Cried Mr. Bennet.

Mrs. Bennet was concerned, but direct. _"Could you be more clear dear?"_

Mr. Bennet visible gathered himself as Mr. Gardiner gave him a pat on his back and then walked over to his wife and took her hand.

Mr. Bennet adjusted his spectacles and summarized the first letter, his voice slightly trembling.

" _The tickets have arrived for the unveiling of the beast's skeleton at the British museum. Two for Mrs. Bennet and I. Four for our various in-laws, as requested by me, five for our daughters, and one for our ward."_

Delightful news, but hardly calamitous, the girls began to chatter amongst themselves at the thought of a London trip. He shushed them and then continued.

" _We will not be seated in the general crowd, or in the reserved section. Instead we shall be seated in the bleacher that the King himself is to reside."_

Everybody's eyes grew large (except Illyana's), but they all remained silent. The woman folk began to franticly think upon what garbs they had that might be worthy of such an event (again except for Illyana). The news then got worse, or better depending upon your frame of reference.

" _We are not invited to the public ball to follow at the Museum's grounds."_

A statement that vexed Mrs. Bennet who began to exclaim about the rudeness only to be hushed by Mr. Bennet.

" _Instead we are all commanded to addend a private ball being held for his Majesty._ "

All but one of the women before Mr. Bennet gasped at the enormous implications of such an invite. Nothing in the current wardrobe would do! A new dress would needed, finer then anything ever worn before!

Mr. Bennet then waved a sheet of paper with his left hand. _"A small gathering of fifty or so individuals. Most of great standing in society, in one form or another. A ball, a late meal, but before the meal a recital."_

A look of bafflement confronted Mr. Bennet for but a moment, and then panic.

" _Yes my dears, the King himself commands a repeat performance of your little musical escapades that you conducted at the Netherfield ball. Plus any additional material you may have prepared. And_ _All_ _are apparently to sing, even you Illyana, by order of the King."_

 **Pandemonium!**

 **Chaos!**

 **Female shrieking of the most vocal and high pitched!**

Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Gardiner fainted dead away. Mr. Gardiner caught his wife where as it was left to Jane and Elizabeth to catch their collapsing mother, whom they then laid upon the floor.

Lydia began running in circles, waving her hands in a panic, while shrieking about having nothing to wear. Her cries of distress were interrupted by her collision with a wall and she joined her mother in sweet morphous darkness.

Jane and Elizabeth grasped hands and began jumping upon and down while screaming in excitement.

Mary looked utterly panicked, to be the center of attention had been most pleasant, but this… this was the very mountain top looking in the jagged valley below.

Catherine started to weep in hysteria as she was emotionally overwhelmed.

Illyana looked surprised, but only at the female antics.

" _You were right brother."_ Joked Mr. Gardiner. _"Three down. And the rest overwhelmed, apart from your ward."_

" _Yes… she is most… calm."_ In fact Mr. Bennet would have rather Illyana been overwrought. Just another example of the harm that had befallen her, that and likely proof that she had before walked in very exclusive altitudes.

" _There is more girls!"_ Roared Mr. Bennet to no affect other then Illyana's eyes narrowing. It took some time to regain a resemblance of order. Then it was like ice water was doused upon them.

" _The Ball is to take place at Mr. Darcy's London residence."_

Elizabeth was shocked and dismayed. Both Jane and Illyana froze, but for different reasons. Illyana had a look of plotting and analysis, where as Jane was deadly still.

" _Father…"_ Jane asked. _"Is… his name on the list of invitees?"_

" _Yes my dear, I'm afraid it is."_

Jane turned to Illyana. _"I must have a song Illyana. A song… for him."_


	26. Chapter 26

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: Time to set the stage for the next act as it were.

 **Part 26a: Utopia interlude**

" _And now the King is involved?"_ Commented Emma, as both a question and as a final, and last, protest against the changes to the story.

" _Yes… the machinations of the Hydra were quite far reaching."_

" _Did you meet the King?"_

" _Yes… he was old but still capable of much. He was sad… he knew his world was dying and knew not how to stop the rising tide of death."_

" _So not the insane King George of our time."_

A slightly puzzled look from Illyana. _"I am not very conversant with the history of such times so… I guess not. I saw no madness, just… regrets."_

" _So you really went to London?"_

" _Yes, we all did."_

" _And…?"_

" _That is where this story ended."_

 **Part 26b: Tidbits (Remainder of original chapter 25 of Pride and Prejudice and some of chapter 26)**

The Gardiners stayed but a week at Longbourn; and what with the Phillipses, the Lucases, the officers, and the fact of the upcoming London excursion, there was not a day without its engagements and bursts of frantic activity. The local dressmakers had all been drafted to craft identical gowns for six Bennet daughters (blue silk had been chosen) and Mrs. Bennet. Mrs. Bennet had so carefully provided for the entertainment of her brother and sister, that they did not once sit down to a family dinner. When the engagement was for home, some of the officers always made part of it (who were much a twitter over the desertion of Mr. Wickham and the revelations of his character, and at his unpaid poker losses.).

The topic of Mr. Darcy had come up and Mrs. Gardiner had offered some insights. About ten or a dozen years ago, before her marriage, she had spent a considerable time in that very part of Derbyshire to which Mr. Darcy belonged. They had, therefore, many acquaintances in common. Mrs. Gardiner had seen Pemberley, and known the late Mr. Darcy by character perfectly well. Not much could be told of the current Mr. Darcy, and without the presence of Mr. Wickham and his poisoned tongue, little could she remember of the younger Mr. Darcy other then he tended to be most private and standoffish in his dealings.

Mrs. Gardiner's advice and caution regarding Mr. Wickham, to Elizabeth, was punctually and kindly given on the first favorable opportunity of speaking to her alone; after honestly telling her what she thought, she thus went on:

 _"You are too sensible a girl, Lizzy, to fall in love merely because you are warned against it; and, therefore, I am not afraid of speaking openly. I am saddened to hear of the failings Mr._ _Wickham whom had caught your fancy._ _But I must remind you not to involve yourself or endeavor to involve those in affection which the want of fortune would make so very imprudent. I have nothing specific to say against him or his kind; and if he had a fortune he, I should think you could not do better but now shown distressing lack of character places him beyond the bounds. But as it is, you must not let your fancy run away with you. You have sense, and we all expect you to use it as you are more sensible then your sisters."_

 _"My dear aunt, this is being serious indeed."_

 _"Yes, and I hope to engage you to be serious likewise."_

 _"Well, then, you need not be under any alarm. I will take care of myself, and of Mr. Wickham too. Any such feelings of attractions are gone and my sword or dagger will show my resolve the next we meet. He is reveled as a most vile sort of man and I rebuke myself for ever listening to his words of deceit."_

 _"Elizabeth, killing him is hardly necessary."_

" _The stain upon my honor demands no less."_

Mr. Collins returned into Hertfordshire soon after it had been quitted by the Gardiners as they had hurried back to London to prepare for the upcoming events (the Bennet's were to stay at their home); but as he took up his abode with the Lucases, his arrival was no great inconvenience to Mrs. Bennet. His marriage was now fast approaching, and she was at length so far resigned as to think it inevitable, and even repeatedly to say, in an ill-natured tone, that she _"wished they might be happy."_ Thursday was to be the wedding day, and on Wednesday Miss Lucas paid her farewell visit; and when she rose to take leave, Elizabeth, ashamed of her mother's ungracious and reluctant good wishes, and sincerely affected herself, accompanied her out of the room. As they went downstairs together, Charlotte said:

 _"I shall depend on hearing from you very often, Eliza."_

 _"That you certainly shall."_

 _"And I have another favor to ask you. Will you come and see me?"_

 _"We shall often meet, I hope, in Hertfordshire."_

 _"I am not likely to leave Kent for some time. Promise me, therefore, to come to Hunsford."_

Elizabeth could not refuse, though she foresaw little pleasure in the proposed visit.

 _"My father and Maria are coming to me in March,"_ added Charlotte, _"and I hope you will consent to be of the party. Indeed, Eliza, you will be as welcome as either of them."_

" _I thank you Charlotte and I shall. I shall write you from London and all that we see."_

" _Oh! Please! To ascend to meet such high company, how happy such circumstances!"_

The wedding took place the next day, and the bride and bridegroom set off for Kent from the church door, and everybody had as much to say, or to hear, on the subject as usual.

December had now descended upon the land. Cold and drizzly were most days, and in a week's time all would depart for London.

 **Part 26c: La Machine (London)**

It was midday and all of the Hydra committee were in attendance for the demonstration of the recalibrated machine by Professor Aida Durard. He had once again gone over the details of the machine, its principles, and its purpose.

La Machine looked very art deco merged with steam punk Victorian combined with some Lovecraftian unnaturalness as there were few sharp edges or lines. There were may curves and bulges, almost organic looking in places. And some of the artifacts looked most… unnatural. The hereto incomplete circle of tiles engraved with runes upon the floor that enclosed La Machine within its red pentagram tiles was now done, the runes giving off a faint golden glow.

Champagne was on hand as well as a ravenous zombie, imprisoned within a cage that was within a cage to as to prevent any unfortunate grasping of the attendees.

" _La machine will function for but a few moments as it has but the dregs of her power. That will suffice to show that it both functions as expected and can destroy the zombie."_ Durard gestured at the empty glass cylinder with the T crucifix within it. _"Her presence within the machine is required for the full and sustained affects."_

A few dials were turned, and then a lever thrown. The machine's components lit up with a shimmer of lights and colors while various cogs rotated and spun about. A hum filled the room and the zombie grew quiet and ceased to move, it began moan and smoke arose from its body. Then, with groans rather then screams, the zombie burned with dull red glow that reduced it within seconds to just a smoldering pile of ash and bones.

The machine spun down and the lights faded as Durard threw some additional switches. Just one lone light remained lit.

" _That was all the accumulated energy we have, gleamed from the ethers_." Pronounced the Professor as he popped the cork on a champagne bottle and poured glasses for all present.

" _A splendid demonstration."_ Was Lady Catherine's complement, followed by a sour critique. _"One that should have been done with the original machine in Paris."_

" _Twas my recommendation my Lady, but…_ _the prior Lord Commander and_ _my mentor, Lord Browswell, both felt that it was unnecessary."_

" _An oversight of arrogance that cost us Paris and most of France."_ Observed Mr. Franklin. _"Are you satisfied with the affects Professor?"_

" _Most satisfied. Now all that remains is securing the power source and this plague of the undead will be no more."_

" _What does that remaining light signify?"_ Inquired Mr. Gray as he pointed with his walking stick at the light that was still lit.

" _Residual parasitic harmonic resonance."_ Was the Professors reply. " _It will fade after a few hours."_

" _What is its cause?"_ Asked Mr. Rothschild.

" _Likely some other magical artifacts, or even our absent power source."_ Answered the Professor. He spoke the absolute truth while yet utterly lying.

" _Tis a shame we were unable to retrieve more components from Paris. Much time and cost would have been saved in the crafting of the basic components."_ Spoke Mr. Rothschild, then he noticed that… _"My word, one of these tiles is in Hebrew."_ The tile in question spelled out איליאנה. _"Illyana I believe it says."_

" _Yes…"_ Replied the Professor. _"The tiles hold the creature's name in a multitude of languages; all part of the binding that will keep it contained. And Oui, more from Paris would have assisted but… none have been able to penetrate to Paris since that fateful event. Paris, and much of France, now belongs to the dead, just like the forbidden city in China, Washington, the island of Sicily, the dark and dead north Africa and Egypt as the necropolises of old rose and consumed the living, and a host of other localities."_

Mr. Grey spoke after a sip _. "I recently heard from a friend in the Admiralty that they project what remains of Austria will soon be lost, they plan to evacuate the living to New Zeeland."_

Professor Aida Durard smiled and stated. _"A decision that soon will be unnecessary as La Machine shall soon resolve these most unfortunate circumstances."_

He raised his glass for another toast _. "To the Ending!"_ To answering cries from all present.

" _ **TO THE ENDING!"**_

 **Part 26d: Meanwhile, in Paris…**

The winter day was cold with a grey sky of clouds. The scent of burnt wood was long since gone from the air, but the faint stench old death still lingered regardless of the wind's direction.

Much of the city of Paris was now a half burnt ruin, but the Cathedral of Notre Dame was untouched by the fires that had laid waste to much of Paris. The streets and bridges surrounding the Cathedral have many undead milling about, but no undead are in the Cathedral square.

Captain Charles Ellis (British Army of the Red Feathers, a special forces unit answerable only to the Crown) surveyed the surroundings using his mariners telescope (folding kind). He was currently stationed on the top of the south west tower of Notre Dame Cathedral. With him were several solders.

The men and uniforms were not parade ground worthy, the uniforms were shades of brown and green, and were well used and stained. The men had a casual air about them that only shared dangers and tribulations bring.

Captain Ellis commented as he looked though his telescope. _"The dead still refuse to step into the cathedral square. Just shuffling about but never a step closer then the edge."_

Corporal Harrison, a tall and strong looking man, rose from his sitting position and went to stand beside the captain. _"They are most active beyond Sir. Quite a jolly unpleasant run they gave us on our way here."_

" _Yes they did corporal… right up to when we arrived here. Then… nothing."_ He handed the telescope to the Harrison and gave a yell at the some men across the way in the cathedral's spire.

" _Sergeant Williamson! Do the cables connect?!"_

An answering shout. _"Yes Sir! From that strange contraption in the Sub crypt to here! Right into the lightning rod!"_

Captain Ellis walked over to a small stone gargoyle that had a copper tub emerging from its mouth. He yelled into it. _"Confirmed that the cables_ _connect!"_

He placed his ear to the tube, listens, and nods his head at what he hears.

A statement from Corporal Harrison _"Sir? Something… odd is happening with the walkers. They've stopped moving. All of them."_

Captain Ellis hurried back to Corporal Harrison while another solder takes his place at the copper tube. Harrison hands the telescope to Ellis who uses it to examine different zombies _"They look like their… listening to something?"_

" _Sir!"_ Shouts the solder at the copper tube. _"Her Ladyship says the machine has sprung into motion and is making an awful racket! It's glowing and destroying itself in its broken motions!"_

" _Blast it all, what now?"_ Mutters the Captain as he hurries back to the copper tube, listens, and then shouts back down the tube. _"Save the notes! Grab any interesting looking bits! I think we have something of worth for the Crown to examine!"_

" _Sir!"_ Shouts Corporal Harrison. _"The zombies have entered the square!"_

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ Captain hurries back, examines the situation, then sprints back to the tube. _"_ _ **EVAC!**_ _Have your team fall back to Sewers Lady Braddock! If we don't meet up with you then we will rendezvous at Point Alpha!_ _ **Confirm!**_ _"_

Then after hearing a confirmation he yells at the other group in the Steeple. _ **"FALL BACK!"**_ They shout back a confirmation and the all teams hurriedly began their decent.

For some reason the hereto zombie free zone of Notre Dame was now broken. The zombies were entering now, but only from the southish side. It looked like, from what little the Captain could see, that the zombies were all on the move in that they were all moving in one direction.

Northwest.

The direction of the English channel...

And London.

 **Part 26e:** **Longbourn**

" _I think I dislike this style of painting that you have shown me Illyana."_ Commented Elizabeth as she painted.

It was a rare sunny winter morning, but dark clouds were on the horizon promising rain in an hour or so. In front of Elizabeth, Illyana was sitting posed on a white blanket with her sheathed sword, Maker Of Flame, before her and the cat Pounces from Darkness on her lap, who was purring quite contently. Illyana was dressed in a simple one piece white dress. Behind them Marry and Catherine were playfully engaged in a bit of swordplay whilst Lydia was dancing about and occasionally throwing wooden daggers at the combatants.

Elizabeth was frowning at her small canvas. It was smeared with hews of dark blues and smeary whites for the sky, the brushstrokes large and bold, with the oils thickly applied to the canvas. Pounces was but a grey impression of a content cat and Illyana's face lacking in any detail. The sword a simple curve of dark with a hint of a hilt and a few minor lines of red.

Elizabeth continued in her complains as she hurriedly painted _"There is no detail to it, no… skill. Just smears of paint in a hurried attempt to capture the moment."_

Illyana explained yet again. _"That's why it's called impressionism. A style that my brother greatly likes. He is particularly fond of Monet's garden paintings. He often went into the city to study the works that were in the museum's collection. We once visited his garden home so Peter could paint the same scene, some water lilies I recall."_

Lydia twirled over to the easel and briefly gazed upon the work, she danced away after offering a critique. _"I dislike it as well. No detail at all, just smeary color."_ A critique that brought a scowl to both Illyana and Lizzy's visage.

" _You would do well to apply yourself to more then combat and gossip Lydia"._ Rebuked Elizabeth. _"You are of age to do more then just watch and chatter."_

Lydia ignored the rebuke, instead she complemented that… " _I so like the new shoes that Illyana showed us. So… risqué, and yet versatile; one can dance, and yet slay with them as well if one kicks correctly. We shall be the fashion envy of the ball!"_ Shecontinued to dance about while practicing some lyrics that they were to sing before the King.

…

 _Come away, human child_

 _To the water and the wild_

 _With a faery, hand in hand_

…

Elizabeth ignored Lydia and concentrated upon painting the green grasses and adding a few little dabs of yellow for clover flowers. _"I also dislike the song you have chosen to sing Illyana."_

Illyana commented as she watched the practice combat taking place behind Elizabeth. _"Why? I find it to be very appropriate."_

" _It is dark, and distressing."_

" _As I said… appropriate."_

" _I wish you would pick another."_

" _I…"_ Illyana sudden stopped speaking and swayed a bit as she closed her eyes. For no discernable reason Pounces from Darkness suddenly hissed.

Elizabeth voiced her concerns. _"Illyana!? Are you unwell? You're bleeding from your nose!"_

Illyana opened her eyes and gave her somewhat unfocused attentions to Elizabeth as she touched a sudden warm wetness upon her upper lip. She retrieved a handkerchief and dabbed the blood away. _"A nose bleed. Nothing of concern but… I… feel… most… strange."_

There were sudden cries from Mary and Catherine and the sound of practice combat ceased as they pointed to some zombies emerging from the distant woods.

" _Sisters! Unfortunates! Let us engage!"_

Illyana growled a _ **"No!"**_ and leapt to her feet with the sheathed sword in her hand and Pounces from Darkness on her shoulder, with blood still dripping from her nose. _"I feel… Let me…. I need an… outlet."_

All the Bennet girls took a step back, something about Illyana's tone, and her expression. There was a wildness in it, and tones of authority that they had never before heard from her. They acquiesced to her request and observed her slaying of the undead while Elizabeth hurriedly grabbed some black charcoal and made a hasty sketch of the scene upon her sketching pad.

Addendum: 1937: National Portrait Gallery, London. An exposition on the Lady of Fire.

Item 3: Illyana Rasputin Bennet in repose, oil by Elizabeth Bennet (maiden name). Of historical importance only as EB's painting skill was recreational at best, although interestingly her style for this composition was impressionistic and not detail orientated (a surprising choice as impressionism was not to be created for another sixty years). IRB is shown sitting upon a picnic blanket with a grey cat upon her lap with a sheathed sword upon the blanket before her. Blues, greens, with traces of yellow predominate the landscape with a dark cloudy background and dark woods in the distance. Various undead can be seen emerging from the woods painted with vivid slashes of red. IRB is depicted with a slightly scowling visage. The expected flame motif can be seen in a flame like flick of red upon the blackish red sword sheath that lies at her feet, and the drops of red upon the blanket. This work is paired with item 4.

Item 4: Charcoal sketch of combat by Elizabeth Bennet (Maiden name). Vivid black slashes depicting scenes of the same female figure dispatching various zombies. A capture of action only. It has been historically take to have immediately followed Item 3 as again a cat is depicted, rather humorously, on the female protagonist's shoulder. At the bottom is a brief sketch of the face of IRB, this time smiling for once, again with a cat on her shoulders. IRB's hair is shown in disarray, almost flame like. Red wax highlights have been added that emphases the flame like behavior.

Works on loan from the Darcy family estate.


	27. Chapter 27

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: The machine is on! Now… just what is Professor Aida Durard really doing? What do the events in France mean? Stay tuned and find out on this your Illyana station.

 **Part 27a: Utopia interlude**

" _So you all went to London?"_ Asked Emma.

" _Yes, it took two carriages and a wagon. I found the amount of luggage required to be most astonishing. Part of the_ _family was in one carriage, the rest were with the servants in the second, which included the butler, two maids, a seamstress, plus there were various arms men, armaments, and the luggage in wagon ;not to mention the concealed cats we were bringing._ _The Bennet's also brought the cook as her presence was asked for by the_ _Gardiner's, something about training their own staff in these new foods."_

" _Arms men"?_ Inquired Emma. _"For outlaws?"_

" _Yes I suppose, but mostly for roving bands of zombies as they were quite the road hazard. We encounter a… few."_

" _And…"_

" _Well, it was fun…"_

" _Illyana your ideas of what constitutes fun continues to appall me."_

 _(Likewise.)_ Echoed Scott on Emma's telepathic link. _(But I kind of get it.)_

 **Part 27b: So we meet again for the first time**

" _ **ARISE MR. WICKAM!"**_

The voice thundered in George Wickham's skull, causing his eyes to open with a start. All he saw was a blur. He blinked a few times and his vision cleared to observe a rather elderly man addressing him, the man was bald on the top of his head and wearing spectacles.

" _Once more amongst the living I see. Although Lazarus you are most certainly not."_ Thundered the voice and George's head throbbed. Mr. Wickham gathered his wits and his senses to observe his surroundings.

He found himself to be lying upon a wooden cot in some kind of well lit cellar. The thundering oaf on his left was sitting at a table beside the cot with two mugs and a wood decanter. The last he remembered he'd been at the house of tarts (a place of ill repute) in London. A saucy wench had caught his eye and he'd followed her to her room and drank….

 **Blazes…!**

Mr. Wickham attempted to rise only to fall back upon the cot in pain and dizziness, and the rattle of a chain attached to his right hand via a manacle.

" _What… what is the meaning of this?"_ Protested Mr. Wickham. _"I'll have you know sir that…"_

The old gentlemen interrupted him. _"I already know much about you Mr. Wickham. And how you have bungled the assignment given unto you."_

Mr. Wickham paused, then continued. _"I know nothing about any assignment. I am an officer in the King's army and I will…"_

" _Do nothing Mr. Wickham. You have deserted your unit in both disgrace and fear. And you offered attempted harm to the very one you were sent to observe. Your playing with the Bennets was overlooked as it got you close to them… but such lies you told. Tsk tsk, to forget oneself when we practice to deceive is folly most dear. I suppose presumption first blinds a man, then sets him a running. Why… you ran all the way to London."_

" _Who are you?"_ Asked Mr. Wickam after giving his arm a yank, only to find the chain strongly attached.

" _Why I am your employer many times removed Mr. Wickam, and most distressed as to the quality of your work."_ The old man poured water from the wood decanter into a mug and pushed the mug towards George. _"Have some water, you look parched."_

Mr. Wickam sat up on the cot, swayed a bit, and then grasped the mug to take a sip of water. _"Now what?"_ He muttered.

" _In for a penny, in for a pound I'd say."_ Answered the old man. _"I wish to learn what occurred between you and a Miss Illyana Rasputin the night you departed your unit."_

" _And in return?"_

" _Why I might actually let you live."_ Was the jolly response from the old man. _"And even offer you an additional employment opportunity with sufficient recompense."_

In the end Mr. Wickam recounted what had happened, and his flight from the witch and her cats.

" _Thank you Mr. Wickam."_ Was the old man's reply. Then he called for somebody. _"Sally! Please release our new friend and take him upstairs to get properly washed and fed. Then take him to meet the Professor."_

A door opened and Sally came into the room. Mr. Wickam recognized her, the same saucy wench he had planned on bedding.

" _Mr. Wickam, meet Sally. Do try to stay on her good side, otherwise… well… Sally is most accomplished at a very many things, many of which are most unpleasant."_

Sally unlocked Mr. Wickam and helped him to leave the room and to ascend the stairs to the upper levels of Mr. Franklin's home. As the foot steps faded Lady Catherine De Bourgh entered the room and spoke disdainfully.

" _So we're keeping the fool?"_

Mr. Franklin took off his spectacles and started to clean them with a handkerchief. _"_ _You_ _r agents_ _hired the man my dear. And you knew exactly what and who he was. That was folly on your part, but folly that has a silver lining._ _"_

Lady Catherine sniffed. _"_ _He attempted to dishonor my niece, I found it only fitting to make use of him for such tasks before I had him killed._ _"_

Mr. Franklin spoke darkly. _"_ _Well_ _…_ _he will serve Hydra well, at least once more. The dog shall chase the rabbit, and he is such a rodent for the hunt._ _"_

He dawned his spectacles. _"_ _How can they but not give chase if such prey is flaunted before them. But_ _…_ _cats. Apparently she is able to control some number of base creatures. Hmmm. Did not_ _…_ _Mrs. Phillips have a newly acquired_ _…_ _kitten_ _?"_

" _She does._ _"_ Replied Lady Catherine with realization as to the import of the observation.

Mr. Franklin was direct. _"Have it killed. Have all cats at any of our locations killed. I will see to additional wards to prevent intrusion by such. Blast it! She likely knows more then we realize!"_

 **Part 27c: What price honor?**

Mr. Bennet finished reading the letter. _"…Twenty thousand pounds shall be remit unto you if you agree to the before mentioned terms."_

It was late and Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were cloistered in the library, relaxing in two chairs before a warm fire, a cat upon each lap. Pounces from Darkness was upon Mr. Bennet's lap, while a orange female cat by the name Bright Eyes was upon the lap of Mrs. Bennet. The Bennets, and the cats, had been indulging in some Iris cream (much to the purring contentment of their feline companions).

Mrs. Bennet did not sound agitated but instead sounded calm as she commented upon the what Mr. Bennet had read. _"A regrettable offer Mr. Bennet."_

" _In what way Mrs. Bennet?"_

" _An offer that would ensure good matches for all of our daughters as they each could be provided with four thousand pounds."_

" _Yes… most fortuitous. What is your council on the suggested course of action my dear?"_ Inquired Mr. Bennet as he gave a purring Pounces another scratch behind the ears.

" _I dislike being so well understood by a stranger."_ She groused. _"But you would never forgive me, nor the girls, or even myself."_

She took the letter and tossed it into the fire. _"Our honor is not so cheaply sold."_

Mr. Bennet was pleased. " _Well done dear… to the dogs I say."_

They both watched the offer burn as Mrs. Bennet commented. _"Our honor is not for sale. Once one walks such paths, then one is no better then a street walker; the only difference is the price. I do not sell my relations, ward or otherwise."_

 **Part 27d: A remembrance**

Mary and Illyana were in the parlor, Mary was practicing some of the songs to be sung for the King, they had just taken a break when Mary made a request of Illyana in the form of a complaint.

" _You never paint, nor write any poetry."_

Illyana explained. _"As I've said before, I have no skill in such things. My brother is the artist, not I."_

" _Yet you showed Lizzy the Impressionist style as you call it."_

" _By explaining it, not by skilled demonstration, all I did was ineffectually smear paint about."_

" _Yet in that smearing you showed some skill. The easel is setup with some oil and parchment, I wish a favor from you Yana, a portrait of yourself."_

" _I…"_ Illyana was confused. _"Why?"_

" _You are closest to Jane and Lizzy, yet I feel you have touched my life the most with what you have shown me. How to… present myself in performance. On… being less silly I suppose. On the morrow we go to London. I want something of you to help me remember you all of my days."_

" _I… I do not like how I look."_

" _Now who's being silly?"_

" _It is true. I see with more insight then just vision."_

" _None the less, I ask this of you sister."_

In the end Illyana consented.

And spent two hours attempting to paint while looking in a mirror. Her hand clutched the brush as if she suddenly had no understanding of its use. And as she painted she had another of her nose bleeds and in the dabbing away of the blood a drop fell unnoticed into the red oil paint. The final result was a black mess of red and black with two blue eyes, harsh in gaze, signed with a thumbprint of what was red paint and unnoticed blood. Plus Two letters at first, IR, painted in red. Then after some hesitating, a red B was added to the end, resulting in IRB.

" _I'm sorry for the… for this."_ Illyana had said as she gave the painting to Mary. She felt ashamed to present such.

" _It's perfect silly."_ Had been Mary's reply as she showed no dissatisfaction at all. _"I love how you captured your eyes."_

 **Part 27e: Departure**

A typical damp England morning, and early at that.

The two carriages and the wagon were packed and folks were in the last stages of bustling about. Mrs. Bennet was fretting that perhaps more clothing was in order and Mr. Bennet was gently persuading her that not only had sufficient garments been packed, that there were likely no more garments to pack, which was only a slight exaggeration.

Catherine, and Lydia were already in the second carriage and awaiting Illyana (yet again Illyana was stuck with Lydia and dreaded the hours of anticipated chatter as to Lydia's excitement about the upcoming ball, and likely additional balls). Jane, Marry, and Elizabeth were to travel with Mr. and Mr. Bennet in the first carriage whereas the remaining girls would help provide protection to the second carriage. And of course the arms men were scatted about on horsed and on the wagon.

Illyana was standing and looking upon Longbourn. She had her cane as her leg slightly hurt this morning, but it was mostly just for appearance sake. She... was puzzled. She felt… she couldn't understand what she was feeling. She was convinced that at one time she knew what such feelings were, but that was back when she had a soul. She was eager to go to London and finish this adventure, but…

But…

She couldn't understand these feelings.

" _Time to go Illyana."_ Gently chided Lizzy as she walked up behind Illyana.

Illyana turned to go then, then turned around again to take one last look at Longbourn.

Then…

They departed.

 **Part 27f: Travels**

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were sitting alone in the enclosed moving carriage. Mr. Bennet had a short sword draw and Mrs. Bennet had a pistol in her hand, and several on the seat besides her. Outside there is the sound of combat. Groans and roars of zombies, the discharge of musket and pistol. The shouts of men at arms and the shrieks of women in combat.

" _Well the girls are certainly enjoying themselves."_ Sighed Mrs. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet glanced outside the carriage though the open door window. _"Lydia especially. She has cut off the lower part of her hooded coat, she just used the resulting rag to break the neck of one zombie while spinning around."_

" _That was her best traveling coat! I shall correct her at the earliest opportunity!"_ Cried Mrs. Bennet in dismay. At that point a zombie grasped onto the moving carriage and attempted entry through the window. Mrs. Bennet continued to bemoan the destruction of traveling finery while discharging her pistol and blasting the zombie's head apart; she promptly picked up another pistol while not ceasing one moment in her complaints. _"I shall promptly force her to sew a new one once we return to Longbourn."_

" _I suspect that shall be some time my love."_ Commented Mr. Bennet as he hacked off a hand that has grasped onto the opposite window. _"We shall be in London for an indeterminate amount of time."_

" _Yes... Another item to shop for I suppose."_ Groused Mrs. Bennet in a mock display of regret. She now did wonder if Lydia had done that deliberately in the hope of acquiring a finer coat; and perhaps Mrs. Bennet needed to arrange to tear her own traveling coat as well…

" _You will drain us dry with your shopping plans my dear."_ Groused back Mr. Bennet. This trip was going to cost a small fortune; but… the King… Well… Never would the Bennets have such an opportunity to shine as had been presented, so he understood his wife's desire to present the family at their best. And a new vest might be in order as well…

A rallying cry from Lizzy was heard outside and a smoky volley sounded forth as a mass of firearms discharged.

Mrs. Bennet began to complain about the road conditions. _"Such ill luck to encounter a pinched battle upon the road."_

However Mr. Bennet was of mixed thoughts upon the subject. _"Yes, most unfortunate, yet if we survive it will be a pleasant herald to our arrival in London."_

Addendum: 1937: National Portrait Gallery, London. An exposition on the Lady of Fire.

Item 5: What is believed to be the only painting by IRB, a personal possession of Mary Bennet (maiden name). Mary kept the framed painting in her personnel parlor once she married. It is quite abstract in its composition. A small sketch upon parchment consisting of a strange combination of bold and slashing brushstrokes, splotches, and scrawls that almost look like writing in unknown languages, all done in only black and red oil paint, apart from a touch of blue. The painting somewhat resembles a distorted tumbleweed of air and fire; yet one with blue eyes that many find intimidating to look upon. A brief note attached to the back of the framing is written in Japanese and states Kurai aijin which is Japanese for Dark Mistress. Current theories are that it is an unsuccessful attempt at a self portrait. The chaotic brush stokes show no skill at all, yet the eyes are riveting in their detail and intensity.

Work on loan from Japan.

A second sign below the caption.

Some find the work to be unsettling. A priest is available for consultation as part of the exposition, and a constable from Scotland Yard for those overwhelmed with the desire to confess to hereto unknown crimes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: Time for the Ball and such, the end of the story draws nigh. Been thinking about this story over for a few weeks and I decided to have the next few chapters consist of two step story telling, one section current, the next the recent past. Oh, and Merry Christmas, and as you will see I deliberately waited until December 24'th to publish this chapter.

 **Part 28a: Utopia interlude**

Emma enquired. _"How was London?"_

Illyana looked a bit thoughtful as she replied. _"Crowded. Foggy. Smoky and smelly, drizzly with some snow, and I suppose it was cold."_

" _You suppose it was cold?"_

" _Cold… does not really affect me. Mostly I pretend to be cold as not being cold is off-putting. Something she discovered in her New Mutant days. I did dress as if it I found it cold."_

 _(She's again referring to her pre death as if she was a different person.)_ Pointed out Scott.

 _(Yes…)_ Emma replied. _(That boundary is still there in her mind. Not sure if it is real, trauma induced, or… just something she's convinced herself of.)_

Illyana continued to remise. " _Very… crowded. The Gardiner's house was pleasant, but not nearly as nice as the Bennet's in the countryside, and it was packed with two households now. Two or more to each bed. Lizzy and Jane slept in one bed. Mary and I in the second._ _Catherine and Lydia in the third. And all of us in one room._ _Which was a bit of a bother as Lydia is quite the snorer."_

" _And shopping?"_ Prompted Emma.

" _Sufficed. It was all small shops back then. Lydia did get a new traveling coat, as did Mrs. Bennet. They all have a bit a fit when I once took them to Harrods for Jane's birthday, but that was much later."_

" _Did… the ball and recital happen?"_

" _Yes. It took place at Mr. Dary's London residence. Not as big as Pemberley in Derbshire, but impressive non the less. His sister, Georgiana, was the hostess. Apparently this was kind of a training ball for her as in reality her Aunt, Lady Catherine De bleah bleah bleah ran the show. I found Georgiana to be sweet."_

" _De Bourgh, not De bleah."_

A snort of humor from Illyana. _"Now you sound like Lizzy… She corrected me as well. Apparently mispronouncing a name to indicate distain is unlady like."_

" _Wait, you went to Pemberley?"_

" _That was later, after I escaped the binding. On one of my return trips to visit. That was for…"_

Emma held up her hand _. "No getting ahead of the story!"_

Illyana paused and just gave Emma a neutral look. Emma then asked…

" _How was the ball?"_

" _Does that count as getting a head of the story?"_

" _No."_

" _It was pleasant I suppose. There were a great many powerful people present. The day had been clear but it was lightly snowing when we arrived by carriage. We were one of the first to arrive and we milled about until it was time for the recital as the schedule was recital, dancing, and then the meal which was very annoying."_

" _How so?"_

" _Never got a chance to eat."_

" _I'd ask why, but that would be getting ahead of the story. What… songs did they sing?"_

" _They started with a hymn that I remembered."_

" _The thought of you singing a hymn sounds very odd."_

" _It's a very common hymn Emma, I suspect almost everybody knows it."_

" _Why a hymn?"_

" _It was December. Tis the season and all that."_

 **Part 28b: The Recital (part 1)**

The gathering fell silent as the recital begin. The lights were dimmed and the red fames from the fireplaces now cast warm shadows. Each Bennet daughter was holding a lit candle whilst being scattered about the crowd. Then… The five Bennet daughters began to softly sing Silent Night in a quiet and reverent tone. And as each sang they began to walk towards the piano.

Jane. " _Silent night, holy night."_

Elizabeth. _All is calm, all is bright."_

Mary. _"Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child."_

Catharine. _"Holy infant so tender and mild,"_

Lydia. " _Sleep in heavenly peace,"_

All. _"Sleep in heavenly peace"_

They all met at the piano, Mary placed her candle into a silver candle holder that was on top of the glossy black piano while the others held onto theirs They continued to all sing.

 _Silent night, holy night."_

 _Shepherds quake at the sight."_

 _Glories stream from heaven afar"_

 _Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,"_

 _Christ the Savior is born!"_

 _Christ the Savior is born"_

 _Silent night, holy night."_

 _Son of God love's pure light."_

 _Radiant beams from Thy holy face"_

 _With dawn of redeeming grace,"_

 _Jesus Lord, at Thy birth"_

 _Jesus Lord, at Thy birth"_

A long pause then a softly repeat, almost whispered. _"Lord at thy birth."_

The King was most appreciative in his applause, likewise the crowd.

But wait you cry!

How did we get here?!

What a happened before the recital?!

What about the unveiling and the museum?!

Nooooooooooooooooo!

Don't worry, stay calm and read on.

 **Part 28c: London…**

It was a cold early afternoon, the sun was low in the sky and clouds were gathering in the north. But for now it was sunny, which was good as the unveiling was an outdoors event and even a bit of sunlight was welcome. The Bennets were all bundle in warm clothing as they stood at the top of the stands, waiting, like everybody else, for the King to arrive and give his speech.

They had awoken this monumental morning, monumental for impending recital as Mrs. Bennet had frequently reminded everybody at breakfast. They had all eaten, then carefully bathed and prepared themselves. Every piece of clothing in place, every weapon sharpened and cleaned until they gleamed as if they were made from silver. Hair done to perfection (Jane had been quite worried about having a bad hair day). The new hats for the ladies adjusted just so, and of course the corsets made from the skin of the beast who's skeleton was to be presented today. The Bennet, and the Gardiners, were at their finest.

Two carriages had been needed to take the entire party. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, and the Gardiners were in one carriage, and the six Bennet daughters in another. They had arrived at the British Museum and had taken in the sights for an hour or two before hurrying to the unavailing stands (the Egyptian section was well enjoyed, likewise the weapons collection), after first having some hot mulled wine to ward off the chill, and pausing briefly for an artist to do some quick sketches, apparently the Museum was commissioning a painting of the event.

The stands were in the museum courtyard and in the center of the courtyard was a rectangular stone pedestal with a large white drapery over it obscuring the mounted skeleton of the creature.

Illyana looked over the crowd as she scanned the attendees. She was standing next to Elizabeth had had made a snide comment about Lady De Bleah upon seeing her, which had earned her a short lecture about proper etiquette from Lizzy.

" _It is improper Illyana to deliberately mispronounce the name of a social superior, even if you harbor plans on killing them. One must remember one's proper place in the social order. To do otherwise invites social disaster."_

Illyana had wisely agreed, otherwise Lizzy tended to go on about such things; Catherine and Lydia had giggled at Illyana's correction by Elizabeth.

The King had at last arrived, not that he was late, to the acclaim of the crowd. He gave a short speech, thanking those who had attended the unveiling. He spoke of the trials of these times, of the rising scourge of undead and the threat to order and England. In the end he introduced Professor Aida Durard.

" _And now We request that Professor Durard unveil this magnificent specimen. A nightmarish creature that was found in our lands wreaking havoc. Slain by the good graces of England womanhood. Now preserved by the skills of the good professor and mounted for the edification of future generations."_

The Professor entered the courtyard from a museum doorway, and Illyana felt her heart give a thump. It was him… her summoner. She could feel it, and once more she had a minor nose bleed that she dabbed away with a handkerchief given to her by a concerned Elizabeth.

Professor Durard reached the drapes concealing the mounted skeleton. He grasped the drapery and while shouting forth _**"Behold!"**_ as he dramatically pulled the sheets, thus unveiling the skeleton.

The crowd gasped at the revealed Drake. Arms outstretched, jaws agape, tail curved. A lethal form presented in frozen motion. A proper monster it was.

Illyana, and the Bennet daughters sought for but did not find the Professor after the event.

 **Addendum: 1937: National Portrait Gallery, London. An exposition on the Lady of Fire.**

 **Item 6: The Unveiling by David Wilkie. This large piece depicts the unveiling of the creature at the British Museum by junior curator Professor Aida Durard to the gasping amazement of the crowd. The King is of course prominently shown, as are various nobles and peoples of note. The Bennets can be seen in the upper stands, as they had received top tier tickets for the event as Mr. Bennet did sell the creature's bones to the Museum, and the daughters had slain the creature. Their likenesses were apparently captured in rough sketch by the artist for later use in this piece. Again we find fire in that one of the background touches is close by IRB and for some reason her eyes are shown as red, but only under very close examination, which is difficult in a twenty foot by seventeen foot canvas when IRB is at the top of the painting (which is why the red eyes escaped notice for so many years). On loan from the National Gallery.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: I've thought long and hard as to what songs the Bennets would sing before the King. Hard rock is obviously out, and simply gushing songs of sweetness are so not what Illyana listens to. I encourage you to youtube the songs selected (or even buy the music if you find that you are enamored with it, I'm quite the big Waterboys fan).

FYI: Minor play on words in the last chapter on the famous World War II English saying, Stay Calm and Carry on.

 **Part 29a: Utopia interlude**

Scott sent. _(Shame she didn't sing silent night.)_

Emma sent back. _(Yes… but words vs. meaning is an issue with her. I wonder what song she picked for herself.)_

Scott sent back _. (I somehow doubt it's I am woman hear me roar.)_

" _So the unveiling was rather anti climatic? No big fights? No slayings? No giant battles with Illyana waving some magical sword around while the world almost ends? Not even a giant robot stomping on Big Ben?"_ Inquired Emma, there might, just might have been a note of sarcasm.

" _No."_ Replied Illyana, who acted as if she did not hear the tone of sarcasm. _"We were armed of course, hell everybody was armed in that dimension at that time. One never knew what one might encounter. Bandits, pickpockets, monsters, zombies, the list goes on and on."_

" _Rather surprised you didn't spring from the stands and slay the professor right there before the crowd and King."_

" _I was tempted, but the social faux pas would have been devastating to the Bennets. Now if we had been attacked, which we were prepared for, then the social shame would have befallen the attacker."_

Emma did have to conclude, to herself, that the prior assertion did make sense from an English social kind of way _. "I find myself surprised that that mattered to you."_

" _Likewise, but it did. The plan was to track him down after the recital. The cats were deployed and waiting to follow him once he made his appearance. We all had black clothing packed away in the carriages, along with a small arsenal of knives, daggers, shuriken, swords, pistols, and such._ _Catharine, of course, just had to bring her favorite pistol, the one with the little unicorns carved on the handle inlayed with mother of pearl."_

" _Sounds very… ninja like. So I imagine the night was filled with girls dressed in black leaping over walls and running across roofs and much slicing and dicing of the living and the dead."_

Illyana sighed. _"Events don't always go according to plan."_

 **Part 29b: The Recital (part 2)**

The next song was the Stolen Child by The Waterboys. Mary is playing the piano and sang the lead, while Jane played a flute. Elizabeth was on reciting duty (none singing) while Catharine, and Lydia were just in the background for this song.

 **Mary sings as she plays the piano to the accompaniment of Jane on flute.**

 _Come away,_

 _Human child_

 _To the water_

 _Come away, human child_

 _To the water and the wild_

 _With a faery, hand in hand_

 _For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand_

 **Elizabeth recites Poetry while Mary and Jane play their instruments.**

 _Where dips the rocky highland_

 _Of Sleuth Wood in the lake_

 _There lies a leafy island_

 _Where flapping herons wake_

 _The drowsy water rats;_

 _There we've hid our faery vats_

 _Full of berries_

 _And of reddest stolen cherries_

 **Mary sings as she plays the piano to the accompaniment of Jane on flute.**

 _Come away,_

 _human child_

 _To the water_

 _Come away, human child_

 _To the water and the wild_

 _With a faery, hand in hand_

 _For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand_

 **Elizabeth recites Poetry while Mary and Jane play their instruments.**

 _Where the wave of moonlight glosses_

 _The dim gray sands with light_

 _Far off by furthest Rosses_

 _We foot it all the night_

 _Weaving olden dances_

 _Mingling hands and mingling glances_

 _Till the moon has taken flight;_

 _To and fro we leap_

 _And chase the frothy bubbles_

 _While the world is full of troubles_

 _And is anxious in its sleep_

 **Mary sings as she plays the piano to the accompaniment of Jane on flute.**

 _Come away,_

 _human child_

 _To the water_

 _Come away, human child_

 _To the water and the wild_

 _With a faery, hand in hand_

 _For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand_

 **Elizabeth recites Poetry while Mary and Jane play their instruments.**

 _Where the wandering water gushes_

 _From the hills above Glen-Car_

 _In pools among the rushes_

 _The scarce could bathe a star_

 _We seek for slumbering trout_

 _And whispering in their ears_

 _We give them unquiet dreams;_

 _Leaning softly out_

 _From ferns that drop their tears_

 _Over the young streams_

 **Jane flute solo, as if fairies are a flicker, or a child has begun to scamper away. Once done… Elizabeth recites Poetry while Mary and Jane play their instruments.**

 _Away with us he's going_

 _The solemn-eyed:_

 _He'll hear no more the lowing_

 _Of the calves on the warm hillside;_

 _Or the kettle on the hob_

 _Sing peace into his breast_

 _Or see the brown mice bob_

 _Around and around the oatmeal-chest_

 **Mary singing and playing while Elizabeth recites. First Mary sings the line and Elizabeth then recites.**

 _For he comes, the human child_

 _To the water_

 _He comes, the human child_

 _To the water and the wild_

 _With a faery, hand in hand_

 _From a world more full of weeping than he can understand_

 _Human child_

 _Human child_

 _With a faery, hand in hand_

 _From a world more full of weeping than he can understand..._

 _Than he can understand..._

 _He can understand..._

 **Mary then softly sings…**

 _He can understand..._

 _He can understand..._

 _He can understand..._

 _He can understand..._

Lingering piano notes from Mary, then a final note.

The audience is most applicative with much applause and discussion. Mr. Franken whispers to Lady Catharine. _"As I said before, most excellent and yet strange."_

" _Yes."_ Whispered back Lady Catharine. _"Not songs one would think would come from one such as she."_

" _Yes…"_ Grumbled back Mr. Franklin. _"Shakespeare was apparently very correct about things under heaven and earth. I wonder ever more if this form of hers is a chameleon or in fact a true representation."_

Meanwhile the Japanese Prince Ninko whispered to the King. _"I see why you wished for a demonstration your Grace."_

" _Quite…"_ Whispered back his Majesty. _"They are most accomplished… and I hear tell they are deadly with the blade as well."_

" _If so then I would wish to try my steel against them."_

" _You and me both Ninko. Perhaps an invite to the palace?"_

No reply, just an answering nod of agreement from Prince Ninko.

On the other side of the room Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley exchanged glances. _"Strength my friend."_ Whispered Mr. Darcy. _"You know what she is, what her mother is. What is truly wanted."_ Mr. Bingley made no reply, resigned was he as to her character and cruelty of fate to so flaunt what he would never have. As his siblings had so endlessly pointed out after their return to London. As Mr. Darcy had likewise revealed upon the journey back from Netherfield.

The Bennets then revisited the Sound of Silence as the King's invitation had called out a request to hear their rendition (the song had already made its way to London and was much played).

Mary began to play softly, gently, with but a few notes as the crowd hushed itself (people were much more polite about such things back then).

Then Mary began to sing, gently but firmly, with tones of loss and grief and crushed hopes. Slowly at first, but then faster.

Illyana had stood with Mr. and Mrs. Bennet during the first song, likewise this second, but her mouth could be seen silently singing this song. And as the Bennet's sang, it was if the despair that lived in Illyana's heart was somehow felt by all.

Later it turned out everybody had imagined a common image. An image of a girl alone in darkness, black puddles of water or blood at her feet, a bright moon above that illuminated almost nothing. The sense that there were things just of out reached, hidden by the darkness. There is no fear from the girl, just a sense of confusion about things, words that she cannot understand, of how her want and desires are lost on the winds.

Mary:

 _Hello, darkness… my old… friend_

 _I've come to talk with you… again_

 _Because a vision softly creeping…_

 _Left its seeds while I was… sleeping_

She fell silent while still playing soft notes.

Kitty sang gently:

 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_

 _Still remains_

 _Within the sound… of silence_

Lydia now sang with a rising intensity.

 _In restless dreams I walked alone_

 _Narrow streets of cobblestone_

 _beneath the halo of a street lamp_

 _I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

Now Jane sang:

 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a blinding light_

 _That split… the night_

 _And touched the sound …of silence_

Now Elizabeth sang forth with even more intensity:

 _And in the naked light I saw…_

 _Ten thousand people, maybe more…_

 _People talking without… speaking…_

 _People hearing without… listening…_

Mary now sang with trembling intensity:

 _People writing… songs… that voices… never share_

 _For no one dared_

 _Disturb the sound…_

All of them:

 _of silence…_

Elizabeth now intently sang.

 _"_ _ **Fools**_ _, said I, "You do not know…_

Kitty sang.

 _Silence, like pestilence, grows…_

And then Lydia:

 _Hear my words that I might teach you…_

Followed by Jane:

 _Take my arms that I might reach you…_

Mary:

 _But my words… like_ _ **silent**_ _…_ _ **raindrops**_ _…_ _ **fell!**_

 _And echoed in the wells… of_ _ **silence!**_

Elizabeth with even more intensity:

 _And the people_ _ **bowed**_ _and…_ _ **prayed**_ _…_

Kitty:

 _To the_ _ **false**_ _God… they_ _ **made…!**_

Lydia:

 _And the sign flashed out its_ _ **warning…**_

Jane:

 _And the_ _ **words**_ _that it was_ _ **forming…**_

All:

 _And the sign said,_

 _The words of the prophets are written... on the city's walls!_

 _And tenement… halls._

 _And whispered… in the sound…_

Mary hammered passionately on the keyboard and sang the last words.

 _of… silence…_

The last notes faded away like echoes of memories. The audience stirred, and once again enthusiastically expressed themselves. As they applauded as Illyana made her way to the piano.

Once there Catharine retrieved a small set of bongo drums of all things (very exotic). No intros were done as Illyana had been introduced before.

Illyana sang a variation of the song Patterns by Simon and Garfunkel (some of the words had been altered to better express her circumstances). She was not greatly skilled at such things as she was far from being as accomplished as the Bennet daughters, but the song fit her. It was a dark song, suitable for but minor accompaniment by piano by Mary and the small drums played by Catharine. Why Patterns? Well, it was better then the song Illyana had first planned as Elizabeth had felt it quite inappropriate, and most disturbing.

Her voice was harsh and accusatory, but the audience felt that the accusations were not against them, it was almost as if she accused herself. You could almost taste the rage in the air.

 _The night sets softly_

 _With the hush of falling leaves_

 _Casting shivering shadows_

 _On the houses through the trees_

 _And the light from a lamp_

 _Paints patterns on my wall_

 _Like the pieces of a puzzle_

 _Or a child's… uneven scrawl_

 _Up a narrow flight of stairs_

 _In a narrow little room_

 _As I lie upon my bed_

 _In the early evening gloom_

 _Impaled on my wall_

 _My eyes can dimly see_

 _The pattern of my life_

 _And the puzzle that is she_

 _From the horror of my birth_

 _And the agony of her death_

 _There are patterns I must follow_

 _Just as I must scream each breath_

 _Like a rat in a maze_

 _The paths before me lies_

 _And the patterns never alter_

 _Until the rat dies_

 _The pattern still remains_

 _On the wall where darkness fell_

 _And it's fitting that it should_

 _For in darkness I must dwell_

 _Like the color of my skin_

 _Or the day that I grow old_

 _Her life was made of patterns_

 _That could not be controlled_

Illyana fell silent. Unlike the approval of the prior songs the audience was likewise silent. Uncertain. She was much less skilled then the other Bennets, but the intensity of the song was striking and almost unnerving. Mr. Franklin and Lady Catharine exchanged a glance, an ominous song, and one that hinted at just what she was.

It was Prince Ninko who first applauded has he had quite enjoyed the song. The King appeared to think upon it for a moment, and then likewise applauded. The rest of the audience took their cue from the King and polite applause filled the room (and the hope from many that the remaining songs would more pleasant). Illyana bowed and then stepped back to stand by the window.

Now it was time for a small solo from Mary. She sang April Come She Will by Simon and Garfunkel as she accompanied herself on the piano.

 _April, come she will_

 _When streams are ripe and swelled with rain_

 _May, she will stay_

 _Resting in my arms again_

 _June, she'll change her tune_

 _In restless walks, she'll prowl the night_

 _July, she will fly_

 _And give no warning to her flight_

 _August, die she must_

 _The autumn winds blow chilly and cold_

 _September, I'll remember_

 _A love once new has now grown old_

It was a short song, but pleasant; and it brought back the good cheer of the audience.

It was time for the second to last song. It was Turn Turn Turn by the Byrds (based upon Ecclesiastes 3 from the Bible). All the Bennets but Illyana sang while Mary also played the piano.

 _To everything - turn, turn, turn_

 _There is a season - turn, turn, turn_

 _And a time to every purpose under heaven_

 _A time to be born, a time to die_

 _A time to plant, a time to reap_

 _A time to kill, a time to heal_

 _A time to laugh, a time to weep_

 _To everything - turn, turn, turn_

 _There is a season - turn, turn, turn_

 _And a time to every purpose under heaven_

 _A time to build up, a time to break down_

 _A time to dance, a time to mourn_

 _A time to cast away stones_

 _A time to gather stones together_

 _To everything - turn, turn, turn_

 _There is a season - turn, turn, turn_

 _And a time to every purpose under heaven_

 _A time of love, a time of hate_

 _A time of war, a time of peace_

 _A time you may embrace_

 _A time to refrain from embracing_

 _To everything - turn, turn, turn_

 _There is a season - turn, turn, turn_

 _And a time to every purpose under heaven_

 _A time to gain, a time to lose_

 _A time to rend, a time to sew_

 _A time for love, a time for hate_

 _A time for peace, I swear it's not too late!_

Again pleasant applause.

And now it was time for the last song. Jane's solo.

 **Part 29c: The residence of** **Mr. and Mrs. Hurst (that morning)**

Mr. Charles Bingley was having to explain, yet once again, to his two sisters that they were not invited to that nights ball.

" _ **But why?"**_ complained a most distressed Caroline Bingley (the younger sister). Her older female sibling was observant but currently silent.

" _Because the invite is most specific dear sister."_ Replied Charles Bingley with the patience of a man explaining a fact that is simply not grasped by the recipient. _"The invite commands that I, Mr. Charles Bingley shall attend the ball commemorating the unveiling of the Museum's newest acquisition. Attendees 1."_

" _But cannot Mr. Darcy intervene!?"_

" _No… how many times must we revisit this my dear? This is not a ball of Mr. Darcy's creation even though it takes place at his residence. This is a ball being thrown by the King, for the King, using the resources of one of his subjects."_

" _But why were you then invited?"_

" _Because the King commands it. I lack any desire to question the Royal prerogative in this."_

" _You mean Lady Catherine's prerogative."_ Now spoke Mrs. Hurst (the older sister), with a viciously offended tone.

" _Exactly Louisa."_ Replied Mr. Bingley. _"Trust me dearest sisters. I go because I am commanded, not because of any desire to attend. Even more so Darcy."_

Caroline tried again. _"But if you were to ask Mr. Darcy, then he could…"_

" _No. Neither Mr. Darcy or I have any say in this. In anything it appears. Good day sisters, I will speak upon this topic no more."_

With that Mr. Bingley donned his hat and cloak and took his leave (he was on his way to meet with Darcy). Leaving his sisters to their bitter complaints, which Mr. Hurst was now to be unlucky listener.

Complaints about not being invited.

Complaints as to how their brother spent far more time at Mr. Darcy's then he did at this dwelling.

Complaints about his lack of interest in Mr. Darcy's sister, why the match would be beneficial to both parties and most advantages to Caroline on her plots for Mr. Darcy.\

Complaints, and concerns that he might once again fall under the spell of that strumpet, the one named Jane.

Later, after tea, Mr. Hurst and his wife, the elder sister, took their leave as they had business to attend to, Hydra business, which of course Caroline know nothing about. This reduced Caroline to complaining at the servants for want of somebody to attend her voice.

 **Part 29d: Bennets arrival at the Ball**

The large carriage made its way down the cold London street. A slight dusting of snow was falling and the sun had fled the sky with the haste that winter brings. Within the slightly warmer interior were Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, their daughters, and their ward, dressed in their most finest and protected from any ground filth and muck by cloaks.

Mr. Bennet was gently reminding his wife to constrain herself to once glass of wine per hour and to remember the social circumstances of the event. A reminder she did not need as she was secretly horrified at the possibility of a social miss step. Such company they were to find themselves in was beyond anything they had ever attended.

The girls were understandably nervous, apart from Lydia who was of course chatting about how she was so going to enjoy the ball, and Illyana who was instead annoyed with herself.

Annoyed that Pounces from darkness had reported that the professor had somehow vanished, and annoyed that once again she was having to sit next to Lydia. And that Pounces had reported much of the city that they were to visit was now warded against his kind. Wards that normal cats could not cross, but while they could, their presence would be detectable. For the moment the cats were avoiding crossing such barriers. Wardings that were likely her fault as she had shown Mr. Wickham the cats in her temper.

The girls each finished getting ready for the ball in their own way.

Elizabeth checked the edge of a knife, then concealed it in a thigh sheath.

Lydia decided to add one more hair pin dagger to her bundled up hair while continuing to chatter about everything and nothing.

Catharine admired her stiletto heeled feet, three inch heels in blue leather (matching the dresses). The Bennets had practiced long and hard on walking, running, and dancing in such footwear, and hoped to steal the limelight as such footwear had never been seen before (the shoes were quite the sensation). And the wooden stilettos concealed sharp and pointy iron core just in case one needed an additional weapon as Lydia had shown quite the ability to stab with her kicks.

Mary was whispering to herself " _Combat by other means. Combat by other mean. Combat by…"_ A bit of a mantra that summed up some of Illyana's advice on performing.

Jane was sitting trim and proper, and looked utterly calm. A calm that was false as her inner turmoil of facing Mr. Bingley again had her all a flutter.

Illyana was mostly focused upon the thought of killing the professor and the resultant destruction of the binding apart that so constrained her.

The carriage entered onto the main boulevard, many fine homes were on this street, one of which was the London Darcy residence, which was rather easy to spot due to the plethora of lanterns.

The carriage stopped under a temporary awning that had been setup to allow the guests to disembark without the inconvenience of any falling snow or drizzle. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet existed first, then Jane, Elizabeth, Illyana, Mary, Catharine, and lastly Lydia who was always annoyed at the youngest having to disembark last.

Illyana's age was rather questionable and it had been decided that she was older then Catharine, but younger then Elizabeth. Ordinarily a ward would have existed last, but by placing Illyana thus, the Bennets were publicly demonstrating Illyana's status within their family.

Once disembarked they walked thought the double doors, after first giving the invitation to the doorman so they could be announced, and giving their cloaks to another servent.

" _ **Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and daughters."**_

They were met, not by Mr. Darcy, but by his younger sister, Georgiana Darcy as she was the official hostess of this event. They had been expecting a haughty young women based upon the character of Mr. Darcy and the descriptions of George Wickham. Instead, they were confronted with what appeared to be a timid sixteen year old young woman.

" _Be welcome in this home."_ Had been her greeting. _"I so look forward to your recital, how very daring of you."_

Jane had braced herself to meet her supposed competition, but found herself instead meeting a blushing woman child, whom Jane instantly took an unwanted liking to, even though the Bingley sisters had so written of their desire that their brother wed this young Miss Darcy.

The refreshment tables were pointed out, some hot chocolate, hot mulled wine, and little dainties to nimble upon before the meal. Within moments Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, Illyana, and Jane found themselves conversing with a short ex French military officer, a Napoleon Bonaparte, apparently an artillery specialist now serving England (Author's note, there was no French revolution in this dimension). Lydia and Catharine were listening to a splendidly outfitted Arthur Wellesly, as he recounted the evacuation of what remained of France via the channel ports, a recounting that was occasionally corrected and enhanced by Vice Admiral Horatio Nelson.

Nelson had just pointed out. _"… And then we let loose a full broadside of all ships. The volley drove the undead scourge…"_

Only to then be corrected by Lord Wellesly. _"After the army had already driven off the horde, forcing it to the docks for the navy to clean up…"_

The military debate continued as each service extolled its contributions. French military valor was defended as Napoleon intruded and pointed out that it was French artillery that kept most the that undead outside of the town. In the end the three military officers toasted each other, much to the delight of all (in this reality they were all major drinking buddies).

Elizabeth found herself scanning the small but growing crowd after getting some mulled wine. She noticed that Mary was busy examining the black lacquered piano that she was to play. It was by the far side of the ball room, next to some large windows and a golden framed mirror. As she sipped her wine, Georgiana Darcy presented herself once again.

" _Miss Bennet."_ Had been her shy greeting.

" _Miss Darcy."_ Was Elizabeth's polite reply.

" _Oh do call me Georgiana."_ Had been Miss Darcy's surprising reply. _"I do so hate this… running the ball that is."_

" _Why?"_ Had been Elizabeth's reply.

" _I am so fearful of making a mistake. And Auntie is so strict about such things. Please forgive me for my abruptness, but… I so wished to speak with you as I've heard so much about you."_

" _You have? From who Miss Dar… Georgiana, and you must then call me Elizabeth."_

" _Thank you… Elizabeth. From my brother, he is so very impressed with your skills. Music, your poise and beauty, athleticism, the lethality of your blades, and even your skills at conversational dialog and attack. His description of you was so exacting I recognized you the moment I saw you."_

That Mr. Darcy spoke of her was of little surprise, but that he apparently spoke well of her was.

Georgiana continued. _"I so hope we might have a chance to cross blades? I'm sure you would have so much to teach as I've heard that_ _Shaolin_ _methods differ from the Ninja. And… and… just where did you get such shoes?"_

Before Elizabeth could formulate a reply, Mr. Darcy himself made his appearance. Mr. Darcy was impeccably dressed, as always, but appeared slightly put out upon seeing his sister engaged in conversation with Elizabeth.

" _Come Georgiana, the King is about to arrive and we must properly greet his Majesty."_

" _Yes dear brother."_ Was Georgiana's mild reply as she was led away, but not before giving Elizabeth slight hug.

How peculiar was Elizabeth thoughts as she reflected upon what has just occurred. As she thought, Illyana strolled over with a slight smile on her face about something. A smile that earned her a frown from Elizabeth, which just made Illyana smile more.

" _ **Prince Ninko of the empire of Japan."**_

" _ **His Majesty the King!"**_

Announced the doorman and all conversation faded as everybody faced the entranceway to show their respect to the King.

Addendum: 1937: National Portrait Gallery, London. An exposition on the Lady of Fire.

Item 7: The Recital by Walter Dendly Sadler. A large piece, commissioned by Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. In this we see the five Bennet Daughters, plus IRB, gathered around a piano with a large and dark window behind them and a golden framed mirror adjacent on the wall. This painting is taken to not be quite historically accurate as only the Bennet daughters by birth sang together on that historically night, as IRB only sang one song, and that was a solo with accompaniment by Mary Bennet (maiden name). The blue dresses that they all wore are beautifully detailed in this painting (see Item 8 which is the only known surviving dress). Take note of the reflections in the mirror, they are skillfully crafted, apart from IRB's reflection as it is nothing but a black and red flaming smear, dressed in blue. On loan from the Darcy Estate.

Item 8: A blue silk gown Believed to have belonged to Lydia. A lovely example of early 1800's fashion. On permanent loan from the Bennet Estate.


	30. Chapter 30

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: I'm rather surprised as to how large this story has grown (not that I had any fixed size in mind, I suppose it helps that various parts are rewritten sections from the original work). This chapter has a minor reference to the ongoing story Mother of Darkness (which does intersect with this story in the Emma/Illyana dialogs). I mostly don't deliberately put in such plugs, it's just that the story of a persons life by definition references other relevant parts of their life. I encourage you to youtube the various songs as that will better help communicate the emotional impact of the song.

I found the Emma and Illyana interaction for this chapter to be quite detailed and a bit lengthy, which was quite the surprise as Illyana is not known for such chattiness. A reminder to the readers that Scott is up in his room and not in the jail cell with Emma and Illyana.

FYI, Danger is the living robot that used to be a danger room before she (yeah robot with gender) achieved self awareness and freedom (she was a villain for a time).

 **Part 30a: Utopia interlude**

Emma sent to Scott. _(That was both a disturbing song, and what is likely deep insight into her perceptions, assuming of course that she's not trying to manipulate us.)_

Scott sent back. _(Or what her perceptions were.)_

Emma sent. _(Darling, there is no were, this is all just a story. And as I said before, I'm not sure just how much is meant to be allegorical. I love this_ _construct, filled with possibly some allegories that I, or we, are meant to unravel. I still lean in the direction that the Bennet daughters are a romanticized vision of her teen New Mutant associates. And the conflict between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth must represent some aspect of her own issues, not sure what at this point. Possible attraction to evil, or perhaps simply some sexual tension she has that we have not detected.)_

Scott sent. _(Dearest, Danger has done some…)_

Emma interrupted him. _(Later darling.)_

Scott fell silent, but there was the mental taste of humor in his thoughts regarding some issue, that and the taste of dark beer as he opened another bottle.

Emma inquired. _"What was the other song that you were going to sing before Elizabeth convinced you otherwise?"_

Illyana replied after hesitation. _"I… rather see now why the Bennets were against it. It was the song I hurt myself today, the version sung by Johnny Cash. Meant for guitar, but the piano would have been an adequate substitute.)_

Emma did not recollect the song. _"I'm not familiar with country songs, and rather surprised to find you listening to such as well."_

" _I heard it on my journey. I thought it very… me I suppose."_ A narrowing of her eyes. _"I recall being upset by the song, but then after I… after some events… I just became confused as to why I was upset."_

" _How could it be upsetting and then confusing?"_

Illyana looked very reflective and in thought. _"I… many things happened on that journey. More then a few things that I don't… understand anymore."_

Emma wanted to ask Illyana to share more details, but Illyana was sharing, at least in allegory. And such a request would likely cause her to shutdown. Instead Emma asked if the song could be played. Illyana shrugged in that agreement kind of way that stated it didn't matter to her. Danger brought up the youtube video on the cell's monitor and a slow song, one filled with brokenness and loss filled the air.

 **Hurt,** **originally by Nine Inch Nails, sung by Johnny Cash.**

 _I hurt myself today_

 _To see if I could feel_

 _I focus on the pain_

 _The only thing that's real_

 _The needle tears a hole_

 _The old familiar sting_

 _Try to kill it all away_

 _But I remember everything_

 _What have I become_

 _My sweetest friend_

 _Everyone I know goes away_

 _In the end_

 _And you could have it all_

 _My empire of dirt_

 _I will let you down_

 _I will make you hurt_

 _I wear this crown of thorns_

 _Upon my liar's chair_

 _Full of broken thoughts_

 _I cannot repair_

 _Beneath the stains of time_

 _The feelings disappear_

 _You are someone else_

 _I am still right here_

 _What have I become_

 _My sweetest friend_

 _Everyone I know goes away_

 _In the end_

 _And you could have it all_

 _My empire of dirt_

 _I will let you down_

 _I will make you hurt_

 _If I could start again_

 _A million miles away_

 _ **I**_ _ **would**_ _ **keep myself**_

 _ **I**_ _ **would**_ _ **find a way**_

The song finished. Emma projected a nonchalant expression while hiding her shock.

Scott sent. _(Okay, the first song was disturbing, that song is goes light years beyond just disturbing.)_

Emma sent. _(Agreed darling. Very… this is not good. More and more Hank's comments about improper therapy is ringing ever more true. Damn it, once this whole Hope thing is done I swear I'm going to kidnap Kitty, slap a power inhibitor on her, and lock her down here until they talk it out.)_

Scott sent. _(Second that. Enough is enough. They need to talk.)_

Emma tried to sound casual. _"Do you still feel that way Illyana?"_

An answering smile from Illyana that was filled with something that gave Emma a chill. _"Sometimes."_ Then the smile faded into disinterest. _"We are what we are Emma. What we know ourselves to be. Although things… shift. Sometimes I even see blue now, a statement I dreamed I told an acquaintance last night."_

Emma casually inquired _. "Care to share?"_ Casual as Illyana never shared her dreams _._

Illyana offhandedly replied. _"Anit… the acquaintance I spoke of, was massively upset and I think her focus on the reasons for her distress caused a kind of astral projection as she is gifted with significant raw magical strength. In the dream we talked, and she was rather surprised to see me wearing a bomb jacket. I'd say pay the dream no mind, but you likely will. I hope you don't think it was an escape attempt."_

Emma answered in the negative. Scott and Emma had already concluded that Illyana was not a candidate for escaping (which was why she was on the Extinction Team). In addition, the impending possible conflict with the Avengers over Hope and the possible return of the Phoenix had already resulted in Emma and Scott concluding that her time in confinement was destined to end soon. A conclusions that they had not yet shared with Illyana.

Illyana clarified. _"I accepted the binding Emma. I stayed put during all of the attacks upon Utopia, as asked."_ Illyana held up her arms to emphasize the bomb jacket. _"Between this, Danger, and the safeguards provided by Dr. Strange, they all rather ensure that I stay right here. I wish… to earn trust again. I wish to be here."_

Emma asked a follow up question. _"What do you mean by blue?"_ A statement she was quite sure she understood, but making the patient talk is a critical aspect of most therapies. And prisoner observation as well.

Illyana looked vaguely puzzled as if suddenly grasping at something intangible, her blue eyes lost some of that ten thousand yard stare she had _. "I… I'm not quite sure. Possible telling you this tale of one part of my journey made me… the dream was… I think I might understand some things that… I… lost... And blue means I sometimes see things differently… think… differently._ _I'm... confused about some things that I was so certain about at one time. I find myself... questioning some the things I've done... and allowed to be done. I'm... sometimes I find that things now hurt that didn't use to hurt. Then again sometimes... sometimes it's like it doesn't matter. Call it flashes of blue to a one who was emotionally colorblind for want of a soul."_

Then irritation grew in Illyana's eyes about unseen things as the moment passed. Emma could so see that Illyana was about to call it quits for the day, and likely forever. Before she could Emma asked.

" _I know it's late, but could you please continue to story?"_

Illyana just stared that silent stare that was so unnerving, especially to telepaths as they could sense nothing behind the eyes other then that assessing look of a predator eyeing you up.

Then she acquiesced and continued to recount what occurred with the Bennets while Emma ordered up some dessert for the two of them (cheese cake). Scott decided that some Scotch was now in order (Dalmore in this case), and some of his secret stash of Oreo cookies (Emma would always swipe at least half of them if she was present).

Emma asked a brief question. _"So what had been planned after the ball?"_

Illyana smiled cruelly in reply, smiled over plans that had been for naught. _"First had been the intent to… question the senior sister of Mr._ _Bingley and her husband, as they were of Hydra. I would know all that they knew. Foremost being the location of the Professor, and of course the identities of all the Hydra members that they knew of."_

" _I assume they would not have told you such."_ Replied Emma.

" _I was rather hoping they would resist. A very bloody night was planned Emma. One that happened, just not the way I had hoped. Shards, I so did not plan it that way. But in the end I did get the satisfaction of killing more then a few irritants."_

Scott sent. _(And statements like that reminded me yet again as to just what we have locked up here.)_

Emma sent. _(Agreed darling… agreed.)_

 **Part 30b: The Ball**

The King! The King!

Illyana noted the genuine enthusiasm for their monarch as they all bowed showing proper respect. The King had entered with the Prince of Japan walking behind him.

" _As you were."_ Was the King's prompt reply to the crowd as this was a private social occasion and he did know almost all present.

The King and the Prince walked over to Mr. Darcy and his sister Georgiana as they both hurried to greet the King and Prince. This was the first time Georgiana had ever met the King and she was in a complete panic (she would have fled but for her brother).

They exchanged pleasantries after a servant inquired of the King and Prince as to what dainties they might wish to partake of, and what they wished to drink.

All the Bennets quickly gathered together as they had been informed that they would briefly be presented to the King. A servant then approached them, softly spoke to Mr. Bennet, and then led them to the presence of the King and Prince.

" _Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, and daughters."_ Announced the servant, presenting the Bennets to the King.

" _A pleasure to meet you and yours good sir."_ Spoke the King to Mr. Bennet as they all bowed and curtsied as appropriate.

Only their martial arts training allowed the Bennet daughters to appear calm, likewise Mr. Bennet. Mrs. Bennet was massively blushing and wisely took the path of silence. Only Illyana was not panicked at all.

" _We have heard most pleasant things as to your performance at a Mr._ _Bingley's estate. Such reviews prompted us to desire our own rendition."_

" _As your Majesty commands."_ Replied Mr. Bennet.

That was it for the introduction and they backed away (one is not supposed to turn one's back to a King or Queen) and then rejoined the gathering. A comment from the King could be heard as he commented upon the stiletto heels _. "What fascinating shoes, most elegant."_

" _Agreed."_ Replied the Prince.

And thus every woman's heart was filled with envy as the comment rapidly spread. Such was the fashion of stiletto heels born.

The tension amongst the Bennets was thick. Jane appeared calm, but her heart was racing, not from thoughts about the King, but from what was soon to take place. Elizabeth was pleased that both her Mother and her sisters had not embarrassed themselves before the King, but kept wondering why Mr. Darcy had spoken so well of her to his sister. Mary looked most pale, but resolved to do her best. Catherine looked like she was finally understanding that balls were more then just dances and that fate herself might be in attendance this night. Lydia was herself, breathless and giddy.

And Illyana you ask? Cold, calm, and dead eyes that looked at those in attendance like the predator she was. She could feel it. This would all end this night, one way or another. She could almost feel her soul sword in her hand. She could feel the bindings straining to confine her. They held for the moment, but for how much longer?

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet stayed together while the girls dispersed themselves into the crowd in preparation for the performance. As they dispersed scattered bits of conversations could be heard.

A blurb of conversation from the Prince. _"… Yes, the Hand has finally been driven from their last strongholds, and the island of Kyushu no longer suffers under their evil yoke…"_

A Royal Navy discussion involving Admiral Nelson. _"… Malta still stands, a lonely outpost to observe the dark shores of Africa. Nothing lives there anymore. The hordes of the dead that rose from the Necropolis and forgotten tombs devoured all…"_

The banker Rothschild. _"…Letters of credit grow ever more few and far in-between. Gold and silver speak louder then paper, as the bank the letter is drawn upon may be gone. Just last week, the Bank of England received word that Florence has fallen at the last and all letters of credit from them are now just worthless paper. Promissory notes from the dead as it were…"_

A general returned from India. _"…India fights for her life, and is losing. Much of the hinterlands are lost. Ships fill with those who can afford to flee. Many take ship to the Crown Colony of Australia and land upon the northern coasts as they have but little population…"_

A diplomat. _"…Jerusalem is besieged yet again as hordes continue to come from Africa. I do not think the reborn Knights Templar will last this time…"_

A prominent gentleman. _"… No word from any in Iceland or Greenland. Those frozen lands are home to not but the frozen dead. And when the sun shines they thaw and walk the distant shores in search of the living…"_

A lady of high standing. _"…At least my favorite dress maker escaped the fall of Paris, but I must get a dozen of those shoes! I shall commission her upon the morning…"_

Then it was time for the recital to begin. The Bennets got ready as announcements were made.

" _The Bennet daughters shall now conduct a recital. Modesty dictates that they inform those present that they are not the authors of the works, just the reciters of songs that their sister Illyana has remembered from her travels."_

And thus the recital began (as discussed several chapters ago).

 **Part 30c: The Recital (part 3)**

Catharine, Elizabeth, and Lydia now dispersed into the crowd leaving just Mary at the piano, Jane with her back to the audience and Illyana facing Jane and thus able to see the audience. Illyana had her hands on Jane's shoulders as if offering encouragement, and the touch revealed that Jane was trembling.

" _I'm terrified Illyana."_ Whispered Jane. _"What if… what if… what if this is all in vain? If he does not… Oh… I can't bear to say it."_

A glance over Jane's shoulder to where Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were standing together. A moment of concentration and the feeling of a twang as a minor part of the bindings upon her shifts. Then a whispered answer from Illyana as to what she was able to see. _"They… He… is confused. He burns at the sight of you. His heart is in turmoil. Sing Jane, and let fate be what it will be."_

Jane's whispered response. _"I so envy you Illyana, to be able to remain calm and in such total control of yourself."_ A response that prompted the rage that always was burning within Illyana to suddenly vent forth, with Jane as its sudden, and unexpected, target.

" _ **NEVER ENVY ME." **_ Was the harsh whispered reply from Illyana as she stared directly into Jane's eyes. _"You are… right, whole, correct. I am… not. Never envy this broken thing that I am."_ Such was Illyana's intensity that Jane was to later reflect that Illyana's eyes seemed to briefly glow and a wave of heat come off of her.

A look of hurt from Jane to Illyana over Illyana's statement left Illyana once again confused, a very common feeling whenever she emotionally interacted. So much was… lost. Gone. Not understood. She closed her eyes for a moment, then upon their opening the predatory look was gone, replaced with something that… tried to understand.

" _I'm… sorry Jane, I so envy… what all of you are. What I am… not."_

" _Apologies accepted dear sister, and apologies offered for my unthinking comment."_

These Bennet's so confused her. Then a sudden fierce hug from Illyana and quick kisses on each of Jane's cheeks from Illyana as her power flared but for a flicker of a moment.

" _Speak from your heart to his. Let your words speak the truths that reside between the two of you."_

Strong magic had just been cast. Illyana could feel it. And could feel the bindings grip tight about her once again. That has been… hastily was her internal conclusion. Giving up the power that has been building do to her proximity to… something. But… it felt right, a rare feeling for her.

Illyana likewise departed into the audience, and her predatory look returned.

Meanwhile, Mr. Darcy whispered to his friend. _"Be strong, remember what she truly is. Her mother's true intent. Be not mislead again."_

No answer from Mr. Bingley as Mary began to play on the piano, the beginning was soft, but quickly became bold and impassioned, highlighting Jane's words. Jane begin to sing, still with her back to the audience. It was the song Message of Love by Journey (with some small changes).

 _I, walk alone in the dark, without you_

 _And deep, in the shadows I run, without you_

 _And here, here I stand, the queen of fools_

 _Now Love's here, where are you_

Now Jane slowly turns and faces the audience at the end of the next stanza.

 _Beloved can you hear me?_

 _Can you hear me callin'_

 _Beloved can you hear my_

 _Message of love_

 _Beloved can you hear me_

 _Can you hear me callin',_

 _Beloved can you hear my_

 _Message of love_

Apart from Mary, all eyes are on Jane. The warm glow of the candles upon her form and face. The sound of her voice filling the room and the hearts of all who heard. The longing in her eyes and voice. She sings to all and her eyes look about the room as if in search of her beloved.

 _Why, have I waited so long to be there...for you_

 _Now, now I'm ready to give everything...to you_

 _Now love's here, where are you_

 _Beloved can you hear me_

 _Can you hear me callin'_

 _Beloved can you hear my_

 _Message of love_

 _Beloved can you hear me_

 _Can you hear me callin',_

 _Beloved can you hear my_

 _Message of love_

 _I hear...but I never listen_

 _I see...and still I'm blind_

 _All alone...lost in the silence, I'm dyin'_

Then Jane Bennet and Charles Bingle lock eyes, and it is as if she sings for just him.

 _Beloved can you hear me_

 _Can you hear me callin'_

 _Beloved can you hear my_

 _Message of love_

 _Beloved can you hear me_

 _Can you hear me callin',_

 _Beloved can you hear my_

 _Message of love_

 _Message...do you, do you. do you hear me_

 _Do you hear my message_

 _Beloved can you hear me callin', callin'_

A final soft…

 _Do you, do you hear me?_

The song ends and there is silence.

No applause.

Just stunned silence. Stunned over something the audience does not fully understand, but can sense is important.

Them Mr. Bingley turns to his friend. The word he speaks are clear to all.

" _You are my dearest friend Fitzwilliam, but I will no longer listen to you or my sisters in this matter."_

And with that he walks to a trembling Jane and embraces her.

Addendum: 1937: National Portrait Gallery, London. An exposition on the Lady of Fire.

Item 9: Wedding portrait of Mr. and Mrs. George Bingley, by Frederick Richard Lee. Here we see the Jane Bingley and her husband in their wedding clothes. A most skillful work showing the beaming couple. You might ask as to why it is part of the exposition as the Lady of Fire is not portrayed in this painting? Closely examine the sheathed Katanas that each are armed with. The discerning eye will notice that the sheaths have the burning sword emblem that is The Lady of Fire's crest (a wedding gift). On loan from the Bingley Estate.

Item 10: Bingley wedding party by Henry Collen. Here we see the entire Bennet clan, the surviving relatives of Mr. Bingley, and several prominent figures in society, shown in casual repose in the gardens of Netherfield Park . IRB is one of the figures present, as are the fiancées of both Jane Bennet (maiden name) and Mary Bennet (maiden name). No fire theme is at first seen. But IRB's dress, upon close examination, appears to almost be accented with little flames. On loan from the Bingley Estate.


	31. Chapter 31

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: And now to Mr. Darcy. Been waiting to get to this chapter for quite some time. Most of it is directly from the real book.

 **Part 31a: Utopia interlude**

" _Did they get engaged right there?"_ Was Emma's slightly breathless question (yes even Emma can get girly).

" _No, I believe he asked for her hand in marriage the following day. Not quite sure, I was not present as I had already left the dimension."_

" _So it did end night."_ Concluded Emma, forgetting for a moment to rebuke Illyana over a minor spoiler.

" _Many things ended that night."_ Was Illyana's reply.

 **Part 31b: The dance Part 1 (significant details from chap 34/35 of the original book)**

" _Most unusual."_ Was the King's initial comment upon the recital as he began to clap. _"And a very dramatic conclusion. Well done… well done. Very accomplished indeed."_

His applause of course triggered the crowd to likewise applaud.

The Prince commented that…" _The embrace was so impassioned. Why, one would suppose that it was impromptu. I had not known they were to be engaged tonight."_

" _Nor I. A dramatic conclusion. Most brilliantly done."_ Concluded the King. _"Are you of like mind my friend?"_

" _A visit to the Palace? If so then yes, I would welcome an opportunity of conversation with them as well as a repeat performance in more casual circumstances. And perhaps they have additional material."_

A few murmured words to one of the King's personal servants and it was done. An invitation to the Palace for the Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, and daughters, was to be drafted immediately so as to be presented this very night.

Meanwhile, Mr. Darcy was looking upon his friend and his now intended with an expression of resignation and a look of longing. As he looked the general ball began and the musicians prepared for the first dance. It was obvious that Mr. Bingley and Jane would be dancing, and that it was likely that the couple would dance with no others this night.

He turned away only to find Elizabeth and Illyana confronting him. Elizabeth looked incensed while Illyana just looked contemplative.

Illyana was the first to speak, a suggestion but one that had a tone of command to it as well. _"The dance is about to begin, I believe you two would have words so why not do both?"_ Then Illyana then suddenly walked away as something had caught her eye (a somebody actually).

Elizabeth faced Mr. Darcy with a glare. She was only mildly surprised that he did not combust from the intensity of her frown (a true gentlemen would have was her slightly irrational thought). Mr. Darcy confronted her with a look not of disdain, but of… resigned duty, like it was an unpleasant, but now unavoidable, chore to dance and converse with her.

" _Console yourself Mr. Darcy. It is but only one dance."_ Was her comment.

Mr. Darcy's comment was obscure and not understood by Elizabeth. _"A simple dance to your Miss Bennet, but the Rubicon to me."_

The music began and Mr. Darcy took the lead. Likewise Mr. Bingley began to dance with Jane. Both Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy noticed that Jane looked enraptured and Mr. Bingley looked like he never wished to be parted from Jane again. Others began to join the dance as well. But all the dancers kept their distance from Darcy and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's attentions returned to Mr. Darcy as he made an inquiry after her health. She answered him with cold civility as to her good health.

The conversation died for a few moments, but Mr. Darcy did not look away from her stern gaze, instead he appeared to be… why he almost looked as intently upon Elizabeth as Mr. Bingley looked upon Jane. The silence was finally broken as he began to speak in an agitated manner, and thus began:

 _"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."_

Elizabeth's astonishment was beyond expression. She stared, colored, doubted, and was silent in her amazement. She could have been stabbed at this very moment and she would have been none the wiser. This he considered sufficient encouragement; and the avowal of all that he felt, and had long felt for her, immediately followed. He spoke well; but there were feelings besides those of the heart to be detailed; and he was eloquent on the both the subject of tenderness and pride. He spoke of her social inferiority, of its being a degradation, of the family obstacles which had always opposed to inclination, were dwelt on with a warmth which seemed due to the consequence he was wounding, but was very unlikely to recommend his suit.

In spite of her deeply rooted dislike, she could not be insensible to the compliment of such a man's affection, and though her intentions did not vary for an instant, she was at first sorry for the pain he was to receive; till, roused to resentment by his subsequent language, she lost all compassion in anger. She tried, however, to compose herself to answer him with patience. He concluded with representing to her the strength of that attachment which, in spite of all his endeavors, he had found impossible to conquer; and with expressing his hope that it would now be rewarded by her acceptance of his hand in marriage. As he said this, she could easily see that he had concern receiving a favorable answer. He spoke of apprehension and anxiety, in such a way as to not soften a warrior woman's heart.

The first dance ended. The two looked at each other in silence. Another man made an attempt to inquire as to Elizabeth's availability for the next dance, but bid a hasty recreate at the glares he received from the both of them, and the dagger Elizabeth flashed.

The music began again and Elizabeth resolved to give answer as they once again danced. Such a circumstance could only exasperate farther, the color rose into her cheeks, and she said:

 _"In such cases as this, it is, I believe, the established mode to express a sense of obligation for the sentiments avowed, however unequally they may be returned. It is natural that obligation should be felt, and if I could feel gratitude, I would now thank you. But I cannot, I have never desired your good opinion, and you have certainly bestowed it most unwillingly. I am sorry to have occasioned pain to anyone. It has been most unconsciously done, however, and I hope will be of short duration. The feelings which, you tell me, have long prevented the acknowledgment of your regard, can have little difficulty in overcoming it after this explanation."_

Mr. Darcy, with his eyes fixed on her face, seemed to catch her words with resigned pain. The disturbance of his mind was visible in every feature. He was struggling for the appearance of composure, and would not open his lips till he believed himself to have attained it. The pause was to Elizabeth's feelings dreadful. At length, with a voice of forced calmness, he said:

 _"As I feared, this is all the reply which I am to have the honor of expecting. I might, perhaps, wish to be informed why, with so little endeavor at civility, I am thus rejected. But… I believe I know the cause."_

 _"I might as well inquire,"_ replied she, _"why with so evident a desire of offending and insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your will, against your reason, and even against your character? Was not this some excuse for incivility, if I was uncivil? I am unfamiliar with words of love that expound upon how unacceptable the beloved is. But I have other provocations. You know I have. Had not my feelings decided against you, had they been indifferent, or had they even been favorable, do you think that any consideration would tempt me to accept the man who has been the means of the attempted ruining of the happiness of a most beloved sister?"_

As she pronounced these words, Mr. Darcy changed color; but the emotion was short, and he listened without attempting to interrupt her while she continued as they danced.

 _"I have every reason in the world to think ill of you. No motive can excuse the unjust and ungenerous part you acted there. You dare not, you cannot deny, that you have been the principal, if not the only means of dividing them from each other, of exposing one to the censure of the world for caprice and instability, and the other to its derision for disappointed hopes, and involving them both in misery of the acutest kind."_

She paused, and saw with no slight indignation that he was listening with an air which proved him wholly unmoved by any feeling of remorse. He even looked at her with a smile of affected incredulity.

 _"Can you deny that you have done it?"_ she repeated.

With assumed tranquility he then replied. " _I have no wish of denying that I did everything in my power to separate my friend from your sister, or that I had rejoiced in my success until this fateful night. Towards him I have been kinder than towards myself."_

Elizabeth disdained the appearance of noticing this civil reflection, but its meaning did not escape, nor was it likely to conciliate her.

 _"But it is not merely this affair,"_ she continued, _"on which my dislike is founded. Long before you meddled in my sister's affairs, place my opinion of you was shaped, and I must confess is still influences me even though the source in question has been shown to be an utter liar and doer of fell deeds. Your character was expounded upon, at length, many months ago by Mr. Wickham. Long was his tale of woe and misuse at your hands, and to my social shame I listened to a stranger state things that he would not utter to your face. Of his words I have rejected but of your deeds in the matter of my sister I have not."_

An actual growl of anger from Mr. Darcy and the flash of hot anger in his eyes. It took Mr. Darcy a moment to control his emotions. _"So yet again Mr. Wickham has befouled himself and thus others as well"_ said Darcy, in a less tranquil tone, and with a heightened color of rage under tight control

" _I have heard his story, and his claimed misfortunes at your hand, and I know most, if not all it must be lies, but do you dare tell your side?"_

 _"His misfortunes!"_ stated Darcy contemptuously; _"yes, his misfortunes have been great indeed."_

 _"To think his words have shaped… your opinion of me! But… perhaps, my prior offenses might have been overlooked, had not your pride been hurt by my honest confession of the scruples that had long prevented my forming any serious design with anyone. These bitter accusations might have been suppressed, had I, with greater policy, concealed my struggles, and flattered you into the belief of my being impelled by unqualified, unalloyed inclination; by reason, by reflection, by everything. But disguise of every sort is my abhorrence. Nor am I ashamed of the feelings I related. They were natural and just. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your connections? To congratulate myself on the hope of relations, whose condition in life is so decidedly beneath my own?"_

Elizabeth felt herself growing more angry every moment; yet she tried to the utmost to speak with composure when she said. They danced on, obvious to all in the room.

 _"You are mistaken, Mr. Darcy, if you suppose that the mode of your declaration affected me in any other way, than as it spared me the concern which I might have felt in refusing you, had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner."_

She saw him start at this, but he said nothing, and she continued.

 _"You could not have made the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it."_

Again his astonishment was obvious; and he looked at her with an expression of mingled incredulity, mortification, and crushed hopes. She went on.

 _"From the very beginning, from the first moment, I may almost say, of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others, were such as to form the groundwork of disapprobation on which succeeding events have built so immovable a dislike; and I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry."_

With that Elizabeth was done, finished in her rejections and disregards. She wanted to weep, to rant, to strike with her blades and kill this man before her. To run to her room and cry. The tumult of her mind, was now painfully great. If in private she would have sat down and cried. Instead they continued to dance, curse the man!

Her astonishment, as she reflected on what had passed, was increased by every review of it. That she should receive an offer of marriage from Mr. Darcy! That he should have been in love with her for so many months! So much in love as to wish to marry her in spite of all the objections which had made him attempt to prevent his friend's marrying her sister, and which must appear at least with equal force in his own case, was almost incredible! It was gratifying to have inspired unconsciously so strong an affection. But his pride, his abominable pride, his shameless avowal of what he had done with respect to Jane, his unpardonable assurance in acknowledging, though he could not justify.

Mr. Darcy answered after some internal consideration, looked Elizabeth in the eye, braced himself, and gave forth his explanation

" _That main complaint, being that regardless of the sentiments of either, I had detached Mr. Bingley from your sister, and the matter of Mr Wickham. I can only suppose that he accused that I, in defiance of honor and humanity, ruined his immediate prosperity and blasted his prospects. That I would willfully and wantonly have thrown off the companion of my youth, the acknowledged favorite of my father, a young man who had scarcely any other dependence than on our patronage, and who had been brought up to expect its exertion. Why that would be a depravity. Whereas the separation of two young persons, whose affection could be the growth of only a few weeks, could bear no comparison. You have accused and I shall explain. If, in the explanation of them, which is due to myself, I am under the necessity of relating feelings which may be offensive to yours, I can only say that I am sorry."_

" _I_ _had not been long in Hertfordshire, before I saw, in common with others, that Bingley preferred your elder sister to any other young woman in the country. But it was not till the evening of the dance at Netherfield that I had any apprehension of his feelings having become a serious attachment as I had often seen him in love before. At that ball, while I had the sublime honor of dancing with you, I was first made acquainted, by Sir William Lucas's accidental information, that Bingley's attentions to your sister had given rise to a general expectation of their marriage. He spoke of it as a certain event, of which the time alone could be undecided. From that moment I observed my friend's behavior attentively; and I could then perceive that his partiality for Miss Bennet was beyond what I had ever witnessed in him. Your sister I also watched. Her look and manners were open, cheerful, and engaging as ever, but without any symptom of peculiar regard, and I remained convinced from the evening's scrutiny, that though she received his attentions with pleasure, she did not invite them by any participation of sentiment. The song recited this night has shown me the true depths of her regard for him."_

" _But I shall not scruple to assert, that the serenity of your sister's countenance and air was such as might have given the most acute observer a conviction that, however amiable her temper, her heart was not likely to be easily touched. That I was desirous of believing her indifferent is certain, but I will venture to say that my investigation and decisions are not usually influenced by my hopes or fears. I did not believe her to be indifferent because I wished it; I believed it on impartial conviction, as truly as I wished it in reason. My objections to the marriage were not merely those I have stated, to have the utmost force of passion to put aside, in my own case; the want of connection could not be so great an evil to my friend as to me. But there were other causes of repugnance; causes which, though still existing, and existing to an equal degree in both instances, I had myself endeavored to forget, because they were not immediately before me. These causes must be stated, though briefly. The situation of your mother's family, though objectionable, was nothing in comparison to that total want of propriety so frequently, so almost uniformly betrayed by herself, by your three younger sisters, and occasionally even by your father. Why only your ward equaled the civility shown by yourself and your sister."_

Elisabeth eyes rose. At the audacity of the assertion, and at the truth of the assertion as to their general behavior and in particular her mother's behavior at the ball. Shame and anger war'd within her, but shame won this round. Mr. Darcy continued.

" _Pardon me. It pains me to offend you. But amidst your concern for the defects of your nearest relations, and your displeasure at this representation of them, let it give you consolation to consider that, to have conducted yourselves so as to avoid any share of the like censure, is praise no less generally bestowed on you and your elder sister, than it is honorable to the sense and disposition of both. I will only say farther that from what passed that evening, my opinion of all parties was confirmed, and every inducement heightened which could have led me before, to preserve my friend from what I esteemed a most unhappy connection. He left Netherfield for London, on the day following, as you, I am certain, remember, with the design of soon returning."_

" _The part which I acted is now to be explained. His sisters' uneasiness had been equally excited with my own; our coincidence of feeling was soon discovered, and, alike sensible that no time was to be lost in detaching their brother, we shortly resolved on joining him directly in London. We accordingly went, and there I readily engaged in the office of pointing out to my friend the certain evils of such a choice. I described, and enforced them earnestly. But, however this remonstrance might have staggered or delayed his determination, I do not suppose that it would ultimately have prevented the marriage, had it not been seconded by the assurance that I hesitated not in giving, of your sister's indifference. He had before believed her to return his affection with sincere, if not with equal regard. But Bingley has great natural modesty, with a stronger dependence on my judgment than on his own. To convince him, therefore, that he had deceived himself, was no very difficult point. To persuade him against returning into Hertfordshire, when that conviction had been given, was scarcely the work of a moment. I cannot blame myself for having done thus much. The wounding of your sister's feelings, it was unknowingly done and though the motives which governed me may to you very naturally appear insufficient, I have not yet learnt to condemn them."_

 _"With respect to the matter of Mr. Wickham and as to his supposed grievances and injuries, I can only refute it by laying before you the whole of his connection with my family. Of what he has particularly accused me I am ignorant; but of the truth of what I shall relate, I can summon more than one witness of undoubted veracity."_

" _Mr. Wickham is the son of a very respectable man, who had for many years the management of all the Pemberley estates, and whose good conduct in the discharge of his trust naturally inclined my father to be of service to him; and on George Wickham, who was his godson, his kindness was therefore liberally bestowed. My father supported him at school, Cambridge, and even provided for his training in Japan when I learned the ways of the sword. Most important assistance, as his own father was always poor from the extravagances of his wife, would have been unable to give him a gentleman's education. My father was not only fond of this young man's society, whose manners were always engaging; he had also the highest opinion of him, and hoping the church would be his profession, intended to provide for him in it. As for myself, it is many, many years since I first began to think of him in a very different manner. The vicious propensities, the want of principle, which he was careful to guard from the knowledge of my Father, could not escape the observation of a young man of nearly the same age with himself, and who had opportunities of seeing him in unguarded moments, which my Father could not have."_

" _My excellent father died about five years ago; and his attachment to Mr. Wickham was to the last so steady, that in his will he particularly recommended it to me, to promote his advancement in the best manner that his profession might allow, and if he took orders, desired that a valuable family living might be his as soon as it became vacant. There was also a legacy of one thousand pounds. His own father did not long survive mine, and within half a year from these events, Mr. Wickham wrote to inform me that, having finally resolved against taking orders, he hoped I should not think it unreasonable for him to expect some more immediate pecuniary advantage, in lieu of the preferment, by which he could not be benefited. He had some intention, he added, of studying law, and I must be aware that the interest generated by one thousand pounds would be a very insufficient support therein. I rather wished, than believed him to be sincere; but, at any rate, was perfectly ready to accede to his proposal as I knew that Mr. Wickham ought not to be a clergyman; the business was therefore soon settled, he resigned all claim to assistance in the church, were it possible that he could ever be in a situation to receive it, and accepted in return an additional three thousand pounds."_

" _All connection between us seemed now dissolved. I thought too ill of him to invite him to Pemberley, or admit his society in town. In London I believe he chiefly lived, but his studying the law was a mere pretence, and being now free from all restraint, his life was a life of idleness and dissipation. For about three years I heard little of him; but on the decease of the incumbent of the living which had been designed for him, he applied to me again by letter for the presentation. His circumstances, he assured me, and I had no difficulty in believing it, were exceedingly bad. He had found the law a most unprofitable study, and was now absolutely resolved on being ordained, if I would present him to the living in question, of which he trusted there could be little doubt, as he was well assured that I had no other person to provide for, and I could not have forgotten my revered father's intentions. You will hardly blame me for refusing to comply with this entreaty, or for resisting every repetition to it. His resentment was in proportion to the distress of his circumstances, and he was doubtless as violent in his abuse of me to others as in his reproaches to myself. After this period every appearance of acquaintance was dropped. How he lived I know not. But last summer he was again most painfully obtruded on my notice and it was only the love that my Father had for him prevented his death upon my sword for what he attempted. A foolish mercy for the man I once thought to call friend in my youth."_

" _I must now mention a circumstance which I would wish to forget myself, and which no obligation less than the present should induce me to unfold to any human being. My sister, who is more than ten years my junior, was left to the guardianship of my mother's nephew, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and myself. About a year ago, she was taken from school, and an establishment formed for her in London; and last summer she went with the lady who presided over it, to Ramsgate; and thither also went Mr. Wickham, undoubtedly by design; for there proved to have been a prior acquaintance between him and Mrs. Younge, in whose character we were most unhappily deceived; and by her connivance and aid, he so far recommended himself to Georgiana, whose affectionate heart retained a strong impression of his kindness to her as a child, that she was persuaded to believe herself in love, and to consent to an elopement."_

A look of profound horror from Elizabeth as Mr. Darcy continued.

" _She was then but fifteen, which must be her excuse; and after stating her imprudence, I am happy to add, that I owed the knowledge of it to herself. I joined them unexpectedly a day or two before the intended elopement, and then Georgiana, unable to support the idea of grieving and offending a brother whom she almost looked up to as a father, acknowledged the whole to me. You may imagine what I felt and how I acted. Regard for my sister's credit and feelings prevented any public exposure; but I wrote to Mr. Wickham, who left the place immediately, and Mrs. Younge was of course removed from her charge. Mr. Wickham's chief object was unquestionably my sister's fortune, which is thirty thousand pounds; but I cannot help supposing that the hope of revenging himself on me was almost as strong inducement. His revenge would have been complete indeed."_

" _For the truth of everything here related, I can appeal more particularly to the testimony of Colonel Fitzwilliam, who, from our near relationship and constant intimacy, and, still more, as one of the executors of my father's will, has been unavoidably acquainted with every particular of these most unpleasant transactions. If your abhorrence of me should make my assertions valueless, you cannot be prevented by the same cause from confiding in my cousin; and that there may be the possibility of consulting him. From him I am sure additional individual of impeccable credentials shall be given to you so you may delve this sordid situation as deeply as you wish."_

The music ended. The dance was over. Mr. Darcy bowed and spoke but one more before he departed.

" _Good night beloved Elizabeth. Your vengeance is complete as I am forever yours so must curse each day that I continue to live bereft of you."_

Elizabeth stood there stunned and distraught. Never could she have imaged all that had just unfolded. Her eyes franticly scanned the room. There was Jane and Mr. Bingley, there was her parents conversing with the King and Prince! There was Mary in discussions by the piano with several military gentleman. Likewise Catherine was engaged in polite dialog with the short General Napoleon, late of France. But where was Lydia and Illyana?

Elizabeth distinctly remembered seeing Illyana dancing with… she could not recall who Illyana had been dancing with.

Both were missing and as she turned to go to her parents and make inquires as to their presence there arose a great moaning from outside the building as a guardsman made his hurried entrance from outside and announced, at great volume, to the dismay of all.

" _ **ZOMBIES!**_ _Guard the King!"_

Addendum: 1937: National Portrait Gallery, London. An exposition on the Lady of Fire.

 **Item 11:** Darcy in repose by Elizabeth Darcy. A light water color of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy in repose in his library at the Darcy family estate Pemberley. The vast garden estate can been seen in the windows behind Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy as the morning sun illuminates his form as he sits and instructs their young son in the arts of swordsmanship. Notice the make of the small child sized sword as it also bears the burning sword emblem of IRB engraved upon the metal. In the background, in the grassy gardens, two indistinct female figures are engaged in combat. Rumor is that the figures are IRB and Mary Bennet (maiden name) shortly before Mary's return to Japan. On loan from the Darcy Estate.


	32. Chapter 32

**Pride, Prejudice, Illyana and Zombies**

 **(Lots and lots of zombies)**

 **(An Illyana passage story)**

Author's note: Been awhile as I've been focused on writing other stories. Sometimes the story flows, other times it needs some fermentation time. And… I regret that this story has to end for Illyana.

 **Part 32a: Utopia interlude**

" _So they danced… were there any fireworks?"_ Inquired Emma of Elizabeth and Darcy.

Illyana thought upon the question. _"I recall overhearing some angry words, but I was much distracted by my dancing partner. And later I never did inquire as to the details."_

" _Who was your dance partner?"_ Asked Emma, although she was certain she knew the answer.

" _Franklin."_ Replied Illyana with a scowl.

 **Part 32b: Franklin**

Illyana spied Franklin against the far wall, dressed in burgundy finery. He gave a small bow from his head and held out his hand in invitation to dance. Illyana broke off her conversation with Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, leaving them to their inevitable dancing squabble, and crossed the floor to confront him.

" _My I have this dance?"_ He inquired with a twinkle in his eye.

" _You may."_ Replied Illyana, with an apprising look, as she took his hand and the dance began. _"I am surprised that you would be so bold as to attend."_

" _To miss such an evening would have been most unfortunate. The company, the dancing, and of course the most interesting performance you and the Bennets gave forth. All of the songs were most poignant, yet yours was the one I find most intriguing, much is in there that I do not understand."_

" _Nor do I."_ Was Illyana cryptic statement, a statement that earned her a calculating stare, then a question.

" _The form you wear, it is not a disguise, is it? This really is your personage?"_

The direct approach concluded Illyana, that would make negations much easier.

" _Yes Lord Commander, at least one of them. I have several other forms as you say, but this is the… preferred embodiment."_

A rueful smile from Franklin. _"How long have you known? I would suspect ever since Netherfield, and a feline indiscretion by one of my subordinates."_

The man was good, very good thought Illyana. _"An honest dialog then?"_

" _Please do."_ Was Franklin's reply.

" _Your bindings upon me crumble, as I'm sure you can sense. Surrender unto me those who worked the bindings and I swear to let the rest of Hydra live, otherwise all of you, and especially the ruling council, will die, and with you Hydra itself. Don't bother with the cut one head off and two will sprout blather, I plan to kill ever last member, burn your archives, and curse you to obscurity. To be dust is your fate."_

And now it was Franklin's turn to scowl _. "Harsh words milady. Do you think us so weak?"_

A turn, a swirl, and a graceful bow by the both of them, then they danced anew.

Illyana's expression was not complementary of the martial success of Hydra to date, nor were her words. _"The caliber of the men you have thus sent has been found most wanting. Mr._ _Wickham was at least skilled in the use of sword and gun, unlike the others you sent._ _But he was found wanting in regards to the truth and to the caliber of his person."_

Franklin spoke with disdain, not of her but of her charges. _"Those dogs were not my men. They were the curs of the now departed imbeciles whom almost ruined the great work. Nepotism appears to forever walk in the shadows of the capable."_ Then a bit of a grin. _"And Mr. Wickham, deficient as he is, served his purpose most well, more then first realized. You were foolish upon that road."_

Illyana sighed to herself, she had somewhat lost her temper, for reasons that still confused her. And in that outburst had shown the cats, thus weakening their main strength as nobody had suspected cats before. _"Betrayal of one's honor is upsetting, and his designs upon… the Bennets doubly so. I take then that you replaced the former council. That explains the increase in the skill of Hydra's actions, instead of the prior inept floundering. So I am to suppose you have more capable men then the filth my sister's slew?"_

" _Sisters? Strange hearing such words from one such as you. Are you not a demon?"_

" _And you Mr. Franklin… are you not a Sorcerer?"_

" _Guilty as charged milady, but I heard no answer to my own question. We bargained for one and in the nature of such dealing I fear we got the letter of the contract, which… is of concern."_

" _Demon Mr. Franklin, in that I most certainly am. And what was your intent?"_

" _Power my dear… power. It smokes off of you like a furnace barely contained. All the power we were promised, if not packaged as expected."_

So that was it, just some sad little plot to rule England, if not the world, thought Illyana. _"Power to rule I suppose. I thought better of one such as you Mr. Franklin."_

A shake of his head in negation. _"No… to redeem the world from this curse of the living dead."_

That response was unexpected. And… problematic in that all of the supposed theories for her presence here were now just so much wishfully thinking.

Illyana tossed out a question while she thought furiously upon this new information, if in fact it was the truth. _"Is Mr. Darcy one of yours? I one believed him to be, but now… I'm no longer so certain."_

" _No, his Aunt has great expectations for him, but his current sense of honor is far too strong to do the things that need doing. Sometimes it falls upon those whom are called evil to save the good. In this case darkness must save the light I suppose."_

" _And with whom did you bargain?"_ Illyana inquired, quite sure that she knew, curse the one eyed bastard of a god.

" _We actually don't know, but we suspect his providence due to the nature of the requests."_ A glance upon his pocket watch they danced. _"Sadly I must decline your less then gracious offer."_

A shrug from Illyana. _"Then you will die."_

" _Death comes for us all my dear, and she takes no bribes. However, I counter your proposal with an alternative offer."_

" _Personnel combat?"_

" _Oh dearie me no. Very much the butter fingers when it comes to the arts of the blade. No, you named them sisters so that implies that you at least somewhat care for them, please glance to your left."_

Illyana looked to her left while keeping Franklin in sight, apparently Jane, Elizabeth and herself were not the only Bennets dancing. So had been Lydia, who was now exiting the room though some curtains into some small adjourning room, behind her was her dance partner who glanced back and locked eyes with Illyana.

It was Mr. Wickham, and there was a dagger in his left hand, yet nobody appeared to take any notice of the drawn weapon, or of his presence. Hells, Illyana had not noticed him up to now.

" _You will come with me now if you wish her to live. Any commotion and she dies, refuse and she dies, attack me and she dies, seek aid and she dies, do not follow and she dies."_ Mr. Franklin ceased dancing and walked off towards the curtains, leaving Illyana but moments to decide.

Jane and Elizabeth were enthralled upon their respective dances, Mary was the center of much attention by the piano, Catherine was flirting with Admirals and the General, and Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were engaged in conversations with the King himself. A moment of panic, then a decision that surprised her as she found herself hurrying after Franklin, while she now felt an even greater respect for the man. Not that it mattered, she still planned his death. But first Lydia had to be saved.

The rage, always within her, almost always locked down and controlled, surged into a blaze, almost like wild anima franticly clawing at the bars that contained it. Unnoticed she began to have another of her nose bleeds.

 **Part 32c: Plots and complications**

Franklin vanished thought the curtains and Illyana hurried after him as she pulled a stiletto dagger from somewhere upon her person (again nobody appeared to notice her exit or the weapon in her hand). Likewise she passed through the curtains to find herself in a mid sized room, likely some kind of minor parlor that had been cleared out for the party, a room that had a closed door at the other end.

There was Lydia upon the ground, with the boot of Mr. Wick upon her back and a tip of a Japanese sword upon the nape of her neck. Franklin was just turning as an older woman stepped in front Illyana, sword draw, to both guard Franklin and to block her. The accursed Mr. Wickham (she knew she should have killed him) with both sword and dagger had his back against the far wall.

There was a snarl upon Illyana's lips and the dagger in her left hand began to burn as her rage finally began to break though the bindings. Her eyes turned yellow with smoldering power as she…

All went dark as Illyana was struck upon the head from behind. Sally had been concealed and motionless against the wall, dressed in camouflage clothing that had been painted to appear like the wall. Then, after Illyana had entered, she had struck Illyana upon the back of her head with her sheathed sword.

" _All too easy."_ Was Sally's dismissive statement.

Franklin was not so quick. _"She was distracted."_ Then a glace at Lady Catherine De Bourgh. _"Your plan worked most well milady."_

" _Of course."_ Was Lady Catherine's reply, then a questioning observation. _"Her dagger was burning and her eyes… went yellow."_

Franklin answered as he watched the unconscious Illyana being bound and gagged, likes the incapacitated Lydia. _"Our time is short, parts of the bindings are unraveling, due to some strange mortal component in her blood hypothesizes the Professor, and likely the proximity to La Machine."_

He knelt down next to unconscious Illyana, and noticed the Drake tooth necklace for the first time as it dangled from her bosom. _"The missing tooth from the creature."_ Hestated as he brushed her hair away from her face, stared at her for a few moments, then spoke as he stood back up. _"We both spoke truths, yet I wonder just who lied the most. This is not the demon we bargained for. I do wonder just what we truly have. Well… nothing dries sooner then a tear."_

" _Forever the romantic Mr. Franklin."_ Replied Lady De Bourgh.

Sally had shed her outer wall painted garb and was now dressed in the classic female black ninja costume. _"We must hurry,_ _Professor Durard has arranged an additional diversion to distract pursuit."_

Mr. Wick hosted Illyana upon his shoulder while Mr. Wickham likewise hosted a now struggling Lydia who was quickly quiesced with a blow to her head from Sally.

" _What additional diversion Sally?"_ Inquired Mr. Franklin as they hurried out the room's back door.

Sally replied with just one word.

" _Zombies."_

Addendum: 1937: National Portrait Gallery, London. An exposition on the Lady of Fire.

Item 12: Franklin by Frank Bramley. In this portrait we see a Benjamin Franklin like figure standing next to a table with a burning map of the world upon it. His right elbow is over Japan, his forearm over Russia, and his right hand is stretched out, palm up, over Europe. The abstract wallpaper behind him, upon close examination, is in fact composed of both tiny national flags and maritime signaling flags that spell out Hydra. His left hand is closed in a fist and we can see a golden signet ring with the figure of an octopus. It is unknown why the supposed commander of the now defunct organization called Hydra so resembled the historical Benjamin Franklin of the former United States. His slain body was never found, presumed consumed by the great London conflagration of 1714. Work on loan from the Royal Collection.


End file.
